Un secret de famille
by pilgrim67
Summary: Un épouse enceinte, un cousin mystérieux et un huis clos dans un hôtel en Suisse, au milieu des années soixante. Harry se demande quel secret peut bien lui cacher sa belle famille, et surtout qui est ce cousin que tout le monde souhaite voir partir. UA.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour mes amis, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle histoire que je posterai chaque semaine, comme les précédentes. Vous le verrez, elle est très différente des dernières, l'histoire se situe dans les années soixante, et j'ai essayé de rendre cette atmosphère au travers du style. J'aime bien varier les plaisirs, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant, même si elle ne ressemble pas aux autres ^^**_

_**Pour les puristes de JKR (que je respecte), je précise que ma fic est tout à fait UA, voire OOC, qu'ils me pardonnent d'avance. J'ai réinventé une vie aux personnages, une famille et des lieux de vie, puisque cette histoire débute en Suisse.**_

**Pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui regrettent « mon ciel dans ton enfer », vous pouvez suivre l'histoire sur le site d'édition participative où elle se trouve désormais (cf mon profil), je la poste très régulièrement, deux fois par semaine. Merci à toux ceux d'entre vous qui se sont déjà inscrits comme « fans » sur ce site, vous êtes merveilleux, si ça marche ce sera grâce à vous !**

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Le bar de l'hôtel**

**HPDM UA**

La voiture grimpait nerveusement le col menant jusqu'à l'hôtel, Harry ne la quittait pas du regard, depuis la terrasse ombragée. Il en était à son second thé, l'après-midi s'étirait paresseusement, au rythme du soleil qui tournait lentement autour des Alpes, et qui bientôt l'inonderait de ses rayons. Ginny faisait encore la sieste, dans leur chambre donnant sur les sommets, et Harry se mit à ressentir des fourmis dans les jambes. L'accouchement était prévu dans deux mois, le temps ne passait plus, lui semblait-il, et l'insouciance s'éloignait à grands pas.

Pour chasser la petite vague de panique qui montait à chaque fois qu'il pensait au bébé, il se concentra sur la décapotable qui s'avançait inexorablement vers le col, petit point silencieux qui disparaissait parfois derrière la végétation ou un tournant. Il ne pouvait définir le modèle avec exactitude, mais elle paraissait rapide et nerveuse, il apercevait une tête à l'intérieur, cheveux au vent. La quintessence de la liberté, pour Harry.

Il touilla un fond de sucre dans son thé, essayant de ne pas remarquer les regards insistants de Mme Langlois, installée à deux tables de là, dont la fine moustache frémissait quand elle lui parlait. Bien qu'elle eut pu largement être sa mère elle le couvait du regard depuis le début de leur séjour, peut être un vieil instinct maternel chez cette vieille fille acariâtre. Les autres clients jouaient à la canasta sous les grands parasols, près du bar. Il faut dire qu'Harry et Ginny étaient sans doute les plus jeunes clients de ce vieil hôtel majestueux, tenu par l'oncle de sa jeune épouse. Des tarifs exorbitants pour eux, mais l'oncle Jérémie avait tenu à inviter sa nièce préférée, au grand désespoir d'Harry qui aurait voulu passer l'été sur la Côte d'Azur, comme l'année précédente. Mais sa belle mère avait décrété que l'air de la montagne conviendrait bien mieux à une future maman que la chaleur du bord de mer, et il avait dû s'incliner.

Il chassa la pensée gênante que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'inclinait devant sa belle famille, mais en tant qu'orphelin il s'était si souvent senti seul qu'entrer au sein d'une grande famille lui avait paru rassurant, au début. C'était avant que son beau père ne décide qu'ils habiteraient la maison familiale, en Seine et Marne, espèce de petit château à la couleur indéfinissable, et avant que la belle mère ne décide de leur mobilier, leurs vacances, leurs loisirs. Ginny qui était une jeune fille gaie et affranchie avant leur mariage se révélait soumise et craintive depuis sa grossesse, se fiant à l'avis éclairé de sa mère, qu'ils voyaient désormais quotidiennement. Il était loin le temps des ballades main dans la main, des baisers sous les porches et des étreintes rapides dans la forêt ou derrière les granges. Il ne l'avait plus vu rire à gorge déployée depuis longtemps, ni entendu ce drôle de bruit qu'elle faisait quand il caressait ses seins, ni vu cette délicieuse rougeur sur ses joues. Elle avait précipité les fiançailles et leur mariage, il n'avait pas résisté longtemps, heureux de cet empressement.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre de prix, cadeau de mariage, et se demanda quand elle se réveillerait, enfin.

Avec un soupir il se dit qu'au moins ici, en Suisse, il n'avait pas à supporter la belle famille, toujours ça de pris. A chaque fois qu'il proposait à Ginny de louer un appartement plus près de Paris elle haussait les épaules, rétorquant « Pourquoi se serrer dans un trois pièces alors qu'ici nous avons tout un étage ? ». Tout un étage, oui, mais dans la maison familiale. Et en banlieue, alors qu'il adorait Paris et ses bars, ses avenues luisantes sous la pluie, les petits cafés matinaux au zinc et les soirées aux accents de jazz.

Une brusque rafale souleva les nappes et fit tomber une tasse de la table d'à côté, rappelant que septembre était là, aux portes. Pendant qu'un serveur s'affairait à ramasser les débris de porcelaine, Harry replongea le nez dans son « Sherlock Holmes » en version anglaise, un des seuls ouvrages de la bibliothèque qu'il n'ait pas déjà lu, mais il se sentait étrangement éloigné de ce monde, et peu intéressé par les enquêtes. Par ailleurs son anglais scolaire était hésitant, et souvent il devinait plus qu'il ne lisait certains passages, ce qui embrouillait encore davantage les intrigues déjà complexes.

Inutile de regarder sa montre, l'été s'étirait dans un ennui de bon ton, et ses seules distractions devenaient les repas copieux du restaurant, au cours desquels il s'adonnait parfois à un goût récent pour le bon vin, issu de la cave de l'oncle Jérémie. Ce dernier était fier de lui faire découvrir les meilleurs crus de la Région et de la Bourgogne pourtant lointaine, mais Harry ne recherchait en fait qu'une griserie temporaire qui lui permettrait de faire face à la soirée, et à la nuit. Ginny le fixait souvent avec une moue réprobatrice dans ces cas là, mais ne savait comment dire non à son oncle préféré, qui par ailleurs se désolait qu'elle ne puisse pas en profiter, elle aussi. A ses mots elle posait les mains sur son ventre déjà bien rond –son geste favori depuis peu- comme pour protéger son bébé des tentatives malveillantes de son entourage. La maternité était comme une nouvelle virginité pour elle, un état de grâce à révérer.

Un bruit de pneus détourna son attention des pages jaunies et il vit la décapotable au pied de l'hôtel, sur le parking presque désert. Son occupant lui parut jeune, trop blond et froid. Il sortit lentement et fit signe au groom de venir prendre ses bagages, d'un geste un peu nonchalant. Il était grand et mince, Harry cilla pour découvrir ses traits derrière les lunettes de soleil, en vain. Son visage était à contre-jour et le nouvel arrivé ne leva pas une fois le regard vers la terrasse, indifférent.

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans le hall Harry sentit à nouveau le léger picotement de la jalousie, pas pour la richesse mais pour la liberté de l'arrivant, même s'il l'aurait davantage imaginé sur la Côte d'Azur que dans un hôtel d'avant guerre, en Suisse.

A cet instant Ginny apparut sur la terrasse, belle dans sa robe blanche de grossesse, l'air frais et reposé. Elle lui sourit et il se redit qu'elle avait le plus beau sourire qu'il eût vu, sans conteste, doux et mystérieux à la fois. Le vent faisait gonfler ses cheveux défaits, il sentit une vague de tendresse pour elle, et admira une nouvelle fois les seins bien ronds, auxquels il n'avait hélas plus accès.

Elle commanda une citronnade puis lui prit le livre des mains :

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup progressé, dis donc. Tu rêvais ?

- Non, je réfléchissais à mon prochain article, improvisa-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

- Mais tu n'as pas terminé celui que tu as commencé, non ? Tu n'étais pas censé l'envoyer au journal pour la fin du mois d'août ?

- Si, si, répondit-il d'on excédé. Je pense le terminer ce soir, je l'expédierai demain, depuis la poste.

Ginny acquiesça d'un air entendu et reprit :

- Il faudra que tu sois un peu plus sobre au dîner, dans ce cas. Tu sais qu'en général le soir tu es assommé par l'alcool et tu dors comme une masse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'écris pas plutôt dans la journée…

- Parce que tu dors l'après midi et que le bruit de la machine à écrire te réveille, ma chérie…

- Alors mets-toi dans le petit salon, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Il n'y a personne, en début d'après midi, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Oui, mais il y a le loto à 5 heures, et je déteste qu'on me voie écrire, tu le sais.

- Et le matin ? fit-elle d'un ton désinvolte en sirotant sa citronnade.

- Le matin tu dors, mon ange. Je ne veux pas te réveiller…

- Pff ! Toi aussi tu dors, avoue…

Harry haussa les épaules, passablement énervé. S'il se levait tard c'était parce qu'il avait des insomnies, se réveillant vers 4 heures pour ne se rendormir que vers 7 heures, épuisé et migraineux. Ces insomnies étaient apparues depuis la grossesse de son épouse, sans raison particulière. Mais souvent une pensée déplaisante concernant son article en cours qui ne progressait pas en amenait une autre, puis une autre, dans une ronde infernale qu'il n'arrivait pas à briser. La situation financière de sa belle famille était telle que ses revenus de journaliste n'étaient que des salaires d'appoint, ce qui rendait sa vie et son métier sérieusement accessoires, voire superfétatoires. Bien sûr ses maigres revenus n'auraient pas suffi à les faire vivre, mais la dépendance financière lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche, surtout la nuit.

Il repensa à son meilleur ami qui l'enviait et lui répétait souvent : « Tu ne connais pas ta chance Harry ! Elle est belle et riche, tu es un bienheureux ».

- On va marcher, un peu ? dit-elle en posant sa main fraîche sur son bras.

- Oui, on y va, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire, et en se levant.

C'était leur petite promenade rituelle autour du lac, toujours la même, et toujours dans le même sens. Il respirait avec plaisir les odeurs fraîches et un peu humides du sous-bois, prenant garde à la protéger des orties et des pierres saillantes. Elle devisait souvent sur les clients de l'hôtel ou sur le bébé à venir, les achats à faire et la couleur des brassières, Harry répondait de loin en loin, l'esprit vagabond. Le fait de marcher déclenchait toujours des idées d'articles chez lui, il approfondissait telle ou telle idée au rythme de ses pas, mais, faute de les noter sur le champ il les oubliait dès le retour, et souvent elles ne ressurgissaient jamais quand il était installé devant sa vieille Remington.

Une rengaine l'accompagnait souvent dans leurs ballades, un air à la mode entendu à la radio, au bar, ou une vieille chanson datant de son enfance, qu'il fredonnait à voix basse. « Tu devrais écrire des chansons » lui disait parfois Ginny, mais il haussait les épaules et ne répondait pas. Ginny admirait beaucoup sa prose et ses articles qui paraissaient dans différents journaux, quand on voulait bien les lui prendre. Trop longs, trop complexes, disaient les rédacteurs en chef mais il avait du mal à être bref et succinct, il aimait laisser ses doigts et ses pensées vagabonder, rebondir et se lier, par des rapports parfois audacieux, voire choquants.

Harry ne comprenait pas cette admiration de son épouse à son égard mais il s'en réjouissait, au moins une chose dont il n'eût pas à rougir. Il rêvait secrètement de devenir romancier, sans vraiment oser sauter le pas. Dans ses rêves il recevait le Pulitzer ou le Prix Nobel, tout en sachant très bien que le fait de ne pas commencer ce fameux roman le préservait de toutes les désillusions.

Soudain elle s'immobilisa devant lui, la main sur le ventre, les sourcils froncés.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Il a bougé d'un coup, ou alors il s'est retourné, ça m'a fait bizarre…

- Tu as eu mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Non, pas vraiment. C'était juste surprenant et… désagréable.

Une fine rosée perlait à son front, elle lui parut pâle, il interrogea :

- Tu veux rentrer ?

- On est au milieu du chemin, alors autant terminer… Je vais juste me reposer deux minutes sur cette pierre, là.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne te fatigues pas trop ?

- Le médecin a dit que c'était très bon de marcher une heure chaque jour, tu te souviens ?

Il opina, l'air sombre. Elle suivait scrupuleusement les indications du médecin –pas de cigarettes, pas d'alcool, pas de rapports sexuels, un bain par jour et une promenade d'une heure, à plat- il avait l'impression que tout cela était gravé dans le marbre et les empêchait de profiter de leur vie de jeunes mariés et leurs vacances, mais il ne dit rien. Il lui prit la main – celle qui n'était pas posée sur le ventre- et l'aida à s'asseoir gauchement sur une pierre, inquiet.

Il leva les yeux, le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière les montagnes, les oiseaux volaient bas en poussant des cris, bientôt la journée serait terminée. Une autre journée de ce bel été.

oOo oOo oOo

Au repas du soir elle était à nouveau gaie, une gaieté un peu forcée lui sembla-t-il, mais elle ne fit que picorer les entrées alors qu'Harry leur faisait un sort gaillardement, l'appétit ouvert par deux verres de vin blanc sec. Il n'y avait que quelques tables d'occupées, les clients étaient rares en fin de saison, à part les couples âgés qui craignaient la chaleur et se réfugiaient en montagne.

Un couple de jeunes touristes s'était installé non loin d'eux, Harry supposa qu'ils ne résidaient pas à l'hôtel et se mit à les observer, curieux. Il émanait une telle joie de vivre et une telle sensualité de leur couple qu'il se plut à rêver de pouvoir être dans leur situation, à badiner tendrement entre amoureux.

- Tu crois que le bleu serait mieux ?

- Pardon ?

- Pour la chambre du bébé…

- Mieux que quoi ? se reprit-il rapidement, alors qu'il était perdu dans son observation.

- Ben, mieux que le rose, évidemment !

- Ah ? Oh, je ne sais pas…

- Ce serait plus facile pour une fille de vivre dans une chambre bleue que pour un garçon de vivre dans une chambre rose, non ? renchérit-elle, ennuyée. Ou alors du vert… ou du jaune ?

Il secoua la tête, dépassé. C'était dans ces cas là qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas tous les codes de la société, en tout cas ceux du milieu dans lequel il vivait actuellement. Ce genre de préoccupation n'avait jamais eu cours dans vie d'orphelin, et il ne voyait même pas vraiment où était le problème.

- Si tu le dis…

- J'avoue je commence à avoir hâte de rentrer, tu te rends compte, rien n'est prêt !

- Rien ? Tu plaisantes ? Ta mère n'arrête pas de coudre et tricoter, et ton père a déjà rafistolé ton lit de bébé…

- Rafistolé ? Il a fait appel au meilleur ébéniste du coin, je te rappelle.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, je suis sûr que ça va être parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tout va être splendide… tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé que tu t'inquiètes ? Le médecin l'a dit, rappelle-toi.

- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. Tu as raison. Mais tu n'as pas hâte de rentrer, toi ?

- Comment ? Non, pas vraiment, dit-il en se reversant un verre de vin. On est bien ici, tu ne trouves pas ? Et puis l'air de la montagne est si bon, pour toi, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Une vague de chaleur due à l'alcool l'engourdissait doucement, et il la trouva belle. Elle était si touchante avec ses préoccupations de future maman qu'il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras et la protéger. Ou bien davantage, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas possible.

La serveuse déposa une copieuse assiette de poulet aux girolles devant eux, il se demanda s'il n'allait pas finir par exploser, à force de manger autant. Certes son épouse devait manger pour deux, mais retrouverait elle ses formes après l'accouchement, à ce régime là ?

Il haussa les épaules et attaqua sa polenta quand il vit son épouse froncer les sourcils, soudain figée, fixant quelqu'un ou quelque chose au fond de la pièce.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Un souci ?

- Oh non, rien qu'un importun, au fond de la salle.

- Quelqu'un que tu connais ?

- Oui, un lointain cousin, mais personne d'important. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas venir me parler, je ne le supporte pas, déclara-t-elle d'un ton définitif, en baissant les yeux précipitamment vers son assiette.

Harry se retourna mais ne vit personne en particulier, que les habitués, dont Mme Langlois qui lui envoya son plus charmant sourire. Il se retourna précipitamment :

- Je ne vois personne. Et moi, je le connais ?

- Non, il n'était pas invité à notre mariage. Nous ne le fréquentons pas.

A son ton Harry devina qu'il ne devait pas être assez bien pour la famille, ou traînait une réputation sulfureuse. Il était toujours épaté par les rivalités familiales et la hiérarchie des convenances dans sa belle famille, maquis épais pour lui.

- Mais il est où ? ajouta –t-il en se retournant subrepticement.

- Derrière la plante, là, le ficus. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Finis ton plat, je suis fatiguée, je voudrais remonter.

- Et le dessert ?

- Oh, tu peux bien te passer de dessert, pour une fois, non ? Après ce plat je pense que tu n'auras plus faim, si ?

Il fit une moue déçue mais ne dit rien. Il ne fallait pas contrarier une femme enceinte, sa belle mère le lui avait suffisamment répété. Il réattaqua son plat avec moins d'enthousiasme, la soirée allait être longue.

- Alors les amoureux ? Tout va bien ? entendit-il brusquement.

- Tout va bien, merci, oncle Jérémie, répondit-elle de sa voix douce.

- Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette ! tu n'aimes plus le poulet ? demanda son oncle, les deux mains posées sur les hanches.

Sa voix tonnait dans l'enceinte du restaurant, il se faisait un devoir de faire le tour des tables, chaque soir, pour recueillir les avis des clients, qui avaient intérêt à être bons, sous peine de provoquer une remarque cinglante, voire une de ses colères légendaires. Seul le chef, aux cuisines, ne le craignait pas, et on entendait parfois les échos de leurs disputes jusqu'en salle.

- Si, si, mais je n'ai pas très faim, en ce moment.

- Mais tu sais que tu dois manger, sinon comment il va grandir, mon petit neveu ?

- On ne sait pas encore si c'est un garçon, tu sais, et je n'ai juste pas très faim…

- Un petit dessert alors ? J'ai une excellente tarte aux myrtilles !

- Non, vraiment, merci tonton.

- Quoi ? Alors ton mari va bien en prendre une part, pas vrai ? Goûtez-moi ça mon vieux, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

En voyant le visage de son épouse se décomposer, Harry bafouilla :

- Moi non plus, je n'ai plus très faim. Nous sommes fatigués, nous allons nous coucher tôt, je crois.

- Ah ! Les amoureux ! Heureusement que tous mes clients ne sont pas comme vous, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, avec un clin d'œil.

Harry était sur le point de se lever quand Ginny se pencha vers son oncle, soufflant à voix basse :

- Il est là depuis quand ?

- Qui ça ?

- Draco.

- Oh, il est arrivé cet après-midi, répondit Jérémie en baissant la voix à son tour.

- Tu le reçois ?

- Je suis bien obligé, tu sais pourquoi…

Ils échangèrent un bref regard puis il se redressa à nouveau jovial :

- Madame Langlois ! Comment avez-vous trouvé mon poulet ?

Elle passa à côté de lui sans répondre, hochant la tête sans quitter Harry des yeux puis se dirigea vers les toilettes. Jérémie reprit :

- Bon, les enfants, je vous laisse, je vais continuer mon petit tour !

Ils finirent leur assiette en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme se servait un dernier verre de vin rouge, bien décidé à en profiter jusqu'au bout, quand il entendit une voix narquoise, teintée d'un léger accent :

- Quelle surprise ! Ma cousine bien-aimée… le monde est petit, pas vrai ?

- En effet, répondit-elle sèchement.

Harry leva la tête, surpris, et se retrouva face à l'inconnu blond arrivé quelques heures plus tôt à l'hôtel. Il souriait mais son regard froid, métallique démentait sa bonhomie affichée. Il était grand et très bien habillé, et Harry vit qu'il le détaillait d'un œil acéré, avec un semblant de mépris.

- J'ai appris ton mariage, Ginny, félicitations.

- Merci. Mon mari, Harry, dit-elle sans sourire.

- Enchanté. Je suis Draco, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà entendu parler de moi, ajouta-t-il avec un soupçon de cynisme. Oh, mais je vois que la branche noble va s'agrandir… félicitations, ajouta-t-il en fixant le ventre rebondi.

- Merci.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques instants puis il s'éloigna sans un mot. Harry fut surpris qu'elle n'en dise pas plus, elle qui d'ordinaire adorait évoquer le futur bébé, mais il jugea plus prudent de ne pas poser de question.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille, Ginny ? interrogea-t-il, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui, je veux bien merci…

Il se leva en soupirant, évitant de regarder sa montre. Encore une longue soirée d'ennui en perspective, et l'idée de se retrouver avec Sherlock Holmes le désespéra encore davantage. Il pourrait toujours aller s'installer devant le vieux poste télé dans le petit salon, mais la présence des autres clients –et les bavardages incessants de ces dames- ne le tentait guère. L'observation des étoiles – et les rêveries- semblait un programme tout trouvé, s'il ne faisait pas trop frais sur leur petit balcon.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la sortie, il prit son bras et demanda quand même :

- C'est donc lui ton cousin ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes fâchés ?

- Pas du tout, je ne le vois jamais.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Ecoute Harry, j'ai déjà mal à la tête, alors ça suffit. C'est seulement un lointain cousin de la famille, je te l'ai dit, et assez prétentieux. Avec un peu de chance nous ne le croiserons plus, dit-elle d'un ton définitif.

Arrivés dans la chambre ils se succédèrent à la salle de bain puis elle se coucha dans le grand lit à baldaquin, se plaignant d'avoir mal au ventre.

- Tu as du mal à digérer ? tenta-t-il doucement en approchant sa main du ventre rebondi.

- Non. Je suis enceinte figure-toi.

- Oui, je sais bien, mais… tu ressens quoi ?

- J'ai comme un poids qui m'enserre, je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-elle en éloignant la main de son époux.

- Tu veux voir le médecin ? Il y en a un au village, je crois.

- En pleine nuit ? Un médecin de campagne ? Non, moi je suis suivie par le Docteur Labrousse, à Paris, tu le sais bien, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui mais si ça ne va pas, il faudra quand même le consulter, parce que ton illustre docteur ne viendra pas jusqu'en Suisse pour toi.

Elle se rembrunit puis éteignit la lumière, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

« Charmant », songea Harry, immobile au pied du lit. Il n'y voyait plus rien, pas même un rayon de lune, tant la nuit était déjà noire. L'oreille aux aguets, il perçut un bref aboiement à l'extérieur, et tenta de capter les sons du restaurant, en vain.

Sa bien-aimée, enfant unique, avait parfois eu un comportement d'enfant gâtée mais tant d'égoïsme l'énerva, d'un coup. Impossible de lire désormais, et il n'était même pas 21 heures. Il repensa avec amertume au dessert dont il avait été privé, et, sans plus réfléchir il ressortit à tâtons de la pièce pour se retrouver dans le couloir éclairé.

Ses pas le menèrent du petit salon encore désert au bar, où un couple d'âge mûr prenait l'apéritif, chuchotant à voix basse. Bien qu'il ait déjà trop bu, il commanda un cognac en se juchant sur un des hauts tabourets recouverts de velours pourpre. L'ambiance était cosy, bientôt le pianiste viendrait jouer ses mélopées mélancoliques, après un ou deux verres il pourrait peut être se croire à Paris.

Une vague mauvaise conscience lui soufflait qu'il aurait dû se tenir aux côtés de son épouse alitée, mauvaise conscience qu'il fit taire par un second cognac. Un exemplaire d'un journal parisien traînait sur un coin du bar, il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit d'un geste décidé.

L'arrivée du pianiste et des convives qui sortaient de table pour s'installer dans les larges fauteuils afin de déguster un dernier alcool ou café ne lui fit même pas lever la tête, absorbé qu'il était par la rubrique culturelle consacrée à Saint Germain des Prés. Ce ne fut qu'en refermant, avec tristesse, la dernière page qu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul au bar.

Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil dans le miroir, entre les bouteilles, pour tenter de dévisager le fameux cousin, qui ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Son costume était de bonne facture mais ses chaussures un peu poussiéreuses, et il fumait cigarette sur cigarette, avec distinction, faisant parfois d'élégantes volutes. Il sembla à Harry voir de légères rides au coin de sa bouche et de ses yeux –amertume ou âge ?- il se demanda s'il n'était pas plus âgé que Ginny, et s'interrogea sur la cause du différent entre eux. Probablement de vielles histoires de famille ou d'héritage, querelles transmises de génération en génération comme la couleur des yeux ou la forme d'un nez.

Ginny étant rousse et un peu pulpeuse, il ne trouvait pas vraiment de ressemblance entre eux – le menton et la bouche fine, peut être. Puis il réalisa qu'étant cousins germains ils n'avaient sûrement aucun lien de sang, et s'interrogea sur le curieux prénom. Draco.

Le susnommé se leva, déposa un billet sur le comptoir et disparut, laissant Harry à ses conjectures. Rapidement il essaya de passer en revue les informations qu'il aurait pu grappiller sur lui lors des repas de famille, mais ce prénom si étrange ne lui rappelait rien. Y avait-il une branche anglaise dans la famille de son épouse ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, à l'inverse d'un frère qui aurait épousé une riche allemande avant la guerre, devenu persona non grata depuis. Il ne savait plus très bien combien de frères et sœurs avaient les parents de son épouse, les histoires de famille ne l'ayant jamais intéressé. Mais ce paria là cachait peut être quelque mystère, ce qui suffisait à enflammer son imagination désœuvrée.

Il l'imagina séduisant puis abandonnant quelque jeune fille esseulée – Une bonne ? Une voisine ? Une cousine ? … Ginny ? Il secoua la tête : non, elle était vierge au mariage, ce qui leur avait posé quelques problèmes au début.

Un trafiquant ? Un révolutionnaire ? Il n'en avait en tout cas pas la dégaine. Non, plutôt quelque fils de famille oisif gaspillant le patrimoine familial en filles légères ou jeux de casino. Il y avait d'ailleurs un casino non loin de là, sur le lac, qu'Harry aurait bien aimé découvrir, si Ginny n'avait pas été si fatiguée, les soirs.

En sentant poindre une migraine il se leva et se dirigea vers leur chambre, espérant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

_**A suivre… merci d'avoir lu, merci de vos commentaires ! **_

_**Le bar de l'hôtel est une chanson de Raphael. **_

_**Je serai ravie de vous retrouver sur ce site ou l'autre et de recevoir vos messages sur FB mon profil vous donnera toutes les infos, sinon envoyez moi un message, je vous répondrai, promis, et merci de me donner ma chance en devenant mes fans ;) **_

_**Merci à Nicolina et Netellafim pour leur soutien sur cette fic, et à toutes les autres qui me suivent depuis longtemps, je vous adore ^^**_

**_BISOUS_**


	2. Ask the mountains

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 2**

**Ask the mountains**

**Merci à vous tous pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à ma nouvelle fic, j'ai été ravie de recevoir autant de marques d'intérêt et d'amitié. Pour répondre à une de vos questions, oui j'aime les hôtels, car on y fait des rencontres, et puis ça apporte un peu d'évasion, je trouve.**

**J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, même si elle est assez différente de ce qui se fait sur ce site ^^**

Le lendemain Ginny se leva difficilement, la main toujours posée sur le ventre mais un léger rictus aux lèvres et le pas lent. Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes si longtemps qu'Harry, qui était réveillé depuis trois bonnes heures et méditait sur la fin de son article –entièrement rédigé dans sa tête, mais pas un mot sur la feuille - se leva et osa gratter à la porte doucement :

- Ca va, ma chérie ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse il réitéra sa question plus fort et n'obtint qu'un vague « pas trop, non » un peu plaintif. Il regarda par la fenêtre, la journée s'annonçait belle, claire et l'air encore vif rougissait les joues des premiers promeneurs. Il pria rapidement pour que cette journée ne fût pas gâchée par une maladie de son épouse, en tout cas pas avant le petit déjeuner. Il avait faim et soif, la bouche pâteuse. Il regretta de ne pas s'être levé plus tôt pour prendre une douche, mais le moindre bruit dérangeait son épouse, ce qu'elle lui faisait payer chèrement.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? tenta-t-il à nouveau.

- Non, non, laisse-moi, s'il te plaît, répondit-elle sur un ton agacé.

Il attendit quelques instants encore, debout en pyjama devant la porte de la salle de bain, puis décida de s'habiller et d'aller déjeuner – au diable la douche et la réaction de Ginny, de toute façon il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Il profiterait du petit déjeuner pour interroger Jérémie au sujet du médecin du village, au cas où. En toute bonne conscience il descendit donc l'escalier qui menait au restaurant, d'où émanaient de bonnes odeurs de café.

Il s'installa à « leur » table –dès le premier repas le pli avait été pris- et la jeune Sabine vint lui demander :

- Vous déjeunerez seul, Monsieur ?

- Oui, oui, répondit-il rapidement, comme s'il se justifiait. Mon épouse ne se sent pas très bien…

- Elle descendra ou prendra son déjeuner en chambre ?

- Dans sa chambre, je pense. Mais plus tard, ajouta-t-il en lorgnant sur les pains au chocolat encore tièdes et les brioches qu'elle avait déposées sur la table.

C'était un repas pour deux, mais il était littéralement affamé et dévora les quatre viennoiseries rapidement, de peur qu'elle ne les reprenne. Il finissait sa seconde tasse de café quand Jérémie apparut, la mine inquiète :

- Ginny est malade ?

- Oh, je n'irais pas jusque là mais elle ne sentait pas très bien, ce matin, balbutia-t-il en tentant d'avaler un gros morceau de brioche récalcitrant, sous l'oeil réprobateur de l'hôtelier.

- Déjà hier soir elle n'était pas bien. J'appelle le médecin ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle tient beaucoup à son médecin parisien…

- Oui, mais s'il se passe quelque chose, c'est pas lui qui pourra l'aider, rétorqua l'oncle de son accent traînant. Je vais l'appeler, au cas où…

- Vous avez raison, renchérit Harry, soulagé de n'avoir pas eu à prendre la décision. On n'est jamais trop prudent…

L'oncle tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, Harry en profita pour se resservir une tasse du délicieux café, en se demandant comment sa femme allait prendre la nouvelle.

Lorsqu'il remonta Ginny s'était recouchée, elle lui parut pâle, ce qui le conforta dans la décision qui avait été prise :

- Ton oncle a appelé un médecin, chérie. Il va bientôt arriver…

- Quoi ? Mais je ne suis même pas habillée, et pas coiffée… et puis c'est qui, ce médecin ? Il vient d'où ?

- Rassure-toi, un médecin c'est un médecin, il a les mêmes diplômes que ton docteur de Paris. Et puis il a l'habitude de voir des gens malades et alités, pas coiffés, alors calme-toi, on va s'occuper de toi, et de toute façon tu es la plus jolie…

- Tu crois ? lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Mais oui…

Il s'assit au bord du lit et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- Tu veux déjeuner ma chérie, j'appelle la réception ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant, merci.

- Pas même un petit café ?

- Non, non, merci…

En s'installant à côté d'elle sur le couvre lit il lui prit la main et ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, espérant et redoutant l'arrivée du docteur.

oOo oOo oOo

Le diagnostic fut sans appel : contractions et début d'ouverture du col – termes qui firent frémir Harry, quel genre de col? - donc repos complet et alitement jusqu'à la 37ème semaine –soit un mois.

Ginny avait bien essayé de discuter, espérant au moins pouvoir rentrer chez elle, en région parisienne, mais le médecin le lui interdit fermement, le voyage risquant d'accroître les contractions. Enervée et fatiguée, elle pleura sur l'épaule d'Harry (« je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux voir mes parents, je veux voir mon médecin ») puis se rendormit, épuisée par les émotions.

Un peu sonné par ces nouvelles, Harry erra dans la chambre, faisant les cent pas en se demandant comment il allait passer ce mois supplémentaire en Suisse, avec une épouse alitée. La perspective de lui tenir la main à longueur de journée l'épouvanta un peu, et il sortit sur le balcon pour respirer et tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Ces vacances prolongées risquaient en outre de porter un nouveau coup à se carrière journalistique, déjà bien compromise par sa paresse naturelle, car il était prévu qu'il fasse un reportage approfondi sur les usines de Billancourt et leurs nouvelles méthodes de travail dès son retour.

Agacé il fouilla ses poches pour y trouver un vieux paquet de cigarette –il avait arrêté de fumer à l'annonce de la grossesse de sa femme, à la demande du médecin-, il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe les mains et qu'il se calme. Il décida que le plus urgent était de prévenir le journal, et donc de finir l'article en cours.

Mû par une énergie nouvelle il griffonna un mot pour Ginny, embarqua sa Remington sous son bras et descendit dans le petit salon désert, encore clos. Il tira les lourdes tentures pour faire entrer un peu de lumière et se donna deux heures pour achever ce qu'il aurait dû terminer depuis longtemps.

Curieusement les mots lui vinrent assez facilement, comme si le stress faisait fonctionner son cerveau plus rapidement. L'article fut bouclé en une heure et il emprunta la voiture de l'oncle Jérémie –catastrophé par les nouvelles- pour descendre à la poste du village.

Après avoir procédé à l'envoi de l'article il demanda à la guichetière une cabine pour appeler Paris, ne tenant pas à abuser du téléphone de l'hôtel.

- La cabine est occupée, il y a déjà un monsieur, Monsieur, répondit la postière au fort accent suisse. Vous attendez ?

- Il en a pour longtemps ? demanda-t-il, énervé.

- Ah ça je peux pas vous dire, Monsieur, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander, pas à moi…

Harry se tourna, agacé, vers la cabine et découvrit une silhouette vaguement familière qui lui tournait le dos. Il prit place sur une chaise proche et en se concentrant s'aperçut que le son assourdi qui lui parvenait n'était pas du français, mais probablement de l'anglais. Le ton semblait monter, le rythme étant de plus en plus soutenu, puis soudain il entendit un grand « clac » et un homme blond sortit en trombe, fulminant.

Après avoir payé Draco quitta la poste sans même un regard pour Harry, qui se dit qu'il ne l'aurait de toute manière pas reconnu. Quand il entra à son tour dans l'étroite cabine il fut surpris par un parfum qui flottait, un parfum masculin raffiné un peu entêtant, et fut gêné de saisir le combiné encore chaud dans sa main. C'était comme une brusque intimité avec l'homme, un secret entrevu.

Il secoua la tête puis attendit que l'on décroche, à l'autre bout du fil. Après quelques explications un peu mensongères, il raccrocha, soulagé. Visiblement son interlocuteur l'avait cru et ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son retard, même s'il signifiait aussi un versement d'argent retardé. Harry avait promis un peu vite un article de remplacement qu'il écrirait en Suisse, dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée pour le présent. « Bah, je trouverai bien » se dit-il, optimiste.

Encouragé par un petit rayon de soleil il s'accorda une bière au café du coin, et s'acheta tous les journaux en français qu'il trouva. Un peu de lecture ne lui ferait pas de mal, et peut être trouverait-il une idée d'article grâce à un de ses confrères. Un sujet dans l'air du temps, ou quelque chose d'approchant. Avec un peu de cynisme il se dit que le sujet qu'il serait le plus à même de développer pour l'instant serait l'œnologie, mais hélas la région dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était, à sa connaissance, pas trop réputée pour ses vins.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux montagnes proches, pas l'ombre d'une vigne. Déprimant, songea-t-il avec un soupir. Il croisa son reflet dans la vitrine du bar et se découvrit avachi sur son siège, les cheveux en pétard, mal rasé. Pas très glorieux pour un futur père, aussi décida-t-il de ne plus se laisser aller et de s'astreindre à une vie plus saine, et plus studieuse. Il aurait 30 ans dans quelques mois, un âge déjà conséquent.

De retour à l'hôtel il trouva Ginny en meilleure forme, une pile de livres à côté d'elle et le teint frais.

- Oncle Jérémie a appelé maman, elle va venir nous rejoindre, c'est pas merveilleux ? En plus j'ai écrit à Sophie pour qu'elle vienne aussi passer quelques jours, je suis si contente ! Quel dommage que nous ne puissions pas faire les boutiques ensemble…

- Ah ?

Harry s'assombrit à ces mots, soudain découragé. Sa belle-mère plus la cousine préférée de son épouse –une sotte qui riait à toutes les fins de phrases- lui fit apparaître leur séjour comme un long purgatoire. Il fallait qu'il se trouve une occupation, ou plutôt des occupations, et vite.

- C'est magnifique, non ?

- Oui, oui. Magnifique.

- Tu n'as pas l'air réjoui ?

- C'est que… j'ai appelé le journal, ils m'ont demandé un long article pour dans deux semaines, j'aurai beaucoup de travail.

- Ah ben c'est bien, comme ça tu ne t'ennuieras pas de trop, mon chéri !

Il sourit en réponse à la gaieté de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, ému. Elle était délicieuse et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir se glisser dans les draps pour profiter de sa peau soyeuse, jusqu'au repas.

Ils résolurent qu'ils prendraient leur petit déjeuner et déjeuner dans la chambre –elle devait manger alitée- mais qu'il descendrait au dîner, pour profiter un peu de la soirée.

- Et puis ta fiancée se désolerait, sans toi… ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mutin.

- Ma fiancée ?

- Oui, Mme Langlois, tu sais bien.

- Oh misère !

- J'espère que tu me resteras fidèle, pendant tout ce temps… reprit-elle avec une petite moue.

- Ma chérie… bien sûr que oui ! Je n'échangerai pas ma jeune et jolie épouse contre un diplodocus, tu sais bien.

Elle rougit légèrement puis tendit le bras vers un livre, sur sa table de nuit.

- J'ai commencé ce roman, il a l'air très bien.

- C'est de qui ?

- Simenon. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi, tout ce temps ?

- Rester avec toi, bien sûr, et travailler.

- Ca risque de ne pas être très marrant, non ? Tu vas t'ennuyer…

- Mais non, je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi…

- Flatteur ! reprit-elle en riant. Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas des randonnées ? Il y a vraiment des paysages splendides par ici, tu devrais en profiter.

- Sans toi ? Tout seul ?

- Evidemment, tout seul c'est moins agréable, c'est sûr. Il me semble qu'il y a toujours un guide qui organise des randonnées depuis l'hôtel, l'été. J'allais me promener avec lui, quand j'étais petite, c'est un ami de mon oncle. Je lui en parlerai, si tu veux.

- Bof… je ne sais pas, répondit-il, morose.

- Mais si, ça te fera du bien, le bon air des montagnes. En plus tu pourras rêver tout à loisir en marchant… ton activité préférée, tu sais ?

- Pff ! Tu exagères.

Néanmoins l'idée commençait à faire son chemin, au moins le temps passerait plus vite, et il échapperait aux discussions féminines de la chambre devenue salon. Ca pourrait peut être même faire l'objet d'un article, avec un peu d'imagination et de recherches. Evidemment il préférait d'habitude les sujets sociaux ou économiques, mais après tout…

- Tu veux que je commande ton repas, il va être midi ? demanda-t-il.

- Rassure-toi, mon oncle s'occupe de tout. Il y aura même un petit supplément de glace pour toi, comme tu adores ça.

Il opina et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer le paysage sous le soleil, les arbres et les collines au loin.

oOo oOo oOo

Deux jours plus tard Madame mère était arrivée, chargée de douceurs et de magazines, pressée de faire profiter sa chère fille des derniers ragots et Harry sentit soudain un brusque besoin de prendre l'air. Il profita d'un apéritif avec elle et l'oncle de Ginny pour aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait, et il apprit que l'ami de son oncle avait pris sa retraite, mais que son neveu organisait des randonnées à la demande, quelques demi-journées dans la semaine.

Armé d'un petit papier avec ses coordonnées il toqua le lendemain à la porte d'un vieux chalet, à la sortie du village. Il était entouré d'un jardin rempli et fleurs colorées et d'un petit potager d'où dépassaient des salades joufflues. Il entendit un chien aboyer derrière la porte et crut que la maison était déserte, mais finalement un jeune homme aux taches de rousseur lui ouvrit, l'air avenant :

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Je cherche Franck Levasseur, pour une randonnée.

- C'est moi ! Entrez, on va discuter, dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry le suivit dans la petite demeure rustique et sourit en voyant une nappe à carreaux rouge et blanche sur la table et un coucou suisse accroché au mur. L'intérieur était simple mais propre, et Harry se demanda s'il vivait seul ou chez ses parents. Il semblait à peine sorti de l'adolescence, mais ses muscles, sous la chemise, étaient impressionnants et son teint mat prouvait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur.

Un chien vint lécher la main d'Harry, d'une race indéfinissable.

- Ne faites pas attention à lui, il cherche toujours à être caressé…

- Un vrai chien de garde, à ce que je vois, nota Harry en le flattant doucement.

- Oui, il n'est pas bien méchant, mais c'est un bon compagnon… Vous voulez un café ou une liqueur ?

- Non, non, merci, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Asseyez-vous ! Vous ne me dérangez pas, c'est calme en ce moment, c'est sympa de voir du monde. En plus il me reste du café, dit-il en se servant une tasse. Vous voulez vous balader où ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas beaucoup la région, vous savez. Vous proposez quoi en ce moment ?

Le jeune homme s'esclaffa :

- En ce moment, pas grand-chose. La saison est presque terminée, vous savez. Mais du coup, tout est possible, ça dépend de ce qui vous intéresse et de combien vous êtes.

- Je suis seul malheureusement, mon épouse est souffrante.

- En général je n'organise pas de balade à moins de 3 ou 4 personnes, sinon ce n'est pas intéressant, reprit-il en se grattant le front. Qui vous a indiqué mon nom ?

- L'oncle de mon épouse, qui est le propriétaire de l'hôtel.

- Ah, d'accord. Je le connais bien, c'est un ami de la famille. Remarquez, pourquoi pas. Je peux mettre une affichette dans le hall de l'hôtel pour susciter d'éventuels intérêts, mais on va partir sur une balade un peu costaud pour éviter les papys et mamys, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Avec eux on n'avance pas et il y en a toujours un qui se blesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- C'est vous qui voyez… pour la randonnée, je vous fais entièrement confiance, je n'y connais vraiment rien.

- Mais vous êtes en bonne forme physique, non ?

- Oui, oui, le rassura Harry en se promettant in petto de stopper sur les pâtisseries et alcools.

Le chien continuait à lui lécher la main sous la table, il demanda :

- Vous faites ça toute l'année ?

- Oh non, je m'occupe de l'ancienne ferme de mes parents, et puis je suis moniteur de ski, en hiver. Par ici il y a toujours du travail, vous savez. Et vous, vous êtes d'où ?

- De région parisienne…

- Vous restez une semaine ?

- Non, un mois. Mon épouse qui est enceinte est clouée au lit pour un mois, alors je cherche une distraction, vous voyez.

Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux et reposa sa tasse de café sur la nappe à carreaux :

- Un mois ? Vous allez rester un mois à l'hôtel ? Ca va en faire, des randonnées, alors !

- Oui, je le crains, répondit Harry sans préciser s'il parlait du mois ou des randonnées. Bon, vous me direz si vous pouvez organiser quelque chose, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

- D'accord. Je passerai à l'hôtel, un de ces jours, je verrai avec votre oncle, dit le jeune homme en se levant.

Harry jugea inutile de lui préciser qu'il s'agissait de l'oncle de son épouse, il le remercia brièvement et sortit, le chien sur les talons. Il rentra avec la certitude que faute de randonneurs rien ne serait organisé.

Le lendemain cependant il vit une petite affiche proposant trois randonnées la semaine suivante et invitant les personnes à s'inscrire à l'accueil. Il sourit en voyant « bonne forme physique exigée » et pria pour ne pas retrouver Mme Langlois sur la liste, ce qui était peu probable. L'arrivée de sa belle mère puis de Sophie avait créé de l'animation dans l'hôtel, et un petit groupe se retrouvait souvent au petit salon pour jouer aux cartes et au bar pour l'apéritif et le dîner, avec l'oncle Jérémie qui leur faisait l'honneur de sa conversation. Harry avait eu le malheur de lui demander des conseils pour les sites de randonnée et s'était aussitôt retrouvé noyé sous des masses d'information de lieux, lieux dits et monts divers dont il n'avait au final pas retenu un seul nom.

Plusieurs fois lors des soirées le nom de Draco avait été évoqué à mots couverts, et la belle-mère se raidissait toujours à chacune de ses apparitions, lui lâchant un « bonsoir » du bout des lèvres, sans daigner lever les yeux sur lui. Draco de son côté ne s'arrêtait jamais pour discuter, les saluant brièvement et passant avec indifférence à côté d'eux pour rejoindre sa table. Harry s'aperçut que Sophie en revanche lui décochait toujours son plus beau sourire et des œillades coquines, au nez et à la barbe de sa tante, ce qui l'étonnait. Un soir en remontant dans sa chambre il les surprit à discuter à voix basse dans le couloir, ce qui l'irrita, sans raison. Sans réussir à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire Harry avait appris qu'il ne travaillait pas et profitait de l'aisance familiale pour voyager et se payer du bon temps, de préférence dans des hôtels cossus.

Ginny reprenait des couleurs grâce à cette animation bourdonnante autour d'elle, à tel point qu'Harry avait parfois l'impression que leur chambre était devenue un hall de gare. Il se réfugiait de plus en plus souvent le matin dans le petit salon pour écrire, bien planqué derrière la porte, à l'abri des curieux et des bruits de la terrasse où les clients prenaient leur petit déjeuner, par beau temps. En revanche quand il pleuvait ils se réfugiaient tous dans le petit salon pour lire ou discuter et Harry n'avait plus qu'à battre en retraite vers le bar, pour éplucher les journaux en dégustant des boissons diverses.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du hall pour descendre au village il vit Franck, le chien sur les talons, se diriger vers lui :

- Bonjour ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, j'ai pu organiser une randonnée pour demain. Ca vous va toujours ? demanda-t-il avec bonhomie.

- Demain ? Parfait, oui. A quelle heure ?

- Neuf heures, ça vous va ? Pas trop tôt ?

- C'est un peu tôt mais ça m'obligera à me lever, c'est bien. Il faut un équipement particulier ?

- De bonnes chaussures, et de l'eau.

- D'accord. Ca durera combien de temps ?

- Ca, ça dépendra de vous ! Trois bonnes heures, je dirais. RDV demain matin dans le hall, alors ?

- D'accord…

En le voyant s'éloigner Harry se sentit soudain un peu paniqué, il était loin d'avoir la même forme que lui, et ne tenait pas à se ridiculiser. Et s'il s'était lancé dans un défi trop difficile ? D'un autre côté renoncer maintenant aurait également été une humiliation, il était trop tard. Il repartit vers le village avec une sourde angoisse qu'il tenta d'oublier avec une bonne bière au café du coin. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de demander combien ils seraient, et se prit à espérer qu'il y aurait une personne plus âgée que lui, et en moins bonne forme physique.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain matin le réveil le tira du lit difficilement, alors que Ginny gémissait pour qu'il fasse taire ce boucan. Devant un copieux petit déjeuner il se dit qu'il fallait prendre des forces et dévora encore deux bonnes tranches de jambon cru et d'Emmental, à la grande satisfaction de l'oncle Jérémie, qui l'équipa par la suite de jambières en laine et d'une espèce de piolet.

Quand il arriva dans le hall il n'y avait personne, qu'un couple d'un certain âge qui discutait en allemand. Franck arriva essoufflé, les joues déjà bien rouges.

- Ca pique ce matin ! Prêt ?

- Euh, oui. Je suis tout seul ?

- Non, il y a deux autres personnes en principe. Mince, je déteste les gens en retard, pas vous ?

Il n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse et partit vers le réceptionniste :

- Vous avez vu les clients des chambres 23 et 45 ?

- Pas du tout, Monsieur. Je peux les appeler, si vous voulez.

- Merci, oui.

Il rejoignit Harry qui patientait dans le hall et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil :

- Bon, ben c'est pas gagné, je crois. Vous pouvez prendre un café, si vous n'avez pas eu le temps de déjeuner…

- Si, si, c'est fait. Merci, répondit Harry poliment, espérant presque l'annulation de la balade.

Le copieux petit déjeuner pesait sur son estomac et il se sentait lourd et endormi, prêt à se recoucher. Le couple allemand sortit, laissant le hall désert. Harry s'absorba dans la contemplation d'une toile champêtre accrochée au mur alors que Franck baillait, morose.

Un peu plus tard Sophie descendit en trombe les escaliers, toute pimpante, et s'exclama, joyeuse :

- Oh mais c'est mon cousin préféré ! Prêt pour la grande aventure ?

- Oui, oui.

- Vous attendez quoi ? interrogea-t-elle après lui avoir claqué deux bises sur les joues.

- Les autres randonneurs… répondit Franck, maussade, depuis son fauteuil.

- Oh, c'est vous qui organisez les randonnées ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- On peut s'inscrire comment ? reprit-elle en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Les inscriptions sont closes pour aujourd'hui, mademoiselle, mais vous pourrez vous inscrire à la prochaine, fit-il d'un ton mi-figue mi-raisin en observant ses talons hauts.

Harry fut bêtement satisfait qu'il ne se laisse pas troubler par Sophie, dont le passe-temps favori semblait être la séduction. Il n'aurait pas étonné qu'elle tente ses chances auprès de lui, le propre mari de sa cousine, et évitait soigneusement de se retrouver seul avec elle.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se présenta à l'accueil : « C'est ici pour la randonnée ? » demanda-t-il avec un fort accent étranger. Harry détailla son short, ses hautes chaussettes et chaussures, et le petit chapeau à plumes, typique.

- Oui, c'est avec nous, dit Franck en bondissant sur ses pieds. Vous êtes M. Knittel ?

- Ja. Excusez mon retard, mon épouse ne m'a pas réveillé.

- Bon, ça avance, il ne manque plus que M. Malfoy.

Sophie tiqua à ce nom et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand ils entendirent des pas rapides dans l'escalier et virent le cousin de Ginny apparaître, et les rejoindre. Franck et Harry froncèrent les sourcils devant sa mise : un pantalon de flanelle, des chaussures de ville, et un simple pull beige.

- Vous voulez vraiment marcher comme ça ? demanda le guide, sceptique.

- Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Vous allez bousiller vos chaussures, M'sieur, reprit Franck en se grattant le crâne.

- Et alors ? C'est comme ça que je me sens bien, et c'est tout, répondit l'homme d'un ton sans réplique.

Sophie, qui se tortillait à côté d'eux, lança avec un petit clin d'œil :

- Je peux te tricoter des jambières, si tu veux.

Draco haussa les épaules et regarda ses compagnons :

- On y va ?

- On est partis ! répondit le guide en mettant son sac à doc sur lui et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Messieurs, nous allons commencer lentement, mais si l'un d'entre vous a un problème, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire, nous ferons une petite pause. Nous allons entamer la montée au col, un peu plus haut. Après je vous indiquerai le reste du chemin.

- Ca s'appelle comment ? tonna l'allemand.

- Là où on va ? Le rocher du diable…

Au sortir de l'hôtel, il prit le petit chemin qui montait tout droit dans la forêt, Harry se retourna et vit Sophie qui leur faisait un signe de la main, il douta que ce fut pour lui.

L'allemand suivait le guide pas à pas, visiblement à l'aise et l'interrogeant sur la faune et la flore, Draco se tenait à l'écart, muet, ne quittant pas le chemin des yeux, et Harry marchait bon dernier, heureux de pouvoir rêver tranquillement. L'air était frais, un peu piquant et bientôt il eut froid aux doigts et les glissa dans son blouson. Il ne percevait la voix de Franck que de loin en loin, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Son esprit vagabondait d'une pensée à l'autre, au rythme de ses pas et des trilles et des oiseaux, agréablement engourdi. Parfois un petit rayon lui réchauffait le visage, il se surprit même à sourire.

Si le début fut difficile –très vite les muscles de ses cuisses se rappelèrent à lui- peu à peu sa marche s'harmonisa et il ne ressentait plus de douleur mais un grand calme, et l'impression d'avoir doublé sa capacité respiratoire. Il observait le vert dégradé des feuilles, le noir de la terre encore humide et la touche jaune d'une petite fleur, ça et là.

En arrivant à la croisée d'un chemin ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants et il se dit qu'ils formaient une drôle de troupe, tous les quatre. L'allemand et le guide discutaient à présent du Mercantour, Draco tentait de décrotter ses chaussures contre une pierre saillante, sous l'œil goguenard d'Harry. Ce dernier était rassuré qu'il ne lui adresse pas la parole, il n'avait pas trop envie d'évoquer son épouse laissée à l'hôtel, mû par une vague mauvaise conscience. En fait l'homme ne lui avait pas jeté un seul regard, Harry en avait conclu qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu, après tout ils ne s'étaient croisés que deux minutes, quelques jours plus tôt. Ou alors il s'en foutait, et c'était très bien ainsi.

Ils reprirent leur montée sur un raidillon et plusieurs fois Draco dérapa et manqua de tomber, se raccrochant in extremis à une branche ou un caillou. Ses semelles glissantes envoyaient de la terre et de l'herbe sur Harry qui jura entre ses dents plusieurs fois, et décida de rester à quelques mètres derrière lui, même s'il le trouvait déjà très lent. Le blond ne disait rien mais sa mâchoire bloquée prouvait qu'il souffrait, ce qui était logique vu son manque d'équipement adéquat, et sans doute son manque d'expérience.

Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas venu juste pour échapper à Sophie, et il fut lui-même surpris par cette pensée. Après tout il allait vite en besogne, il n'avait aucune preuve, pourtant en son for intérieur il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ou alors c'était ses désirs à elle qu'il prenait pour des réalités.

Peu après une branche épineuse s'accrocha à la manche de Draco et la déchira, il sembla à Harry qu'il saignait, mais l'autre continuait à monter, même en trébuchant, même le souffle court. Son pas était de plus en plus vacillant, incertain. Le guide et l'allemand étaient loin devant, il ne les voyait même plus, tout juste entendait-il le bruit des branches qui cassaient. Comme le chemin rétrécissait encore Harry n'eut bientôt plus de vision que le pull beige et le pantalon noir devant lui, l'effort devenait violent, il fallait se concentrer et prendre sur soi pour mettre un pas devant l'autre, un pas encore. Trouver une bonne raison pour accepter la souffrance et le mal de ventre qui irradiait, la bouche pâteuse et les poumons en feu. Il se demanda pourquoi il s'imposait ça, pourquoi il ne disait pas « stop » pour souffler un peu, était-ce par fierté ou par masochisme ?

Peut être ne voulait-il pas apparaître comme moins résistant que l'homme devant lui, silhouette frêle et hésitante, Harry pensa à un cerf en fuite, là où l'allemand était un sanglier et Franck un furet. A chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux, il ne voyait que de la forêt autour, des arbres et encore des arbres en hauteur, cette putain de montagne ne finissait-elle donc jamais ? Heureusement il y avait cette silhouette devant lui qui lui ouvrait le chemin, un point auquel s'accrocher et la certitude d'être plus fort de lui, parce qu'il était de la bonne « branche » de la famille.

Les pensées le fuyaient à présent, il n'y avait plus rien que la douleur et le beige, une nuque blonde qui dégoulinait et les feuilles dans la figure. Draco avançait sans jamais s'occuper de lui, lui tenir un branchage ou le prévenir d'éviter une pierre, Harry avait l'impression qu'il n'existait pas, qu'il n'existait plus, à part la souffrance. Un pas, encore un pas, la jambe lourde à soulever et qui retombe trop vite, les vibrations douloureuses dans le mollet.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Franck les appelait, finalement il leva la tête et voulut répondre, il n'émit qu'un râle, il n'avait plus une goutte de salive dans la bouche.

- Hé bien vous avez souffert vous deux, railla Franck quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans une clairière. Vous êtes écarlates ! Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous vouliez vous arrêter?

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard mais ne répondirent pas. Ils restaient debout, vacillants, s'appuyant sur leurs cuisses pour ne pas s'écrouler et Franck leur tendit une gourde que Draco mit immédiatement dans sa bouche, la tétant comme un biberon.

- Hé là, on ne touche pas la gourde avec sa bouche, c'est dégueulasse, reprit le guide en la lui arrachant des mains. On la place au-dessus de sa bouche et on laisse couler, comme ça, mima-t-il avant de la tendre à Harry.

Harry regarda l'embout qu'il hésita à nettoyer puis plaça la gourde comme il se devait et sentit l'eau fraîche gicler dans sa gorge. C'était pur délice, meilleur que le meilleur nectar, il en fit gicler sur son visage, heureux.

- Doucement avec l'eau, on n'est pas encore arrivés ! L'un d'entre vous a amené à boire ?

L'allemand montra sa propre gourde et les autres secouèrent la tête comme les mauvais élèves qu'ils étaient. Franck désigna des rochers :

- On va faire une pause ici, même si normalement il n'est pas conseillé de s'asseoir, mais bon…

Penauds, les deux s'assirent alors que l'allemand partait à la cueillette des champignons, frais comme un gardon. Le guide leur commenta le « rocher du diable » mais Harry n'écoutait pas, entièrement pris par ses sensations, sa respiration qui se calmait et ses muscles qui se détendaient. Il se jura de ne plus jamais faire de randonnée, il souffrait trop et passait pour un imbécile, rien d'intéressant là dedans.

Le jeune guide l'agaçait par son calme et son assurance, il fixa le sol et se mit à rêver. Il observa une file de fourmis au travers de l'herbe, industrieuse et rapide, une coccinelle qui se posait sur son bras et un papillon au loin, les enviant. Il préféra ne pas penser au chemin restant encore à parcourir, pour ne pas se décourager davantage. « Bientôt ce sera fini, et je boirai une bonne bière » se répéta-t-il comme un mantra. Un bon repas l'attendrait à l'arrivée, et le sourire de sa femme.

Sur la pierre d'à côté Draco avait fermé les yeux et penché sa tête en avant, elle semblait pendre entre ses épaules, à peine attachée par le cou fin. Harry fit une grimace en voyant l'état des chaussures de son voisin, bonnes à jeter, et celui de son pantalon, crotté jusqu'au genou. Des griffures marbraient ses mains fines et un de ses ongles saignait, Harry resta fasciné par cette goutte écarlate qui pointait au bout de la chair, il se dit que ce devait être douloureux, surtout pour une main aussi raffinée.

Les mèches blondes qui pendouillaient sur le visage le masquaient, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il pensait, s'il ne pleurait pas. Sa respiration restait hachée et tout en lui indiquait la désolation, alors il posa la main sur son épaule :

- Ca va ? dit-il, mû par une soudaine solidarité.

- Oui, oui, répondit le blond sans lever la tête.

- Tu veux boire ? reprit Harry en lui tendant la gourde, s'étonnant lui-même du tutoiement.

Après tout ils étaient de la même famille, par alliance.

L'autre prit la gourde sans le regarder, rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa l'eau couler dans sa bouche, longuement. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Franck qui étrangement ne protesta pas, comme fasciné par le spectacle de cet homme tête en arrière, yeux fermés et lèvres exagérément ouvertes. Draco ne prêtait pas attention au flot mince qui dégoulinait de son menton sur son pull, son visage révélait une émotion quasi extatique, entre plaisir et souffrance.

Ils l'observèrent quelques instants, il y avait quelque chose d'impudique dans son attitude, de presque bestial. Harry détourna les yeux le premier, un peu gêné et demanda à Franck :

- C'est encore loin ?

- Assez, oui. Mais si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable, on peut faire demi-tour. Le but n'est pas de vous épuiser…

Harry haussa les épaules, incertain, et regarda Draco qui avait cessé de boire. Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, il se demanda s'il avait s'il les avait entendus. Il lui lança donc :

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on continue ?

- M'est égal…

- Mais physiquement, ça va aller ? précisa-t-il, évitant volontairement de choisir entre tutoiement et vouvoiement.

- Parfaitement, répondit Draco en redressant la tête et les épaules, ce qui provoqua un rire bref de la part de Franck :

- C'est plutôt les chaussures qui ne vont pas tenir le coup… Vous comptez redescendre pieds nus ? C'est très douloureux vous savez…

Immédiatement le blond se rembrunit et l'affronta du regard, avec une moue qui signifiait clairement : « Mêle-toi de tes affaires, toi ». Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas de la vanité là derrière, un stupide affrontement de mâles. A tous les coups Draco était assez vaniteux pour préférer souffrir que d'avouer sa fatigue, pourtant visible. Le plus sage –pour eux tous- aurait été de faire demi-tour, mais Harry répugnait à être celui qui demandait grâce.

Avec un soupir il se demanda s'il était plus futé que lui, mais Franck bondissait déjà sur ses pieds :

- Hé bien, allons-y, alors ! Vous me suivez ? interrogea-t-il à l'adresse de Draco, et sans attendre la réponse il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers un chemin qui partait dans la forêt.

L'allemand se joignit à lui de son pas alerte et les deux retardataires échangèrent un regard incertain avant de se remettre à marcher. Cette fois c'était Harry qui était devant, craignant de se laisser trop distancer. Après tout si l'autre avait été assez idiot pour présumer de ses forces, qu'il l'assume.

Au début il fut un peu gêné par cette présence derrière lui, il se demanda sur quoi l'anglais avait fixé son attention, le paysage ou la silhouette devant lui ? Plusieurs fois il se força à avancer d'un pas sûr là où il hésitait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il commençait à mourir de faim et regretta de ne pas avoir emmené un morceau de pain avec du chocolat, comme le lui avait conseillé l'oncle de Sophie. Il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et il espéra qu'elle ne l'attendrait pas pour déjeuner. L'idée de rentrer écarlate et épuisé l'agaçait déjà, il ne voulait pas paraître faible aux yeux de sa belle, qui lui avait certifié avoir fait de nombreuses randonnées, par le passé. Aurait-elle plus de ressources que lui ?

Les bruits derrière lui s'estompaient peu à peu mais il ne se retourna pas, il n'y avait pas de raison, l'autre s'était toujours désintéressé de sa présence et il avait voulu continuer, alors, qu'il continue. Harry s'obligeait à ne pas perdre Franck de vue, pour ne pas être assimilé au bon dernier, même s'il n'y avait pas de réel enjeu. Les bruits de la forêt s'accroissaient, il lui sembla même entendre un grillon. Parfois il écrasait un insecte avec une joie un peu rageuse et il poussa un immense soupir quand il rejoignit Franck et l'allemand au sommet, au-dessus de la forêt.

Le spectacle des cimes toutes proches lui coupa le souffle, c'était si beau qu'il avait presque l'impression de voler, il aurait suffit qu'il ouvre les bras et le vent l'aurait porté jusqu'à la montagne en face.

- Votre cousin ne vous suit pas ? demanda Franck en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mon cousin ? Je n'ai pas de cousin, répondit-il, réellement surpris.

- M. Malfoy n'est pas apparenté à votre famille ?

- Ah, euh… à la famille de ma femme, oui, mais nous ne sommes pas proches du tout, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Je ne le connais pas vraiment, à vrai dire.

Il lui sembla voir passer un sourire sur le visage mutin de Franck, furtif, qui reprit avec sérieux :

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est perdu, ou qu'il n'est pas tombé. Il vous suivait ?

- Un moment, oui… mais après, je ne sais pas.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas retourné pour vérifier ?

- Non. Pourquoi, j'aurais dû ? répliqua Harry qui faillit ajouter « c'est vous qui êtes payé pour ça, pas moi ».

- Quand on fait une randonnée, on est tous responsables les uns des autres, vous savez, reprit Franck d'un ton sentencieux, qui énerva Harry.

- Comme de s'attendre les uns les autres, par exemple ? rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant face, et le jeune homme recula d'un pas.

- Hum, oui, vous avez raison. Mais c'est pas facile de gérer un groupe de niveau différent…

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda l'allemand, visiblement agacé par les contretemps.

- On va l'attendre, et s'il ne vient pas, on fera demi-tour, on n'a pas le choix, soupira Franck en se grattant le front et se penchant pour tenter d'apercevoir Draco dans la forêt en contrebas.

Harry avisa un coin herbeux et s'y assit, s'absorbant dans la vue du paysage magnifique autour d'eux. Il comprenait mieux l'intérêt d'une randonnée à présent, la satisfaction d'avoir été au bout de soi même et la récompense de la beauté des lieux. Un vent vif lui caressait les joues, au bout de quelques minutes il se sentait tellement bien qu'il avait presque oublié ses compagnons.

Les nuages nimbaient les sommets et soudain le soleil se cacha, une rafale plus fraîche le fit frissonner.

- Il va pleuvoir, décréta l'allemand et Harry se tourna vers Franck, attendant sa réaction.

- C'est pas certain, souffla ce dernier en passant d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Son malaise était perceptible, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas tout à fait novice, comme accompagnateur. Il paraissait jeune et hésitant, d'un coup, ayant perdu toute sa superbe.

- Bon, on continue ou pas ? On va pas rentrer à 16h, quand même ! reprit l'allemand avec autorité.

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez redescendre par ce chemin, là à droite, il mène à l'hôtel, répondit le guide d'une voix incertaine, pour l'apaiser. Moi je vais redescendre chercher votre cousin…

- C'est pas mon cousin…

- Vous m'accompagnez ? continua Franck avec espoir, fixant Harry.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune envie de se compliquer la vie pour un homme qui l'avait à peine salué et sur lequel pesait la réprobation générale de la famille, alors il demanda :

- C'est quoi le plus court ?

- Le chemin à droite, là, mais ce serait plus prudent de rester tous ensemble, reprit le guide d'une voix plus affermie.

Harry les fixa tour à tour puis jugea qu'il serait en plus sûre compagnie avec l'allemand :

- Non, je vais rentrer avec ce monsieur. Si vous n'êtes pas de retour dans deux heures, j'appellerai les secours, décréta-t-il avec assurance.

- Vous… vous êtes sûr ? balbutia le guide, pâle.

- Oui, c'est le mieux, non ? Allez, on y va ? dit-il en direction de l'allemand, qui opina la tête vigoureusement.

Ils entamèrent la descente d'un pas assuré, Harry oublia vite sa mauvaise conscience en se concentrant sur ses pas et en se raccrochant aux branches, quand le chemin était mauvais.

**A suivre… RDV la semaine prochaine ! **

_**"Ask the mountains" est un morceau de Vangelis**_

**J'en profite pour remercier ceux d'entre vous qui lisent et reviewent régulièrement, c'est important pour un auteur d'avoir un retour sur ce qu'on écrit. Et je remercie doublement ceux qui ont fait la démarche de s'inscrire sur MMCB pour soutenir « mon ciel dans ton enfer » (c'est gratuit, je le rappelle), j'ai dépassé les 100 fans et c'est grâce à eux ! Merci, vous êtes extraordinaires… **

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **

**kaylee : heureuse de te retrouver sur cette fic, c'est sympa de voir que tu me fais confiance ! J'espère que la suite tiendra les promesses du début )**

**eleonora : si, j'aime bien Ginny mais dans un HPDM elle a forcément le mauvais rôle, la pauvre…merci de t'intéresser à ma fic !**

**Orion : hé oui, une nouvelle histoire, comme quoi je ne laisse pas tomber les lecteurs de ffnet ^^ J'espère qu'elle trouvera son public, merci d'être toujours là !**

**Jessica : merci de ta gentillesse, ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu aies adoré ce premier chapitre, pourvu que ça dure )**

**Ptytemama : merci de ton enthousiasme ! Moi aussi j'espère que ça va marcher pour l'édition de « mon ciel dans ton enfer », heureusement que j'ai des gens comme toi pour me soutenir ! **

**Sly : hé oui, on ne connaîtra pas tout de suite le mystère de Draco, sinon la fic n'a plus aucun intérêt… mais j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas aussi longue que la précédente, ce serait trop. Je vais éviter les ellipses temporelles cette fois, promis !**

**Vicky : merci de trouver que ce début est très bon, ça me fait super plaisir, vraiment ^^ Tu as raison, l'intrigue se dévoilera peu à peu, sinon il n'y aurait plus de fic. Merci d'être au RDV**

**BISOUS A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS**


	3. Si le grain ne meurt

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 3**

**Si le grain ne meurt**

_**Retour de nos héros des années 60, après une randonnée un peu…épique. Je sais que certains sont un peu déconcertés par le style et le caractère des persos, merci de me faire confiance quand même...**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

Harry et l'allemand arrivèrent à 14 heures passées à l'hôtel, le soleil avait réapparu et l'oncle Jérémie fulminait en faisant les cent pas sur le perron :

- Ah, vous voilà ! On commençait à s'inquiéter… où est votre guide ?

- Parti chercher le retardataire, répondit l'allemand avec indifférence. On peut encore déjeuner ?

- Les cuisines sont fermées mais on vous a préparé un casse croûte savoyard, sur la terrasse d'été. C'est Draco qui ne suivait pas ?

- Ginny ne s'est pas inquiétée, j'espère ? coupa Harry avec empressement.

- Non, non, elle fait la sieste, elle a déjeuné avec sa mère et sa cousine, il y avait un excellent gratin dauphinois, ajouta l'oncle un peu cruellement. Hé attendez ! Ils sont où ?

Harry fit un vague geste en direction des sommets, pressé de déjeuner. Il avait l'estomac dans les talons et une soif du diable, il aurait tué pour une bière.

- C'est encore ce fichu garçon, entendit-il avant de disparaître dans l'hôtel. Bon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il a encore fabriqué ?

Plus tard, l'estomac bien rempli, Harry monta discrètement dans sa chambre, prenant soin d'éviter l'oncle Jérémie et ses questions, et se coucha pour sombrer rapidement dans un sommeil profond, aux côtés de son aimée.

A son réveil Ginny chantonnait en tricotant, loisir nouveau dont les résultats n'étaient pas encore probants :

- Alors mon chéri, c'était bien cette petite balade ?

- Epuisant, bailla-t-il en s'étirant.

- Vous êtes allés loin ?

- Oui, quand même, répondit-il en cherchant vainement des souvenirs précis concernant le nom des lieux.

- Tu es rentré tard ?

- Après 2 heures.

- Ah oui ? Tu devais être affamé, non ?

- Tu l'as dit… et crevé.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son nez, tendrement :

- Tu vas voir, ça va te faire du bien, ces promenades.

- Tu parles d'une promenade… je ne sais pas si je vais continuer, en fait, dit-il en se levant pour aller se rafraîchir le visage.

- Ah non ? Pourquoi ?

- Trop crevant…

- Ah bon ? tu abandonnes à la première difficulté ?

Il faillit répondre « j'aurais voulu t'y voir, toi » mais se tut prudemment.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dehors, il pleuvait à verse. Il ressentit un léger picotement au cœur en songeant à Franck et Draco, mais se dit qu'ils devaient être rentrés depuis longtemps. Il se rappela à cet instant qu'il avait promis d'appeler les secours, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il ne s'était même pas inquiété de leur retour, une fois son estomac rempli.

- Tout s'est bien passé, quand même ? reprit-elle devant son silence. Ca t'a plu ?

- Comment ? Oui, oui, répondit-il rapidement. Faut juste que je vérifie un truc… je sors deux minutes, et puis je reviens.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Rien de grave, je te raconterai… dit-il en sortant, inquiet.

- Tu peux demander à maman de me rejoindre ? cria-t-elle à travers la porte déjà refermée.

Une fois dans le couloir il s'aperçut qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro de chambre de l'anglais, et partit vers le hall. Il pria pour le croiser en chemin, fourbu mais en bonne santé.

Arrivé en bas, il demanda à l'hôtesse d'accueil :

- M. Malfoy est-il rentré ?

- Je ne crois pas, non, fit-elle en regardant le tableau derrière elle. Sa clé est là.

- C'est quoi son numéro de chambre ?

- Le 45, Monsieur. Vous souhaitez lui laisser un message ?

- Non, non, ça ira, merci.

Il hésita de longues minutes en bas, incapable de se décider à aller voir le propriétaire de l'hôtel, assommé par une honte indicible. Et s'il s'était cassé la jambe ? Ou perdu totalement ? Le pire serait d'assumer cela devant la famille, la belle-mère et l'oncle Jérémie. Il passerait définitivement pour ce qu'il était : un inconséquent.

Il parcourut au pas de course les couloirs jusqu'à la chambre 45, à laquelle il frappa, après une légère hésitation. Pas de réponse. Il descendit ensuite au petit salon, espérant le trouver à prendre le thé, mais ne trouva que sa belle-mère et Sophie, qui jouaient aux cartes :

- Tiens, notre marcheur ! Sophie est réveillée ?

- Oui, oui, elle vous attend, répondit-il précipitamment. Je venais vous le dire.

- Et c'était bien ? demanda Sophie avec un petit sourire en coin, en posant ses cartes.

- Très bien, mentit Harry, le rouge au front.

- Vous ne restez pas avec Ginny ? interrogea la belle mère en s'éloignant vers la porte, pour rejoindre sa fille.

- Je… non, une course à faire. Je vous rejoindrai pour l'apéritif, assura-t-il avec un sourire –faux.

- Tu parles… murmura Sophie avec humeur. Au fait, tout le monde est bien rentré ?

- Oui, oui. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, comme ça…

Malgré la pluie il traversa le village et se rendit à la petite maison du guide, qui semblait déserte. Il sonna et frappa, toujours sans réponse. Seul le chien aboyait derrière la porte et il sentit une vague de culpabilité le submerger. Cette fois il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller voir l'oncle pour qu'il alerte les secours, même si, le connaissant, il pouvait espérer qu'il ait déjà pris les mesures nécessaires.

En remontant le village il regardait distraitement les vitrines quand il aperçut le jeune guide et Draco dans le café du village, discutant posément autour d'une bière. Une vague de soulagement se répandit en lui, ainsi qu'une légère irritation. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en faire tous les deux, alors que lui courait partout sous la pluie. Il faillit entrer pour leur demander des explications mais ne voulut pas apparaître trempé et affolé, alors il passa son chemin, pressé de rentrer.

Il décida d'oublier cette mésaventure et de retourner auprès de son épouse, bien tranquillement.

oOo oOo oOo

Le soir, après avoir réinventé la randonnée sous un jour plus glorieux pour lui – et au détriment de l'infortuné cousin qui avait ruiné ses chaussures et son pantalon- ce qui fit bien rire ses hôtes, il affirma à la tablée qu'il recommencerait avec plaisir l'aventure, presque sincère. Ginny s'était exceptionnellement jointe à eux, avec l'autorisation spéciale du médecin local, et soupirait d'aise à chaque plat. Elle s'était apprêtée et maquillée comme pour un bal, ravie de pouvoir quitter sa chambre. Seule Sophie le fixait d'un air narquois, n'ayant pas trop l'air de le croire et posant des questions précises, et il se prit à souhaiter qu'elle n'interroge pas Draco directement, qui risquait d'avoir une autre version de l'aventure.

- Tu es bien préoccupée par le devenir de Draco, Sophie. C'est un ami à toi ? lança-t-il d'un ton léger.

- Pas du tout. Il m'amuse, c'est tout, répliqua-t-elle en piquant le nez dans son assiette pour éviter les regards désapprobateurs de la tablée.

- Ce pauvre garçon ne se rend même pas compte qu'il se ridiculise, renchérit la belle-mère. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jérémie l'accueille ici.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un revers de fortune, maman, glissa Ginny, et oncle Jérémie a un grand coeur. En tout cas moi je l'évite comme la peste.

- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir trouvé un gentil mari, minauda Sophie en finissant son verre, avec un ton qui démentait ses paroles.

Elle échangea un regard glacial avec Harry puis repoussa son assiette avec une petite moue :

- Encore de la soupe ! C'est tous les soirs, non ?

- C'est excellent pour la santé, ma chère… et les soirées sont si fraîches, depuis peu.

- Il y a d'autres moyens de se réchauffer, non ? répondit Sophie d'un air mutin, et Ginny gloussa.

Harry se prit à rêver d'un bon grog, ou d'un whisky. Ses pieds étaient encore gelés de la pluie de l'après midi, et il sentait un vague mal de gorge. Aussi, après avoir sagement déposé un baiser sur le front de son épouse à nouveau alitée, il descendit au bar pour se chercher un réconfortant.

Il se hissa sur un tabouret et attrapa le journal du soir, ravi de la tranquillité du lieu. Tous les clients s'étaient agglutinés devant la télé, dans le petit salon, il avait l'impression que le pianiste ne jouait que pour lui.

Quand il releva la tête, un peu plus tard, il s'aperçut avec surprise que Draco le fixait dans le miroir du bar, en face d'eux. C'était la seconde fois qu'il se laissait surprendre, on aurait dit que le blond se déplaçait comme un chat, sans bruit. Pour cacher sa stupéfaction il demanda :

- Bien rentré, finalement ?

- Il faut croire…

- Vous étiez perdu ?

- Pas du tout. J'avais fait demi-tour, c'est tout, ajouta Draco d'un ton morose.

- Sans nous prévenir ?

- Encore aurait-il fallu m'attendre, pour ça… ajouta-t-il avec cynisme –amertume ?

- Hum, c'est vrai, ce guide était un peu rapide, non ?

Draco lui lança un regard amusé et dit : « J'ai mis les choses au clair, avec lui. Après. ».

- Ah ! c'est bien, très bien, répondit Harry en détournant les yeux.

Il ressentait une culpabilité diffuse, et eut honte de s'être moqué de lui, au repas. Mais l'homme lui paraissait fort peu sympathique, sans qu'il sache si c'était en raison de son attitude ou de sa réputation. Il les revit au café, le guide et lui, ils avaient plutôt l'air de bien s'entendre, penchés l'un vers l'autre.

Draco alluma un cigare et se mit à fumer lentement, les yeux mi-clos. Harry vit le pansement au bout de son doigt et baissa la tête pour se replonger dans son journal, mais les phrases n'atteignaient pas son cerveau, il se sentait comme observé, à tort ou à raison.

Les gymnopédies de Satie emplissaient l'atmosphère de leurs petites notes fluettes qui se mêlaient à l'odeur du cigare, en une alchimie étrange, et parfois Harry lui jetait un coup d'œil, mais ne trouvait plus rien à lui dire. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de rentrer et dormir, mû par une sourde agitation intérieure. Il se repassait les évènements de la journée, une journée bien remplie, pour une fois, et aurait voulu dire à l'autre qu'il le comprenait, mais il semblait si lointain qu'il craignait d'être ridicule. Après tout ils ne se devaient rien, ils avaient juste partagé une randonnée difficile, point.

Harry finit par se lever et dit :

- Bon, à une prochaine, alors. Pas en randonnée, j'imagine…

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'en ferez plus ?

- Qui, moi ? Je… je ne sais pas trop, en fait. Mais je pensais que vous…

- Avec un bon équipement, je devrais m'en sortir. Franck m'a filé des pantalons et chaussures à lui, tout à l'heure.

- Franck ?

- Le guide. Plutôt sympa, quand on le connaît. Il doit vraiment manquer de clients pour filer ses vêtements comme ça, mais bon…

Harry se rassit, étonné par sa brusque loquacité :

- C'est vrai, oui. Vous avez été chez lui ?

- Oui, après avoir bu un verre, en rentrant. Je crois qu'il n'en menait pas large de ne pas m'avoir mieux « surveillé ». Mais j'ai toujours échappé à mes surveillants, même en pension, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Vous étiez en pension en Angleterre ? Vous êtes anglais, non ?

- C'est ce que vous a dit la sainte famille ?

- La sainte… ? oh, non, c'est ce que j'ai déduit de votre accent, c'est tout.

- Ah, mon accent. Forcément. Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont dit de moi ?

- Presque rien. J'ai cru sentir comme une certaine froideur, mais à part ça…

Draco sourit et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour souffler sa fumée :

- Froideur, c'est le mot. Je suis en quelque sorte le paria de cette famille, je suppose qu'ils allument des cierges tous les jours pour que je parte…

- A ce point ?

- Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? A part Sophie, bien sûr, qui s'ennuie comme un rat mort et qui me tourne autour… Par goût du danger, ou un truc comme ça…

Harry resta un instant muet. Il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus mais était un peu sur ses gardes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, il était minuit passé.

- Je peux vous offrir un autre verre ? interrogea Draco en faisant signe au barman. On s'ennuie tellement ici, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Ma foi, il est tard, mais… pourquoi pas ?

- Remarquez, vous, vous êtes bien entouré, vous ne devez pas avoir beaucoup le temps de vous ennuyer, avec tout ce cirque. Vous êtes journaliste, n'est ce pas ? Je vous vois parfois écrire, le matin.

- Oui, j'essaie d'écrire, mais ce n'est pas facile.

- Vous êtes coincé ici pour combien de temps ?

- Un mois. Un peu moins maintenant. Ginny ne doit pas bouger, à cause de son état. Alors j'essaie de me trouver des distractions, comme la randonnée, ajouta-t-il comme pour se justifier.

- On en est tous là, pas vrai ? Goûtez-moi ce cognac, il est délicieux. Il vous réchauffera, croyez-moi…

Il leva son verre dans sa direction et ils trinquèrent comme de vieux amis, au-dessus du bar. Harry avait déjà la tête embrumée par l'alcool et il sentit des petits picotements dans la nuque, accrus par la fatigue. Il remarqua que les yeux de son interlocuteur étaient gris et non pas noirs et remarqua à nouveau ses petites rides d'expression, au coin des yeux, mais les plis de sa bouche étaient amers.

Le pianiste enchaîna sur du Schubert, au grand plaisir d'Harry, qui pourtant n'était pas grand amateur de musique classique. Il demanda d'un ton léger :

- Et vous, pourquoi vous restez ici ?

- Ah ah ! bonne question. Parce que je m'y sens tellement bien, au sein d'une famille aimante…. Non, blague à part, je profite de l'hospitalité de mon oncle par alliance, qui a pitié de moi.

- Pitié ?

- Oui, on ne dirait pas, hein ? Depuis le décès de me mère je n'ai plus beaucoup de moyens, alors je vais d'un endroit à l'autre, comme un pigeon voyageur. Ou un coucou, si vous préférez. L'été ce n'est pas trop difficile de se faire inviter, mais quand vient l'automne, c'est plus compliqué. L'oncle Jérémie ne m'aime pas beaucoup, mais il me supporte, dirons-nous.

Son ton indifférent jurait avec le léger tremblement de ses mains, et Harry se demanda s'il ne cachait pas sa honte, ou son amertume, derrière un masque.

- Je suis désolé pour le décès de votre mère…

- Oh, il ne faut pas, je suis orphelin désormais, c'est comme ça.

- Moi aussi, lança Harry comme une bouée. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents.

- Je vois. Moi je les ai bien connus, mais mon père a eu le mauvais goût d'épouser une allemande avant la guerre, dont le père possédait des industries aéronautiques. Il est mort en 43, et nos biens ont été saisis à la libération. Enfin, ce qu'ils appellent la libération, conclut-il avec une petite grimace.

- Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien ! s'exclama Harry, révolté.

- C'est clair, mais ça fait partie de mon héritage, la honte. Je ne me sens chez moi ni en Allemagne, ni en France, ni en Angleterre, où j'ai été en pension. Je reste le « fils de l'allemande », tout le monde me méprise pour ça.

Harry fronça les sourcils, le scrutant attentivement :

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils vous en veulent juste à cause à ça…

- Posez leur la question, ils vous diront si j'ai tué père et mère, ou pas. Il y a aussi eu une sinistre histoire de confiscation de biens juifs qu'il a fallu restituer, qui n'a pas simplifié les choses… du coup il ne nous reste plus rien, voilà mon héritage.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne vivez pas en Allemagne, ce ne serait pas plus simple ?

- Ne croyez pas que tout soit simple, là bas non plus, pour les perdants. Alors j'erre d'hôtel en hôtel, profitant de l'hospitalité de quelques amis ou parents. Même si je sais bien qu'ils me méprisent, au fond, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace amère.

La phrase flotta quelques instants entre eux, Harry peinait à croire ce qu'il entendait mais ça ressemblait tellement à sa belle famille, ce type de comportement, qu'il se sentit un peu honteux d'en faire partie

- Je suis désolé…

- Ne le soyez pas. Je ne suis pas un ange non plus, et j'ai tendance à leur rendre la pareille. Pardon de parler de votre belle-famille comme ça…

- Ah ? Oh, c'est pas grave. Je ne me mêle pas de leurs affaires, c'est tout, affirma-t-il en finissant son verre. Mais pourtant, « Draco », c'est pas allemand, non ? reprit-il soudain.

- Non, c'est anglais. Une lubie de ma mère. C'est ce qui me sauve, souvent. Tout le monde me croit anglais.

Harry opina, puis bailla et dit :

- Je crois que je vais y aller, maintenant. Il est affreusement tard…

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, alors. Je vais encore tenir compagnie au pianiste quelques instants, avec ce merveilleux cognac. Si j'étais vous je ne me vanterais pas d'avoir sympathisé avec moi, auprès de votre belle-famille, ricana Draco en le fixant au fond des yeux.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise et se contenta de lui faire un petit geste de la main avant de remonter dans sa chambre, où il mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants le train-train reprit, entre l'écriture le matin et la sieste l'après-midi, Harry avait presque entièrement oublié l'épisode quand il croisa Franck dans le hall, un papier à la main :

- Vous allez bien, Franck ?

- Très bien, oui, merci, et vous ? On a des animaux malades mais ça devrait aller, vous savez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça à tout hasard, par politesse. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait et ne tenait pas à en discuter. Il allait repartir quand le jeune guide l'interpella :

- J'organise à nouveau une randonnée, avec un feu à l'arrivée. Ca vous tente ?

- Un feu ?

- Oui, une espèce de barbecue, on grillera des saucisses. Ca évitera de rentrer à 16h complètement affamés. Je m'occuperai de l'intendance, cette fois.

- Il y aura qui ? demanda Harry, prudent.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Ceux qui voudront bien venir. Ce sera moins difficile que la fois précédente, assura-t-il avec un large sourire.

- D'accord… je vais y réfléchir. Ce sera quand ?

- Après demain. Inscription jusqu'à demain.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna pour se rendre à la banque d'accueil, Harry trouva qu'il avait retrouvé toute son assurance. Ou même plus, sans qu'il pût définir de quoi il s'agissait. Harry était tenté par le fait de sortir de l'hôtel pour quelques heures, mais un doute le retenait.

Il n'avait pas revu Draco et ne tenait pas précisément à le revoir, après ses confidences nocturnes. Même si son histoire était touchante quelque chose le gênait, il subodorait quelque mensonge ou secret subsidiaire. Le fréquenter à l'insu de son épouse était en outre inenvisageable, vu sa curiosité.

En jouant aux cartes l'après midi avec sa belle mère et sa belle soeur il vit passer l'allemand tout équipé devant la fenêtre, accompagné de Franck. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de jour, mais le jeune homme avait parlé d'une matinée et il était presque 15 heures. Les deux étaient en pleine conversation et Harry en conclut qu'il avait sans doute décidé de faire du « sur mesure » pour les clients, pour ne pas rencontrer les mêmes déconvenues que précédemment.

- Tiens, le jeune homme de la dernière fois ! lança Sophie en relevant la tête. Tu ne marches pas avec lui ?

- Non, il faut croire…

- J'ai vu un papier pour une balade après demain, tu iras ? demanda-t-elle, mine de rien, en triant ses cartes.

- Je ne pense pas, non.

- Et tu crois qu'il y aura qui ? Je serais bien intéressée, moi…

- Tu veux mettre un pantalon pour aller marcher, Sophie ? s'étonna sa tante. Tu as bien réfléchi ?

- Pff… on s'ennuie tellement, ici. Je voudrais tant me balader, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton rêveur.

_« Avec un beau jeune homme_ » poursuivit mentalement Harry, qui lui dit, à la place : « Va voir à l'accueil qui s'est inscrit, tu trouveras peut être ton bonheur ».

- Mon bonheur n'est sûrement pas dans ce genre d'endroit, Harry, lâcha-t-elle avec mépris. Mais si je peux me distraire un peu…

- Voyons, tu n'es pas heureuse d'être ici ? tonna l'oncle Jérémie en simulant les gros yeux.

- Si, si. Parfaitement, soupira-t-elle en posant un atout. Et si on jouait au rami, demain ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, las d'avance. Les journées étaient de plus en plus longues, Ginny ne sortait presque plus de son lit et se plaignait sans cesse, sauf quand elle dormait.

Son article était presque terminé et Harry aurait tout donné pour rentrer à Paris, boire un café un zinc et aller au cinéma. Il fixa les montagnes envahies de brume et se dit que s'il ne pleuvait pas, il s'inscrirait. Il constata avec satisfaction qu'il était le seul inscrit, au moins il éviterait les gêneurs et Franck ne lui faisait pas peur. Sophie passa plusieurs fois devant le tableau d'inscription, l'air songeur, mais ne nota pas son nom sur la liste.

« Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » était une des devises d'Harry, et il se réjouit du manque prévisible de participants.

Le jour dit il était prêt à 9h, les poches bourrées de biscuits et une gourde pleine dans un petit sac à dos. Il n'avait pas trop eu de courbatures, la première fois, et se réjouissait de passer une journée loin de l'hôtel. Il faisait beau, Franck était sans doute un garçon charmant, et il devait connaître des anecdotes croustillantes qui feraient peut être le sujet d'un bon article.

Alors que le guide le rejoignait dans l'entrée, sac au dos, Harry eut la surprise de voir débarquer Draco, déguisé en randonneur de pied en cap, un bonnet enfoncé sur les oreilles.

- A l'heure, bravo ! lui dit Franck avant d'ajouter : la gourde est prête ?

- Non, ma cousine ne nous accompagne pas, répondit Draco froidement et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les trois.

- Vous venez avec nous ? demanda Harry, sidéré.

- Oui, mais incognito, chuuut… si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle rapplique, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Harry jugea que ce n'était pas très sympathique pour Sophie, mais il était fondamentalement d'accord avec lui. Traîner la jeune fille aurait été synonyme de tracas, et supporter ses oeillades en direction de Draco risquait d'être pénible.

Ils sortirent discrètement et atteignirent rapidement la route qui devait les mener au promontoire où Franck avait prévu le repas. Harry trouva immédiatement l'ambiance tout à fait différente cette fois, beaucoup plus détendue. Franck discutait indifféremment avec eux deux et se mit à leur rythme, sans faire de commentaire désobligeant. Il leur indiquait les fleurs et plantes de la région, et ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois pour goûter les fruits d'arrière saison, bien mûrs.

Draco était étrange dans son accoutrement, avec son vieux bonnet campagnard sur la tête, il paraissait plus jeune, presque adolescent. Ses mèches blondes dépassaient ça et là, affinant encore son visage pointu. Il marchait d'un bon pas qui étonnait Harry, sa foulée était franche et ferme, décidée. Il lui sembla aussi percevoir une complicité entre Draco et Franck qui le surprit également, des regards échangés et des allusions couvertes, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Peu à peu les paroles furent plus rares entre eux, au fur et à mesure qu'ils grimpaient vers les sommets. Si Franck ne paraissait pas souffrir, la respiration de Draco était hachée, presque autant que celle d'Harry. Il se douta que la rougeur qu'il voyait sur les joues si pâles d'ordinaire devait aussi s'afficher sur les siennes, et se demanda si ses yeux brillaient autant.

La douleur était présente mais moins mordante qu'avant, Franck se retournait souvent pour voir où étaient ses ouailles, les félicitant ou les encourageant d'un mot ou d'un sourire. Chacun à son tour laissait l'autre passer devant, écartant une branche ou tendant une main quand le passage était plus difficile. Celle de Franck était sèche et un peu calleuse, celle de Draco humide et fine, presque glissante. Une fine couche de sueur parsemait son visage, il s'essuyait parfois le front du revers de la main, d'un geste qu'Harry imita bientôt.

Parfois leurs pas résonnaient au même rythme, partageant l'effort et le plaisir de la solidarité, parfois l'un d'eux se désolidarisait et s'arrêtait quelques secondes, pour souffler. Harry se sentit rapidement trempé de la tête aux pieds, il s'était trop couvert et transpirait abondamment. Il se débarrassa de son pull et ré enfila rapidement son blouson, percevant un fin courant d'air glacé sur sa peau. Franck n'était même pas rouge, on eût dit qu'il faisait cela tous les jours, sans effort.

Arrivés en haut ils s'assirent chacun sur une pierre tandis que Franck cherchait du bois pour le feu. Ils sortirent ensuite chacun leur gourde et se rafraîchir dans un bel ensemble, s'éclaboussant largement.

- Hé les garçons, soyez sages ! gronda Franck, faussement fâché.

- Non, M'sieur, nous on ne sait pas être sages, répliqua Draco en envoyant une large rasade d'eau sur le guide, qui s'ébroua.

- Attends, tu vas voir ! cria Franck qui se précipita sur lui et lui enfonça le bonnet sur les yeux, avant de l'attraper par le cou.

Les deux protagonistes commencèrent à se battre, roulant dans l'herbe rase, en riant aux éclats. Harry les regardait, fasciné par leur complicité et leurs membres qui s'emmêlaient, craignant que ça ne dégénère. Ils se battaient comme de beaux diables, finalement Draco tint Franck par le cou, le bras fermement passé sous sa glotte, et le guide finit par souffler :

- Ouf…aïe… Ok, ok. Lâche-moi, ou je ne fais pas à manger.

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments, marmonna le blond qui jubilait visiblement de sa supériorité.

Il le lâcha d'un coup, Franck retomba lourdement et gémit :

- T'as failli m'étrangler… où t'as appris à te battre comme ça ?

- En pension, mon cher. Ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire.

- Hé bé…

Leurs visages étaient rouges et presque grotesques, Harry les interpella :

- Hé, les clowns… quand vous aurez fini on pourrait manger, non ?

L'altercation lui avait déplu, révélant une face d'eux qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Ou était-ce leur complicité ? Il se sentait un peu exclu, trop sérieux.

Franck se rajusta, reprit un air digne et déclama :

- C'est moi le chef ici. Toi Harry tu vas t'occuper des saucisses et toi, Draco, tu vas me chercher du petit bois. Exécution !

Ils firent mine de faire un salut militaire et chacun s'affaira à sa tâche.

Un petit vent venait sans cesse faire repartir le feu, les obligeant à beaucoup d'attention pour que des brindilles enflammées ne s'échappent pas. Quand les cendres furent suffisantes Harry déposa les saucisses sur la vieille grille noircie et Draco ouvrit la bouteille de rouge amenée par le guide, lançant un coup d'œil sceptique sur l'étiquette. Franck découpa ensuite de larges tranches de pain sur lesquelles il posa la viande et ils se mirent à dévorer leurs sandwiches avec un bel appétit, sans se soucier des convenances.

Le jus gras et chaud coulait sur leurs mentons, ils l'essuyaient d'un revers de manche, négligemment. C'était délicieux et un peu régressif de manger ainsi avec les doigts, cela rappelait l'enfance, les vacances. Harry repensa avec nostalgie à une famille d'accueil chez laquelle il avait été placé, en Haute Loire, et ses pique-niques au bord de l'eau. Bien sûr tout n'avait pas été simple et facile, chez eux, mais il régnait une franche camaraderie entre enfants – la plupart du temps.

La bouteille circulait rapidement entre eux, qu'ils essuyaient à peine, les rires et plaisanteries fusaient, comme s'ils étaient frères ou amis de longue date. Harry ne se sentait plus exclu, il se mit à imiter l'oncle de Ginny et son fort accent, au grand plaisir de ses compagnons. Franck leur fit aussi quelques imitations de célébrités, et bientôt ils entonnèrent quelques chansons de Brassens et Piaf, le vin aidant. Une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans leurs membres, les engourdissant agréablement. Franck rota plusieurs fois, roulant à chaque fois des yeux honteux, sous l'œil amusé des autres.

- Tu ne connais pas des chansons des Beatles ? demanda Franck à Draco, qui ouvrit de grands yeux :

- Des Beatles ? Pourquoi ?

- Ben, tu es anglais, non ?

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard rapide puis ce dernier soupira : « okay, okay ».

Il commença à chantonner à voix basse : _« Yesterday, all my troubles seem so far away_ » d'un ton si mélancolique que le coeur d'Harry se serra. Au second couplet il mêla sa voix à celle de Draco, un ton plus bas, car il connaissait parfaitement la chanson, tout comme le reste de l'album qu'il avait écouté en boucle l'été précédent, à Menton. Franck les écoutait religieusement, chantonnant à son tour, comme émerveillé par la magie de l'instant. L'harmonie des voix était troublante mais Harry avait fait partie d'une chorale, étant enfant, et il soupçonna que ce fût aussi le cas pour Draco. Il l'imagina un instant en aube blanche, au milieu d'un chœur d'Eglise, puis secoua la tête.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous les trois autour du feu dans un silence quasi religieux, les yeux perdus dans les flammes. Le repas s'acheva sur quelques fruits tirés du sac, des pêches bien mûres et dégoulinantes. Harry observait ses compagnons, Franck qui aspirait le jus du fruit avec un long bruit de succion, et Draco qui léchait ses longs doigts subrepticement, d'un bout de langue rose. Un frisson le traversa, il regarda le ciel.

Des nuages étaient arrivés et masquaient à présent le soleil, un vent violent commençait à se lever. Franck fronça les sourcils, nez au vent :

- Messieurs, ça sent la pluie. Je vous propose qu'on lève le camp rapidement, ou on va prendre une bonne douche.

Ils éteignirent le feu avec l'eau qui leur restait, l'enfouirent sous des pierres et entreprirent de redescendre alors que les premières gouttes tombaient. Elles s'écrasaient mollement sur leurs habits, larges et lourdes. Franck descendait d'un pas sûr, sa cape sombre l'enveloppant avec son sac à dos, ce qui lui donnait une allure un peu grotesque, Draco au contraire semblait prêt à s'envoler, sa longue silhouette maigre penchée en avant.

Harry fermait la marche, un sac plastique sur la tête, empêtré dans un vieux coupe-vent prêté par Franck. Après un coup de tonnerre la pluie accéléra brutalement, et bientôt ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os. Harry jura plusieurs fois, manquant glisser sur des pierres lisses ou des feuilles, et finit par tomber lourdement en arrière. Le choc brutal lui fit claquer la mâchoire et il eut l'impression qu'une onde de douleur le traversait des fesses au cerveau. Il entendit les rires des autres comme au travers d'un voile.

- Ca ne va pas ? interrogea Franck en voyant qu'il ne se relevait pas tout de suite.

- Pas trop, non…

Draco qui était plus près de lui tendit la main pour l'aider, mais la simple traction sur son bras était atrocement douloureuse. Harry aurait voulut se relever et dire : « Ca va, rien de grave » mais il avait le souffle coupé par le choc. De plus la main trempée glissait entre ses doigts, et il grimaça quand il se sentit soulevé sous les aisselles par Franck. Il le remit debout tant bien que mal, et Harry tenta d'avancer, titubant comme s'il avait bu, l'esprit confus.

- Tu vas réussir à marcher ?

- Oui, il va bien falloir… dit-il en se raccrochant à une branche.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter, Draco regarda le ciel avec inquiétude :

- C'est dangereux d'être sous les arbres, non ?

- Oui, mais en pleine forêt on n'a pas le choix. Je ne connais pas de refuge près d'ici. Le mieux c'est de continuer à descendre, si tu te sens assez bien, dit-il à Harry qui se tenait le postérieur en grimaçant.

- Je vais essayer…

La douleur irradiait encore mais il commençait à grelotter, alors Franck et Draco passèrent chacun un de ses bras autour de leur cou, et ils descendirent ainsi, cahin-caha, glissant sous la pluie battante. La situation était particulièrement inconfortable pour Harry, tiraillé entre eux deux, d'autant plus que Draco était notablement plus grand que Franck, ce qui créait un déséquilibre dans ses épaules. Plusieurs fois il leur donna des coups de coude involontaires et reçut des coups de tête, la proximité était gênante et il se sentait un peu coupable d'être ainsi un poids pour le groupe. L'intensité de l'orage rendait presque toute discussion impossible, ils étaient obligés de crier pour se faire entendre. En arrivant en bas Harry s'aperçut qu'il était agrippé au poncho de Franck au point qu'il avait fait un trou avec ses ongles et que la main de Draco s'était crispée tellement fort autour de son poignet –et de sa montre- qu'il en gardait la marque. Ils le lâchèrent avec une certaine gêne et Harry se confondit en excuses et en remerciements. Il ne restait que quelques pas à parcourir, qu'Harry voulait faire seul.

- C'est dommage, c'était une bonne journée, dit le guide en gravissant avec eux les marches de l'hôtel.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Merci encore… répondit Harry.

- Va voir un médecin, surtout, si ça ne passe pas rapidement.

- Oui, oui…

- Bon, ben, à une prochaine fois… ajouta Franck en les regardant avec une lueur de regret. Ca va aller ?

- Oui, je vais l'aider, pas de souci, assura Draco qui tentait vainement d'égoutter ses cheveux.

Après un dernier signe de la main ils montèrent les escaliers sous le regard sombre du réceptionniste, et Harry pensa qu'ils devaient avoir bien piètre allure et sentir le chien mouillé. Il mit un point d'honneur à monter sans aide, et, arrivés devant la chambre Draco lui dit :

- Je crois que je vais te laisser là…

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Oh, pas tard. Seulement 2 heures. Tu ne vas pas te faire gronder, rassure-toi.

- Sauf si elle dort… et si je rentre trempé comme une soupe, ça risque de mal se passer, ajouta le brun en grimaçant.

- Je comprends…

Harry posa la main sur la clenche et tourna doucement, la chambre était silencieuse et plongée dans l'obscurité. Il avala sa salive et fit un pas, quand il sentit une main sur son bras :

- Tu peux venir te changer chez moi, si tu veux. Ca t'évitera au moins une engueulade…

- Mais je …

- Chuut… ne la réveille pas. Viens, j'ai de l'aspirine, en plus.

A l'idée de la réaction de Ginny à son réveil Harry opina finalement et referma doucement la porte, pour suivre Draco à l'étage supérieur. Une petite onde de mauvaise conscience le traversa, comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre une faute, et il pria pour ne croiser personne, surtout pas un membre de sa famille. Il aurait eu du mal à expliquer son « amitié » avec le cousin proscrit, même pour des raisons médicales.

La chambre était claire mais petite, elle donnait sur la cour et non pas sur les montagnes et une odeur raffinée flottait, qu'il identifia comme le parfum de Draco. Un grand sac en cuir traînait sur un fauteuil, et plusieurs livres s'empilaient sur la table de nuit. Harry avança d'un pas, prudemment.

- Je vais te chercher de l'aspirine, assieds-toi.

Harry grimaça et tenta de le faire, mais un pic de douleur l'en empêcha.

- Tu n'y arrives pas ? dit Draco en revenant avec deux pilules et de l'eau. Reste debout, alors… ou couche-toi sur le ventre, c'est le mieux. Un de mes amis s'est cassé le coccyx, il a passé plusieurs jours sur le ventre.

- Quoi ?

- De toute façon on est trempés, et je meurs de froid. Attends, on va se changer et on prendra un petit remontant. Ne bouge pas, je reviens.

Les yeux dans le vague Harry resta plusieurs minutes immobile, transi, avant d'avaler les pilules avec l'eau. Il écoutait les bruits de la salle de bain, un peu sonné, incapable de bouger. La douleur s'estompait mais irradiait encore, il se dit qu'il n'échapperait pas à un examen médical.

Draco revint avec des vêtements secs, qu'il posa sur une chaise :

- Ca devrait t'aller, certains sont un peu grands pour moi. Tu veux que je t'aide à les passer ?

- Non, non, réagit vivement Harry, tout rouge. Merci.

L'autre comprit, se retourna pour respecter sa pudeur et Harry se mit à se déshabiller précautionneusement. Le pull ne posait pas de problème mais pour le pantalon il en fut tout autrement. En s'accrochant d'une main à la chaise il se contorsionna du mieux qu'il pouvait mais la douleur était si vive qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il s'agit de se pencher pour ôter son pantalon.

- Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Draco en se penchant pour l'aider à soulever sa jambe, tu n'y arriveras pas seul.

Harry était mortifié à l'idée d'être en si mauvaise position, mais Draco souffla : « J'ai vécu en pension, je sais comment sont faits les garçons… », ce qui accrut son malaise. Heureusement ses sous-vêtements étaient propres, et encore secs, sauf les chaussettes.

Le blond évita autant que possible de le toucher et se comporta avec une délicatesse telle que l'opération fut facile, et Harry se retrouva bientôt vêtu par des habits étrangers, impression bizarre. Il ne reconnaissait pas ses bras, ni l'odeur du tissu.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai l'impression d'être un vrai bébé… tenta-t-il pour avoir l'air détendu.

- C'est pas grave, tant que tu ne pleures pas. Là, je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi faire… je nous fais monter un grog ? dit Draco, la main sur le téléphone.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger…

- Pas du tout ! Au contraire. Ca achèvera agréablement cette journée un peu… chaotique, reprit Draco en passant commande de deux grogs et deux torches aux marrons. Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'asseoir ?

- Je crains que non…

- Alors couche-toi sur le ventre, vas-y. Tu es tout pâle, tu as l'air épuisé.

- Mais c'est pas mon lit…

- C'est pas le mien non plus, c'est juste un lit d'hôtel, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. A la guerre comme à la guerre, pas vrai ?

Harry posa un genou hésitant sur le couvre-lit puis s'étendit de tout son long, le nez sur le couvre lit. Il posa sa joue et se détendit enfin, soulagé. A quelques centimètres de lui une pile de livres menaçait de tomber, il reconnut quelques noms d'auteurs à la mode, Camus, Sartre et Gide. Draco s'installa sur le fauteuil et se mit à lui parler de ses goûts littéraires, qu'Harry écouta d'une oreille. Il anticipait déjà son retour peu glorieux auprès de son épouse, et préparait ses alibis.

Le goûter leur fut servi dans de la porcelaine blanche, le grog était brûlant mais bien sucré et Harry dévora tant bien que mal son gâteau, dans une posture peu commode. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant, ou un infirme. Le grog lui brûla le gosier et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son estomac comprimé.

- Tu as encore besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Draco.

- Non, non, je ne veux pas abuser… c'est déjà très aimable à vous… à toi de m'accueillir dans ta chambre, bafouilla Harry, soudain gêné.

- Ah ça ! C'est sûr que si ta belle-mère l'apprend tu vas avoir des ennuis, glissa Draco avec un sourire en coin. Prépare tes arrières…

- C'est le cas de le dire, renchérit Harry et leurs regards se croisèrent, ambigus.

Ce dernier détourna la tête et aperçut une fine dentelle qui dépassait de la valise, par terre. L'anglais –il ne pouvait l'appeler autrement- recevait donc des visites féminines. S'agissait-il de Sophie ? Il savait qu'elle lui tournait autour, mais une jeune fille de bonne famille ne se conduisait pas de cette manière-là, c'était impensable. Il essaya de les imaginer ensemble mais cette idée était dérangeante, sans qu'il pût dire en quoi.

- Ca va, tu n'as plus trop mal ?

- Ca se calme doucement, merci.

Le grog l'avait réchauffé et la douleur s'apaisait, il n'avait plus aucune envie de bouger, ni même de parler. Draco lui racontait des anecdotes sur des amis à lui mais Harry somnolait plus qu'il ne l'écoutait. Les cheveux blonds de son hôte avaient séché et rebiquaient en petites touffes, en contre-jour Harry ne distinguait que mal les traits de son visage. Sa voix mélodieuse le berçait, et il pensa que c'était étrange qu'ils fussent devenus amis si vite, eux qui avaient si peu de points communs.

- Oh, regarde l'arc en ciel ! s'exclama Draco en désignant la fenêtre. Ca y est, il ne pleut plus.

- Enfin ! il faudrait peut être que je rentre, non ?

- Parce qu'il ne pleut plus ? s'amusa Draco. Dans ta chambre non plus il ne pleut plus, tu sais. Repose-toi encore, je vais lire un peu, dit-il en attrapant un livre sur la pile.

- C'est quoi ?

- « Si le grain ne meurt », de Gide. Tu connais ?

- Pas du tout, non. J'ai lu « les faux monnayeurs », c'est tout.

- Tu veux que je te lise un extrait du livre ?

- Je, euh… pourquoi pas ? répondit Harry un peu au hasard.

La voix s'éleva, Harry eut un peu de mal à situer les personnages et peu après « j'aurais voulu qu'on l'attaquât, pour avoir à le défendre », il s'endormit.

oOo oOo oOo

Il se réveilla la bouche pâteuse, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce et il ne reconnut pas leur chambre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et il fit mine de se relever d'un bond quand une sourde douleur le retint, le forçant à repiquer du nez.

Il tourna la tête et vit que son hôte s'était endormi lui aussi, le livre sur les genoux. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre dans le grand fauteuil beige, et Harry dut plisser les yeux pour voir ses traits. Sa tête penchait un peu et une main tombait le long du fauteuil, fine et abandonnée.

Harry soupira, emplissant malgré lui ses poumons de l'odeur subtile de l'oreiller, car le couvre-lit avait glissé. Il se sentait alangui et lourd sur le lit, les sens en éveil. Des pensées étranges lui vinrent en tête, des sensations. Il imagina une femme s'éveillant dans le lit d'un amant et eu besoin de bouger un peu son corps, pour soulager son bas ventre comprimé. L'image de la dentelle lui revenait, fantasme bref mais obsédant, et il se lova un peu plus contre le couvre-lit, les membres lourds. Il avait envie et besoin d'apaiser l'appel de son ventre, réaction physiologique banale mais qui dans ces circonstances était gênante. Qui était-elle, cette femme mystérieuse qui avait porté ce dessous, blonde, brune ? Timide ou aguichante, les seins ronds ou la peau soyeuse, il ne pouvait l'imaginer autrement que belle et ardente, chatte amoureuse.

Il songea qu'il pourrait attraper le dessous de dentelle pour se caresser avec, acte régressif et excitant, et la dangerosité de ce geste accrut encore son excitation physique, malgré lui. Il flottait dans un demi-sommeil langoureux et lancinant, encore étourdi par le grog et sa sieste, rêvant d'un corps tendre à enlacer.

Draco bougea un peu et Harry se retourna précipitamment, apeuré. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se laisser aller dans la chaleur moite de cette fin de journée, et Ginny devait l'attendre, il souhaita qu'elle n'ait pas ameuté tout l'hôtel. Il se leva précautionneusement, sans faire de bruit, craignant le réveil de son hôte. La situation était gênante, s'endormir ainsi dans une chambre étrangère ne se faisait pas, et il n'osait même plus penser à ses fantasmes honteux. Il hésita un instant à rechercher ses habits qui séchaient dans la salle de bain mais le fit tout de même, les roulant en boule sous son bras. Il remercierait Draco le lendemain, en l'invitant à boire un verre au bar, par exemple.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, et se força à sourire.

oOo oOo oOo

Ginny et sa cousine qui discutaient à voix basse sur le lit ne firent que peu de cas de sa présence, ce qui le rassura.

- C'est quoi ces vêtements ? demanda finalement son épouse en plissant le nez.

- Un randonneur qui m'a dépanné, je les lui rendrai demain.

- Il faudra les mettre à la lingerie, d'abord. Je parie que tu t'es fait tremper, ajouta-t-elle avec un reniflement de mépris. Ca t'apprendra à aller faire le zouave sous la pluie. T'étais où, tout ce temps là ?

- Au bar. Pour sécher, mentit-il sans la regarder.

- Ah ! ah ! C'est ça l'aventure… aller de bar en bar, s'exclama Sophie en le détaillant de bas en haut.

Il ne la regarda pas, sérieusement énervé par son attitude. Il calcula rapidement le nombre de jours qu'il restait jusqu'à la fatidique 37ème semaine –un calcul qu'il refaisait tous les jours- et soupira.

- Tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ? minauda Ginny en tapotant les draps près d'elle.

- Bien sûr, chérie…

Il ne peut retenir un cri en s'asseyant, et Ginny demanda, rigolarde :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es assis sur un hérisson ?

- Non, je suis tombé, c'est tout.

- Et ça fait mal à ce point là ?

- Oui, mais c'est rien, répliqua-t-il, agacé.

Les deux femmes le fixèrent avec intérêt puis Sophie reprit :

- Un de mes amis s'est cassé le coccyx, il a souffert pendant des mois.

- Je ne me suis rien cassé du tout, ça va passer. On dîne à quelle heure ?

- Ah, voilà bien les maris ! il passe toute la journée loin de moi, et il n'a qu'une idée, manger !

Sophie s'esclaffa et Harry battit prudemment en retraite dans la salle de bain, pour tenter d'évaluer les dégâts de son postérieur. Toute la zone était endolorie mais rien ne semblait cassé, même si c'était un endroit de lui-même qu'il connaissait peu. Il mourait de faim et se mit à faire les cent pas entre la porte et la petite fenêtre, tournant comme un lion en cage.

Bien sûr au dîner la conversation roula à nouveau sur sa chute, chacun y allant de son commentaire. L'oncle Jérémie décréta qu'il serait plus prudent qu'il en parle au médecin qui passait régulièrement voir son épouse, si les douleurs duraient. La belle-mère acquiesça, goûtant du bout des lèvres le vin de paille servi au dîner.

Harry souffrait sans mot dire, mordillant sa lèvre malgré lui, incapable de trouver une position satisfaisante. Au plat principal la douleur remontait jusqu'à la poitrine, il se dit qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au dessert.

- Que se passe-t-il mon gendre ? Vous êtes pâle et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous trémousser !

- Je pense qu'Harry ne va pas couper à un bon examen médical, gloussa Sophie. Dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est gênant…

- Il paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle technique qui vient des Etats Unis, très efficace, reprit la belle-mère qui se passionnait pour les nouveautés, quelles qu'elles fussent. C'est une sorte de massage… interne, pour remettre l'os en place.

- Un massage interne ? Mais par où ?

- Enfin Sophie, on ne va pas te faire un dessin.

- Comment ? Oh ! rougit-elle en gloussant. Je pense que ça plairait à qui vous savez, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ? maugréa Harry, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Sophie se pencha et murmura :

- Trois tables plus loin, tu vois de qui je parle ?

- Comment ? Non…

- Bon, Sophie, je pense que ce genre de conversation ne convient pas à un dîner, parlons plutôt d'autre chose, intervint sa tante. Il paraît qu'il y a une exposition très intéressante, à Genève la semaine prochaine. On pourrait peut être y faire un tour, non ?

Harry, l'esprit confus, cherchait vainement à comprendre ce dont parlait Sophie, et en quoi ça pouvait concerner Draco, puisque visiblement il s'agissait de lui, mais son cerveau refusait d'établir les liens nécessaires. Ce dernier était passé à côté de la tablée un peu plus tôt, les saluant d'un sec « bonsoir » comme chaque soir, et Harry avait respiré. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la tablée fût au courant qu'ils se connaissaient bien, désormais.

- Excusez-moi, je crois que je vais remonter, dit-il finalement, au supplice.

- Allez-y… marmonna sa belle-mère, soupçonneuse.

Il remonta dans sa chambre, conscient des yeux braqués sur sa nuque, et se laissa tomber tout habillé sur le ventre, sur les draps même pas défaits.

Le lendemain il dut se rendre à l'évidence : la douleur était toujours là, vive puis plus sourde en position assisse, mais difficilement supportable. Impossible de rester assis toute une matinée à écrire, même avec un coussin. Il rejoignit donc son épouse dans sa chambre, le moral à zéro.

Ils étaient couchés côte à côte, elle sur le dos, lui sur le ventre, et il se demanda quel genre de sort s'était posé sur eux, pour les immobiliser ainsi au cœur de leur jeunesse. Le médecin conclut le lendemain à un coccyx fêlé, et préconisa beaucoup de repos, et quelques antalgiques. Il indiqua que si la douleur persistait il faudrait passer une radio, à Genève, ce qui acheva de démoraliser Harry.

Il avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque et pensait avec nostalgie qu'il aurait pu faire de belles randonnées, au lieu de végéter. Les deux précédentes qui lui avaient paru difficiles sur le moment paraissaient désormais être un paradis perdu, un monde d'amitié envolé. Il repensait souvent à leurs fous rires et à « Yesterday », qu'il écoutait en boucle sur le vieux Teppaz emprunté à son oncle, au grand agacement de Ginny qui n'aimait que les Yéyé et les chansons gaies.

Franck vint le voir à deux reprises, un peu gêné de se trouver dans la chambre d'une future maman, mais Ginny le trouva charmant et insista pour qu'il revienne.

- Dès que vous serez debout il faudra qu'on organise une nouvelle virée, hein, Monsieur Harry ? demanda-t-il avant de partir.

- Oui, Franck. Avec plaisir. Vous en avez refait, depuis ? osa demander Harry, tout en priant pour qu'il ne cite pas Draco.

- Oui, mais c'était pas pareil, sans vous, répondit Franck dans un sourire qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Merci Franck, c'est sympa…

Après son départ il resta longtemps à regarder les montagnes par la fenêtre, l'esprit vagabond. Même l'idée de devenir père ne le consolait pas, et il comprenait mieux la mauvaise humeur de son épouse, parfois. Il sentit une larme perler sur sa joue et l'écrasa d'un poing rageur en se traitant d'idiot.

oOo oOo oOo

Les journées passaient à une lenteur infinie, avec les repas en unique jalon, mais il prit plaisir à discuter avec son épouse, et ils eurent parfois des conversations profondes, presque philosophiques qui les rapprochèrent. Les après-midi étaient pires, en compagnie de Sophie qui prenait un malin plaisir à discuter chiffons et chanteurs à la mode, comme s'il n'était pas là.

Un matin où il se sentait un peu mieux il se décida à aller rendre les vêtements lavés et repassés à Draco, qu'il n'avait croisé qu'incidemment au restaurant, et jamais seul. Il était près de 10 heures quand il monta, hésitant, jusqu'à la chambre 45.

Il frappa puis attendit, finalement Draco entrouvrit la porte, l'air mal réveillé :

- Ah ! C'est vous, dit-il. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Harry, un peu désarçonné par le retour au vouvoiement, balbutia :

- Excusez-moi, je voulais juste vous rendre vos vêtements, et vous remercier.

- Pas de quoi. Merci. Vous voulez entrer ? ajouta-t-il en ouvrant la porte plus grande.

- Non, non, je ne veux pas vous déranger… répondit Harry en s'apercevant qu'il était encore en pyjama.

- Pas de souci, je n'étais pas vraiment occupé. Ca va mieux, au fait ? On ne vous voit plus guère en bas… fit-il en retournant dans sa chambre, Harry sur les talons.

- Ca commence, oui, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à rester assis. C'est une fêlure du coccyx, je crois.

- Vous prenez quelque chose ?

- Des médicaments, oui, mais ça me fait dormir dans la journée.

- Je vois. Vous arrivez encore à dormir, la nuit ?

- Pas trop, non. C'est vraiment pénible, souffla Harry en déposant les vêtements propres sur un bord du lit.

- Je ne vous invite pas à vous asseoir, alors, mais si vous voulez vous étendre… allez-y, ce ne serait pas la première fois, fit le blond d'un ton moqueur.

Draco disparut dans la salle de bain, Harry se demanda s'il devait attendre, ou non. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais l'idée de retourner se coucher dans sa chambre le dissuada. Après tout une petite discussion avec un homme de son âge ne lui ferait pas de mal, ça le changerait des niaiseries de sa presque cousine. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, rien n'avait changé, pas même la pile de livres en déséquilibre sur la table de nuit. La nuisette en revanche ne dépassait plus de la valise, et il en fut soulagé.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre observer les allées et venues de la cour, se disant que la vue sur la montagne était beaucoup plus agréable. Mais sans doute Draco ne pouvait-il pas faire le difficile, compte tenu des circonstances. Il vit arriver puis repartir le camion du boucher, et enfin Draco sortit de la salle de bain. Il était en tenue de randonneur et Harry ressentit un petit pincement au cœur :

- Vous allez faire une randonnée ?

- Oui, Franck passe me prendre dans une demi-heure.

- Ah, c'est bien. Vous avez de la chance.

Draco fit une petite moue signifiant « eh oui », puis demanda :

- Et vous, vous pensez pouvoir marcher bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère… j'en ai vraiment marre de rester seul ici, répondit Harry d'un ton rêveur.

- Seul ?

- Enfin non, je ne suis pas seul, bien sûr, reprit-il en rougissant. Simple expression…

Au sourire railleur de son interlocuteur il comprit qu'il s'était trahi, mais ce dernier ne dit rien de plus et rangea les vêtements posés sur son lit.

- Vous avez fait beaucoup de randonnées, depuis ? reprit Harry, gêné.

- Oui, quelques unes. Là on va partir en voiture, pour aller un peu plus loin.

- Ah, c'est bien, répéta Harry.

Il était un peu désarçonné de le voir beaucoup plus froid, mais se dit que c'était sans doute dû à son silence des derniers jours.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de ne pas être passé plus tôt, mais je ne me sentais pas trop bien.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habitude d'être invisible pour la famille, répliqua l'autre d'un ton amer, et Harry comprit sa réaction.

Il fit un pas vers la sortie, pas fier de lui :

- Je vais vous laisser. Je suis désolé…

- Il ne faut pas, ce n'est pas de votre faute si je suis un paria dans cette famille, reprit Draco plus doucement. Je crois que je vais repartir bientôt, cette plaisanterie a assez duré, sans doute.

- C'est dommage… j'espérais qu'on referait des balades. Tous les trois…

- Ca ne tient qu'à vous, répondit l'autre en souriant pour la première fois. Combien de temps encore jusqu'à l'accouchement ?

- Jusqu'à l'accouchement 6 semaines mais 2 seulement jusqu'à la 37ème semaine, où l'enfant sera considéré comme viable.

- Vous êtes content d'être bientôt papa ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr.

Draco, qui s'était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil, lui lança un nouveau regard amusé :

- Bien sûr. Vous préféreriez une fille ou un garçon ?

- Moi ça m'est égal mais Ginny veut une fille, pour l'habiller. Elle adorait jouer à la poupée, je crois…

Il fixa le bout de ses chaussures, perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il sorti une ânerie pareille ? Il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal, sous l'œil scrutateur de Draco.

- Vous avez vu un médecin, pour votre coccyx ?

- Oui.

- Et il préconise quoi ?

- Repos et antalgiques. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien. Pour savoir. Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, à rester à l'intérieur ? il fait si beau, dehors…

- Si, beaucoup. Pourvu que ça ne dure pas trop. J'ai vraiment hâte de…

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Draco bondit sur ses pieds pour ouvrir. C'était Franck, qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant Harry :

- Ca va mieux ? Tu peux venir avec nous, alors ?

- Non, hélas. J'étais juste passé rendre ses vêtements à Draco.

- C'est toujours aussi douloureux quand tu marches ?

- Non, beaucoup moins. Il ne faudrait pas que je m'assoie, c'est tout.

- Ah, c'est dommage, là on est partis pour faire un feu. La prochaine fois, si tu veux ? On fera une courte balade tous les trois, pas trop difficile. Hein, Draco ? demanda Franck, plein d'espoir.

Son attitude amicale fit chaud au cœur d'Harry, visiblement il ne l'avait pas oublié.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Draco avec indifférence. Tu as la viande ? Moi j'ai un très bon crû de la cave.

- Oui, tout est prêt. Bon ben, à la prochaine, Harry… ajouta Franck en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, gêné.

Il sembla à Harry qu'il avait les yeux plus clairs et brillants qu'avant, et ses joues étaient roses d'excitation. Il lui tendit la main, déçu de les voir partir sans eux. Il s'approchait de la porte quand il sentit une main sur son épaule :

- Tiens, de la lecture pour toi, murmura Draco en lui mettant un livre dans la main. Tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé, ajouta-t-il avec un regard clair, acéré.

- Ah, merci. C'est sympa, fit Harry en reconnaissant la couverture de « Si le grain ne meurt », dont Draco avait commencé à lui faire la lecture.

Il n'avait pas réellement été emballé par le début, mais se dit que faute de grives…

Il redescendit dans sa chambre, un peu désœuvré, tandis que les autres partaient d'un bon pas affronter la montagne.

**Voilà, un long chapitre cette fois, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

_**« Si le grain ne meurt » est un livre d'André Gide, que je vous conseille )**_

**Je signale à ceux qui suivent « mon ciel dans ton enfer » sur MMCB que le chapitre 7 est en ligne. Vous êtes 150 à me soutenir, je vous adore ^^ Vous trouverez le lien direct sous mon profil, pour ceux que ça intéresse...**

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **_

**Orion : Oui, mon Draco n'est pas trop OOC, cette fois… merci d'aimer ma fic ^^**

**misu : je suis très touchée d'être une de tes autrices préférées de ffnet, surtout que je m'éloigne pas mal des canons du genre. Oui, Draco est vivant, rassure-toi, sinon pour le HPDM c'est plus compliqué, forcément. Merci d'aimer son caractère ^^ **

**Sly : Eh oui, ils sont tous détestables et bourrés de défauts, juste comme je les aime ^^ Merci pour ton assiduité, tu me fais très plaisir ^^**

**Manon 76200 : merci d'apprécier mon style et mes voyages, je suis heureuse de réussir à rendre une ambiance ou un paysage. Les choses vont commencer à bouger, mais avec moi il ne faut pas être trop pressé, hélas ) Pauvre Ginny, elle fait l'unanimité contre elle…**

**GROS BISOUS A TOUS**


	4. Les petites filles modèles

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 4**

**Les petites filles modèles**

**Merci à vous tous qui lisez et aimez cette fic tout à fait inhabituelle, je sais que le changement de style vous surprend, mais j'avais envie d'un peu de nouveauté, pour ne pas écrire toujours la même chose, puisque depuis trois ans j'utilise les mêmes persos. Mais c'est clair que je n'ai pas choisi la facilité, donc merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours ^^ Vous trouverez sans doute certaines réactions naïves, mais il faut se replacer il y a 40 ans, les moeurs n'étaient pas ce qu'elles sont actuellement.**

**_« Les petites filles modèles » est une chanson de William Sheller, que je vous invite à découvrir. _**

Les premières pages ne l'emballèrent pas. L'enfance du narrateur, ses descriptions un peu austères et ses jeux d'enfants racontés sans pudeur le laissèrent de marbre. Ginny tricotait à côté de lui, chantonnant gaiement, il interrompait sans cesse sa lecture pour fixer la montagne, au loin, et imaginer ses compagnons. L'attitude ambiguë de Draco lui avait déplu, même s'il la comprenait, au fond. Mais Harry ne se sentait ni la force ni le courage d'affronter le jugement de sa belle famille pour une amitié très provisoire. Franck était plus franc et amical, mais il ce n'était qu'un garçon de la campagne, et toute amitié avec lui serait encore plus éphémère.

En tournant les pages Harry s'interrogeait sur la raison de ce prêt, pourquoi ce livre et pourquoi à ce moment là, puis il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il cherchait trop loin. C'était le premier livre qui lui était tombé sous la main, c'était tout. Un coup de vent fit claquer le volet, il visualisa le feu qui s'embrasait d'un coup, les brindilles enflammées. Parlaient-ils de lui, parfois ? Pour dire quoi ? Qu'il avait de la chance, qu'il avait fait un beau mariage ? Ou le plaignaient-ils, coincé entre une belle-mère acariâtre et une cousine futile ? Le manque d'enthousiasme de Draco, s'il le concevait, le bouffait un peu, comme un remords. Pourtant il n'avait rien à lui prouver, il avait un métier, une femme et bientôt un enfant, voilà qui composait une belle réussite.

Il regarda sa vieille Remington, dans un coin de la chambre, et soupira. L'écriture lui manquait, il sentait confusément qu'il avait quelque chose à raconter, des émotions et réflexions à coucher sur le papier, et, pour la première fois, pas uniquement à but journalistique. En fait le ton autobiographique de Gide lui donnait envie de raconter son enfance et sa vie, à lui aussi. Ses luttes et ses choix, pour en arriver là. L'absence de complaisance était tentante, et il se demanda s'il serait capable d'être aussi franc, honnête sur lui-même.

- Tu ne lis pas bien vite, aujourd'hui, ça ne te plaît pas ? interrogea doucement son épouse.

- Si, mais c'est vrai que… je rêve, je crois.

- Ca parle de quoi ?

- Oh, de… la vie de l'auteur, son enfance, tout ça.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle a de spécial, son enfance ?

Harry haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre. Comment résumer tout cela en quelques mots ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de trait saillant, d'aventure extraordinaire, juste un petit garçon solitaire et des jeux qui ne l'étaient pas moins. Il n'en avait pas lu assez pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire, son intérêt, et Ginny ne comprendrait pas.

- C'est un livre de la bibliothèque ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

- Non, on me l'a prêté.

- Ah oui ? Qui ?

Harry toussota, gêné. Le prénom de Draco ne pouvait pas franchir ses lèvres, il ne voulait pas en parler même si tout cela était bien banal, au final. Ca aurait été s'attirer les foudres familiales et un sermon de la part de son épouse, alors il mentit :

- Un client, en bas. Un allemand.

- Qui lit un livre en français ?

- Oui, il faut croire. Pourquoi ?

A son tour elle haussa les épaules, et reprit son tricot. Harry décida qu'à la fin du livre, qui n'était pas bien épais, il reprendrait les randonnées. Des nuages gris entouraient la montagne, l'automne était aux portes, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Le soir après le repas, de retour dans la chambre il tendit la main vers le livre, l'ouvrit puis le reposa. Quelque chose le retenait, la sourde inquiétude d'une découverte fâcheuse, mêlée d'excitation, et le besoin d'en analyser le contenu. Il passa son doigt sur la couverture, murmura le titre et le laissa résonner en lui. Ginny lui sourit :

- Tu viens te coucher ?

- Non, pas tout de suite. Je… j'ai envie de marcher, un peu.

- En pleine nuit ?

- Il n'est pas si tard, à peine 9 heures. Je descends un peu à la télé, et je remonte. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, non. Profites-en… bonne nuit mon chéri.

Le cœur battant il descendit jusqu'à la salle télé, à moitié vide, et reconnut « Belphegor », un feuilleton qu'il n'avait pas suivi mais qui alimentait souvent les discussions au dîner. Sophie murmurait avec sa tante, Mme Langlois ronflotait doucement, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le bar sans regret.

Comme il l'espérait ou le redoutait Draco était là, sirotant un whisky. Il esquissa un demi sourire en voyant Harry s'asseoir à côté de lui, un demi sourire de satisfaction qui l'intrigua. Etait-ce si prévisible qu'il allait venir ? Une légère douleur se fit sentir quand il s'assit sur le tabouret haut, c'était un des sièges les moins confortables qui soient, et pourtant il ne broncha pas.

Il commanda une vodka au hasard et le barman lui posa un verre transparent comme de l'eau, avec une petite ombrelle ridicule. Il aurait été facile de demander à son voisin comment s'était passée la randonnée mais Harry ne le fit pas, pour une raison obscure.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes côte à côte, muets.

- Ce n'est pas trop douloureux ? finit par lâcher Draco, sans le regarder.

- Si, un peu.

- Pourquoi endurer ça, alors ?

- J'en ai marre de rester couché, marre de la chambre, marre de tout. Et puis l'alcool est un anesthésiant, pas vrai ?

- Il paraît, oui… conclut Draco en allumant un cigare. Vous en voulez un ?

- Ca anesthésie, aussi ?

- Je pense, oui. Tenez, prenez-en un, fit-il en lui tendant la boîte.

En un éclair Harry repensa à une phrase de Gide « le plus grand plaisir du débauché est d'entraîner les autres à la débauche », il sourit et tendit la main. La fumée était âcre et peu agréable, mais il trouva le geste plaisant, cette espèce de nonchalance à souffler des volutes, et le fait que ça déplairait à sa belle-famille.

- La randonnée était bien ?

- Oui, à deux c'est un peu ennuyeux mais ça occupe le temps, pas vrai ?

- Franck est vraiment très sympathique, je trouve. Toujours joyeux.

- Oui, c'est un gentil garçon, fit Draco en l'observant dans le miroir, au-dessus du bar.

Harry baissa la tête, indécis. « Un gentil garçon » n'était sans doute pas un compliment dans la bouche de Draco, dont les plis amers créaient des ombres sur son visage. Il but une longue gorgée de vodka qui lui brûla le gosier, et reprit, provoquant :

- Vous préférez les méchants garçons ?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres fines, Harry sut qu'il avait marqué un point.

- Ou les méchantes filles, indifféremment. Disons que c'est plus mon domaine, d'après les dires de mon entourage. Je ne fais rien pour les détromper, j'essaie de me montrer digne de ma réputation. Mais je ne vous encourage pas à suivre cette voie.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Voyons, vous avez une gentille famille, une charmante épouse, un métier passionnant, pourquoi iriez-vous plonger du mauvais côté ?

- C'est quoi le mauvais côté ? reprit Harry, encouragé par l'alcool.

Il osait enfin affronter le regard gris dans la glace, et commanda d'un geste un autre verre. La soirée allait être longue, l'alcool le ferait plonger dans les limbes, avec un peu de chance. Le pianiste s'installa derrière eux, Harry avait presque oublié la douleur.

- Le mauvais côté ? La solitude, l'alcool, les amours provisoires et la famille qui vous ignore. Vous voyez de quoi je parle ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d'un air entendu.

- Oui, je vois très bien, fit Harry en piquant du nez dans son verre.

Ses joues commençaient à chauffer, honte ou vodka, il ne le savait pas mais il se trouva misérable et détourna les yeux vers le pianiste, qui attaquait Chopin. Il mourait d'envie de se lever et partir, mais ne voulait pas passer pour plus pleutre qu'il n'était, alors il resta.

La présence de Draco le troublait pour une raison inconnue, il se dit qu'il lui accordait plus d'importance qu'il n'en avait réellement, sans doute à défaut d'amis. La nostalgie du morceau de Chopin lui serrait le cœur, il soupira et posa son visage sur sa paume, accoudé au bar.

- Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire, murmura Draco si doucement qu'il l'entendit à peine.

Harry fronça puis haussa les sourcils, c'était sans doute vrai, pourtant il avait objectivement tout ce qu'il pouvait désirer. Le terrain devenait dangereux, voire glissant, il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop tenter le diable, sous peine d'avouer que sa vie n'était pas si parfaite que ça. Il brûlait de parler du livre de Gide mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder, craignant d'en avoir fait une mauvaise lecture. En fait, il aurait voulu que ce fût Draco qui en parle, incidemment.

- Combien de jours encore ? reprit Draco, et Harry respira.

- 12.

- C'est bien, ça approche. C'est après que les ennuis commenceront, mais c'est bien. Je suis sûr que Ginny sera une bonne mère.

- Vous la connaissez bien ?

- Bien, non. Nos branches ne se fréquentent pas, comme vous le savez. Vous l'avez rencontrée comment ?

- Par hasard, elle était étudiante à la Sorbonne en même temps que moi.

- C'est vrai qu'elle s'était inscrite à la faculté, à l'époque. Pour se trouver un mari, d'après les mauvaises langues. Un coup de foudre ?

- On peut dire ça, oui, répondit Harry en rougissant. Quelques sorties et des invitations chez elle. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à un garçon comme moi, à vrai dire.

- Pourquoi ? Vous ne vous trouvez pas intéressant ?

- Oh, c'est pas ça. Nous ne sommes pas du même milieu, je crois que ses parents auraient préféré qu'elle fasse un meilleur mariage…

- J'imagine, oui, les connaissant. Vous avez beaucoup de courage, je trouve, ajouta Draco d'un ton compatissant.

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous. Ne les laissez pas étouffer ce que vous êtes, jamais… ajouta-t-il, songeur.

Le ton grave de Draco fit frissonner Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- Je ne suis rien, vous savez.

Draco sourit et but le reste de son verre, les yeux fixés au loin, dans le miroir. Une sourde langueur s'était emparée d'eux, ils bavardaient à voix basse, un peu penchés l'un vers l'autre, partageant la même ivresse. Des bruits de pas et des exclamations vinrent jusqu'à eux, le feuilleton était terminé, les clients s'apprêtaient à monter dans leurs chambres. Harry vit passer sa belle mère dans le couloir, grâce au reflet, puis constata que Sophie se dirigeait vers eux, avec déplaisir.

Avec un petit sourire narquois elle leur dit :

- Une réunion familiale ? Comme c'est touchant…

Harry avala sa salive et ne répondit rien, mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas plus envie de jouer le jeu que de feindre l'indifférence à l'égard de Draco, qui ne répondait pas non plus.

- Tu m'offres un verre, chéri ? souffla-t-elle à l'oreille du blond, suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry en profite.

- A cette heure-ci les petites filles sont au lit… répondit Draco d'un ton moqueur.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille, honey, si tu me fais confiance je te le prouverai, minauda-t-elle en s'installant entre eux, l'air satisfait.

- Les petites filles modèles ne m'intéressent pas, désolé, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Ah oui ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, Draco. En plus, je peux être très très méchante, aussi, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton ambigu.

- Je n'en doute pas… ta tante sait que tu es ici ?

Elle releva la tête fièrement et dit à Harry, en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Non. Et pour toi, elle sait ?

Il se sentit pâlir, mais se redressa, pour garder bonne contenance. Partir immédiatement aurait été reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas à être là, et il avait plus de fierté que ça.

- Savoir quoi ? On boit un verre, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement, même familial, à ma connaissance ? répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Elle leva un sourcil surpris mais se détourna de lui pour bavarder avec Draco qui ne l'écoutait plus, répondant d'un air distrait. Sa manière de croiser haut ses jambes en se penchant vers lui était pure provocation, et Harry en eut presque honte pour elle. Il se demanda pourquoi une jeune fille de bonne famille se comportait de cette manière, surtout avec un cousin. Il en conclut que l'ennui devait être la cause de cette attitude, ou un goût étrange pour la transgression. Quelque chose dans leur relation lui échappait, une clé qu'il n'avait pas.

Lassée du manque d'intérêt du blond qui ne lui répondait que par monosyllabe elle se leva et partit, amère.

- Charmante, n'est ce pas ? Au moins moi je n'ai pas à la supporter à tous les repas, ricana Draco.

- C'est vrai qu'elle m'énerve sérieusement, par moments, avoua Harry.

- C'est drôle, j'ai un peu du mal à vous imaginer dans cette famille, dit-il en le fixant attentivement.

Harry leva les sourcils, le plus innocemment qu'il pût :

- Pourquoi ?

- Oh, à cause de plein de vieilles histoires, rien d'intéressant en fait. Des vieilles rancoeurs, des jalousies. Et vous paraissez si différent d'eux. Je crois que j'aurais dû faire comme ma sœur, me marier et rentrer dans le rang.

- Vous avez une soeur ?

- Oui, Katherine. Elle a épousé un gentil garçon, en Allemagne, et ils ont trois enfants. Elle a complètement tiré un trait sur le passé, sur le fait qu'on a été dépossédés de notre fortune, elle ne pense qu'à l'avenir, ses enfants, elle a sans doute raison. Moi je n'y arrive pas.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, et Harry devina une profonde tristesse. Draco gardait la tête baissée, les yeux sur son verre. Il reprit au bout de quelques instants :

- Ce n'est pas que l'argent qu'on nous a volé, vous savez, c'est bien plus. C'est notre histoire, notre honneur. Et c'est surtout la manière dont ça a été fait, c'est intolérable.

- Volé par qui ? souffla Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Par la famille de votre épouse, je ne citerai personne. Oh, pas un vol au sens courant, non, plutôt des transferts d'argent et des « dons » faits avec l'appui d'un notaire indélicat, au profit de la partie noble de la famille. Nous n'étions que des semi bâtards d'allemands, nous ne méritions pas d'exister, pour eux. Mais j'existe, moi, et c'est pour ça que j'aime hanter ce type d'endroit. Pour leur monter que j'existe encore, pour qu'ils ne vivent pas heureux avec leur satanée bonne conscience…

La virulence et l'amertume du discours ébranlèrent Harry, stupéfait. Il se dit que bientôt il aurait les deux versions de l'histoire, les deux faces d'une même pièce, inconciliables et contradictoires, et ne pouvait qu'espérer ne pas avoir à choisir. Même si le choix était tout fait, évidemment.

Draco secoua la tête, comme s'il chassait une pensée indésirable et ajouta :

- Désolé de vous embêter avec le passé. Je me rends compte que vous êtes la personne la plus mal placée pour entendre ça, mais je suis si seul, parfois…

- J'ignorais tout de cette histoire, je vous assure.

- Je vous crois. On ne parle pas de ce genre de chose, chez ces gens là. Je sais bien comment ça marche. Ils font comme si ça n'existait pas, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Quand je pense que ma mère est morte comme un chien, dans un désespoir total… dit-il en fermant les paupières douloureusement.

Un léger malaise s'était emparé d'Harry, qui faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Ces aveux le fascinaient et le dégoûtaient à la fois, il découvrait un monde qu'il aurait préféré ignorer. Il se trouvait en effet très mal placé pour juger sa belle-famille, qui l'avait accueilli très simplement et pourvoyait à tous ses besoins. Il faillit dire « On ne choisit pas sa famille », mais pensa qu'un tel cliché était dérisoire, dans cette situation. Mieux valait se taire et oublier, de crainte d'être sali par ce déballage.

Il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que Draco s'était levé et s'apprêtait à remonter :

- Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Harry, murmura-t-il.

- Merci. Vous aussi... et encore merci pour le livre ! lança-t-il, le cœur battant.

Une lueur s'éclaira dans le regard gris, Draco se retourna vers lui :

- Il vous plaît ?

- Oui, même si… c'est un peu étrange, comme récit. Assez inhabituel. Ca me laisse un peu pensif, par moments.

Comment parler de toutes les pensées qui le traversaient, comment demander la raison de ce prêt, le but de ce choix ? Les mots lui échappaient, il était fatigué et il était si tard, déjà. Draco sourit d'un air songeur et répondit :

- J'espérais que vous comprendriez… mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Bonne nuit, dit-il en s'éloignant et en laissant Harry perplexe, au bar.

oOo oOo oOo

La conversation du soir le poursuivit une partie de la nuit, il se sentait presque honteux d'avoir écouté ça sans broncher, mais que faire ? Tout était trop embrouillé, trop ancien aussi. Il hésita à en parler à Ginny, mais il connaissait d'avance sa réaction, alors il se tut, même si ça lui pesait d'avoir un secret.

Après le petit déjeuner, il reprit le livre, songeur. « J'espérais que vous comprendriez » avait dit Draco la veille. Comprendre quoi ? Il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa lecture, intrigué, alors que Virginie s'était rendormie, la main sur le ventre.

Peu à peu, page après page, le vrai sens du livre lui apparut, et une phrase concernant la première rencontre du narrateur avec un jeune arabe le fit bondir hors de son lit, le rouge au front et le cœur battant :

« Le motif secret de nos actes, et j'entends : des plus décisifs, nous échappe ; et non seulement dans le souvenir que nous en gardons, mais bien au moment même. Sur le seuil de ce que l'on appelle : péché, hésitais-je encore ? Non ; j'eusse été trop déçu si l'aventure eût dû se terminer par le triomphe de ma vertu que j'avais déjà prise en dédain, en horreur. Non ; c'est bien la curiosité qui me faisait attendre... »

Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la chambre, perdu. Est-ce cela qu'il y avait à comprendre ? S'était-il mépris ? Son rythme cardiaque ne faiblissait pas alors qu'il faisait les cent pas, dérouté. Et quand bien même, quel était le message ? Harry était marié et bientôt père, comment Draco avait-il pu imaginer … ?

L'esprit en feu il s'habilla rapidement sans prendre garde à la douleur et descendit les escaliers, mû par une force étrange. Arrivé en bas il ressentit un besoin violent de marcher, dépenser cette énergie nouvelle qui coulait en lui, stress intense et diffus. Il se dirigea vers le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté lors de leur première randonnée, étonné de constater qu'il ne souffrait plus, debout.

Il avait à la fois envie de fuir et de retrouver Draco, le regarder dans les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il cherchait vraiment. Passées au crible de cette dernière révélation leurs conversations prenaient un tour étrange, ambigu. Dérangeant.

Plus il montait plus la colère enflait en lui : Quel tour voulait lui jouer Draco ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie, une vengeance contre sa famille ? Il se voyait déjà lui dire : « Vous vous trompez à mon sujet, je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Vous ne me pervertirez pas, moi. Cessons là, si vous voulez bien ». Il lui jetterait le livre à la figure, ce satané livre et Harry retournerait auprès de sa femme, sa douce Ginny.

Ses pas le menaient au hasard sur le chemin emprunté précédemment, avec parfois une impression de déjà vu. Arrivé à la croisée de deux chemins il hésita et prit à droite, vers le rocher du Diable. Il transpirait et ses muscles devenaient douloureux, mais sa rage le portait littéralement. Des traces de pas fraîches témoignaient du passage récent de promeneurs, il se dit qu'avec un peu de chance il tomberait sur eux, qu'il pourrait se moquer de lui ou même lui casser la figure, en présence de Franck.

Mais si ce dernier venait à tout raconter à Jérémie…

Il s'assit quelques instants sur un gros rocher, essoufflé. Son courroux s'estompait peu à peu, laissant place à un sentiment diffus, comme de la peur. Il se demanda s'il ne s'était pas fourvoyé, après tout ce n'était qu'un livre, pas une déclaration d'amour. Peut être Draco souhaitait-il juste lui faire connaître ses penchants intimes, sans oser l'avouer directement ? Il n'y avait pas là de quoi fouetter un chat, même si ce genre de perversion dégoûtait Harry, pour ce qu'il en connaissait. Personne dans ses connaissances n'avouait ce genre de maladie, pour lui c'était un vice hérité des grecs, une monstruosité n'ayant pas droit de cité dans son milieu. Ca ne l'intéressait pas, point, se dit-il pour se rassurer.

Il repartit troublé, l'esprit plus embrouillé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il attribua les battements sourds de son cœur à sa marche mais ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de Draco, cherchant un sens à tout ceci. Il faisait plus frais dans la forêt et il commençait à avoir froid et à trembler. Ses doigts étaient gelés, il soufflait parfois dessus pour les réchauffer, en vain. Le plus intelligent eût été de rentrer à l'hôtel, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il tressaillit soudain quand il aperçut une silhouette à quelques pas, près du rocher du Diable. Elle était à moitié cachée par un arbre, dissimulée par les branchages. Il s'approcha, intrigué, et reçut un coup au cœur quand il reconnut Draco adossé à un tronc, les yeux fermés. Surpris, il allait l'appeler quand il baissa le regard et distingua une autre silhouette, à genoux devant lui. Tout d'abord son cerveau refusa de croire ce qu'il voyait, c'était si choquant qu'il se dit qu'il avait mal vu, seules les prostituées s'adonnaient à ce genre de bassesse, et jamais en public.

Une branche craqua sous ses pas, Draco tourna la tête et posa sur lui un regard flou, hagard. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche, manquant d'air, sous le coup de la surprise ou de la jouissance, Harry n'aurait su le dire. Pourtant en un éclair il comprit qu'il avait entrevu le Mal lui même et qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette image.

Il bondit en arrière et se mit à courir comme s'il craignait d'être rattrapé, honteux d'avoir assisté à ça, autant que s'il avait été complice. Une brusque nausée s'empara de lui, c'était donc ça la vérité, ce qu'il y avait à comprendre. Rien plus que ça, un acte écoeurant et pervers. Immonde.

Il courut presque jusqu'à l'hôtel, bouleversé, avec l'impression absurde de s'être fait avoir. Chaque enjambée lui envoyait une onde de souffrance dans le coccyx, et pourtant il ne ralentissait pas, dérapant parfois sur des feuilles humides. « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible » répétait-il sans cesse et sans raison, secouant la tête. Une transpiration salée coulait sur son visage et son dos, ses poumons brûlaient, il se dit qu'il expiait, et que c'était bien fait pour lui. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

Il passa sans s'arrêter à côté de l'oncle de son épouse qui se tenait sur le seuil et lui dit : « Hé bien ! Vous avez croisé le diable, ou quoi ? », et monta s'enfermer dans la chambre, où Ginny tricotait paisiblement.

- Ca ne va pas, mon chéri ? tu es tout pâle…

- Non, balbutia-t-il avant de s'enfermer aux toilettes pour vomir, secoué de spasmes irrépressibles.

- Harry ? Tu as avalé quelque chose que tu ne supportes pas ? interrogea-t-elle au travers de la porte.

- Non, rien… c'est rien… couina-t-il à genoux devant la lunette, écoeuré.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, blême, et se coucha lourdement sur le ventre, priant pour dormir.

oOo oOo oOo

Il ne descendit ni ce soir là ni le suivant, prétextant une indigestion passagère. Ginny essaya de l'interroger, en vain, puis lui ouvrit les bras dans lesquels il se blottit, comme un enfant. Son giron était doux et confortable, maternel. Il ressentit une immense bouffée d'amour et de reconnaissance pour elle, se jurant de ne plus jamais s'en éloigner.

Le livre maudit n'avait pas bougé de sa table de nuit, ouvert en son milieu, comme s'il le narguait. Il n'avait même pas le courage de le jeter, le toucher aurait souillé ses doigts, comme un poison. Il avait beau se dire que tout cela n'avait aucune importance il était blessé, sans comprendre pourquoi. Il tenta de reprendre son article mais le sujet ne l'intéressait plus vraiment, tout cela était loin, dérisoire.

L'incident l'avait changé, lui faisant voir la vie sous des couleurs différentes. Comment imaginer qu'un gentil garçon comme Franck avait pu se prêter à ce jeu abject, lui qui paraissait si pur et simple ? Tous les hommes étaient ils donc pervertis, peu ou prou ? Que se serait-il passé s'il les avait accompagnés, ce jour là ? Son esprit bloquait sur ce point, moulinant ses doutes à l'infini.

Le temps semblait s'être mis au diapason, il pleuvait en continu et il commençait à faire froid dans les chambres. L'oncle Jérémie rechignait à chauffer, prétextant la chaudière à réviser et la mauvaise humeur régnait chez les rares clients encore présents. Chaque matin Harry comptait les jours jusqu'à la fameuse 37ème semaine, l'attendant comme une libération. Enfin ils rentreraient à Paris, et il oublierait.

Le soir où Harry consentit à rejoindre sa famille à table il ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette, confus. Il n'avait pas osé demander si Draco était parti, mais souhaitait ardemment que ce fût le cas. Quand retentit le « bonsoir » habituel il se crispa autour de sa fourchette, la mâchoire bloquée et dut se forcer pour avaler.

- On ne te voit plus beaucoup au bar, Harry, lança Sophie d'un ton moqueur.

- Je n'étais pas un habitué, réussit-il à répondre d'une voix presque ferme.

- Ah ? Je croyais… en tout cas le bar est désert, sans toi. J'en connais qui ont l'air de beaucoup s'ennuyer, désormais…

- Qui ça ? demanda la mère de Ginny, intriguée.

- Le barman, répondit Sophie rapidement. Il s'était littéralement entiché de notre futur papa…

Elle gloussa et lui fit un petit clin d'œil, fière de sa plaisanterie, alors que le reste de la tablée le fixait avec réprobation. Il se sentit rougir et replongea le nez dans son assiette, penaud.

L'estomac noué il refusa de prendre un dessert et se précipita vers les escaliers, pressé de rentrer.

Des pas bruits de pas derrière lui le firent accélérer et il posait la main sur la poignée quand il sentit une pression sur son bras :

- Harry, il faut qu'on parle, lui dit Draco en jetant des petits coups d'œil autour d'eux.

Il paraissait pâle et fatigué, mais cela n'émut pas Harry, qui serrait les dents de rage.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, le coupa sèchement ce dernier. Je vais vous rendre votre livre, et je ne souhaite pas vous revoir.

- Je ne souhaitais pas ça, je suis désolé. C'est un affreux malentendu… Franck n'est rien pour moi, rien du tout, souffla Draco d'un ton pressant, en se rapprochant.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, se raidit Harry. Lâchez-moi.

Draco hésita puis obtempéra, libérant son bras à regret. Il reprit plus doucement, cherchant son regard :

- J'espérais que tu comprendrais…

- Mais j'ai compris. Parfaitement compris, rassurez-vous. Tout cela me dégoûte, martela-t-il froidement en l'affrontant du regard sans ciller.

- Tu es comme eux, hein ? lâcha finalement Draco avec amertume, en reculant d'un pas.

- Oui, je suis comme eux, répondit Harry en s'engouffrant dans sa chambre, le cœur battant.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à vous qui suivez ma fic et m'envoyez vos commentaires, sur cette fic ou MMCB, pour "mon ciel dans ton enfer"(chapitre 8 en ligne). Je suis très touchée par votre soutien, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de lecteurs fidèles... ce sera la plus belle réussite de cette aventure, quoi qu'il se passe. **

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Jessica : merci d'aimer ma fic, je suis contente que tu aies été touchée par la scène entre nos héros, j'aime bien les petits moments ambigus, j'avoue… a bientôt ?**

**Kaylee : une anonyme pas tout à fait anonyme ! Oui, il y a anguille sous roche, affaire à suive ^^ Merci d'être toujours là, ma belle…**

**Orion : Hé oui, mes héros sont plein de défauts, je suis contente que tu les aimes quand même…merci pour ta confiance, ça me touche beaucoup tu sais.**

**Sly : effectivement, tout n'est pas clair entre Draco et Franck, tu as raison…maintenant on en sait un peu plus, rien n'est gagné mais rien n'est perdu, rassure-toi…merci de te fidélité, c'est une super marque de confiance.**

**GROS BISOUS A TOUS**


	5. La drôle de fin

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 5**

**La drôle de fin**

**Merci à tous pour vos retours très positifs sur le chapitre précédent, j'avais peur que cette fic ne trouve pas son public mais finalement si, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

_**« La drôle de fin » est une chanson "clin d'oeil" de Sylvie Vartan, je vais essayer de trouver des chansons anciennes, pour coller au contexte.**_

Le lendemain matin Harry apprit que Draco avait quitté l'hôtel dans la nuit, il se rappela qu'il avait entendu crisser des pneus sur le gravier, vers minuit, et ressentit une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine, un soulagement intense qui laissa place à un vide un peu pénible. Il décida de ne pas se tracasser avec cela, il avait mis les choses au clair, l'incident était clos.

Il évita soigneusement Franck les jours suivants, qu'il ne croisa qu'incidemment à la Poste. Ce dernier détourna précipitamment les yeux en rougissant et Harry se dit qu'il avait eu raison de couper les ponts avec Draco, qui n'était sans doute qu'un être nuisible. Il ressentit un peu de pitié en voyant Franck s'éloigner avec son chien, le pauvre garçon avait dû se laisser séduire et le regrettait très certainement. Il se demanda s'il était devenu définitivement perverti ou pourrait encore refaire sa vie, après une aussi triste expérience, puis haussa les épaules. En buvant une bière au café du Centre il en conclut que sa blessure au coccyx lui avait peut être sauvé la vie, en le mettant à l'abri d'un pervers.

Ginny commençait à parler souvent de rentrer en France, puisqu'elle avait entamé sa 36ème semaine, contre l'avis du médecin local qui lui conseillait d'attendre l'accouchement, sous peine d'accoucher en route. Elle tenait absolument à ce que cela se passe dans la clinique qu'elle avait choisie à Paris, sous le contrôle du Docteur Labrousse, et ne voulait pas passer un jour plus que nécessaire en Suisse. Harry était inquiet également à l'idée de faire 800 kilomètres en voiture mais n'arrivait pas à la convaincre que l'hôpital de Genève était très convenable, et lui éviterait un trajet pénible. Par comble de malchance, Sophie, qui était plus que morose depuis le départ de Draco, incitait Ginny à n'en faire qu'à sa tête et réussit à convaincre sa tante qu'il serait préférable de repartir rapidement, dès le jour dit.

Ils partirent donc une semaine plus tard, leur petite Renault chargée sous les cadeaux de la famille achetés en Suisse et le poids de la belle-mère qui avait absolument tenu à les accompagner, peu confiante en son gendre.

Harry serrait les dents, le derrière encore douloureux vissé sur son petit siège, et Ginny gémissait à chaque virage brusque, les mains ancrées à son ventre devenu énorme. Le voyage parut à Harry trois fois plus long au retour qu'à l'aller, entre les plaintes de son épouse et les commentaires désobligeants de sa belle mère, et à chaque arrêt dans un café il craignit qu'ils ne puissent pas repartir, tellement Ginny était pâle et semblait souffrir.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux –chez les parents de Ginny- aux termes de 10 longues heures de route, épuisés et énervés. Immédiatement elle monta se coucher avec une bonne tisane et Harry la suivit, pour échapper aux questions et remarques acerbes de son beau père, qui ne comprenait pas qu'on eut pu traiter sa fille de la sorte. Harry faillit rétorquer « Je n'avais pas le choix, elle n'avait qu'à accoucher à Genève » mais se tut prudemment.

- Je vais rester avec elle, je pense que c'est mieux, dit-il disparaissant dans les escaliers, pressé de se coucher.

Le regard de mépris de son beau père le suivit jusqu'en haut des escaliers, où il souffla. Il avait souvent eu l'impression de n'être pas tout à fait à la hauteur des espérances familiales mais avait passé outre, bon an mal an. Cette fois le courroux semblait plus intense, et il s'en voulu de n'avoir pas contre attaqué en faisant remarquer qu'il n'était pour rien dans ce rapatriement forcé.

Ginny n'arrêtait pas de gémir en se tournant et se retournant dans leur lit et Harry, malgré sa fatigue et deux whiskies pris en cachette, n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. La douleur s'était réveillée au terme de ces heures de route et les ondes de souffrance lui vrillaient le bas du dos, presque aussi intensément qu'après la chute. Il regretta de n'avoir pas résisté à la volonté de son épouse et se dit qu'il aurait sans doute dû l'accompagner à l'hôpital de Genève, pour qu'elle accouche sereinement et qu'il passe une radio, au lieu de se précipiter sur les routes.

Il se leva difficilement pour prendre un troisième verre, espérant être assommé et s'écrouler enfin dans un sommeil réparateur. La maison était calme, le plancher craquait parfois sous son pas et il se recoucha, la tête lourde et engourdie.

Dans ses rêves il parcourait les couloirs d'une clinique en poussant son épouse sur un chariot, gémissante et se tordant de douleur, mais à chaque porte on lui disait qu'il s'était trompé et ils devaient repartir, toujours plus affolés. Il ne trouvait pas le bon service et avait l'impression de ne pas avancer, et parfois même d'être retenu par un poids ou une entrave invisible qui lui bloquait le bassin et les jambes. Les plaintes de Ginny s'accroissaient et il avait de plus en plus peur, et mal. Enfin il atteignit une salle qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôtel, mais obscure et poussiéreuse, et comprit qu'il avait trouvé le bon service.

- C'est ici pour les accouchements ? demanda-t-il à un homme âgé qui ressemblait à l'oncle Jérémie.

- Oui, c'est ici Monsieur, on va s'occuper de votre femme mais attendez voir… vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de soins, vous aussi ? Etendez-vous là ! ordonna le médecin d'une voix péremptoire.

Harry obtempéra, surpris, et bientôt se trouva allongé sur le ventre sur un lit d'hôpital, blanc et aux draps rêches, entouré d'étudiants en médecine. Le professeur, vêtu d'une blouse immaculée, s'adressa à eux en le désignant du doigt :

- Voilà un cas très rare, messieurs, le mari d'une parturiente qui développe une tumeur basse, par suite d'une chute. Penchez-vous et observez, c'est très intéressant.

Harry s'aperçut avec horreur qu'ils étaient tous penchés sur son postérieur découvert, émergeant du drap, et il commença à ressentir le froid sur sa peau nue.

- Que faut-il faire dans un cas comme ça ? demanda un étudiant qui ressemblait à Franck comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Il faut un doigté très précis, répondit l'homme en enfilant de longs gants en caoutchouc avec un sourire gourmand. Nous avons justement ici un spécialiste…

En tournant la tête Harry vit dans son rêve un médecin qui ressemblait étrangement à Draco, les longs doigts eux aussi gantés, avec un sourire faussement rassurant, un sourire de vipère.

- Hum… belle taille, apprécia-t-il en effleurant le coccyx douloureux avec un doigt, qui fait frémir Harry. Il faut pratiquer un massage interne, seule manière de replacer l'appendice osseux. Détendez-vous, et ce ne sera pas douloureux, ajouta-t-il en déposant une noisette de gel entre ses fesses, et en le massant doucement.

Harry rougit violemment, il venait de comprendre en quoi consistait le geste et protesta :

- Non, je ne veux pas. Ca me dégoûte, ne me touchez pas.

- Allons, laissez-vous faire. Vous n'êtes pas le premier, j'ai grande habitude de ce type de soin, susurra le médecin à son oreille. Rappelez-vous que vous êtes dans un hôpital…

Les étudiants le regardaient fasciné, et Harry ferma les yeux quand la pression du doigt se fit plus intense, et précise. Les effleurements n'étaient pas douloureux mais une brusque tension s'empara de lui, il ressentit la nécessité de bouger un peu son bassin, pour se soulager.

- Non, non, ne bougez pas. Vous êtes exactement dans la bonne position pour que j'atteigne la zone à rectifier. Soufflez par le ventre, laissez-moi faire, ajouta le toubib de sa voix chaude et rassurante.

Harry était sur des charbons ardents, humilié par l'intrusion publique et l'intérêt manifeste des spectateurs agglutinés autour de lui, dérangé par un émoi intime mal venu, dû au toucher délicat.

« Voilà messieurs, le geste doit se faire de cette manière-ci » poursuivit l'homme d'un ton égal en introduisant son doigt plus profondément « par une légère pression supérieure suivie d'une rotation à 180°, et un massage plus profond juste à cet endroit-là… »

A ces mots Harry sentit la gêne initiale se muer en torrent interne, un flux agréable qui gonflait et montait en lui, il se met à trembler et étouffa un gémissement pour lutter contre les émotions de plus en plus violentes.

Il se réveilla dans un spasme humide, bouleversé et apeuré par l'intensité de ses sensations internes, inédites. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il baignait dans des draps mouillés et comprit que Ginny avait perdu les eaux. Il se redressa d'un bond :

- Ginny ? Ca va ?

- Non, j'ai mal… j'ai cru que tu ne réveillerais pas, t'arrêtais pas de gémir… Vite, il faut aller à la clinique, Harry. J'ai horriblement mal, maugréa-t-elle en grimaçant.

Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes et se tordait de douleur.

- Oui, oui, on va y aller. Je rêvais excuse-moi, je suis désolé.

Il se leva et courut jusqu'au téléphone, pour aller leur médecin traitant. Celui-ci, agacé d'être réveillé en pleine nuit, lui conseilla d'aller directement à la clinique la plus proche, ce qu'il fit.

Le bébé naquit une heure après, ils l'appelèrent Laurent.

oOo oOo oOo

L'arrivée du bébé modifia profondément les rapports entre Harry et Ginny mais, si l'accouchement avait été un peu chaotique, les premiers mois furent plus sereins, quoique éprouvants. Le bébé pleurait toutes les nuits mais Ginny ne se levait pas, sa mère lui ayant enjoint de ne pas céder aux caprices du nouveau-né. Les pleurs mettaient les nerfs d'Harry à vif, pour un peu il se serait levé lui-même pour aller le nourrir, mais son épouse ne possédait pas de biberon, mettant un point d'honneur à nourrir elle-même son fils. Harry se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, revivant les pires moments de l'orphelinat, quand les bruits incessants l'empêchaient de dormir. Alors il se levait quand même pour se fourrer du coton dans les oreilles et s'attaquer à son article en cours, jusqu'à épuisement. Ginny, quoique fatiguée, se levait sans rechigner à 6 heures du matin pour la première tétée, il les observait parfois du fond de son lit, nimbés dans la lumière du petit jour.

C'était étrange de la voir ainsi, jeune maman souvent préoccupée, toute dévouée à son enfant, ne parlant que de lui, ses cris, ses sourires, ses vaccins. Harry se sentait souvent seul, comme passé au second plan, d'autant plus que toute la famille n'avait d'yeux que pour le nouvel arrivant, et qu'Harry avait l'impression de faire de la figuration.

Il se plongea dans une série d'articles sur les nouveaux médias, et dut se déplacer souvent à Paris et en Province, à son grand soulagement. Il s'attribuait ainsi de petites vacances pendant lesquelles il dormait bien et était entièrement libre, et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de monter dans sa petite Renault et voir s'éloigner la maison familiale dans le rétroviseur, avec parfois sa femme lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Son départ comme ses articles n'intéressaient personne, mais son beau père lui jetait un regard noir au dîner quand il leur apprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas conduire le bébé chez le docteur, le lendemain.

Parfois dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le soir, il observait l'envol des oiseaux au dessus des toits avec une légère mélancolie, se disant qu'il ne pensait pas qu'on pût être père et aussi seul. Ses amis et collègues du journal avaient vécu la même expérience, ils lui tapaient dans le dos en soupirant : « T'inquiète pas, il finira par grandir ! » et Harry sortait une autre cigarette d'une main nerveuse.

Il s'était mis à fumer à la naissance de son fils, sans doute à cause de l'anxiété diffuse qu'il ressentait en voyant ce petit être dont il avait désormais la responsabilité, et qu'il ne comprenait pas. Les réclames sur les murs montraient des bébés dodus et des mères épanouies, il se demandait quand il avait loupé le coche.

Pourtant l'enfant grandissait et prenait du poids, faisant la fierté de sa famille et bientôt commencèrent les discussions sur le baptême, qui inviter et qui choisir comme parrain et marraine, sans froisser personne. Harry ne fut pas même consulté, il n'avait pas de famille et pas d'avis, et surtout pas les moyens de financer l'évènement. Il grimaça quand même en apprenant que Sophie serait la marraine, en remerciement de sa présence pendant les dernières semaines de grossesse. Il ne tenait pas à la revoir, elle l'insupportait et lui rappelait une période pénible, qu'il avait soigneusement oubliée.

Le restaurant fut choisi avec soin –une ancienne abbaye du voisinage- et bientôt les invitations furent lancées, pas moins de 70. Harry ne connaissait la plupart des invités que de vue, pour les avoir croisés au mariage mais il comprit bien vite que ce qui comptait c'était de les impressionner, par tous les moyens.

- Dites donc mon vieux, vous comptez bientôt changer de voiture, non ? lui lança son beau-père à table, un soir, en découpant le rôti.

- Moi ? non, pourquoi ?

Ses beaux parents échangèrent un regard affligé et lui reprit :

- Elle n'est plus trop présentable, votre voiture, et en plus vous n'aurez pas la place pour le bébé ! il conviendrait d'en changer, ce serait plus raisonnable…

- Et avant le baptême, renchérit sa belle mère d'un air pincé.

- Mais je… elle est encore très bien ma voiture ! et je n'ai pas les moyens d'en acheter une autre, désolé, répondit-il d'un ton définitif.

Son beau père émit un soupir et reprit :

- Je vous prêterai l'argent, ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai vu la nouvelle Peugeot, la 404, elle serait très bien pour vous.

- La 404 ? Mais elle est énorme ! Et puis je préfère les Renault, de toute façon, s'entêta Harry.

- Papa a des prix chez Peugeot, fit remarquer Ginny en se penchant vers lui, et il sut qu'il avait perdu.

Le reste du repas eut du mal à passer, mais il n'y avait pas à discuter, il le savait. Seul contre trois il n'avait aucune chance, et son cœur se serra à l'idée de perdre sa petite Renault, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à s'acheter, 4 ans plus tôt. Il se retint de faire remarquer qu'il était le seul à travailler dur, dans cette maison, son beau-père gérant des immeubles qui lui assuraient un profit confortable sans trop d'efforts. Mais la justice n'était pas ce monde, il le savait bien, et il se sentit comme spolié. « Chaque médaille a son revers » lui répétait souvent le curé quand il était petit, il venait juste d'en comprendre la signification réelle.

Les préparatifs du baptême et le plan de table provoquèrent des discussions homériques à chaque repas, tant et si bien qu'il prétexta des maux d'estomac pour ne plus dîner avec eux, assommé par l'ampleur de la tâche. Il se gavait de gâteaux et bonbons en douce, se réfugiant devant la nouvelle télévision ou derrière sa machine à écrire, selon les protagonistes présents.

Le matin même du baptême, il observa son nouveau costume dans les vitres de sa nouvelle Peugeot et se demanda pour combien il avait vendu son âme, mais déjà sa belle-mère avançait fièrement avec Laurent dans les bras, vêtu d'un longue robe blanche. Le choix de cet habit –la robe de baptême de Ginny- ne l'emballait pas non plus, mais il se dit que le bébé ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il était déguisé, ce qui était une grande chance. Ginny apparut alors sur le perron et il la trouva belle, vêtue d'une robe en corolle bleu pâle, coiffée à la Brigitte Bardot et soigneusement maquillée. Elle avait retrouvé sa taille de guêpe et son teint de jeune fille, et ses cheveux roux paraissaient si doux et soyeux qu'il eut envie d'y glisser les doigts pour les défaire et l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

Un vent tiède soufflait en ce matin d'avril, le ciel était d'un bleu dur et les magnolias éclataient en fleurs dans le jardin derrière la maison. Il prit le volant avec une certaine fierté, ravi d'être aux côtés d'une aussi jolie femme, heureux d'être pour quelque chose dans la réussite du tableau.

La cérémonie dans l'Eglise trop fraîche lui parut infinie, entre les sermons du prêtre et les chants en latin, mais Ginny gardait le sourire et la tête haute, frissonnante dans sa petite robe. Le bébé s'agita et pleura quand l'eau coula sur son front, mais Harry ressentit une joie et une émotion intense en pensant que c'était son fils, sa chair. Il se dit qu'il aurait aimé que ses parents à lui fussent présents, mais ils étaient tous les deux décédés à la fin de la guerre. Il murmura une rapide prière pour eux, tentant de retrouver les traits de leurs visages dans celui de son fils.

Les invités avaient pris place derrière eux, il en avait salué une bonne partie sans les reconnaître. Un subtil équilibre s'était instauré entre les invités du côté de sa belle mère et ceux du côté de son beau père, les uns venant principalement du Gers et les autres de région parisienne, qui s'étaient répartis dans les allées par affinités.

A la sortie de la messe Harry fixa sa montre, il était midi passé et il mourait de faim. Il se dit que c'était la dernière ligne droite de ce marathon pénible, et qu'un verre ou deux feraient passer le temps plus rapidement. Après les photographies d'usage sur le parvis ensoleillé dont Harry se sentait de plus en plus exclu –avec les parents, parrains, oncles et tantes- ils se dirigèrent à pied vers le restaurant de l'abbaye, non loin de là. Laurent était affamé et hurlait de tous ses petits poumons, sa marraine essayant vainement de le calmer en le secouant comme un prunier, et Ginny trottinait à trois pas derrière, gênée par des souliers neufs.

Un apéritif avait été installé sur la terrasse recouverte d'un auvent blanc, et deux grandes tables avaient été dressées perpendiculairement, afin de ne froisser les susceptibilités de personne.

- Je trouve qu'il ne te ressemble pas, déclara Sophie à Harry alors que Ginny s'enquérait d'un coin où donner tranquillement le sein à son fils.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a ton caractère ?

- Non, les cheveux et le menton. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Franchement, je le vois tous les jours, je ne peux pas dire à qui il ressemble. C'est un peu tôt, non ? répondit Harry en s'éloignant pour prendre un verre, agacé.

Sophie était sûrement la personne qu'il connaissait le mieux et qu'il supportait le moins, aussi regretta-t-il de ne pas avoir pu inviter des amis à lui, mais la belle famille lui avait fait comprendre que c'était impossible. Il tendit la main vers une coupe de champagne et au signal de son beau père : « A la santé de mon petit fils ! » il la vida d'un coup, assoiffé. Divers oncles et tantes vinrent le féliciter et discuter un peu, mais très vite la conversation s'essoufflait, faute de poins communs. De jeunes cousins demandèrent à monter dans la Peugeot toute neuve, et ce fut bientôt le principal sujet d'attraction des hommes de l'assemblée.

Après trois coupes et dix petits fours Harry cherchait son nom des yeux sur la table, presque surpris de n'avoir pas été relégué avec les arrières cousins, quand des exclamations de consternation lui firent lever la tête. Sa belle-mère et une de ses sœurs fixaient avec de grands yeux un point derrière lui, laissant deviner leur colère stupéfaite.

Il se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit au bout du buffet Draco qui prenait un verre, discutant mollement avec des personnes qui a priori cherchaient à l'éviter. Il était bien habillé et avait coupé ses cheveux, ce qui le faisait paraître plus jeune, mais l'expression de sa bouche restait amère.

Il aperçut Harry et le fixa quelques secondes, immobile.

Tous les gens s'éloignèrent de lui comme par enchantement et bientôt il se retrouva seul au buffet, épié par tous les invités. La belle-mère d'Harry souffla à son mari : « Dis lui de foutre le camp » et comme Ginny restait invisible, sans doute en train d'allaiter, Harry estima que c'était à lui de l'accueillir. Il avança lentement, apparemment calme alors qu'il sentait tous les yeux sur sa nuque et lui tendit la main :

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix un peu altérée.

- Bonjour, cher cousin. Toutes mes félicitations pour cet heureux évènement et ce baptême auquel je n'ai pas été convié. Un oubli, sans doute. Comment s'appelle l'enfant ?

- Laurent, croassa Harry et Draco souleva un sourcil surpris puis sourit.

- Hé bien je lève mon verre au jeune Laurent, en lui souhaitant une longue et heureuse vie entouré de sa famille…

- Merci, répondit Harry froidement. Je vous raccompagne ?

- Pardon ? Vous me mettez à la porte un jour de baptême ? siffla Draco entre ses dents. Ce n'est pas très chrétien… n'est-ce pas monsieur l'Abbé ? demanda-t-il au curé qui n'en perdait pas une miette, à quelques pas de là.

- Je… euh, effectivement, mais enfin, n'est ce pas… balbutia le curé gros et gras déjà bien rouge.

- Je suis sûr que ma cousine Sophie sera ravie d'avoir un cavalier à son goût, murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Harry. Où est la maman, que je lui offre mon cadeau ?

- Oh, elle s'occupe de notre fils. Il ne fallait pas, reprit Harry, gêné.

Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de Draco et sentait peser la désapprobation familiale sur ses épaules, un poids dont il se serait bien passé. Draco lui tenait tête sans paraître embarrassé et Harry comprit, à la petite lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il se vengeait de la sorte de sa famille, sans remords.

Draco sortit alors un petit écrin de sa poche et l'ouvrit, révélant un petit bracelet en or finement ciselé.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait graver, je ne connaissais pas le nom de l'enfant, ni sa date de naissance, murmura-t-il en le tendant à Harry.

- Il ne fallait pas, répéta ce dernier, abasourdi.

- Mais si, c'est normal. C'est important, la famille. C'est aussi de la part de ma sœur Katherine, ajouta-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Un bruissement passa dans l'assistance, derrière eux, ainsi que des exclamations de surprise.

- Venez, nous serons plus tranquilles ici, dit Harry en le prenant par le bras, l'emmenant derrière l'auvent, à l'abri des regards. Je suis très touché, il ne fallait pas, vraiment… vous remercierez votre…

- Je peux le voir ? le coupa Draco en le fixant avec intensité.

- Laurent ? Oui, bien sûr. Venez, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur du restaurant, espérant que Ginny ait terminé.

Il se sentait incroyablement mal à l'aise avec lui sur les talons, et pâlit quand il vit arriver Ginny en face de lui, le bébé contre elle. Elle les foudroya du regard et serra un peu plus l'enfant contre elle, comme pour le défendre, et ne prit pas la main que tendait Draco.

- Ginny, Draco a gentiment amené un cadeau pour notre fils, énonça Harry, plus mort que vif.

- Tu l'as pris où ? demanda-t-elle agressivement à son cousin en voyant le bracelet.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que c'est un héritage que ta famille n'a pas réussi à nous dérober ?

- Très drôle. Qui t'a invité ?

- Sophie m'a parlé de ce baptême, je pensais que c'était un oubli de votre part…

Draco regarda Harry mais celui-ci baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Draco fit un petit sourire amer puis reprit en fixant le bébé :

- Je peux le porter ?

- Non, il dort, mentit Ginny en serrant Laurent contre son sein.

- Il est très mignon, conclut le blond après s'être penché pour l'observer. Félicitations.

- Merci… souffla Harry, sur des charbons ardents.

- Draco, tu te mets à côté de moi ? interrogea Sophie, qui les avait rejoints, de son accent traînant.

Visiblement elle avait bu et était ravie de l'incident, qui mettait du piquant dans la cérémonie. Elle était moulée dans une petite robe rouge qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, et l'œil du blond s'éveilla. Il les dévisagea tour à tour puis répondit, narquois :

- Bien sûr, mon ange. Tu sais que tu es ravissante ?

- Merci ! On y va ? dit-elle en lui prenant le bras, se dirigeant vers la table de sa démarche chaloupée.

Ginny se pencha vers son mari et ordonna à voix basse :

- Harry, mets le à la porte !

- Ecoute, chérie, il a apporté un cadeau et je ne veux pas d'histoire. Tu ne veux pas de scandale le jour du baptême de notre fils, si ? Regarde, tout le monde n'attend que ça et si on le fait, c'est tout ce qui restera comme souvenir de ce jour.

Elle lui lança un regard dégoûté et murmura :

- Tu es bien trop bon, mon pauvre Harry. Si tu savais…

- Bon, il est temps de passer à table, les invités nous attendent, non ? reprit-il en se redressant, content de ne pas s'être laissé faire.

L'apéritif tirait en longueur et il était temps de passer au repas. Sophie et Draco furent parmi les premiers à s'asseoir, au bout d'une table, et les autres invités prirent place un peu au hasard, chacun cherchant son nom, parfois vainement, car l'arrivée de Draco avait tout décalé. Les parents de Ginny firent quelques commentaires acerbes et lancèrent des regards désolés à leur famille, et le repas pût commencer.

Les mets étaient de choix et les vins prestigieux, amenés par l'oncle Jérémie qui estimait avoir les meilleurs crûs de la Région. Il ne cessait de se vanter auprès de tous d'avoir accueilli le jeune couple juste avant l'accouchement, comme si grâce à lui tous les problèmes s'étaient résolus comme par magie. Ginny mangeait de bel appétit, ravie d'être entourée de toute sa famille, alors qu'Harry gardait encore sur l'estomac l'échange de l'apéritif. Tout lui était revenu d'un coup, les randonnées, le livre et la scène abominable à laquelle il avait assisté, et il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise, bien que n'ayant rien à se reprocher. Il était d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il avait du prendre la défense de cet individu, forcé par les évènements, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il disparaisse. Il se demanda avec inquiétude s'il viendrait souvent gâcher les fêtes familiales, à l'avenir.

Malgré lui ses yeux se portaient sans cesse sur Draco, alors qu'il cherchait à éviter soigneusement son regard. Ce dernier flirtait sans retenue avec Sophie, provoquant des réflexions choquées autour de la table, qui semblaient l'amuser. Harry se demanda même s'il n'agissait pas uniquement ainsi pour révolter sa famille, car il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour Sophie auparavant. Tout ceci énervait Harry au plus haut point, il avait l'impression de participer à un jeu cruel où chacun cherchait à se venger des autres, au détriment de son fils qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Il se surprit à fixer plusieurs fois sa montre, pressé que tout cela se termine. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur les discussions et à se réjouir des présents, obnubilé par celui de Draco, qui lui paraissait trop beau et trop clinquant à la fois, pour un homme désargenté. Il se demanda de quel genre de cadeau il s'agissait réellement, un présent sincère ou un chantage affectif déguisé ?

Plusieurs fois la belle-mère d'Harry et la propre mère de Sophie se levèrent pour aller parler à la jeune fille, l'enjoignant de quitter la table ou au moins avoir une attitude plus convenable, mais cette dernière haussait les épaules et reprenait de plus belle ses tête-à-tête avec Draco, sous l'œil intéressé des jeunes cousins. Une sourde nausée s'empara d'Harry, accrue par la chaleur inhabituelle pour un mois d'avril.

Au dessert le bébé se remit à hurler et on décida d'aller faire quelques pas dans le parc de l'abbaye, sauf les invités les plus âgés qui se commandèrent une verveine. Toute la troupe s'égailla dans les chemins environnants, taches de couleur sur la pelouse verte. Le bébé, brinquebalé dans son haut landau finit par s'endormir et on n'entendit plus que les rires et éclats de voix joyeux des invités.

Harry marchait devant, poussant difficilement le landau, accompagné par un cousin de Ginny qui l'interrogeait sur son métier de journaliste, lui-même étant au seuil de s'inscrire à la faculté. Sophie et sa mère marchaient quelques pas derrière, toujours gênées par les talons trop hauts de la jeune maman, qui s'embourbaient parfois dans le gazon. Les enfants les plus jeunes avaient entamé une partie de cache-cache entre les arbres, s'interpellant et poussant des cris, et Harry fut surpris de voir Sophie et Draco courir avec eux, pour se dissimuler derrière des arbres. Il en conçut un agacement étrange, outré de leur comportement, un peu jaloux de leur liberté. Il tenta de ne pas les imaginer en train de s'embrasser derrière les chênes mais le rire de Sophie résonnait à ses oreilles, malgré lui.

Les questions de son jeune cousin François ne le distrayaient guère, et il décida soudain de faire demi-tour et rentrer au restaurant, pour ne plus avoir à pousser l'encombrant landau. Plusieurs fois il entrevit les silhouettes des enfants cachés et détourna les yeux, irrité par leurs cris. Bientôt il avança les yeux rivés sur son fils qui dormait paisiblement, pressé d'arriver.

Au terme de l'après-midi il fallut se rendre à l'évidence : tous avaient passé une excellente journée mais Sophie et Draco avaient disparu, ce qui faillit provoquer une crise de nerf chez la mère de la jeune insolente. Ginny et ses parents pincèrent les lèvres et firent quelques commentaires acerbes, qu'Harry ne releva pas.

Il était tard, il avait mal à la tête, la comédie était terminée pour lui.

Ils rentrèrent en silence dans la grande Peugeot, le bébé reposait paisiblement à l'arrière au milieu de ses cadeaux, empilés en vrac, et la robe de Ginny était froissée.

**A suivre… **

_**Merci pour vos commentaires, sur ce site ou sur MMCB pour ceux qui lisent la version remaniée de « mon ciel dans ton enfer » (chapitre 9 en ligne). A noter que je réponds à tous ceux qui me laissent un commentaire ou un message sur MMCB, mais pour y avoir accès il faut parfois se connecter à son compte. Merci de votre soutien, il est très important pour moi !**_

_**Je suis toujours ravie de vos messages sur mon mur sur FB aussi, n'hésitez pas ! **_

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **

**kaylee : merci pour ta review ! Oui, on peut supposer qu'il y a des sentiments entre eux, mais tout est si confus encore… merci d'adorer ! **

**jessica : merci d'avoir trouvé ce chapitre merveilleux, tu me fais très très plaisir tu sais ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que l'époque soit bien choisie, c'est clair que l'homosexualité était clairement une tare à l'époque, heureusement les choses commencent à changer. C'est ce contexte qui fait tout l'intérêt de la fic, je pense. Merci de ton enthousiasme… **

**Misu : comme tu dis, qui peut résister à Draco ? Oui, Harry est super naïf, mais il n'y a pas de pire sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre, non ? Merci de ta review !**

**Lalouve : Merci de lire avec plaisir, le plaisir est réciproque ! Oui, les mœurs de l'époque (avant 68) étaient très différentes de ce qu'elles sont maintenant. Merci de ta review ! **

**GROS BISOUS A TOUS**


	6. Le temps

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 6**

**Le temps**

**Pas grand-chose à dire, sinon que je suis très heureuse que vous soyez de plus en plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Cet été là, en arrivant à l'hôtel avec Ginny et le bébé, qui allait sur ses deux ans, Harry poussa un soupir. Dieu sait qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas revenir en Suisse, mais Ginny tenait tant à revoir son oncle Jérémie et ses chères montagnes qu'il avait dû s'incliner. Le voyage avait été pénible, entre les pleurs de Laurent et les averses constantes, et Harry se gara sur le parking avec un soulagement mêlé d'agacement. Il avait amené sa nouvelle machine à écrire Olympia et avait demandé une chambre supplémentaire pour qu'il puisse écrire sans déranger le bébé pendant ses siestes. Il avait enfin décidé de commencer un roman –son roman- et comptait sur le calme des montagnes pour lui donner l'inspiration. Il avait une trame en tête, trame hésitante, qu'il avait déroulée tout au long du voyage, en écoutant son épouse d'une oreille distraite.

Ginny s'était épanouie dans la maternité et avait teint ses cheveux en blond, trouvant le roux vulgaire. Par moment elle était encore la jeune fille qu'il avait aimée, tendre et drôle, mais souvent elle se changeait en bourgeoise têtue et exigeante, avide de nouveautés en matière d'électroménager et de confort, souvent insatisfaite. La cohabitation avec ses beaux parents pesait à Harry, aussi se réfugiait-il souvent dans des cafés parisiens pour remplir ses petits cahiers de notes en buvant des cafés, le week-end. Il y retrouvait souvent des collègues à lui, divorcés ou esseulés, et ils refaisaient le monde pendant des heures. Les rares après midi où il était libre il devait partager son fils avec ses beaux-parents, qui tenaient à les emmener au restaurant chaque dimanche, fiers d'eux.

Harry n'avait pu arracher qu'une semaine de liberté à sa vie monotone, pendant laquelle lui et son épouse s'étaient rendus à Ramatuelle, laissant le bébé aux bons soins de ses grands parents. C'était fin juin et la mer était froide, mais il avait eu l'impression d'enfin la retrouver, sans contraintes ni entraves, et les grasses matinées amoureuses lui semblèrent un pur paradis. Enfin son épouse lui ouvrait les bras sans trop rechigner et il redécouvrit avec bonheur son corps rond et ses seins épanouis.

Elle semblait souvent rêveuse mais les promenades dans l'arrière pays les rapprochèrent, et les petits dîners en amoureux leur permirent de reprendre leurs conversations d'antan, et elle parut à nouveau s'intéresser à ses articles. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida d'entamer un roman, le cœur réchauffé par leurs retrouvailles. Au bout de la semaine elle avait retrouvé son fils avec bonheur et Harry s'était senti à nouveau un peu délaissé, et avait retrouvé ses copains, au bistro.

En déchargeant la voiture avec l'aide de l'oncle Jérémie il se fit la réflexion qu'il était étrange qu'un être si petit générât tant d'accessoires divers et de vêtements, plus qu'eux deux réunis.

- Voilà enfin mon petit neveu ! Comme il a grandi, depuis le baptême, s'extasia Jérémie en le tenant à bout de bras, hilare. Il a les yeux de sa mère, non ? C'est marrant, il me semblait qu'il avait les yeux bleus, à la naissance…

- Tous les bébés ont les yeux bleus à la naissance, tonton, soupira Ginny en récupérant son fils pour entrer dans l'hôtel. On a quelle chambre ?

- La plus belle, bien sûr ! Celle qui est double, comme ça vous pourrez mettre le bébé à côté. Il fait ses nuits, non ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- A deux ans ? Bien sûr que oui… et il marche aussi, il va falloir se méfier, avec les escaliers, ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. Il a déjà dévalé tout un escalier chez mes parents, à Choisy, je ne sais pas comment il s'en est sorti…

- Il faut le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu, renchérit Harry en utilisant sans le vouloir l'expression favorite de sa belle-mère. Et vous avez une petite chambre pour moi, aussi ? ajouta-t-il, plein d'espoir.

- Dites donc, heureusement que je n'ai pas que des clients comme vous, sinon je ne ferais pas mes affaires, maugréa Jérémie en les suivant dans l'entrée.

Harry et Ginny reconnurent l'employé à l'accueil, qui les salua chaudement et bientôt tous les salariés de l'hôtel furent groupés autour d'eux, s'extasiant sur le jeune Laurent.

- Deux ans déjà ! soupira Sabine, la serveuse. Il me semble que c'était hier que je vous apportais vos petits déjeuners en chambre. Enfin, c'était pénible mais ça valait le coup, pas vrai ?

- Oui, oui, répondit rapidement Harry, pressé de se reposer. Maintenant que tout le monde a vu la merveille on va pouvoir s'installer, non ?

- Harry ! gronda Ginny en lui faisant les gros yeux, ravie de l'accueil chaleureux. Je crois que tonton a organisé une petite fête en notre honneur, ce soir…

« Charmant » marmonna Harry en grimpant les escaliers avec la plus lourde valise, déjà lassé. Il espéra seulement que Mme Langlois n'était pas revenue, il ne tenait pas à sentir son début de moustache frétillante sur sa joue ni à écouter ses remarques gâteuses sur son fils.

La chambre était belle, pourvue d'un immense balcon donnant sur la montagne et meublée richement d'une table et de chaises, ainsi que d'un petit sofa. La pièce attenante avait été dotée d'un petit lit et redécorée de voiles blancs, qui donnait à l'ensemble un aspect virginal et aéré.

- Tu vas voir, tu seras bien là, mon petit trésor, gazouilla Ginny en plaçant Laurent dans son lit, qui protesta immédiatement.

- Si tu essaies de le coucher à cette heure-ci, il va hurler longtemps, fit remarquer Harry à son épouse.

- Oui mais je suis crevée et j'aimerais bien me reposer, moi aussi.

- Alors pose-le par terre, je vais le surveiller.

- Fais attention au balcon, hein ?

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il puisse passer entre les grillages, mais je ferai attention, oui, répondit Harry sur un ton agacé, se retenant d'ajouter « C'est toi qui as voulu venir ici, je te rappelle ».

Pendant que Ginny somnolait sur le lit Harry vida les dernières valises et joua avec son fils, ravi de découvrir un nouveau décor. Il trottinait rapidement d'un meuble à l'autre, éclatant de rire quand Harry le rattrapait, en pleine forme. Il traînait derrière lui un vieux bout de drap auquel il était attaché et qu'il ne quittait jamais la nuit, au grand dam de ses grands parents qui le trouvait dégoûtant.

Le soir, après avoir couché le bébé ils descendirent dans la salle de restaurant, fourbus mais heureux d'être pris en charge. Du champagne les attendait dans un seau ainsi que des cadeaux sur une petite table, la majorité des employés de l'hôtel s'étant réunis pour les féliciter à nouveau. Deux couples d'habitués étaient là également, qu'ils saluèrent chaleureusement, mais Harry nota avec satisfaction que Franck n'avait pas été convié. Il avait d'ores et déjà exclu toute randonnée de son programme, il s'attellerait à son roman et s'occuperait de son épouse et de son fils, point barre.

Aussi fût-il désagréablement surpris d'apprendre par la bouche de son épouse, au cours du dîner, qu'ils allaient être probablement rejoints par Sophie et son nouvel époux, pour quelques semaines.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? interrogea Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux. Après tout le scandale qu'il y a eu tu la fréquentes encore ?

- Voyons, Harry, ne sois pas comme maman ! Oui, Sophie a eu une conduite un peu légère mais nous ne sommes plus au 19ème, quand même. En plus elle est très seule et très fatiguée par son bébé, alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait peut s'entraider un peu…

- Comment ? Vous avez fomenté ça toutes les deux, derrière mon dos ?

Ginny fit une petite moue agacée et reprit une gorgée de Bourgogne, qui lui donnait de belles couleurs.

- Non, on n'a rien fomenté du tout, mais c'est ma cousine et je l'aime bien, c'est tout. Et comme elle ne s'amuse pas vraiment avec son mari…

- Elle avait qu'à mieux le choisir, marmonna-t-il en finissant son coq au vin, délicieux par ailleurs.

- Tu sais qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, la pauvre…

- La pauvre ?

Harry secoua la tête, sceptique, en se rappelant les évènements de l'année précédente, qui avaient alimenté les discussions familiales pendant plusieurs mois. Si les choses avaient paru se tasser après la « disparition » de Sophie au baptême, l'affaire avait rebondi quelques semaines plus tard par le mariage express de cette dernière avec un célibataire endurci ami de la famille, riche mais au physique peu plaisant. Les fiançailles et la mariage à la va vite avaient alimenté les gazettes familiales jusqu'à la naissance d'une fille, 7 mois après les noces. Pour un prématuré le bébé se portait très bien, et bien entendu les rumeurs persistantes de faute se répandirent auprès des proches qui avaient tous assisté au flirt poussé de Sophie et Draco, quelques mois plus tôt.

Depuis ce jour cependant personne n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, il avait complètement disparu et ne s'était même pas rendu aux noces de Sophie, à la surprise générale. Harry en avait été soulagé, anxieux d'assister à un nouveau règlement de comptes et très déçu par la tournure de l'histoire. Depuis Sophie était « évitée » aux fêtes et anniversaires et chacun se gaussait, la jugeant sotte. « Quelle honte ! » répétait la mère de Ginny à chaque fois que son nom était évoqué, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry fut d'autant plus étonné que Ginny n'avait que très mollement pris le parti de sa cousine dans les discussions, et qu'il ne la connaissait pas si ouverte d'esprit. Le baptême de la petite Isabelle s'était déroulé dans la plus stricte intimité, les grands parents des époux ayant été choisis pour parrain et marraine du bébé, pour éviter les refus gênants.

- Et elle arrive quand ?

- En fin de semaine je crois, fit Ginny d'un ton léger. J'ai demandé à tonton de la mettre juste dans la chambre à côté, ce sera plus pratique pour les bébés. Comme ça notre Lolo aura une petite copine, c'est pas merveilleux ?

Harry fit une nouvelle moue sceptique : « A leur âge la différence est énorme, tu sais. Elle a combien, la petite ? ».

- 7 mois, je crois.

- C'est énorme, je te jure. En plus il n'est pas très sympathique, lui, je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

- Harry, un peu de pitié, s'il te plait ! Ce n'est pas facile pour lui, tu imagines bien.

- Oui, j'imagine… fit-il en découvrant la carte des desserts, alléchante.

La situation de l'infortuné lui paraissait complètement ingérable et il se dit qu'il n'aurait accepté cette mascarade pour rien au monde, mais comment être sûr que le futur avait été dans la confidence avant le mariage ? La perspective de partager des dîners avec eux le rembrunit et il commanda également un alcool de poire, pour oublier ses craintes.

oOo oOo oOo

Les premiers jours furent paisibles, le bébé s'acclimatait bien à son nouveau décor et dormait longtemps, le matin, à la grande satisfaction de ses parents. Tout l'hôtel était aux petits soins pour eux, ils étaient nourris, blanchis, encadrés et divertis par tout le personnel, des femmes de ménage au chef qui préparait des soupes de légumes pour le petit. La nourriture était toujours délicieuse et Ginny appréciait particulièrement de n'avoir ni ménage ni cuisine à faire, une aubaine pour une jeune mère. Ils partaient souvent en promenade les après-midi, à pied ou en voiture, après la sieste de Laurent et revenaient le soir, affamés et de bonne humeur.

L'arrivée de Sophie et de son mari, Pierre, mit un temps d'arrêt à cet agréable train-train car presque immédiatement les deux cousines passèrent tout leur temps ensemble, à discuter bébés et chiffons. Les va et viens entre les chambres exaspérèrent vite Harry qui se réfugia quotidiennement dans la petite chambre qui lui avait été réservée sous les toits, surchauffée mais calme. Les idées ne venaient pas toujours, souvent il restait immobile à rêver ou s'accordait une petite sieste sur le lit étroit, sans trop de remords.

Les soirées en compagnie des nouveaux époux n'étaient pas très réjouissantes, Pierre étant rigide et souvent sombre. Comptable de formation, il aimait les horaires fixes et les principes, et Harry constata vite que Sophie s'étiolait en sa compagnie. Elle ne revivait qu'en compagnie de sa fille ou de sa cousine, et redevenait la jeune femme gaie qu'il avait connue. Aucune allusion ne fut jamais faite au baptême de Laurent ni aux circonstances du mariage, mais des moments de trouble ou d'hésitation interrompaient parfois les conversations, comme un doute en suspend, et Sophie repartait bien vite sur une anecdote concernant sa fille, parfois hors propos.

Harry se gardait bien de jouer aux devinettes concernant les éventuelles ressemblances, c'était un jeu qui l'énervait, y compris pour son propre fils. Isabelle avait des yeux et des cheveux clairs, et semblait avoir hérité la bonne humeur de sa mère, ce qui était plutôt un bon point. Il s'efforçait de passer les matinées en leur compagnie, pour ne pas avoir l'air de fuir mais disparaissait dans sa chambre dès le début de l'après midi pour soi disant travailler, ce dont personne n'était dupe. Pierre s'adonnait à son passe-temps préféré, les mots croisés, restant parfois des heures sur une grille un peu difficile tandis que Ginny et Sophie papotaient ou se baladaient avec leurs enfants, après le goûter.

Une après midi Laurent avala une bille qu'il avait trouvée par terre, dans le petit salon, et Ginny crut mourir en voyant son fils devenir cramoisi sans pouvoir respirer. Elle se mit à crier et un médecin en villégiature qui se trouvait justement là attrapa l'enfant et le mit la tête en bas, ce qui permit à la bille de ressortir dans un hoquet, avant de rouler sous un meuble. Ginny, plus morte que vive, tremblait de tous ses membres et serra son fils contre elle en pleurant, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir failli le perdre. Elle monta rapidement dans le repaire d'Harry pour lui raconter l'incident en pleurant, lui demandant de ne plus les laisser seuls.

- Mais enfin, tu n'étais pas seule, il y avait Sophie et un médecin ! Tu sais, je n'aurais pas su quoi faire non plus, moi.

- C'est trop dangereux, cet hôtel, avec tous ces recoins. Et si on rentrait ?

- En laissant Sophie toute seule ? Soit, si tu le veux, on peut rentrer, répondit-il, surpris.

Ginny se blottit dans ses bras et murmura :

- Tu seras toujours là, hein ? Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ?

- Bien sûr que non, ma chérie. Tout ira bien, tu verras, lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

Elle le fixa intensément, hésitante, puis répondit :

- Non, pas tout de suite. Mais j'ai peur tu sais. J'ai l'impression qu'il va se passer quelque chose…

- Allons bon, voilà autre chose. Que veux tu qu'il arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui. Je t'aime, tu sais…

- Moi aussi ma chérie… Plus que tout, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en cherchant ses lèvres.

oOo oOo oOo

Une semaine plus tard, au dîner, Harry trouva Sophie et Ginny très agitées, tendues et parlant par énigmes. Sophie n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'oeil à droite et à gauche , alors que Pierre dégustait sa truite avec un calme imperturbable, devisant sur la guerre froide et ses conséquences. Il n'accordait en général que peu d'intérêt aux discussions féminines et souvent deux conversations se déroulaient en parallèle, celle des femmes et celle des hommes. Les sujets abordés par Pierre étaient souvent une succession de lieux communs et de platitudes, qu'Harry écoutait en hochant la tête, sans vraiment les contredire. Il avait en général un sujet ou un autre en tête, en lien avec un article ou son roman, ou profitait simplement des plats et des vins qui amenaient en lui un lent engourdissement.

Avant le dessert, Sophie se leva sans préambule et dit :

- Je vais voir si ma fille dort.

- Mais enfin, elle dort toujours à cette heure-ci ! répliqua son mari, levant un sourcil étonné.

- Elle était agitée ce soir, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre, dit-elle en s'éloignant, alors que Ginny se mordait la lèvre d'un air inquiet.

Harry se retourna et la vit disparaître dans les escaliers, surpris de tant de hâte. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas, cette inquiétude et cet empressement auprès de sa fille, elle qui d'ordinaire raffolait des desserts et des sucreries. Ginny reprit son repas comme si de rien n'était, mais semblait préoccupée. Le soir Harry essaya d'en apprendre plus auprès de son épouse, en vain.

Le lendemain dans la matinée il surprit une conversation entre les deux femmes, penchées l'une vers l'autre à la table du petit déjeuner :

- Quand même, il est gonflé, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ben oui…

- Mais il t'a dit quoi ?

- Tu le connais… toujours les mêmes choses… répondit Sophie en tendant un morceau de croissant à sa fille, sur ses genoux.

Laurent était installé fièrement dans une chaise haute et dépeçait une brioche, sa bouche couverte de confiture. Souvent les enfants se levaient tôt et les mères les faisaient déjeuner en bas, d'un biberon de chocolat, pendant que les pères prenaient leur douche. Harry se levait bon dernier, prétextant de travailler tard le soir, dans sa petite chambre. Il lui arrivait souvent en fait de redescendre au salon pour voir la télé ou boire un dernier verre au bar, alors que Ginny était couchée depuis longtemps.

- Je suis quand même surprise qu'oncle Jérémie… commença Ginny avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de son mari. Oh, tu es là, chéri ? Déjà levé ?

- Oui, oui. Un problème ?

- Non, non, rien du tout, reprit Ginny. Isabelle doit faire ses dents, elle dort mal. A propos, tu peux nous prêter la voiture pour aller à Genève, cet après midi ?

- A Genève ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Oh, un peu les boutiques, tout ça.

- Mais qui va conduire ?

- Ben, moi ! J'ai le permis, tu sais, chéri.

- Et tu vas conduire la 404 ? Tu plaisantes ? répliqua-t-il en levant le sourcil.

Ginny releva la tête, piquée au vif :

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'en penses pas capable ?

- C'est autre chose que notre petite Renault, tu sais. Mais vous allez faire quoi, exactement ? Vous voulez que Pierre ou moi on vous accompagne ? demanda-t-il en se versant un café fumant.

- Non, non. Pas la peine, on ne veut pas vous embêter, renchérit Sophie rapidement. On veut surtout acheter des habits aux enfants, hein Ginny ?

- Oui, des affaires de femmes, quoi.

- Et il n'y a pas un bus qui va à Genève ? demanda Harry, peu désireux de confier sa voiture à deux femmes.

- Avec les enfants ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Merci pour ta confiance, en tout cas, se rembrunit-elle.

Pierre arriva sur ces entrefaites, fraîchement rasé et le journal sous le bras, et la conversation dévia sur le temps et la saison. Finalement Ginny et Sophie convainquirent l'oncle Jérémie de leur prêter sa vieille Simca qui dormait au fond de son garage, et Harry ne les revit pas de la journée.

Le temps était radieux et il décida de faire une balade dans la forêt, moment de concentration intense pour lui. Son roman progressait bien, et la venue de la cousine de son épouse était plutôt une bénédiction en termes de tranquillité. Il avait de longues après midi et soirées pour écrire, et Ginny ne se plaignait pas de la solitude. En passant devant la croisée des chemins qui menait au rocher du diable il bifurqua à gauche, s'enfonçant sur des chemins non balisés. Il avait croisé Franck quelques jours auparavant qui accompagnait un groupe, ils s'étaient salués rapidement et chacun avait poursuivi sa route. Harry ne souhaitait pas le revoir, il se serait senti gêné et tout cela appartenait au passé désormais.

Quand il rejoignit les épouses le soir à table, il remarqua aussitôt que l'agitation de Sophie n'avait pas diminuée, elle paraissait même davantage anxieuse et se retournait sans cesse. Elles ne parlèrent pas de l'après midi et Harry ne posa pas de questions, satisfait de n'avoir pas eu à confier sa nouvelle voiture. Pierre ne semblait ne s'apercevoir de rien et quand son épouse renversa son verre il ne fit pas de remarque, se contentant de froncer les sourcils d'un air exaspéré. Sophie était rouge et trop maquillée, riant nerveusement et sans raison, et elle but plusieurs verres de vin d'une main tremblante, comme pour se donner du courage.

Ce fut finalement avec déplaisir mais sans réelle surprise qu'Harry vit apparaître Draco dans la salle de restaurant, passant près d'eux sans même les saluer. Sophie blanchit et se concentra sur sa pêche Melba alors que Ginny lançait un regard éperdu à son mari, l'enjoignant silencieusement de ne rien dire. La première réflexion que se fit Harry fut qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver dans sa belle décapotable, cette fois, et il se demanda où il était garé.

Le repas continua apparemment comme si de rien n'était, mais les sujets de conversation s'épuisaient vite et Sophie était si tendue qu'elle répandit la bouteille de vin blanc sur la nappe, au grand dam de l'oncle Jérémie. Harry se perdait en conjectures sur la raison de la venue de Draco, même s'il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un hasard. Il apercevait la silhouette à moitié cachée derrière une plante grasse, comme deux ans auparavant, mais ne croisa pas son regard, à aucun moment. Il avait l'impression de participer à un dîner un peu surréaliste, où la plupart des participants étaient préoccupés par la même personne tout en feignant l'ignorer.

Le soir même il évita soigneusement de se rendre au bar mais décida d'interroger son épouse sans détours :

- C'est Draco que vous avez été voir cet après midi à Genève? demanda-t-il abruptement alors que Ginny venait de coucher Laurent.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu nous as suivies ?

- Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour additionner deux plus deux. Sophie est tellement nerveuse que c'est évident qu'elle cache quelque chose à son mari. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Ben, en fait, j'ai promis de… répondit Ginny avec gêne, en se déshabillant.

- Je me doute que tu as promis de ne rien dire, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe, moi. S'il faut jouer la mascarade pendant plusieurs jours j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Tu peux me parler, chérie, ajouta-t-il plus tendrement et elle sourit et se lova dans ses bras.

- C'est ce diable de Draco qui est réapparu, il veut voir le bébé mais Sophie ne veut pas que son mari se doute de quelque chose.

- C'est donc bien lui le père ?

Le sujet avait toujours été tabou entre eux, chacun répugnant à l'aborder, quoique pour des raisons différentes. Elle lui lança un regard ambigu, puis haussa les épaules :

- Pourquoi viendrait-il, sinon ? Je crois que la famille de Sophie lui a versé de l'argent pour qu'il les laisse tranquilles, qu'il a empoché à la naissance bien sûr. Et maintenant il revient à la charge, Sophie est terrorisée car son mari ne sait rien.

- Il croit qu'il est le père ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Sophie a tellement tendance à affabuler que je me pose des questions, parfois, dit-elle d'un ton rêveur. Mais elle ne veut pas que Pierre sache que le vrai père est un membre de sa propre famille, parce qu'elle a trop honte. Elle préfèrerait oublier tout ça.

- Oui, c'est sûr… il y a quand même un truc que je ne m'explique pas. Je croyais qu'il était de l'autre bord, ton cousin, alors pourquoi a-t-il couché avec elle ?

La précision de la question surprit Ginny, car c'était aussi un sujet tabou qui n'était jamais abordé directement, mais elle haussa à nouveau les épaules, indécise :

- Selon Sophie c'est un mec bizarre, un peu pervers je crois… Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs sur lui, on n'a jamais vraiment su s'il aimait les hommes ou les femmes, il prétend aimer les deux, pour choquer. Sophie ne m'a jamais raconté exactement ce qui s'était passé, à part qu'elle lui a longtemps couru après, et que ce jour-là… enfin, tu comprends ?

- Pas trop, non, mais bon. Il veut quoi, cette fois ?

- Voir le bébé, il paraît.

- Pas d'argent ?

- Je ne crois pas, non. Mais ils ne se sont vus qu'une fois, cet après-midi. Elle lui a donné rendez-vous dans un café, à Genève, pour ne pas qu'il s'installe ici, à l'hôtel. Moi j'étais quelques tables plus loin, au cas où…

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… il nous faisait un peu peur. Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir seul, je crois.

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ils ont discuté ensemble, assez longtemps. Ca avait l'air animé, ils se sont pratiquement engueulés. Ou alors il la menaçait… je n'entendais pas, d'où j'étais.

- Et elle ne t'a pas raconté ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Tu sais, elle est spéciale elle aussi. Elle en raconte beaucoup, mais parfois je crois qu'elle ment. Il paraît qu'il est fou d'elle, qu'il veut l'épouser. Son propre cousin ! Enfin, j'espère qu'il ne lui a pas demandé d'argent, parce que je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait en récupérer. Son mari ne lui laisse pas grand-chose, tous les mois. En tout cas elle espérait que Draco ne s'installe pas à l'hôtel, mais c'est raté visiblement. Flûte, c'est pénible. Pourvu que ça ne nous gâche pas nos vacances, conclut-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- C'est bizarre, quand même. Elle lui a couru après, pourquoi elle le fuit maintenant ?

- Parce qu'elle est mariée, maintenant, et heureuse. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit. Mais avec Sophie, on ne sait jamais… surtout que son mari est un peu… strict, je trouve. Pas le genre d'homme qui peut lui plaire, à mon avis.

- C'est clair. Comme tu dis, espérons que tout cela ne gâchera pas nos vacances, reprit Harry, avec un drôle de pressentiment.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants tout sembla rentrer dans l'ordre, ils ne croisèrent Draco qu'au dîner, qui ne prenait même pas la peine de les saluer, et Sophie parut se détendre. Harry évitait tous les lieux où il risquait de le rencontrer, la terrasse, le bar ou la salle de télévision et se réfugiait dans sa chambre sous les toits dès que possible.

Un matin il se risqua quand même à entreprendre une balade dans les environs, il faisait beau et avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes et laisser son imagination galoper. Les branches craquaient sous ses pas et l'air était vif en ce milieu d'été, il se dit qu'il ramènerait un bouquet de fleurs de champs, en rentrant, pour les enfants. Laurent avait une passion pour les papillons qu'il tentait d'attraper dans le jardin derrière l'hôtel et Harry se promit de l'accompagner l'après midi même, après sa sieste. Il passait finalement peu de temps avec lui et le regrettait parfois, mais il était difficile d'éviter les babillages des mères et tantes.

Le chemin qu'il empruntait révélait de nombreuses traces de pas, Franck ayant réussi à fédérer pas mal de marcheurs des environs, et Harry espéra ne pas les croiser. Il désirait être seul, plus que jamais, et atteignit en moins d'une heure une espèce de promontoire qui surplombait la vallée, d'où la vue était magnifique. Il s'assit sur un rocher et commença à rêver, enchanté par la fraîcheur du matin et les cris des oiseaux. Son roman stagnait depuis quelques jours, depuis les « évènements » de Genève, comme si la vraie vie influait sur son imagination, malgré lui. Un personnage étrange était apparu au fil des pages, un séducteur un peu énigmatique qui ressemblait à Draco, au grand déplaisir d'Harry. Pourtant il ajoutait du piquant au roman jusque là un peu terne –choix de l'auteur- et déroutait les personnages, les rendant plus intéressants et contrastés.

Bientôt, comme il le craignait, Harry entendit des voix et des pas dans la forêt, et avant qu'il ait pu se cacher Franck débouchait sur le promontoire accompagné d'autres marcheurs. Il le salua rapidement puis le jeune homme présenta les alentours à ses clients en italien un peu hésitant, et Harry pâlit en reconnaissant Draco, caché derrière ses compagnons, qui ne bougeait pas. Le groupe était composé de trois hommes et deux femmes, et à leur attitude Harry conclut qu'il s'agissait de deux couples, à part Draco qui se tenait en retrait, l'air morose.

Il se détourna, et fixa avec obstination l'azur devant lui, priant pour qu'ils partent vite. Au bruit derrière lui il devina que le groupe s'éloignait, et il respira. Il n'était pas encore midi et il n'était pas pressé de rentrer, d'autant moins qu'il avait des sandwiches dans son sac à dos. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les relations actuelles entre Franck et Draco, surtout après les « déclarations » de ce dernier à Sophie, quelques jours plus tôt. Il se félicita in petto d'avoir une vie simple et claire, loin des secrets et embrouilles de ce cousin compliqué. D'où il était il apercevait par intervalle le petit groupe redescendre sur la vallée, et il en fut rassuré.

Il sortait son sandwich de son sac quand il entendit un craquement derrière lui, probablement un animal alléché par l'odeur et se tétanisa en voyant Draco s'approcher de lui, la mine sombre. Il gardait les yeux au sol, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, et se dirigea lentement vers le bord de la falaise, dépassant Harry sans même lever les yeux sur lui. D'une main peu sûre il alluma ensuite une cigarette et Harry remarqua que ses vêtements de randonneur semblaient neufs, jusqu'aux chaussures. Il se demanda avec cynisme si c'était grâce à l'argent de Sophie qu'il se les était payés et mordit dans son sandwich, décidant de l'ignorer.

Les volutes de fumée parvenaient jusqu'à lui, il en conclut qu'il était sous le vent, et l'apparente indifférence de Draco l'agaça.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je ne fume pas ?

- Pas du tout, répondit le blond en soufflant sa fumée vers les montagnes, en face. Désolé de déranger votre repas… poursuivit-il sans afféterie, l'air gêné.

Harry soupira puis se tourna vers lui :

- Vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard, alors venez-en au fait, s'il vous plait, j'aimerais retrouver ma tranquillité.

Draco hocha lentement la tête, puis répondit avec une pointe d'amertume :

- Oui, je suis de trop, je sais bien. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le faire remarquer, à l'hôtel. Je ne savais pas comment vous aborder…

- Vous voulez quoi, au juste ? demanda Harry, les yeux résolument fixés sur les sommets encore enneigés, en face. Qu'est ce que vous faites à l'hôtel, d'abord ?

- Je… je voulais voir quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour moi, et que je ne peux pas voir ailleurs, répondit Draco d'un ton incertain, presque timide. Vous comprenez ?

- Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu, et que Sophie a refait sa vie, alors pourquoi vous entêter ? reprit Harry d'une voix sourde, lui-même surpris par sa propre agressivité.

En écrasant sa cigarette sous son pied, Draco murmura :

- Je sais que je ne suis le bienvenu nulle part, mais si vous n'aviez pas vu votre fils depuis sa naissance, vous ne tenteriez pas de le faire, par tous les moyens ?

- Je… c'est différent, vous le savez. Totalement différent. Vous avez touché de l'argent pour disparaître, d'après ce que j'ai compris, alors vous devez respecter ce contrat, lui asséna-t-il Harry d'un ton sec.

- Qui vous a dit ça ? répondit Draco en fermant les yeux douloureusement. Et quand bien même, vous croyez que l'argent achète les sentiments ? Vous croyez qu'un père n'a pas envie, ou besoin, de voir son enfant ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, sceptique. Ce brusque accès de sentimentalité ne ressemblait à Draco, ou à l'image qu'il s'en faisait. Il ne parvenait pas à le croire, malgré sa mine sincère. Trop sincère ?

- Je sais que vous ne me prenez pas trop au sérieux, après tout ce qui s'est passé, pourtant je ne mens pas. Je n'ai pas d'intention malhonnête à part revoir ma fille –si cet enfant est bien ma fille-, la tenir dans mes bras, quelques instants, dit Draco en se rapprochant insensiblement.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas votre fille ? rétorqua Harry, sur la défensive.

- Vous connaissez un peu Sophie ? Elle n'était pas vierge, le soir où… nous avons couché ensemble. Et les dates ne coïncident pas exactement, à quelques jours près. C'est peut être pratique pour elle de jeter le discrédit sur moi, le méchant cousin que tout le monde déteste, pour cacher la vérité.

Un aigle passa non loin mais Harry dévisageait Draco, abasourdi :

- Pourquoi une telle machination ?

- Aucune idée. Mais on me fait porter le chapeau, alors j'aimerais savoir. Juste savoir.

- Et vous pensez avoir la réponse en voyant Isabelle ?

- Je l'espérais, mais Sophie l'avait laissée dans la voiture, à Genève, alors je me suis installé à l'hôtel. J'ai l'impression qu'en la voyant, je saurai.

Il se tut et Harry sourcilla, grignotant son sandwich distraitement. Cette affaire prenait un tour nouveau, qui le désarçonnait. Pourquoi un tel mensonge ? Quel pourrait être l'intérêt de Sophie ? Quelque chose ne collait pas, dans cette histoire, depuis le début.

- Mais vous avez bien couché avec elle, au baptême, non ?

- Oui, fit Draco d'un ton las, en s'asseyant sur un rocher non loin d'Harry. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle me tournait autour, en prétendant que je n'étais pas un homme, pas un vrai. Juste une pédale… alors, j'ai voulu lui prouver le contraire, parce que j'avais bu, et qu'elle se moquait de moi. Elle m'a bien eu, la salope. Après elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle devait se marier pour sauver les apparences et son père m'a fait virer une grosse somme pour que je « disparaisse », comme vous dites si bien…

En chassant une guêpe qui lui tournait autour, Harry posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, même s'il en craignait la réponse :

- Mais pourquoi être venu au baptême de Laurent ? Vous vous êtes jeté tout seul dans la gueule du loup, ce jour-là.

- Vous avez raison, c'était idiot. C'est Sophie qui m'avait « invité », et j'avais envie de connaître votre bébé, parce que… parce qu'il était de ma famille, et que la famille compte pour moi, même si elle me déteste.

Harry le dévisagea à nouveau, dubitatif devant ce surprenant aveu.

- Je vois que vous ne me croyez pas, reprit Draco, je n'insisterai donc pas. Vous savez, même les fripouilles ont parfois besoin des autres, et je me suis mis en tête de rencontrer ma fille, si j'ai une fille. Après je disparaitrai, puisque c'est ce que tout le monde souhaite, ajouta-t-il d'un ton lugubre en se relevant.

- Attendez… vous attendiez quoi de moi ?

- Juste que… vous provoquiez une rencontre avec Sophie, ou alors de pouvoir m'amener le bébé quelques instants, que je la tienne un peu dans mes bras. C'est tout, dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et Harry frissonna.

Le vent se leva, soufflant ses rafales sur eux mais Harry ne bougea pas, ne trouvant rien à répondre. La requête de Draco le troublait par sa sincérité, pourtant une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il y avait quelque mensonge ou danger là derrière, qu'il ferait mieux de refuser.

- D'accord, dit-il finalement en tendant la main vers Draco, qui la serra longuement.

Il était pâle et Harry ne décela pas un soupçon de cynisme ou de mensonge, seulement une très grande solitude. Les nuages masquaient le soleil et une odeur de pluie se répandit dans l'air, alors que la température baissait.

- Je vais réfléchir, et je vous dirai ce que je peux faire, conclut Harry.

- Demain soir ? Au bar ? demanda Draco avec espoir, et Harry acquiesça, frissonnant.

Les premières gouttes tombèrent dès que Draco tourna les talons et Harry dut se résoudre à rentrer à l'hôtel, lui aussi.

**A suivre… Merci à ceux qui lisent et reviewent !**

**Voili, voilou, ça se précise on dirait, RDV la semaine prochaine ? **

_**« Le temps » est une chanson d'Aznavour**_

**A propos, je vous signale que j'ai mis une nouvelle en ligne une nouvelle sur MMCB (voir le lien direct sous mon profil), attention c'est inspiré d'une scène de « nos vies alibi » mais ce n'est pas du yaoï, ne soyez pas surpris. Je participe ainsi à un concours, qui sait, sur un malentendu ça peut peut-être marcher, lol ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, vous êtes adorables. **

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Misu : oui, le subconscient est très fort, j'ai bien aimé écrire cette scène du rêve. Draco a les cheveux trop courts ? non, non, rassure-toi, ils sont juste comme tu aimes ^^ Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité !**

**Jessica : c'est vrai, c'est un chapitre plein de tensions, et c'est pas terminé. Oui, la belle famille d'Harry abuse et lui se laisse faire, c'est un comportement qui n'était pas anormal, à cette époque là, crois moi. **

**Sly : Je comprends que toi aussi tu sois agacée par le comportement d'Harry, patience, patience, ça fermente doucement ^^ Merci pour ta reveiw, et surtout merci d'être toujours là…**

**Kaylee : Oui, Harry est une carpette, mais, comme je le disais plus haut, c'était un comportement banal à l'époque, les jeunes mariés obéissaient aux parents, souvent (dans un certain milieu, avant 68)**

**Ptytemama : c'est marrant de te retrouver sur ce site-là aussi ^^Hé bien je suis heureuse que toi au moins tu aimes mes persos, tu es bien une des seules je crois. Merci pour ça^^**

**BISOUS A TOUS**


	7. Claire

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 7**

**Claire**

**Tout d'abord bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont en vacances, profitez-en bien, bande de veinards. Suite des aventures de nos cousins maudits, vous vous posez beaucoup de questions sur leur paternité, affaire à suivre ) **

_**"Claire" est une chanson de Gilbert O'Sullivan (vous trouverez le lien sur ma page facebook)**_

**Bonne lecture ! **

A son retour il ne trouva pas la force de parler de cette étrange rencontre à Ginny, pas fier de lui. Comment expliquer qu'il avait accepté d'aider le cousin maudit, alors que tous souhaitaient son départ immédiat ? En regardant Laurent fermer ses petits poings pour dormir, ce soir là, son cœur se serra. Il pouvait comprendre la requête d'un père, aussi séduisant et dangereux fut-il. Il pouvait comprendre le besoin de regarder et embrasser la chair de sa chair, respirer la douce odeur de bébé, et chercher les traits communs avec une femme aimée, ou une mère.

Il resta longtemps à côté du berceau, à réfléchir.

Toute demande directe à Sophie lui paraissait impossible, il faudrait donc mettre un plan sur pied, sans son accord. Son cœur accéléra en fomentant plusieurs scénarios, qui finissaient invariablement par Isabelle dans les bras de Draco, ému aux larmes.

« Je suis un imbécile » murmura Harry dans l'obscurité, aux côtés du berceau de son fils.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques dans le noir ? interrogea Ginny depuis la chambre. Tu ne viens pas me dire bonne nuit ?

- Si, si, j'arrive… dit-il en se glissant dans les draps pour retrouver le corps chaud et doux de son épouse, et en l'embrassant.

- Hum, tu es bien tendre, ce soir… tu n'écris pas ?

- Non, ce soir j'ai envie de toi, mon amour. Je t'aime tant, si tu savais… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, encore ému, en caressant sa chair fine.

Le lendemain soir, après passé la journée sur des charbons ardents à imaginer des plans tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres, il descendit au bar à 21 heures, légèrement angoissé. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix en prenant le parti de Draco, mais devait reconnaître qu'il s'ennuyait beaucoup moins depuis deux jours.

Il commanda un double whisky et attendit, peu à peu grisé par sa boisson. Il avait presque l'impression de faire partie d'un film policier, avec ce rendez-vous secret, et parfois il jetait des petits coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui, à la grande surprise du barman, qui le connaissait comme un père tranquille. Ce dernier fut encore davantage surpris de voir Draco, l'indésirable neveu du patron, le rejoindre au bar et se mettre à chuchoter avec lui d'un air complice.

Harry perçut les battements sourds de son cœur résonner dans sa propre poitrine quand Draco se pencha vers lui, dans un sillage discret :

- Alors, tu lui as parlé ?

- Je… non. Il ne vaut mieux pas, je crois. Sophie est sotte, elle n'acceptera pas, fit Harry en buvant une gorgée, pour se donner du courage face à ce nouveau tutoiement.

- Ah… fit Draco d'un ton déçu, en fixant ses lèvres.

En avalant sa salive Harry reprit rapidement la parole, pour se rattraper :

- Mais j'ai eu une idée. Ca va peut-être marcher...

- Je t'écoute, fit Draco en posant sa main sur le bras d'Harry, au grand dam du barman.

- Elles se plaignent souvent de ne pas pouvoir aller faire les boutiques toutes les deux, sans les enfants. Je vais leur proposer de les garder un après-midi, pendant et après la sieste, comme ça tu pourras venir dans la chambre et les voir. Enfin, voir ta fille, rectifia-t-il en rougissant.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de son voisin et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres :

- C'est génial, comme idée. Et courageux, en plus. Tu me sauves la vie, Harry, reprit-il d'une voix chaude en accentuant la pression de sa main et ce dernier baissa les yeux, troublé.

- Merci…

- Si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment… je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier, reprit-il avec chaleur. Demande-moi ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai…

- Je ne veux rien, balbutia le brun. C'est normal de se soutenir, entre… pères.

Draco était trop proche pour qu'il ne se sente pas embarrassé, et Harry était bizarrement conscient de la désapprobation du barman, sans pourtant trouver la force de partir, ni même retirer son bras. C'était comme goûter à l'inconnu, une petite vengeance contre sa belle famille si rigide et tendancieuse, contre tous les interdits et les jugements définitifs.

Il sourit en retour à Draco et termina son verre, les idées un peu confuses. Tout allait trop vite, cette soudaine amitié, cette proximité… il ne comprenait pas et avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, ou d'avoir changé de dimension.

- On fera ça quand ? demanda l'autre avec empressement.

- Comment ? Ah, oui… se reprit Harry après un moment de surprise. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Ginny, mais je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera immédiatement. Après-demain, je pense. Je leur laisserai ma voiture, s'entendit-il dire.

- Parfait ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux, tu ne peux même pas imaginer, souffla Draco en se penchant à son oreille.

- Si… j'imagine bien. Très bien même… répondit Harry vivement, avant d'ajouter : je suis papa moi aussi, je sais ce que c'est.

Draco murmura à nouveau « merci » en lui souriant avec reconnaissance et Harry se força à se lever, pour rentrer dans sa chambre, avant de perdre tout à fait la face devant le barman et le pianiste.

- Attends, on se revoit demain soir, hein ? Pour confirmation ? interrogea le blond, l'air inquiet.

- Oui, d'accord… bonne nuit.

Harry tituba jusqu'à l'escalier, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le cœur au bord des lèvres, avant de s'écrouler dans son lit, lessivé.

oOo oOo oOo

Comme il s'y attendait le lendemain matin Ginny sauta de joie à l'annonce de la double bonne nouvelle : un après midi sans bébés mais avec la voiture, liberté garantie, et se précipita pour la partager avec Sophie, dès le petit déjeuner. Cette dernière battit des mains et demanda « On ne pourrait pas faire ça aujourd'hui, plutôt ? Demain c'est samedi, il va y avoir plein de monde…s'il te plait, Harry » minauda-t-elle avec son plus beau sourire, et Harry accepta avec une vague culpabilité. Pierre souleva un sourcil surpris en tartinant sa biscotte mais ne fit pas de commentaire, à part une moue qui signifiait « bon courage, mon vieux ». Il ne proposa pas de l'aider et Harry sut qu'il allait être seul pour affronter Draco, l'après midi même.

Plusieurs fois dans la matinée il faillit tout raconter à Ginny, inquiet de faire une connerie, mais ne trouva pas comment aborder le délicat sujet de la possible paternité et bonne foi de Draco. La rancœur de son épouse à son sujet semblait si profonde qu'il ne pouvait concevoir qu'elle lui accordât le moindre crédit, et lui-même n'osait avouer qu'il s'était laissé attendrir par ce « mécréant ». Les bébés barbotaient dans la baignoire de la chambre et Ginny virevoltait autour de lui, lui assénant mille conseils et mille précautions à prendre, comme si elle partait pour une semaine. L'étape du petit pot de l'après midi ne serait pas la plus simple, mais il décida d'assumer, coûte que coûte.

Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la manière de prévenir Draco, réticent à frapper à la porte de sa chambre, il le vit par la fenêtre en train d'attendre près de la grille, un sac de randonnée à ses pieds. Il était près de 10 heures, s'il partait en randonnée il risquait de ne pas rentrer avant le soir. Harry dégringola les escaliers pour le rejoindre, à la grande surprise de son épouse qui le vit disparaître sans un mot alors qu'elle lui ré-expliquait la mode de pliage des couches, et il le rejoignit au même moment que Franck, qui arrivait du village. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry, et stoppa net.

- Draco, je peux te parler ? demanda Harry en évitant de regarder Franck.

- Bien sûr… que se passe-t-il ? Un problème ?

- C'est euh… à propos de notre projet, fit Harry en baissant la voix. Il faudrait que ce soit cet après midi.

- Déjà ? Cet après midi ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, reprit Harry avec empressement. A cause de… enfin, c'est cet après midi que la voie sera libre, tu comprends ?

Draco paraissait surpris mais opina après un instant de réflexion, prenant soin de tourner le dos à Franck :

- A quelle heure ?

- Vers 15 heures je pense.

- Quelle chambre ?

- La 22. Tu frapperas doucement, hein ?

Le blond hocha la tête d'un air entendu et Harry repartit, non sans avoir croisé le regard furieux de Franck. « Il va falloir changer nos plans », entendit-il Draco lui dire avant de rentrer dans l'hôtel, et il en fut secrètement ravi, sans raison. L'idée qu'ils se fréquentaient à nouveau le dégoûtait, et cadrait mal avec l'image de jeune père que voulait se donner son cousin.

La matinée s'étira interminablement et après moult recommandations les deux femmes partirent après le déjeuner avec la 404, qu'Harry vit s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Il regagna la chambre où les petits faisaient la sieste dans la pénombre, et commença à tourner en rond, incapable de se détendre. Plus l'instant approchait plus il regrettait son geste, craignant un incident ou même le rapt de sa nièce par l'étrange Draco.

Quand il entendit un léger grattement à la porte il respira un grand coup et l'entrouvrit lentement, angoissé. Un rendez-vous galant ne l'aurait pas mis davantage sur les nerfs mais là un enfant était en jeu, et ce n'était pas le sien. Draco entra sur la pointe des pieds et Harry ne distingua pas tout de suite son visage mais il reconnut son odeur, raffinée et un peu épicée. Le visiteur frôla le lit parental et tendit la main vers les berceaux côte à côte, pour se repérer, et se tourna vers Harry :

- C'est lequel ?

- Celui de droite.

- Elle dort ?

- Oui, depuis presque une heure.

Harry devina plus qu'il ne vit la longue silhouette se pencher sur le berceau, et pendant quelques minutes il ne se passa rien. La chambre plongée dans la lumière était étouffante, malgré un semblant de courant d'air entre deux fenêtres, et un grillon stridulait à l'extérieur. Harry eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, une fine transpiration dégoulinait le long de son dos et il s'essuya le front du dos de la main, ému. C'était tellement insolite comme situation qu'il n'osait bouger, de peur de casser l'atmosphère – de réveiller les enfants. Il sentait qu'une limite avait été franchie et que tout était possible, désormais.

- Elle est si belle, si parfaite… petit ange, murmura Draco sans relever la tête. Comme elle est mignonne… Tu as vu sa petite bouche ? Et son petit poing serré ? On dirait un ange… elle est vraiment adorable…

Gagné par l'émotion palpable de son interlocuteur toujours penché en avant, Harry sourit malgré lui, sentant des frissons monter dans son dos. Draco continua son dialogue amoureux avec sa fille endormie pendant de longues minutes, et bientôt Harry vit qu'il caressait le petit crâne de bout des doigts, avec délicatesse.

- Ma beauté, ma merveille… Je suis si heureux de te rencontrer, tu sais. Si heureux d'être près de toi, enfin. Je pense à toi tout le temps, tu sais. Partout, toujours. Tu es un peu de moi, la chair de ma chair, et je te protégerai, tu sais, je prierai pour toi mon ange… je te promets. Je te jure que je serai là pour toi, chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi. Je t'aime tellement tu sais, tellement…

Troublé et gêné d'assister à une scène aussi intime Harry recula de quelques pas, mais un rayon de soleil de biais qui éclairait la tête de Draco et le berceau des bébés lui rappela les images pieuses qu'il recevait au catéchisme, au moment de l'assomption, et l'émotion le submergea à nouveau, même s'il se traitait intérieurement d'idiot. Il s'approcha du lit de son fils et ressentit un élan d'amour à la vue de ce petit être si calme et fragile, son fils. Sa présence et sa vie étaient un miracle, un cadeau du ciel, il en était maintenant conscient, pleinement conscient.

Une portière claqua à l'extérieur et les bébés se retournèrent dans leur sommeil, dérangés. Ils commencèrent à bouger et à se frotter les yeux, se tortillant dans leur berceau.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard anxieux mais déjà Laurent tentait de se mettre à genoux et Isabelle commençait à gémir.

- Bon, je crois que la sieste est terminée, maintenant, soupira Harry. Et il n'est même pas 4 heures…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

- Les changer et leur donner leur goûter… une compote les attend en bas, au salon. Je sens que ça va être la partie plus pénible de l'après midi. Bon, viens par là, toi, dit Harry en attrapant Isabelle qui geignait de plus en plus fort.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ? interrogea Draco, mal à l'aise.

- Oui, ouvre les volets, qu'on y voie clair. Et après tu pourras sortir Laurent de son lit, avant qu'il escalade les barreaux.

- Il arrive à escalader les barreaux ?

- Non, pas pour l'instant, mais à force d'essayer il va bien finir par y arriver. Surveille le juste pendant qu'il crapahute dans la pièce. Ouh là, ça ne sent pas bon, par ici, fit Harry en approchant son nez des fesses de sa nièce.

Sous le regard ébahi et écœuré de Draco il la posa sur une serviette, sur le lit, et entreprit de la changer d'une main qu'il voulait experte, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Mais il se sentait mature et sûr de lui, à côté de Draco, et c'était plutôt plaisant.

- Tu veux la changer ? proposa-t-il à son compagnon qui la dévorait des yeux, ébloui par la perfection de sa fille.

- Oh là là, je ne saurais pas, non. Tu fais ça très bien, continue…

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et Draco reprit :

- Tu as vu ses jolis cheveux clairs ? Elle doit tenir ça de moi, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules et faillit répondre que Laurent aussi avait les cheveux clairs, pourtant lui-même était brun, mais il jugea plus prudent de se taire. Il se dit qu'ils devaient former un drôle de couple, tous les deux, avec leurs bébés, deux néophytes en train de jouer aux bons pères de famille.

Après avoir placé la dernière épingle de sûreté il reprit Isabelle dans ses bras et demanda :

- Tu veux la porter ?

- Je… tu crois que je peux ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle n'est pas en sucre, elle est solide rassure-toi…

Draco tendit les bras et accueillit la petite d'un air gêné, quêtant un soutien dans les yeux d'Harry.

- Ouh, elle est lourde ! Oh, elle est toute humide…

- Oui, elle a eu chaud, la pauvre. Elle doit avoir soif, on va descendre pour le biberon. Je change juste encore Laurent et on y va.

- Tu crois que je pourrai descendre aussi ? interrogea Draco, incertain, et Harry sut qu'il avait dit une bêtise.

- Avec Pierre dans les environs ? Non, je ne crois pas. C'est idiot, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

- C'est pas grave. C'est déjà merveilleux de la tenir contre moi, tu sais. Oh, regarde, tu as vu ?

Isabelle dévisageait l'inconnu qui la tenait dans ses bras et elle attrapa sa bouche, pour la pincer, ce qui fit rire Draco :

- Pourquoi elle fait ça ?

- Soit pour que tu parles encore, soit pour que tu te taises…

- Qu'est ce qu'elle est adorable… et qu'est ce qu'elle sent bon, fit-il en fourrant son nez dans les petits cheveux. Je suis si heureux de la tenir, si tu savais…

Il fit quelques pas avec la petite et ils se plantèrent tous les deux devant le miroir de la chambre, immobiles. Harry ne pouvait détourner son regard du charmant spectacle qu'ils formaient mais l'expression de Draco dans le miroir devint si triste que son cœur se serra, et il se concentra à nouveau sur son fils, qui tambourinait à la porte pour sortir.

- Je crois qu'il meurt de faim, il va falloir descendre, dit-il avec un léger regret. Il va falloir que tu me confies Isabelle à nouveau, je suis désolé.

Draco se mordit les lèvres, ému, et la serra un peu plus contre lui, ce qui provoqua la colère de la petite qui se mit à pleurer :

- Chut, ne pleure pas ma chérie… je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais ?

- Elle doit avoir faim, elle aussi. Si tu veux tu peux la porter dans les escaliers, mais en bas il faudra que je la prenne, sinon on risque d'avoir des ennuis, tous les deux, dit Harry sans oser le regarder en face.

Avec un hochement de tête accablé Draco le suivit dans le couloir et les escaliers, jusqu'à la porte du petit salon. Ils s'arrêtèrent et après une hésitation Draco remit Isabelle dans les bras d'Harry et il tourna rapidement les talons, bouleversé.

Le cœur un peu lourd Harry le regarda s'éloigner puis entra sur la terrasse avec les deux petits et immédiatement Sabine vint vers eux :

- Les petits chéris sont réveillés ! Ca s'est bien passé, monsieur ?

- Oui, très bien, Sabine. Vous pouvez amener le biberon d'Isabelle ?

- Bien sûr ! Et pour le jeune monsieur ? Un jus de fruit plutôt ?

- Oui, merci, il a bien chaud déjà. Avec une compote, comme d'habitude. On va s'installer à la terrasse, à l'ombre, là bas, dit-il en s'asseyant avec la petite sur les genoux.

Quelques touristes qui étaient là leur sourirent et poussèrent des exclamations d'étonnement en voyant le jeune père s'occuper seul des enfants, et Harry comprit qu'il aurait la cote auprès de toutes les mères de famille présentes, désormais. Tout s'était mieux déroulé qu'il ne l'avait craint, et il était plutôt satisfait et fier de lui, au final.

Sabine revint avec une compote qu'elle donna à Laurent, fièrement installé dans sa chaise haute, et un biberon tiède pour Isabelle qu'Harry installa contre lui, heureux de la voir téter habilement. Il pensa avec une émotion particulière que c'était la fille de Draco, et cela le fit sourire, mais en levant les yeux il le distingua à la dernière table, sur la terrasse, caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il les regardait, planqué derrière ses verres noirs et Harry baissa la tête, gêné. Il était moins légitime que le vrai père pour s'occuper de cette enfant, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, par une ironie mesquine, et Draco était condamné à les observer en douce, comme un repris de justice. Le poids pourtant invisible du regard attristé pesait sur les épaules d'Harry et il se mit à le plaindre, priant pour ne jamais avoir à vivre ce genre de situation, qu'Isabelle fût sa fille ou non.

Malgré lui ses yeux passaient sans cesse du bébé à Draco, immobile et muré dans une apparente froideur, buvant un thé à petites gorgées.

Harry devina la rancœur froide dans le pli amer de sa bouche mais il frémit en apercevant Sophie et Ginny, qui rentraient de courses, rouges et échevelées.

- Déjà là ?

- Oui, on s'inquiétait pour les petits, c'est bête, hein ?

- Mais vous avez eu le temps de faire les boutiques ?

- Oui, oui, j'ai bombé sur la route mais on a dévalisé les magasins, ne t'inquiète pas. Oh, Laurent est plein de compote, il s'en est mis partout, t'as vu ? dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, j'ai vu mais là je donne le biberon à Isa, je n'ai pas 8 bras, je suis désolé…

- Attends, je vais la reprendre, souffla Sophie en posant ses paquets à terre et en récupérant sa fille. Oh ! Tu as vu qui est là, Ginny ? fit-elle en apercevant Draco non loin de là. Il est gonflé quand même…

- Oui, d'habitude il ne s'approche pas si près… Harry, demande-lui de partir, je t'en prie… le pressa Ginny, apeurée.

- Pourquoi ? La terrasse est à tout le monde, non ?

- Mais quand même ! enfin, tu te rends compte… après ce qu'il nous a fait… il ne manque pas de culot !

Harry se leva, agacé, et siffla entre ses dents en partant :

- Pourquoi n'en parles-tu pas à ton mari, Sophie ? Après tout c'est à lui de te protéger, s'il y a un danger, non ?

- Mais enfin… pourquoi tu te fâches, Harry ? Harry ? demanda Ginny, abasourdie en le regardant remonter vers les chambres.

Il fit claquer la porte derrière lui, à bout de nerfs, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Le moment de grâce avait été gâché par ces sottes et en plus elles attendaient de lui qu'il se comporte en parfait salaud, ce qui était impossible vu les circonstances. Harry ne savait plus très bien où il en était, les émotions avaient été trop nombreuses et trop contradictoires en quelques heures, lui embrouillant les idées.

Il faisait de grands pas dans la chambre, fulminant intérieurement quand il entendit à nouveau un grattement à la porte. Draco se tenait sur le pas de la chambre, blême, et il lui dit, d'un air gêné :

- Je… je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Pour avoir pris ma défense…

- Oh, je t'en prie, c'est bien normal. Quelles sottes, ces deux là !

- Tu ne pouvais rien faire, tu sais… je traîne ma mauvaise réputation comme un guigne, c'est trop tard pour changer maintenant, je le crains. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour m'avoir laissé la voir, la porter… ajouta-t-il, la voix vacillante.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir aussi, de vous voir comme ça. Dommage que ça n'ait pas duré plus longtemps. Tu veux entrer ?

- Non, je… je ne veux pas revoir le berceau vide, ça me ferait trop mal, je crois. Je suis idiot, hein ? Un vrai imbécile. Je me rends compte que tout ça me fait beaucoup plus de mal que de bien, au final. Un vrai crétin, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

- Mais non… tu verras, ça deviendra un bon souvenir, avec le temps. Un moment magique…

- Oui, je suis sûr que oui, répondit Draco en le fixant intensément, grâce à toi. Merci.

Harry resta quelques instants interdit et ne trouva pas la force de bouger quand Draco avança et le serra dans ses bras avec chaleur, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Merci Harry… merci, tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Viens, je t'embrasse, mon ami.

Harry ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'émotion de son compagnon et à la chaleur de ce corps mince contre lui, perdu. C'était bon de partager cet émoi et de sentir sa reconnaissance sincère, mais quand la bouche de Draco glissa subrepticement de sa joue à ses lèvres il se dégagea d'un geste, soudain alarmé :

- Non ! non, je ne suis pas comme _ça_. Je ne suis pas comme toi… Lâche-moi, gémit-il en reculant son visage.

- Mais je… je voulais juste te remercier… je sais que tu n'es pas..., fit Draco en reculant d'un pas. Je suis désolé… pardonne-moi.

- Va t'en, fit Harry en le poussant dehors et en fermant brusquement la porte, dépassé par ses propres émotions. Va-t'en…

Il fit un pas et se laissa tomber à plat ventre sur le lit, se mordant la lèvre au sang pour oublier la brève douceur du moment.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci à ceux qui lisent, et à ceux qui reviewent. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette histoire, malgré le caractère des personnages qui vous agace souvent. Merci ! **_

_**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui sont allés lire ma nouvelle sur MMCB, vos réactions positives m'ont fait très plaisir, je ne pensais pas susciter un tel engouement. Et merci à vous tous qui me laissez des messages sur facebook, je ne me connecte pas tous les jours mais je réponds toujours, promis ! **_

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Kaylee : je suis contente que mes nouveaux chapitres te mettent tellement en joie, c'est très agréable pour moi… Tu te poses de bonnes questions, bientôt la réponse, promis ! Merci de ta fidélité.**

**Jessica : hé oui, beaucoup de complots et de machinations, c'est une drôle de famille… les rapports entre les héros évoluent doucement, merci de ton intérêt ^^**

**Sly : Oui, la situation évolue peu à peu, et on peut se poser beaucoup de questions à propos de la « paternité » de Draco, c'est vrai… affaire à suivre, merci d'aimer cela ^^**

**BISOUS A TOUS !**


	8. Le coeur volcan

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 8**

**Le cœur volcan**

**Merci pour toutes vos réactions positives au dernier chapitre, même si certaines ont craint que je bascule dans la guimauve… en revanche je vois que ça a plu à la majorité d'entre vous, tant mieux. J'essaie de ne pas tirer toujours sur la même corde, j'aime bien parfois flirter avec des styles un peu surannés, qu'on peut juger dépassés, voire kitsch, j'avoue. **

**Merci à ceux qui sont toujours là !**

_**« Le cœur volcan» est une chanson de Julien Clerc, paroles d'Etienne Roda Gil. Je sais qu'en général les vieilles chansons ne vous parlent guère, mais je persiste, et je signe… vous en trouverez une illustration sur ma page FB, pour ceux qui le souhaitent.**_

**Bonne lecture…**

En fin d'après midi Ginny revint dans la chambre avec Laurent, visiblement mécontente :

- C'est quoi ce cinéma que tu as fait tout à l'heure ? Ca ne va pas de nous parler comme ça ?

- Oh, j'étais fatigué et énervé, c'est pas si facile de s'occuper de deux enfants quand on n'a pas l'habitude, tu sais. Alors tu arrives en me reprochant que Laurent se soit collé de la compote partout puis je dois chasser Draco, ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Je te rappelle que j'ai fait ça pour vous, pour que vous puissiez faire les boutiques !

- Oui, oui, c'est vrai, et c'est sympa, dit Ginny plus doucement, mais comment tu as parlé à Sophie ! Elle en était toute retournée, après…

- Ca, c'est clair qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui retournent Sophie, c'est bien le problème…

- Attends, tu entends quoi par là ?

- Rien. Ca suffit, j'en ai marre. Parlons d'autre chose.

- Depuis quand tu prends la défense de Draco ? demanda Ginny en plissant les yeux, et en suivant Laurent qui fonçait sur le balcon.

- Je ne prends la défense de personne, merde ! J'en ai juste marre d'entendre parler de lui, tout le temps. Foutez-lui la paix et il finira par partir, tu verras. Si ta conne de cousine ne s'était pas jetée à sa tête on n'en serait pas là…

- Quoi ? Mais c'est lui qui la poursuit, je te rappelle !

- Elle avait qu'à pas coucher avec lui ! lança Harry avec humeur en sortant de la chambre pour monter dans son refuge.

Il en fit claquer la porte, excédé par la tournure des évènements. Il se dit qu'il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, et qu'il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe que de se mêler des affaires de sa belle famille, ce jour-là. Pas moyen de se concentrer mais impossible d'aller se balader sans rencontrer Franck ou Draco, il était fait comme un rat. Toute l'affaire prenait une tournure infernale, sa belle tranquillité s'était bel et bien envolée, tout lui retombait dessus, lui qui n'était qu'un témoin extérieur à l'affaire.

« Ca m'apprendra à vouloir rendre service, tiens ! Quel con j'ai été, mais quel con…» se répétait-il en faisant les cent pas, s'abandonnant à la colère pour mieux chasser son trouble. Il se remit à tourner en rond jusqu'à épuisement, seul moyen de se « vider » de cette énergie négative. Il envisagea de partir et s'installer à Paris pour le reste des vacances, sous un prétexte quelconque, et caressa cette idée jusqu'en début de soirée.

A l'heure du repas il descendit rejoindre les autres sans un mot, ignorant les regards courroucés de Ginny et bientôt on n'entendit plus que les deux cousines s'extasiant sur leurs achats de l'après midi, et le bruit des couverts. Pierre comme à son habitude parlait de politique extérieure mais Harry ne fit même pas semblant de participer à la conversation, fatigué et indifférent. Il but plusieurs verres de vin, espérant trouver le sommeil de cette manière, à son retour dans la chambre conjugale.

Il garda les yeux résolument baissés sur son assiette quand Draco descendit et les épouses en firent autant, dans un bel ensemble. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler lorsqu'il passa près de la table, raide et l'air sombre, et Harry se demanda comment il faisait pour supporter la réprobation générale, jour après jour. Seul Pierre continuait son monologue, absolument inconscient de ce qui se tramait autour de lui, commentant la cuisson du rôti.

Après les profiteroles Ginny et Harry remontèrent dans leur chambre et se déshabillèrent sans un bruit ni un regard, puis se couchèrent. Harry cherchait en vain en sommeil quand Ginny murmura :

- Harry, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Draco ?

- Quoi ? fit-il en sentant ses cheveux se dresser sur la tête.

- Oncle Jérémie vous a aperçus dans les escaliers avec les bébés, tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas osé en parler à Sophie, mais il est inquiet, et moi aussi.

Harry soupira :

- J'en étais sûr. Je savais que ça allait me retomber dessus. Merde, merde, merde…

- Tu vois Draco en cachette ?

- N'importe quoi. C'est n'importe quoi ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix et Harry eut presque pitié d'elle.

- Ecoute Ginny, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Il est venu me voir quand je gardais les bébés, il voulait juste porter sa fille dans ses bras, c'est tout. J'ai pas eu le cœur de le mettre à la porte, après tout je suis un père moi aussi, j'ai eu tort je sais, mais c'est tout, débita-t-il d'un trait.

Un bref instant Ginny ne répondit rien et Harry se dit que tout allait peut être se tasser mais elle reprit bientôt :

- Mon Dieu, mais que tu es naïf… Comment tu as pu gober un truc pareil, mon pauvre Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne vois pas que c'est un prétexte ? Tu y crois vraiment à cette histoire d'amour paternel ?

- Je… oui, bien sûr ! fit Harry, plus mort que vif. Sinon ce serait quoi ?

- Mais c'est évident bien sûr ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas tout compris…

Une sourde angoisse envahit Harry, qui n'osa pas répondre. Ginny allait lui dire qu'elle savait qu'ils s'étaient embrassés –ou avaient failli-, qu'elle était extrêmement déçue par lui et demanderait le divorce dès leur retour, qu'il ne reverrait jamais son fils. Il se mit à trembler malgré lui, tétanisé de peur, cherchant des excuses.

- En tout cas si tout dégénère, ce sera de ta faute, Harry. Bravo !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait, il ne s'est rien passé… je te jure…

- Mais en lui confiant cet enfant tu l'as conforté dans l'idée qu'il a des droits sur lui ! Tu vas voir qu'il va demander beaucoup d'argent, maintenant ! Mais que tu es naïf, que tu es naïf !

Sur le moment Harry fut tellement soulagé qu'il sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux, et il chercha un mouchoir sous son oreiller pour se moucher bruyamment.

- Comment t'as pu rentrer dans son chantage ? Tu crois vraiment qu'un mec comme lui a un cœur, ou le moindre sentiment ?

- Je suis désolé… je croyais, oui.

- Mais tu ne le connais pas, pas du tout ! Il déteste notre famille, il nous déteste tous, et il a trouvé une pauvre poire comme toi pour le soutenir, mais c'est n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi ! Tu sais combien le père de Sophie lui a versé ? Il va en demander le double maintenant !

- Mais non…

- Mais si, mais si ! Il ne s'intéresse qu'à l'argent, c'est évident ! T'es un crétin, mon pauvre Harry…

- Dis-donc, tu sais à qui tu parles, là ? C'est pas moi qui ai dépouillé sa famille ni qui ai engrossé ta conne de cousine, d'abord, et puis je suis ton mari, ensuite, alors je te prierai d'être polie avec moi ! Non mais tu me prends pour qui ?

Le silence menaçant de Ginny l'exaspéra alors il se leva, enfila ses chaussons et chercha la clé de sa chambrette dans ses poches, sans allumer :

- Je te laisse, Ginny, avant qu'on se dise des horreurs. Bonne nuit !

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire à nouveau claquer sa porte, à bout de nerfs, puis recommença à faire les cent pas dans sa petite chambre, entre le lit et la fenêtre. Il n'était que 22 heures et il se dit qu'il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Le fait de s'être fait manipuler pour de l'argent lui paraissait pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, parce que c'était tout à fait probable, dans le fond.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Harry alla ouvrir, prêt à subir les remontrances de sa femme. Il recula d'un pas en reconnaissant Draco, puis fit mine de refermer la porte, mais une main ferme la tenait ouverte :

- Juste cinq minutes encore, Harry, c'est important…

- Oh putain mais c'est un cauchemar ! Tu sais toutes les emmerdes que j'ai à cause de toi, maintenant ? Fous le camp, Draco, je ne veux plus te voir ! cria Harry, à bout de nerfs.

- Je m'en doute, je voulais juste…

- Rien du tout ! Tire-toi !

- Mais de quoi tu as peur ? souffla Draco en le fixant avec attention, coinçant son pied dans la porte.

- Je n'ai pas peur, j'en ai marre, c'est tout ! Marre du scandale, marre de toi, marre de tout !

- En tout cas, si tu continues à beugler, ça ne va pas s'arranger. Laisse-moi entrer cinq minutes, et après je pars, promis.

- Pourquoi je te croirais ? demanda Harry en le fixant droit les yeux.

- Je t'ai déjà menti ? Dis moi quand ? répondit l'autre sans ciller, et Harry relâcha la pression contre la porte et le laissa entrer.

- Autant en finir. Tu veux quoi ? Comment tu savais que j'étais là, d'abord ?

- Ma chambre est juste en dessous, j'ai entendu claquer ta porte. Je t'entends toujours quand tu fais les cent pas dans ta chambre, tu sais. Et j'entends les claquements de la machine à écrire, aussi, parfois, répondit Draco simplement.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce éclairée par une petite lampe, Harry alla se réfugier au bord de la fenêtre, prenant soin de laisser de la distance entre eux :

- Je croyais que tu voulais juste la serrer dans tes bras et partir.

- Je vais partir, rassure-toi. Mon oncle Jérémie nous a vus dans l'escalier, il m'a demandé de quitter les lieux demain à la première heure. Je vais le faire, je n'ai pas le choix, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sourde, les épaules basses. Je voulais juste te dire au revoir, et te demander pardon. Je ne voulais pas tout ça…

Harry hocha la tête lentement, indécis. Draco paraissait affecté, presque honteux et Harry se demanda si c'était un autre jeu, une autre posture, ou la vérité.

- Je pensais que ce serait plus simple, plus facile, reprit Draco. J'espérais même ne rien ressentir du tout, mais quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras… c'était… si fort, tu comprends ? Un peu comme un torrent, ou des vannes qui se libéreraient. Du coup c'est très dur de partir maintenant, et d'être traité comme un voleur. Je ne lui voulais pas de mal, tu comprends ? Et à toi non plus, tu sais… ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête, ennuyé.

Les accents de sincérité troublèrent Harry qui se mordit la lèvre, indécis. La scène entre le père et la fille avait été forte et l'intensité des émotions n'était sans doute pas feinte, quelles qu'elles fussent.

- Je suis dans une merde noire à cause de toi, reprit Harry plus fermement, pour ne pas se laisser trop attendrir par l'homme en face de lui. Ginny prétend que tu veux seulement de l'argent, c'est vrai ?

- … non, répondit Draco. C'est faux.

- Pourquoi tu es venu dans cet hôtel, alors ?

- J'ai répondu à cette question, au bord de la falaise, rappelle-toi, répondit le blond après une hésitation.

- Pour voir ta fille ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'ai répondu, mais si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, alors oui, murmura Draco en reculant vers la porte. Je te souhaite d'être très heureux avec ta famille, Harry.

Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête d'Harry, contradictoires. D'un côté il ressentait un vif soulagement à l'idée du départ de Draco, mais d'un autre côté une vive frustration le tourmentait, comme un mystère qu'il n'aurait pas su résoudre. Et ce sous entendu, dans la phrase…

- Non, attends, je veux savoir… s'entendit-il dire, alors qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention.

Draco se retourna vers lui, fit trois pas dans sa direction, qui firent reculer Harry jusque la fenêtre, dont le battant lui entra douloureusement dans le dos.

- Tu vois ? Tu as peur, Harry…

- Moi ? Peur de quoi ? répondit-il d'une voix fausse, éraillée.

- De moi. De toi. De ça… murmura Draco en se penchant lentement pour prendre ses lèvres en un baiser délicat.

L'esprit d'Harry s'envola en même temps qu'un poids tombait sur son ventre, une pression intense qui lui souleva les entrailles, l'empêchant de réagir. Il était collé contre la fenêtre, fait comme un rat, prisonnier de ses propres émotions. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, à cette douceur et ce désir, à se sentir si bien et si troublé dans les bras d'un homme, à espérer aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin. La vague de chaleur de diminua pas quand les lèvres de Draco s'éloignèrent et il les reprit avec force, dans un élan incompréhensible. Il ne voulait pas rompre le flux entre eux, il voulait s'y perdre encore, s'y noyer sans plus réfléchir, vivre et ne plus penser, enfin.

Il comprenait maintenant les mots de Draco, tous ces mots sur la violence des sentiments, le barrage qui cède soudain, le besoin de serrer l'autre dans ses bras, qu'ils aient fait allusion à lui ou pas. Ca n'avait plus d'importance, plus la moindre importance, il n'y avait plus que la peau de Draco contre la sienne, leurs ventres affamés et la révélation du secret, enfin. Dans un éclair Harry réalisa que le secret était en lui depuis longtemps, prêt à exploser, que tout ce temps perdu et ces fuites avaient été inutiles, depuis le début.

Draco l'amena lentement vers le lit et Harry ferma les yeux, terrifié.

- Je… je ne veux pas.

- Je sais…

- Je ne sais pas…

- Je sais… répéta Draco en le dévisageant avec douceur, dans la presque pénombre. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, je veux juste te tenir dans mes bras, un peu.

« Moi je ne veux pas ça » pensa Harry avec horreur, sans oser le dire. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus, découvrir ce frisson interdit, le goût véritable du péché, qu'il soit sucré ou amer, plaisant ou douloureux. Hurler d'amour ou de douleur, faire tous les gestes, dire tous les mots, même les pires, surtout les pires. Tous les sentiments et les désirs enfouis pendant des mois rejaillissaient d'un coup, le mettant à nu, corps et âme.

La bouche avide de Draco descendait sur lui, libérant des frémissements étranges, des envies insensées, inconnues. Il aimait cette sensation d'écrasement, cette bouche virile et ses membres lourds contre lui, il était prêt pour la bagarre. Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre sans retenue, avec avidité, et se cognèrent sans le vouloir dans leur hâte grandissante de se déshabiller pour mieux se posséder. Harry devina que Draco avait compris son empressement, qu'il fallait que les choses soient fortes et rapides, pour ne pas pouvoir hésiter.

La nudité le fit un instant frissonner et il ressentit une bouffée de honte à présenter son sexe tendu à son amant, sans pudeur, mais Draco le fixait sans ironie ni assurance. Il le sentait aussi perdu et ému que lui, ne contrôlant plus rien. Quand son corps nu se posa sur le sien il ne put retenir un gémissement, bouleversé par les sensations inédites, par la faim violente de leurs ventres collés l'un à l'autre, avides.

Draco était partout sur lui, le léchant et le mordillant à l'aveuglette, guidé par ses soupirs ou ses spasmes, incroyablement attentif et empressé. Il ne put se retenir de jouir rapidement dans sa bouche, dépassé par ses propres sensations, à la merci absolue de l'autre. Très vite les baisers et les caresses firent renaître son désir et Draco attrapa sa main pour la guider sur son corps fin, sans hésitation.

- Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrai… balbutia Harry, intimidé.

- Chuuuut… Bien sûr que si. Viens…

- Mais…

Draco le fit taire d'un baiser brutal et se plaça sous lui, offert et tentateur, guidant ses doigts sans le quitter des yeux. Harry eut l'impression de voir brûler des enfers dans ses pupilles, au fur et à mesure qu'il lui obéissait, dominé et dominant à la fois, et la première pénétration dans la chair délicate lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. C'était bon, beaucoup plus fort et poignant qu'avec une femme, et il s'immisça avec bonheur dans l'étroite intimité de Draco, dont l'expression extatique le troublait encore davantage. En lisant sur son visage chaque émotion il entreprit de lui faire l'amour, ébloui par la force des sensations partagées, surpris par sa propre capacité à ressentir et donner du plaisir par un acte aussi obscène.

Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance désormais, ni le bien ni le mal, il n'y avait que leurs peaux luisantes cherchant à ressentir davantage et leurs regards ancrés l'un à l'autre, éperdus. Il n'y avait que le temps perdu à rattraper et le départ de Draco dans la matinée, et Harry se livra entièrement à ses pulsions, sans réfléchir.

Quand les premières lueurs blanchâtres vinrent éclairer les draps froissés, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, tremblants de fatigue et d'émotions, muets. Draco se leva difficilement pour prendre une douche pour revint dans le lit, cigarette en bouche.

- Tu pars vraiment ce matin ? demanda finalement Harry en posant la tête sur son épaule nue, les yeux au plafond.

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, je crois. On me flanque à la porte, manu militari. C'était vraiment une connerie de vouloir voir Isabelle…

- Surtout de t'être montré avec elle dans les escaliers, mais c'est aussi de ma faute. On s'est bien fait avoir, sur ce coup là.

Ils méditèrent cette réflexion en suivant les volutes de fumée des yeux, dans la lueur blafarde du matin. Dans quelques heures il faudrait quitter la chambre, descendre déjeuner et continuer comme si de rien n'était, Harry s'en sentait incapable. Il se sentait vidé, dans tous les sens du terme. Tout ce qui était sa vie, tout ce qui avait un sens jusque là lui semblait dérisoire, banal. Pas suffisant pour continuer, pas même pour faire semblant.

Il avait sauté du haut de la falaise et maintenant il était en bas, explosé en morceaux, anéanti.

- Tu vas aller où ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus léger qu'il pût.

- Aucune idée, fit Draco en soufflant sa fumée. Putain, j'ai vraiment pas envie de partir. Pas maintenant.

- Je comprends… murmura Harry, le cœur lourd.

Il ne trouvait rien à lui dire, dépassé par les évènements. Impossible de parler d'amour ou même d'avenir, tout était fini avant d'avoir commencé. Il essaya de se convaincre que c'était mieux comme ça mais n'y parvint pas, l'esprit désespérément vide et bloqué sur le présent.

- Je… j'aimerais savoir, même si c'est idiot, pourquoi t'es venu à cet hôtel, vraiment ?

- Vraiment ? Je ne sais même plus très bien. Pour Isabelle bien sûr, mais beaucoup pour te voir aussi, j'avoue. Je ne suis pas un ange, tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais été, tout le monde te le dira. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais supporté tout ça juste pour une paternité probable.

- Mais… pourquoi moi ? Tu voulais me… pervertir ? dit Harry en repensant au mot de Gide au sujet des débauchés.

- Façon grand méchant loup ? Non, je n'en suis pas là, quand même. Je peux être cynique, mais pas à ce point là. Disons que j'ai senti en toi une forte attirance et… je voulais voir jusqu'où tu irais. Te mettre face à tes désirs.

Harry sourcilla et se tourna vers lui :

- Me mettre face à mes désirs ? C'est tout ?

- C'est pas très reluisant, je sais, mais je suis comme ça. Je ne sais pas toujours pourquoi j'agis comme je le fais, comme quand j'ai couché avec Sophie, par connerie ou juste pour voir, pour m'amuser. Disons que là ça m'a permis de faire d'une pierre deux coups, de la voir et de me rapprocher de toi. Mais quand je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, Isabelle, c'était vraiment fort, je n'ai pas simulé. J'étais vraiment ému aux larmes, tu sais.

Les paroles de Draco déçurent Harry, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré des déclarations enflammées, ou un cynisme cruel. Mais là il n'y avait rien à quoi se raccrocher, ni espoir ni certitude, juste le constat qu'il n'était plus le même, et c'était terrifiant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était remis à trembler et Draco le regarda avec inquiétude :

- Ca va aller ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, pas vraiment, je suis… sous le choc je crois. C'est tellement…nouveau, incroyable pour moi, je… je ne sais plus quoi penser. Comment je vais faire pour retourner auprès de Ginny comme si de rien n'était ?

- Je suis désolé, fit Draco d'une voix sourde.

- Mais comment je vais faire quand tu seras parti ? dit Harry malgré lui, tout en se trouvant pathétique.

Il se rendait compte qu'il se comportait comme une midinette après son premier baiser et que ses réactions étaient dignes des pires romans à l'eau de rose de son épouse, mais aucune autre pensée ne lui venait, que cet immense vide qui l'attendait après le départ de Draco.

- Tu vas faire comme avant, tu redeviendras celui que tu es, un bon père et un bon mari. Moi je suis juste une comète dans ton ciel, tu m'oublieras parce que je suis un salaud, et rien de plus. Tu as une belle vie, une vraie vie, pas un simulacre comme moi. Je ne suis rien pour toi, et c'est très bien ainsi.

Ces mots résonnèrent amèrement aux oreilles d'Harry, il se redressa pour lui faire face :

- Tu veux dire que tout ça c'était rien ? Que ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ? Merci !

- Harry, quelle que soit ma réponse, elle va te déplaire. Je sais que c'est la première fois pour toi, et donc que c'est important, mais ça ne l'est pas vraiment, ça ne doit pas l'être. Tu as une femme et un fils, un métier, un avenir, accroche toi à ça. Oublie le reste.

- Ben voyons. Tu débarques dans ma vie et tu la fous en l'air, et tu crois que je vais tout oublier dans la minute. Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi. Même si ça te parait ridicule, reprit Harry en se redressant pour essayer de regagner un peu de fierté.

- Ridicule ? Non. Mais inutile. A quoi ça sert de se poser des questions, de regretter, ce qui est fait est fait, point. Peu importe pourquoi on l'a fait. C'est pas le moment de se faire des déclarations, je te jure, pas le moment de penser à... Pourquoi ne pas profiter des derniers instants qui nous restent pour… prendre encore du bon temps ?

- Non merci, ça me ferait encore plus mal, je crois. Réponds-moi juste, ajouta-t-il sourdement en se recroquevillant. Ca n'a vraiment pas d'importance pour toi ?

Un oiseau hulula à l'extérieur et ils entendirent une porte claquer, sans doute la femme de ménage. Tous les bruits quotidiens semblaient irréels à Harry, le monde ne pouvait pas continuer à tourner aussi simplement, c'était impossible.

Draco pencha la tête en avant puis répondit de mauvaise grâce :

- Si, c'est important. Trop important. Ca fait un bout de temps que je pense à toi, tu sais, et je n'imaginais pas que ce serait si… fort entre nous, que tu te donnerais autant. Tu n'es pas qu'une passade pour moi, voilà. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que nous n'avons pas d'avenir, et que je dois partir. Alors autant ne pas se torturer avec des regrets.

- Quelle merde ! Juste au moment où…, dit Harry avant de se mordre la lèvre pour s'obliger à se taire.

Il ne voulait plus se plaindre devant Draco, c'était gênant et ça n'aurait rien changé. Il se demanda avec amertume ce qui se serait passé s'il était resté, s'ils se seraient vus régulièrement ou si Draco aurait rompu rapidement, lassé.

Puis il secoua la tête, agacé par ses propres réactions, par son sentimentalisme.

- Tu vas aller où ? Tu vas rester dans le coin ?

- Je vais essayer. J'ai pas vraiment envie de partir, j'ai aucun projet.

- Il y a un autre hôtel, pas loin ?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas les moyens de me le payer. Je suis un coucou, tu sais bien, un profiteur. Ta famille ne m'a pas laissé assez pour vivre décemment, et je suis trop paresseux pour travailler.

- Et si je parlais à Jérémie ?

- Mon dieu, tu veux lui dire quoi ? Aggraver encore notre cas ? Que toute la famille soit au courant ? Ce serait l'enfer pour toi, le même que pour moi, et je ne te le souhaite pas. Le mieux pour toi, c'est de reprendre ta vie, Harry. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Aucun. Je vais y aller… dit Draco en se relevant et en commençant à se rhabiller.

- Déjà ?

- Oui, il va bientôt y avoir des allées et venues dans les couloirs, il faut se méfier, cette fois. Tu as beaucoup à perdre, tu sais.

Harry eut envie de crier « Je m'en fous de perdre ce que j'ai, ça n'a plus d'importance pour moi. Reste… » mais il hocha la tête et remonta le drap sur lui, encore empli de leurs odeurs. Il regarda Draco se revêtir et retrouver une apparence normale et fut presque surpris de ne pas voir de traces de leur méfait, pas même le rouge au front.

- Je… j'essaierai de prendre contact avec toi, si tu veux. Si je ne suis pas trop loin.

- D'accord, déglutit Harry.

- Je penserai à toi, dit le blond en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, et ce dernier comprit qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre déclaration, et opina.

La main sur la poignée Draco hésita à sortir, cherchant une parole consolatrice qu'il ne trouva pas, et il murmura :

- Essaie de dormir un peu, tu as l'air crevé.

Après son départ Harry enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et le mordit violemment, pour ne pas hurler. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait la moitié des organes et qu'un trou béant se creusait dans sa poitrine, s'élargissant à chaque respiration. « Bon dieu, je vais crever, c'est trop dur », se répéta-t-il jusqu'au matin, en litanie absurde.

**A suivre….**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent…**

**Bon, les choses avancent, vous voyez ! Comment ça « pas dans le bon sens » ? On va dire que je résiste autant que je peux à la guimauve, lol ! **

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Jessica : Merci d'avoir trouvé le chapitre précédent magnifique, tu me fais super plaisir ! C'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée à écrire la scène du « rendez-vous », j'avoue. Merci de ta review !**

**Justine : je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic, même si effectivement on ne sort pas trop du schéma habituel Harry/Draco/Ginny, difficile d'être original si on veut un tant soit peu respecter l'univers JKR. Je vais faire mon maximum pour que l'ensemble ne soit pas trop prévisible, cependant ! Mon Draco ne sera pas trop OOC, a priori, donc j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue. J'apprécie que tu attendes beaucoup de ma fic mais ça me met un peu la pression, du coup… je fais mon maximum, promis. Je vais essayer de dégager un peu de temps pour aller jeter un œil à ta fic, et rassure-toi, moi c'est pareil, personne n'aime jamais mes persos féminins ! (en même temps c'est du yaoï, donc…) Merci de tes reviews ! **

**BISOUS A TOUS ! **


	9. Yesterday

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 9**

**YESTERDAY**

**Bienvenue pour la suite de mon histoire, je suis ravie que vous ayez (globalement)aimé le dernier chapitre et leur rapprochement brutal, un peu inattendu. J'espère que la suite de cette aventure un peu compliquée vous plaira toujours...**

_**"Yesterday" est un titre des Beatles, évidemment.**_

Au matin il se présenta les yeux bouffis et la bouche enflée à la table du petit déjeuner, mais heureusement Ginny lui faisait la gueule et Sophie ne lui décocha pas même un regard. Il avait mal partout et grimaça quand le café chaud toucha ses lèvres, seul Pierre leva un sourcil surpris puis se replongea sans sa lecture du journal. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la table vide de Draco, se demandant comment et pourquoi il l'avait laissé partir, l'imaginant au volant de sa décapotable, les cheveux au vent, le corps courbaturé lui aussi.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça ferait aussi mal » se dit Harry en s'essuyant la bouche, avec l'impression d'avoir été laminé. Ginny s'obstinait à ne pas le regarder, il en fut soulagé. Il résolut de s'enfermer dans sa petite chambre jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux, même si ça lui paraissait improbable. Une douleur pareille ne pouvait pas disparaître, seule la mort pourrait l'apaiser, et encore, il n'en était pas certain. Plus les heures passaient et plus il pensait à lui, revivant à l'infini chaque geste, chaque mot, chaque regard. Harry avait déjà été amoureux mais n'avait jamais ressenti cet état de manque intense, cette souffrance créée par l'absence de l'autre et il songea amèrement qu'il comprenait enfin le vrai sens du mot passion.

Draco était dans ses pensées, toujours, partout, à chaque instant, à chaque geste. Il faisait partie de lui comme un mal secret qui vous ronge, une maladie sournoise, alors que quelques heures plus tôt il ne représentait rien, personne. La matinée passa sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et il ne descendit pas pour déjeuner à midi. Il n'avait pas faim, son estomac était noué et il n'avait pas la force de faire semblant. Il s'endormit en début d'après midi, épuisé par les émotions et se réveilla en fin d'après midi, migraineux. Sa nouvelle machine à écrire le narguait, comme la pile de feuilles attendant sagement, sur la table. Comment écrire, pourquoi écrire quand sa vie était ravagée, dévastée par un typhon ? Les personnages sonnaient faux, leur histoire ne l'intéressait plus, son cerveau était vide d'idées.

Il repensa aux moments passés ensemble et eut soudain envie, non, besoin d'écouter de la musique. Il se précipita chez l'oncle Jérémie, lui réclamant un pickup que ce dernier lui confia de mauvaise grâce, trouvant qu'il avait mauvaise mine. Harry fouilla aussi dans la collection privée de disques et n'y trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait, alors il prit les clés de la voiture sans même prévenir Ginny et roula comme un fou jusqu'à Genève. Il avait enfin un but, une activité et un semblant d'énergie parcourait à nouveau ses veines.

Il revint avec son disque, le serrant contre lui comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor et le déposa délicatement sur la platine. Les premières notes de « Yesterday » lui firent immédiatement monter les larmes aux yeux et il fredonna la chanson à mi-voix, la gorge serrée. Le texte prenait enfin tout son sens, comme s'il avait été écrit pour lui, renforçant son désespoir. Oui, l'amour était un jeu facile, avant, et Harry ne se reconnaissait plus lui même. Il remit le disque en boucle toute la soirée, revivant le feu pendant lequel ils l'avaient chantée, essayant de se rappeler l'harmonie des voix.

Quel imbécile il avait été de ne pas se rendre compte de l'attirance qu'il avait pour Draco, pourquoi avaient ils perdu tout ce temps, pourquoi l'avait-il rejeté si longtemps ? Plus rien n'était comme avant, même si Harry était conscient d'être le seul à avoir changé, et pas dans le bon sens. Il se trouvait ridicule de se poser des questions de midinette et pourtant c'était la vérité, la seule, et aucun argument rationnel ne le consolait.

Il passa trois jours enfermé dans la petite chambre, écoutant les Beatles et se souvenant des moments passés avec Draco, inlassablement. Il parvenait à une sorte de transe parfois, entre la musique et les souvenirs, et il avait l'impression que Draco était là, tout près, qu'il aurait pu tendre la main et le toucher, puis son visage s'évanouissait dans la brume du passé et il avait l'impression que ses souvenirs étaient délavés à force d'avoir évoqués.

Parfois il se disait qu'il était foutu, que sa vie était foutue, et parfois il se prenait à espérer, rêvant d'un retour de Draco et de longues étreintes enfiévrées, même si certains gestes restaient difficiles à assumer, après coup. Le désir succédait à l'écœurement, dans ces heures suspendues où il pensait à lui, à eux, sans cesse. Le besoin de se caresser était souvent si fort qu'il effaçait même le chagrin, puis le dégoût lui tombait dessus, et il se méprisait.

Un matin Ginny débarqua dans la chambre, leur fils sous le bras, et elle se planta devant lui, couché dans son lit :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Pardon ?

- On ne te voit plus aux repas, tu fais chambre à part, tu veux me quitter ?

- Comment ? Mais non, pas du tout. Je ne me sentais pas très bien et comme on était un peu en… froid, j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que je reste ici, c'est tout.

- C'est vrai que tu as une mine affreuse, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu as la grippe ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est ça. J'ai des problèmes digestifs et le nez qui coule, enfin les symptômes classiques quoi, dit Harry en se réfugiant derrière un mouchoir.

- Tu ne veux pas aller chez le médecin ? Tu m'inquiètes…

- C'est gentil, mais non, ça va passer. En tout cas c'est sympa d'être passée me voir avec Laurent. Salut bonhomme, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tu es sage ?

- Oui, il est sage mais il te réclame, tu ne veux pas revenir ?

- Ecoute, je… pas pour l'instant, je ne veux pas vous filer mes microbes, tu comprends. Mais je passerai vous voir, promis, ou alors vous pourrez monter.

- Faut quand même te nourrir, hein ? Tu es tout maigre… tu veux que je demande à Sabine de te monter un repas ? lui demanda-t-elle si gentiment qu'il se sentit encore plus honteux.

Ginny avait l'air en pleine forme, et visiblement désireuse d'enterrer la hache de guerre, mais Harry redoutait de retourner habiter avec elle, pour des raisons inavouables : il ne pourrait plus se passer les disques des Beatles à longueur de temps ni se vautrer dans les draps sales, qu'il avait demandé à la femme de ménage de ne pas changer.

- Pas pour l'instant, mais j'essaierai de descendre ce soir, promis. Sinon tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, très bien. Laurent a fait beaucoup de progrès avec ses cubes, il est marrant tu verras.

- Et Sophie ?

- Tu t'intéresses à Sophie maintenant ?

- Elle m'en veut encore ?

- Ah ? Je ne crois pas, non. Elle est beaucoup plus détendue depuis que Draco est parti, ça va beaucoup mieux…

- Ah, tant mieux.

- Pourvu qu'il ne réapparaisse jamais, celui là ! Heureusement que mon oncle y a mis bon ordre…

- Oui, heureusement, reprit Harry, le cœur lourd.

Ca lui faisait du bien de parler de lui, même en mal, même pour dire qu'il était parti. C'était un besoin irrationnel, une nécessité absolue.

- Il a demandé de l'argent finalement ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, Jérémie ne lui en a pas laissé le temps, ouf… bon débarras ! il ne va pas nous manquer, celui-là, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, non… fit-il d'un ton léger.

- Il est quand même gonflé d'être venu te demander de voir la petite ! On n'est même pas sûrs que c'est sa fille, en plus ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ben, euh… il a frappé, et il m'a expliqué qu'il voudrait bien la voir…

- Comme ça, de but en blanc ? Et tu l'as laissé entrer ?

- Pas tout de suite, tu penses. J'ai essayé de le mettre à la porte, mais il insistait, il disait que s'il la portait il saurait si c'est sa fille, alors j'ai craqué.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu ne l'aies pas mis à la porte tout de suite ! Pourquoi t'as accepté ?

Harry chercha quelques secondes une excuse plausible, puis murmura :

- Il m'a demandé si à sa place, je n'essayerais pas de connaître mon fils, si j'en avais un. Alors j'ai pensé à Laurent, et j'ai eu pitié de lui…

- T'es trop mignon… fit-elle, radoucie, en lui posant un baiser sur le front. Il t'a pris par les sentiments, hein ?

Après une courte hésitation, il lâcha : « oui, je crois… » d'une voix fluette, les yeux au sol. Les sentiments, c'était bien ce qui avait péché, le piège dans lequel il n'aurait pas dû tomber. Il se demanda si elle se doutait de la torture qu'elle lui infligeait, mais il conclut que non, elle était plutôt du genre à dire les choses carrément, pas à parler par allusions.

Ginny se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Tu as trop bon cœur, mon chéri, ça te jouera des tours. Draco est un homme dangereux, sans scrupules, il ne faut jamais lui faire confiance.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

- Te dire quoi ? Il a séduit puis abandonné Sophie, ça ne te suffit pas ? sourcilla-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

- Oui, mais avant, tu le détestais déjà. Pourquoi ? souffla Harry, aux abois.

- Des vieilles affaires de famille, tu sais ce que c'est…

- Non, je ne crois pas, reprit-il plus lentement. Je crois que ça ne concerne pas seulement sa parenté. Il a fait quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- Tu te fais des idées, mon pauvre Harry, conclut-elle en se relevant et en prenant son fils sous le bras : « Lolo, dis au revoir à papa qui est bien malade … fais au revoir de ta main, mon chou… »

Le garçonnet s'exécuta et Harry lui fit au revoir à son tour, le cœur serré. C'était dur de les voir partir, mais il n'était pas prêt à regagner la chambre conjugale. Pas encore.

oOo oOo oOo

Une semaine passa et Harry réintégra la chambre familiale, bon gré mal gré. Il se rendait compte qu'il dépérissait à rester seul, à ressasser ses souvenirs, et que Ginny et Laurent n'avaient pas à payer ses incartades. Il reprit alors le train-train quotidien, les repas en famille en compagnie de Sophie et Pierre, les après midi à écrire, dans sa petite chambre et les soirées au bar, à boire. Il avait souvent l'impression de mener une double vie, une vie apparente bien tranquille, bien rangée, et une vraie vie ailleurs, dans ses pensées, qui commençait et terminait dans les draps de la chambre sous les toits.

Quand Laurent lui tendait les bras pour qu'il le porte il avait souvent honte de lui, de son manque d'attention et de sa mélancolie, alors il le faisait tourner en l'air autour de lui, bras tendus, et l'enfant riait aux éclats. Il y avait des petits moments de grâce, comme ceux là, qui lui donnaient l'espoir que tout n'était pas noir, qu'il redeviendrait l'homme qu'il était.

Etrangement après un premier accès de désespoir il avait repris goût à l'écriture, échappatoire bienvenue dans sa situation. Il tapait pendant des heures sur sa machine à écrire, laissant son cœur s'épancher dans des phrases pas toujours de bon goût, au son de « Yesterday ».

« J'écris un roman pour jeunes filles, c'est horrible » murmurait-il parfois quand ses envolées devenaient trop lyriques -grotesques ? Mais ça lui faisait du bien de plonger dans le drame, de s'y complaire pour mieux sentir la plaie vive de son cœur. Puis dans un sursaut de lucidité il tombait dans un cynisme noir, décrivant des scènes d'un réalisme glauque qui ne cadraient pas toujours avec l'ambiance initiale de son roman, mais qui lui permettaient de prendre du recul par rapport à ses souffrances.

« Putain, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? » se demandait-il souvent, le geste en suspend, stupéfait par sa propre attitude. Maladie ou accès de folie, il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait jamais été sujet à des emballements amoureux ou des attirances contre nature. Même à l'orphelinat il ne se mêlait pas aux garçons qui se retrouvaient parfois sous la douche, le soir. Tout cela le dégoûtait, l'avait toujours dégoûté, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en avait eu tant envie, et comment il y avait pris tant de plaisir. Il finit par conclure que c'était un brusque moment de déraison, un accès de démence passager.

Petit à petit il reprit le chemin de la montagne aussi, pour s'aérer et sentir la fatigue physique de son corps. Ce n'était qu'en transpirant sang et eau qu'il oubliait parfois son obsession, et ensuite il prenait une longue douche et il se sentait presque bien, par instants.

Un matin qu'il se reposait sur les cimes, profitant sur un rocher des premiers rayons d'un soleil hésitant, il aperçut la silhouette de deux randonneurs en contrebas, et crut reconnaître Franck. Ils étaient dans l'ombre, sous les arbres et il ne distinguait pas leurs visages mais il en fut agacé. Franck et lui s'ignoraient désormais, se saluant à peine quand ils se croisaient. Harry ne ressentait que mépris pour cet homme qui s'était abaissé à pratiquer des actes obscènes en plein air, ne trouvant aucun trait commun entre leurs situations.

Ils disparurent et Harry souffla, il n'avait pas envie de fuir ni de rentrer à l'hôtel, les matinées étaient réservées au bain des enfants et Ginny le sollicitait souvent pour une chose ou une autre, ce qui l'agaçait souvent. Il se replongea dans ses pensées, laissant son regard errer sur les montagnes enneigées, au loin. On n'en était qu'à la moitié des vacances mais il lui semblait qu'il était là depuis des mois, et qu'il ne reprendrait jamais sa vie en région parisienne. Il avait froid aux doigts et il souffla dessus pour les réchauffer, regrettant presque de ne pas avoir une cigarette.

Un craquement le fit se retourner et Franck et Draco apparurent derrière lui, sortant d'un chemin forestier. Il ouvrit la bouche, sidéré et eut l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait précipitamment.

Franck fit une petite grimace puis se tourna vers son compagnon, resté en retrait. Harry se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et déglutit :

- Je croyais que tu étais parti…

- J'ai quitté l'hôtel, oui, mais je ne suis pas très loin, répondit Draco avec mauvaise grâce, en baissant les yeux.

Son attitude gênée et la présence de Franck empêchèrent Harry de poser toutes les questions qui lui venaient, mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Draco, pris dans des émotions brutales. Sa présence ravivait ses sentiments et il tenta de se morigéner en se répétant « il ne se passe rien, ce n'est rien » mais tout son corps lui disait le contraire. Le fait de les voir ensemble était une claque brutale, plus encore que sa présence inattendue.

- Bon, hé bien bonne journée, Harry, lâcha Franck en faisant demi-tour, la mine revêche.

Draco ne bougea pas tout de suite, et Harry crut qu'il allait venir vers lui mais il finit par se retourner aussi, lentement. Troublé, Harry n'arrivait à lire aucune émotion sur son visage fermé, et il faillit l'appeler. Un reste de fierté l'en empêcha et il resta muet, le regardant disparaître entre les branches.

Après leur départ il se laissa retomber sur le rocher, les jambes coupées et les idées floues. Depuis quand Draco était-il là, pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné signe de vie ? Son absence de réaction face à lui était encore plus cruelle que le reste, sauf s'il avait agi de la sorte pour le protéger, ce qui était peu probable. « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible » se répétait-il en secouant la tête, abasourdi. Se dire qu'il avait été remplacé par Franck, ou même qu'il n'avait jamais compté pour Draco le rendait malade, et il sentit un spasme de son estomac.

Sans plus réfléchir il se leva pour rentrer à grandes enjambées à l'hôtel, comme s'il avait pu semer ses idées noires en route. Il se concentrait un maximum sur ses pieds pour ne pas penser, révolté par tout ce que leur présence ensemble supposait. Une brûlure violente lui enflammait l'estomac, bile ou haine, et il se dit qu'il aurait dû leur casser la figure à tous les deux en serrant ses poings à s'en faire mal.

« Je m'en fiche, j'en ai rien à foutre, rien, rien, rien ! » cria-t-il au milieu du sentier, et ses mots résonnèrent d'arbre en arbre, dérisoires.

Arrivé à l'hôtel il s'enferma dans la petite chambre et se jeta sur le lit, écœuré.

oOo oOo oOo

En descendant au dîner, le soir -après avoir ruminé sa rancœur toute l'après midi- il passa devant le hall et l'employé lui dit : « Une lettre pour vous, Monsieur ».

- Pour moi ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, oui. Je l'ai trouvée dans la boîte, tout à l'heure, quelqu'un a dû la déposer, dit l'employé en lui tendant une petite enveloppe blanche.

Harry la prit d'une main tremblante, espérant et redoutant qu'elle vienne de Draco et il la décacheta avec angoisse, tout en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui. Jérémie qui passait par là lui décocha un coup d'oeil soupçonneux et Harry fit un sourire hésitant, avant de se retourner pour lire.

_Je t'attendrai au rocher du Diable, demain matin à 10h, si tu veux me voir._

Le laconisme de la missive le laissa perplexe mais aussitôt un flux d'excitation le parcourut, il allait revoir Draco, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré. Rien n'était perdu, c'était juste un malentendu. Il relut les mots comme s'ils recelaient quelque message caché puis tenta de se calmer. Il fallait agir raisonnablement, ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses émotions, garder son sang froid. Oui, tout allait bien se passer cette fois, ils discuteraient et peut être même arriveraient à se quitter sans heurts, en amis. C'est avec cette pensée réconfortante qu'il descendit rejoindre son épouse au dîner, rasséréné.

Le lendemain il se réveilla aux aurores, impatient de revoir Draco, en pleine confusion émotionnelle. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, échafaudant mille plans contradictoires et finit par se lever silencieusement. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les persiennes, Laurent dormait paisiblement et Harry le fixa avec amour, le coeur empli d'émoi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que sa vie était là, dans cette chambre, avec les siens, et que le reste était secondaire. Il résista à l'envie de monter écouter « Yesterday » et resta debout à côté du berceau, stoïque.

Après un petit déjeuner interminable il prit le chemin menant au point de rendez-vous, le cœur battant. Les feuilles craquaient sous ses pas et il était aux abois, se retournant souvent pour observer derrière lui. En quittant Ginny il avait eu mauvaise conscience mais rien ni personne ne l'aurait arrêté, ce matin là. Au fur et à mesure que sa marche devenait plus difficile il ressentait davantage les battements de son cœur et ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sous l'afflux du sang, le coupant du monde extérieur.

Au bout du chemin Draco l'attendait sur le rocher, il se retourna quand il l'entendit et ils se regardèrent longtemps, hésitants.

- Merci d'être venu, dit finalement Draco en se mordillant la lèvre.

Harry fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta, mal à l'aise. Il l'aurait volontiers pris dans ses bras et embrassé mais le lien semblait difficile à renouer, chacun jaugeant l'autre avec inquiétude.

- Ca m'a fait un choc quand je t'ai vu, hier… commença Harry.

- Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai proposé de se voir ce matin… je ne pouvais rien dire, hier.

Harry opina d'un air sceptique, puis demanda :

- Tu habites où ?

- Chez Franck. Je n'avais pas les moyens d'aller à l'hôtel, répondit Draco sobrement, sans baisser les yeux.

- Tu vis chez lui ? Vous vivez ensemble, alors ? ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Harry.

Draco détourna les yeux et gratta un peu la terre avec son pied :

- Je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne voulais pas réclamer de l'argent, ça n'aurait fait que conforter l'opinion commune sur moi. Alors je me suis installé chez Franck. Sinon j'aurais dû quitter la région, tu comprends ?

Fronçant les sourcils Harry reprit, malgré lui :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles, dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu es resté là sans me le dire ?

- Harry, je… cent fois j'ai pensé aller te voir, ou t'écrire, mais je ne savais pas dans quel état d'esprit tu étais, si tu pensais encore à moi ou si tu avais tiré un trait. C'était tellement brusque entre nous, que je me suis dit que peut être tu préférais tourner la page, répondit-il doucement. Mais je n'arrivais pas à partir.

Il sembla à Harry que la terre vacillait un peu, sous ses pieds. Les explications de Draco paraissaient plausibles mais il n'arrivait pas à accepter l'idée que lui et Franck vivaient ensemble – et donc couchaient ensemble. Une amertume étrange lui emplissait la bouche, l'empêchant de parler.

- Mais hier quand je t'ai vu j'ai compris que tu ne m'avais pas oublié, alors je t'ai écrit, et voilà…

- Pourquoi j'arrive pas à te croire, Draco ? Si je ne vous avais pas surpris tu n'aurais pas repris contact avec moi, et tu aurais continué à… à baiser avec lui, sans remords, non ?

- Oui, je baise avec lui, mais avec des remords, si c'est ça qui te chagrine. Et je baise avec lui en pensant à toi, mais je comprends tes reproches et ta jalousie. J'ai juste voulu te protéger, parce que je ne crois pas que tu supporterais ça.

Harry releva le menton, soupçonneux :

- Ca ? Quoi, ça ?

- Les prétextes, les rendez vous secrets, l'adultère, quoi… mentir à ta femme tous les jours pour me retrouver, revenir à la maison avec mon odeur en toi, ne plus oser regarder ton fils en face, tu imagines ça ? Et le scandale si on nous surprend, ta belle famille horrifiée et le divorce pour faute ? C'est ça que tu veux ?

- Non. Non… fit Harry en se plantant devant lui. Je ne veux pas ça, je veux…

- Quoi ? Tu veux quoi ? Tu cherches quoi ici ? fit Draco avec provocation. Des serments ? Des promesses ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas ça en magasin. Rentre chez toi avant de faire une connerie…

- Ca t'arrangerait bien, hein ? Ca te permettrait de rester avec Franck, bien tranquille. Mais non, je n'ai pas envie de partir. Pas maintenant.

- Mais tu veux quoi, à la fin, bordel ?

- Je te veux, toi, et je veux vivre, vivre enfin, tu comprends ? répondit Harry en l'attrapant par le col et en écrasant durement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Immédiatement le flux du désir l'embrasa, il avait envie de lui depuis trop longtemps, de ses lèvres, de sa peau, de son corps et l'amena contre un arbre en le poussant maladroitement, pour mieux le sentir contre lui. Ils s'enlacèrent un peu gauchement, gênés par la brutalité de leurs gestes mais incapables de se réfréner, cherchant avidement un bout de peau à caresser, une épaule à mordre ou le contact de leurs sexes tendus. Sans plus réfléchir Harry tomba à genoux et prit avidement Draco dans sa bouche, le faisant gémir sourdement. La perspective du danger ne l'arrêtait pas, ses pulsions avaient pris le dessus et la peau de Draco était une sorte de drogue.

Dès qu'il sentit dans sa gorge sa sève intime il se redressa, prit la tête de Draco entre ses mains et l'embrassa durement, en le serrant fortement contre lui. Le blond tenait à peine debout sous le coup de la jouissance mais Harry voulait plus, beaucoup. Il voulait se fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un, le posséder et s'ancrer en lui, profondément. Sans dire un mot il le retourna et le fit se pencher en avant, sans ménagement. La violence du désir lui ravageait les entrailles, mélangeant amour et jalousie, c'était bon de prendre les commandes et de soumettre Draco, qui lui échappait si souvent.

Le premier coup de rein les fit crier et Draco plia les jambes, par réflexe. Harry s'accrocha à ses hanches fiévreusement, lui plantant les ongles dans la peau mais il se força à attendre, pour ne pas le blesser. Tout allait trop vite, l'acte devenait bestial, il se détestait pour ça. Draco tourna la tête vers lui, toujours en attente et agrippé à l'arbre, et Harry vit dans son regard la lueur qu'il attendait, et bougea. Immédiatement les sensations montèrent, impérieuses et croissantes, et il se dit qu'il devait ralentir pour ne pas jouir trop rapidement, pour voir encore cette nuque baissée et sentir cette chair humide autour de lui, profiter encore de ce corps qui le rendait fou.

La jouissance les surprit debout, face à l'arbre, et ils vacillèrent bientôt, vidés et en sueur.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? demanda finalement Draco en rajustant sa chemise, déchirée au col.

- Oui. C'est ça que je veux, répliqua Harry en relevant la tête, la bouche encore poisseuse. Ca et bien plus…

Son corps était laminé mais il était heureux, heureux d'avoir vaincu ses peurs et ses principes, heureux de sentir le goût de Draco sur sa langue. Il le prit par le cou et l'attira à lui :

- Je crois que je t'aime, Draco. Je sais que c'est con à dire, je sais que je suis un fieffé imbécile, mais c'est ça que je veux, quel que soit le prix.

- Chut, ne dis pas ça, murmura l'autre en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Tu sais qu'on est dans une sacrée merde, maintenant ?

- Oui, je sais mais je m'en fiche. Je veux encore te voir, j'en ai besoin tu comprends ? J'en ai besoin là, dit-il en amenant la main de Draco sur son ventre.

Un incendie brûlait en lui, dont le foyer se trouvait précisément là, sous la main fine et il l'attira à nouveau dans les fourrés.

oOo oOo oOo

Quand ils se rhabillèrent Draco observa sa cuisse et jura : « Merde, je crois que j'ai attrapé une tique. Saloperie ! »

- Il faut l'endormir avec de l'alcool et la retirer avec une pince à épiler. Tu as ça chez toi ?

- Oui, je pense que Franck a ça, murmura Draco en enfilant son pantalon. Il faudra que tu fasses attention en rentrant, pour vérifier que tu n'en as pas sur les fesses, ou ailleurs.

- Comment je vais expliquer ça à ma femme ? Et toi, comment tu vas expliquer ça à Franck ? railla Harry, agacé.

C'était bientôt l'heure de rentrer et il se sentait amer, déjà frustré. Un craquement les fit sursauter, mais ce n'était qu'un daim apeuré. La forêt lui semblait soudain dangereuse, bourrée de pièges.

- Je ne rends pas de comptes à Franck, il ne compte pas pour moi, maugréa Draco en allumant une cigarette.

- Mais toi tu comptes peut-être pour lui, non ?

- Ca ne le regarde pas. Je déteste qu'on se mêle de mes affaires, répondit l'autre d'un ton agressif.

- Mais vous couchez ensemble, non ?

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Ca me rendrait dingue à sa place, si je découvrais que tu couches ailleurs, dit Harry avec une petite grimace.

- Tu n'es pas à sa place, Harry. Je ne lui ai rien promis. Je profite de son hospitalité, c'est tout. Faut pas tout mélanger.

Harry ne répondit rien, mal à l'aise. L'apparente indifférence de Draco, si elle calmait sa jalousie, l'inquiétait quand même, et il se rapprocha de lui :

- Pauvre Franck. Je ne supporterais pas qu'on te touche, si tu étais à moi…

- Tu es trop sentimental, tu sais. Moi j'essaie de ne pas l'être, pour ne pas souffrir. C'est la seule solution.

- Alors ça ne compte pas, ce qu'on a fait ?

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu là, Harry, par pitié, fit-il en posant son front contre le sien. Si, ça compte. Enormément. Et ça ne devrait pas. Putain, tu me rends fou, tu sais. Je pense à toi tout le temps, moi qui n'ai plus été amoureux depuis… des lustres. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais ?

- Et toi, tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait ? J'ai cru crever, quand tu es parti…

- Faut pas qu'on se dise des trucs comme ça. Faut qu'on soit forts, et que ça reste uniquement physique, tu comprends ? Sinon tu ne pourras plus jamais dormir la nuit.

Ces mots résonnèrent douloureusement en Harry, il connaissait le prix à payer, et se doutait que ce n'était qu'un acompte, jusque là.

- Tu me manques déjà toutes les nuits, tu sais… répondit-il à voix basse.

- Tais-toi. Ne dis plus rien. Tu es marié, tu as un gosse, on n'a pas le droit de jouer à ça. Pense à ta famille…

- Je croyais que tu la détestais, ma famille ?

- Oui, je la déteste, mais tu en fais partie, et ça change tout. Tu dois les protéger, et te protéger. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de jouer à ça…

- Mais tu m'emmerdes avec tes sermons ! Ca veut dire quoi ? Que tu ne veux plus qu'on se voie ? se révolta Harry en reculant d'un pas. Tu m'as eu et maintenant tu me jettes, c'est ça ?

- Harry, Harry, calme toi, tu me fais peur. Si, je veux qu'on se voie, je sais qu'il est impossible de faire marche arrière parce qu'il est trop tard, maintenant. Je veux juste te dire : protège-toi, ne t'attache pas à moi, je ne vaux rien. Un jour je partirai et toi tu auras toujours ta famille, et il faut que tu puisses rester avec eux. Il faut qu'on soit prudents, tu as trop à perdre.

Harry faillit répondre : « Je n'ai que toi à perdre » mais il réussit à se taire, au prix d'un énorme effort. Il prit une cigarette dans le paquet que Draco tenait toujours à la main, et l'alluma.

« De toute façon, je suis fichu », se dit-il en soufflant la fumée vers les montagnes. Après avoir vécu ce qu'il venait de vivre, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Et il se demanda comment il allait survivre jusqu'au prochain rendez-vous.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous remercie de suivre toujours cette histoire, et j'en profite pour remercier celles qui suivent aussi « Mon ciel dans ton enfer » sur MMCB, j'arrive au terme des deux mois d'essai et je pense que c'est foutu pour être éditée, mais merci de m'avoir soutenue ! Avoir de nouveaux lecteurs là bas est ma plus grande réussite, avec plus de 300 fans et de nombreuses lectures. Merci à ceux et celles qui se sont inscrites pour moi, et qui ont aimé ma nouvelle !**_

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **

**Jessica : merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre un peu plus passionné entre eux, et de l'avoir trouvé triste et merveilleux à la fois. C'est clair que la situation est complexe pour eux, surtout vu l'époque. Merci de ta review ! **

**Vicky : je suis contente que tu aies apprécié l'absence de grandes déclarations, je crois que ça n'aurait pas cadré avec le reste. Et je suis encore plus ravie de savoir que tu aimes les vieilles chansons que je propose, je trouve que ça permet de restituer l'époque, c'est agréable parfois. Merci pour ta review !**

**Dark mouton : Je te trouve bien sévère avec moi, surtout pour un site où si on écrit des mièvreries pleines de bons sentiments et de lemons (et bourrées de fautes), on a de grandes chances de ne recevoir que des reviews positives. Que dire ? Désolée de voir que tu trouves les personnages inconsistants, tu es la seule à me le reprocher. A propos, je ne vois pas en quoi le quotidien banal peut caractériser les personnages, la logique m'échappe. C'est clair qu'on voit moins leurs sentiments qu'avec des POV à la première personne, et que le passé simple accentue l'éloignement. C'est un parti pris de ma part, je ne voulais pas être trop démonstrative ni me focaliser sur des éléments internes cette fois, mais je suis consciente de m'éloigner du schéma habituel des fics HPDM, c'est peut être ça qui ne te convient pas. **

**Kaylee : Merci pour ton enthousiasme, il me fait particulièrement plaisir. A très bientôt ? **

**Sly : Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre, je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu. Non, pas de sentimentalisme dégoulinant, j'évite autant que possible et oui, il y a eu une grande avancée, ouf. Merci de ta fidélité.**

**BISOUS A TOUS ! **


	10. Que seraisje sans toi ?

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 10**

**Que serais-je sans toi**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et aiment mon histoire un peu tumultueuse, je suis ravie que vous ne décrochiez pas. **

**« Que serais-je sans toi» est une chanson de Jean Ferrat, paroles d'Aragon.**

_Que serais-je sans toi qui vins à ma rencontre  
Que serais-je sans toi qu'un cœur au bois dormant  
Que cette heure arrêtée au cadran de la montre  
Que serais-je sans toi que ce balbutiement_

Harry rentra en début d'après-midi, agité par toutes sortes de sentiments, excitation et peur, et fit encore un long détour avant de retourner à l'hôtel. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, de rêver, de s'abandonner aux émotions qui le traversaient, aussi dangereuses que séduisantes.

Draco et lui s'étaient quittés en se donnant rendez-vous au lendemain, à la même heure, et déjà il souhaitait y être, déjà Draco lui manquait, comme une faim brutale et irrépressible. Il se repassait sans cesse les moments brûlants qu'ils avaient vécus dans la forêt, et chaque fibre de son corps vibrait à ce souvenir. Les notions de bien et mal avaient disparu, remplacées par un besoin impérieux de l'autre, de son corps, de sa présence, de ses morsures. Parfois un léger vertige le prenait et il s'appuyait à un arbre, pour ne pas vaciller. Cet état d'excitation intense l'inquiétait autant qu'il le ravissait, par les promesses de plaisir à venir.

Quand enfin il gravit les marches de l'hôtel, en fin d'après midi, il était épuisé par la marche et les émotions fortes et s'écroula sur le lit, dans la chambre heureusement déserte. Il entendait les cris des enfants par la fenêtre ouverte, ils devaient être en train de jouer sur la terrasse, avec leurs petites voitures. L'existence de sa femme et son fils lui paraissait curieusement irréelle, comme une autre vie parallèle, un songe. Sa vraie vie était avec Draco, à s'abîmer les genoux dans les ronces en gémissant, à retenir les cris les plus intimes.

« Draco, tu fais quoi en ce moment ? » murmura-t-il, les yeux au plafond, et une douleur l'envahit soudain, le confortant dans l'idée qu'il était foutu, quoiqu'il se passe. Le manque de lui le bouffait littéralement, il n'y avait plus ni passé ni présent, ni projet ni famille, il n'y avait plus que le manque, le manque de sa peau, son sourire, son odeur, il n'y avait plus que Draco.

- Hé bien, tu étais où ? demanda Ginny à son retour, alors que Laurent se précipitait sur le lit pour se lover dans ses bras.

- J'ai marché, il faisait tellement beau…

- Et tu n'as pas mangé ? On t'a attendu à midi !

- Ah ? Non, je n'ai pas mangé, répondit-il sans mentir. J'étais bien, je n'avais pas faim. Et puis j'avais pris un copieux petit déjeuner, ce matin, ajouta-t-il pour plus de cohérence.

- Ca va ? T'as l'air bizarre… fit-elle en l'observant dans le miroir dans lequel elle se recoiffait. Tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Sophie aujourd'hui ?

- Hmmmmm ? Ah non, j'avais oublié…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Heureusement que j'ai pensé à lui acheter un cadeau. On va descendre plus tôt, oncle Jérémie nous offre le champagne. Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche et t'habiller ? T'es plein de terre, je ne sais pas ce que tu as foutu…

Harry poussa un long soupir, puis, repoussant gentiment son fils qui avait grimpé sur son ventre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'odeur forte qui se dégageait des vêtements lui fit plisser le nez, mais c'était l'odeur de l'amour dans les fourrés, et il sourit. La douche fraîche lui fit du bien, il passa avec douceur ses mains sur son corps, imaginant que c'étaient celles de Draco, avant de ré-endosser ses habits de bon père de famille, sans conviction. Ils laissèrent les bébés à la surveillance de la jeune Béatrice, nounou occasionnelle puis descendirent au bar où les attendaient Sophie et Pierre, apprêtés pour la circonstance. Le champagne coula dans les verres, Harry en but plus que de raison, l'âme vagabonde. Il n'était pas vraiment avec eux, dans ses rêves il partageait le champagne avec Draco, et une douce torpeur monta en lui, mêlée au désir.

« Demain je vais faire l'amour avec lui, encore et encore » pensa-t-il quand Ginny remit son cadeau à sa cousine, un parfum coûteux de Dior. Sophie s'aspergea immédiatement, ce qui fit éternuer Pierre, qui commençait à regarder sa monter avec insistance. Il avait faim et ce soir il y avait « cinq colonnes à la une » à la télé, qu'il ne souhaitait pas rater. Jérémie parlait haut et fort, comme à son habitude, évoquant son épouse décédée avec émotion et les femmes discutaient parfums et bijoux, regrettant Paris.

Les conversations n'étaient qu'un murmure autour d'Harry, tout entier dans ses fantasmes qu'il alimentait avec le breuvage exquis, jusqu'à sourire tout seul, dans son coin.

- A quoi tu penses ? lui souffla Ginny, elle aussi le teint bien rosé.

- A toi, mon amour, bien sûr, fit-il en se penchant vers elle pour effleurer ses lèvres, qui lui parurent poisseuses de rouge à lèvre.

Elle gloussa puis lui fit un clin d'œil coquin, Harry réalisa qu'ils n'avaient plus fait l'amour depuis des semaines, elle toute entière dévouée au bébé et lui amoureux d'un autre, et se dit qu'il faudrait faire un effort, ce soir, ce dont il doutait d'être capable.

Au repas les conversations continuèrent bon train, mais Harry toucha à peine aux plats, l'estomac noué. Il avait hâte à présent de se coucher pour pouvoir rallumer ses souvenirs et évoquer la rencontre à venir, tranquillement. Il fut donc surpris quand Sophie lui demanda, d'un air mutin :

- Tu pourrais nous prêter ta voiture, mon cher Harry ? On aimerait bien faire un tour en ville, ton épouse préférée et moi…

- Quoi ? pourquoi faire ? demanda-t-il agressivement, par réflexe.

- Ben… les boutiques, répondit Sophie avec candeur. Comme la dernière fois.

Harry regarda son épouse, qui dégustait son saumon fumé en silence, elle haussa les épaules et il ne put s'empêcher d'insister :

- C'est juste pour ça ?

- Mais bien sûr, mon pauvre Harry ! Tu crois qu'on va faire quoi ? Rejoindre des hommes ? reprit Sophie avec culot, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer.

Il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas faire référence à Draco devant Pierre mais était irrité par cette demande subite, qu'il aurait d'autant plus de mal à refuser qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour le faire.

- Pourquoi vous ne prendriez pas la voiture de Pierre, cette fois ?

- Merci bien ! répondit Pierre avec humeur, en lui décochant un coup d'œil assassin.

- Je ne sais pas très bien conduire, murmura Sophie en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme une enfant. Allez, dis oui, Harry, t'es sympa, toi, non ?

- Oui, mon chéri, ce serait génial…allez, pour l'anniversaire de Sophie, tu peux bien dire oui… renchérit Ginny en lui caressant le bras, et Harry sut qu'il était fait comme un rat.

- Hum… quand ?

- Quand tu veux ! Après demain ?

- Je… je vais réfléchir, j'aurai peut être besoin d'aller en ville bientôt, je vous dirai ça demain, répondit-il d'un ton définitif.

Rassurées, Sophie et Ginny reprirent leurs discussions sur leurs futurs achats et Harry se rappela du moment de grâce passé avec Draco autour des berceaux, sentant une sourde nostalgie monter en lui. Tout était encore possible, alors, il n'était pas encore damné comme il l'était à présent, mais il réalisa qu'il avait accepté de prêter sa voiture, à l'époque, pour se retrouver seul avec Draco.

Il émietta son morceau de pain en se souvenant du profil de son amant dans la lumière orange des persiennes, et un désir brutal l'envahit, qui tenta de juguler en fermant brièvement les yeux, mais la brûlure le parcourait, intense. Un instant il se dit que si elles partaient à Genève il pourrait accueillir à nouveau Draco dans sa chambre, mais la perspective du danger et la honte de faire l'amour dans la même chambre que les enfants le dissuadèrent. Il versa un nouveau verre de Vosne-Romanée à son épouse, espérant l'endormir pour le reste de la soirée, impatient d'être au lendemain.

oOo oOo oOo

Il arriva avec quinze minutes d'avance au lieu de rendez-vous, essoufflé et les muscles en feu. Une énergie étrange l'avait incité à se presser, et il n'avait accordé aucune importance à la forêt, alors que d'habitude il aimait observer les feuilles, les oiseaux et même les insectes, et emplir ses poumons de l'air piquant du matin. L'endroit était désert, il s'assit sur le rocher en se rongeant les ongles, angoissé. Si Draco ne venait pas il ne se voyait pas aller chez Franck pour lui demander des explications, et une rancœur amère lui emplit la bouche. Il chassait avec force toutes les images qui lui venaient de Franck et Draco, mais il ne pouvait oublier le visage extatique de ce dernier, contre l'arbre, deux ans plus tôt.

Draco apparut enfin, Harry sauta sur ses pieds, le cœur battant la chamade. Il le regarda s'avancer vers lui, ému et démuni, et ils restèrent quelques secondes face à face, à s'observer et rechercher les traces de ce qui les avait unis la veille. Devant l'hésitation de son vis-à-vis Harry le saisit par le bras et écrasa durement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avide. Il devait se repaître à sa bouche, dévorer ses lèvres et le tenir contre lui, en une tentative dérisoire de l'absorber, se fondre en lui, combler le manque. Leur étreinte fut rude, presque brutale, et en forçant ses reins Harry se dit qu'ils devenaient fous, ou régressaient à l'état d'animaux, à copuler sans même parler, sans un geste ni un mot d'amour. C'était un flux irrépressible et une manière de se mettre à l'épreuve, de chercher les limites de leur relation, tout en espérant ne pas les trouver. Le premier qui reculerait aurait perdu, dans ce défi absurde qu'ils s'étaient lancés à eux même.

« Montre-moi jusqu'où tu m'aimes » pensa Harry en s'offrant sans pudeur à Draco, acceptant la douleur et l'aspect dégradant de sa situation, penché en avant contre un arbre, le pantalon aux pieds. Mais il lui sembla que le plaisir était proportionnel à la honte, et il dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler, quand l'orgasme le dévasta. Il soupçonnait Draco de le malmener pour le faire reculer, lui faire prendre conscience du danger, mais Harry n'était pas prêt à renoncer, pas pour un peu de sang et des égratignures. Il vivait enfin, ressentait enfin, et la douleur faisait partie du plaisir, c'était son double et son complément, la preuve de leur passion. La preuve que leur amour n'était pas qu'une passade plaisante, malgré l'absence de mots doux. Tous les serments restaient coincés dans la gorge d'Harry, interdits par Draco qui s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir lui ouvrir son cœur.

Après ils se rhabillèrent lentement, courbaturés, et le regard douloureux qu'Harry lança à Draco lui fit baisser les yeux. Il cracha par terre puis s'alluma une cigarette, soufflant longuement la fumée devant lui. Harry se rapprocha de lui et se plaça dans son dos, posant son menton sur l'épaule fine, et ils demeurèrent ainsi, muets. En tentant de profiter de l'instant magique il imaginait la suite, le lendemain et le jour d'après, tous ces jours cruciaux qui ruineraient sa vie tranquille et sa quiétude.

- On se voit demain ?

- Je ne sais pas. Franck trouve bizarre que je disparaisse le matin, et demain il organise une balade à laquelle il veut que je participe, répondit le blond d'un ton morne.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de comptes à lui rendre ? reprit Harry avec amertume.

- Je le croyais aussi. Mais il n'arrête pas de me tourner autour et de poser des questions, c'est pénible. D'un autre côté s'il se doute de quelque chose et me met à la porte, on est fichus.

- Merde…

- Putain, je déteste ça… maugréa Draco en s'éloignant de deux pas, je déteste me sentir coincé comme ça.

Harry ne demanda pas s'il se sentait coincé aussi à cause de lui aussi et se détourna pour regarder le paysage de montagne, cillant à cause du soleil vif. La perspective de ne pas le voir le lendemain lui arrachait le cœur, et il se trouva débile.

« Je ne suis quand même pas une midinette » se dit-il en écrasant un scarabée sous son talon. Il décida de se ressaisir, coûte que coûte.

- Ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra plus se voir ? demanda-t-il du ton le plus neutre possible.

- J'en sais rien. Aucune idée. Si Franck me lâche ça va aller, ou alors faut que je trouve un prétexte.

- Mais tu peux pas l'envoyer balader, un point c'est tout ?

- Si, je peux. Mais s'il me suit et nous découvre dans la forêt, on est foutus. _Tu_ es foutu…

- Merde ! jura Harry en se levant d'un bond et en martelant un arbre derrière lui. Merde, merde, merde… chienne de vie ! Toujours obligés de se cacher ! Et pourquoi tu reviendrais pas à l'hôtel ?

- On m'a mis à la porte, je te rappelle…

- Purée, j'y crois pas. On est maudits ou quoi ? interrogea Harry et il lut la réponse dans les yeux de Draco, qui le consterna.

Il secoua la tête et se mit à marcher en rond autour du rocher, distraitement :

- Faudrait l'éloigner. Ou il faudrait t'éloigner, toi. Et si tu lui disais que tu es malade, le matin de la randonnée ? Tu pourrais me rejoindre ici, après. Ou je pourrais te rejoindre chez lui… qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- J'en pense qu'à force de jouer avec le feu on va se brûler, surtout toi. Pas question que tu viennes chez Franck, on risquerait de te voir. Je crois qu'on est condamnés aux étreintes rapides au Rocher du Diable, le bien nommé, jusqu'à ce que…

- Jusqu'à ce que quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se lasse, j'imagine. Ou que tu redeviennes hétéro. Ou qu'on se fasse prendre…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Draco le rejoignit en deux pas et le saisit par les épaules :

- Faut arrêter de rêver. Tu ne vois pas qu'on court à la catastrophe, tous les deux ? Tu n'es pas conscient de ça ? dit-il d'un ton douloureux, en le fixant intensément. Et ton fils ?

- Et toi, ta fille, tu ne veux plus la voir ? C'était du cinéma pour m'attirer, ta soi disant fibre paternelle ?

- Salaud, murmura Draco en reculant d'un pas.

- Non, attends, excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Pardonne-moi, implora Harry, paniqué.

- Tais-toi. Boucle-la, par pitié ! Je vais repartir, j'en ai assez entendu. Je pensais que tu avais une autre idée de moi, mais non, finalement. Je me suis trompé à ton sujet, tu es toujours comme eux, hein ? Tu crois toujours que je suis un profiteur, hein ? Alors trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir tes fantasmes, moi je quitte la partie, répliqua Draco en se dégageant du bras qui le retenait fermement.

- Non, non, je ne voulais pas dire ça, j'étais jaloux. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je te jure, j'ai bien vu qu'elle comptait pour toi, la petite, la dernière fois. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle te manquait ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Pour ajouter cette souffrance à notre situation impossible ? Oui, elle me manque elle aussi, même si je ne l'ai tenue dans mes bras que quelques minutes. Mais à quoi bon en parler ? Ca ne changerait rien, je ne peux pas la voir, point.

Harry dévisagea Draco qui avait pâli, sa douleur irradiait jusqu'en lui, il reprit :

- Il y a peut être une solution. Sophie et Ginny vont repartir sur Genève, une après-midi, tu pourras passer la voir.

- Tu plaisantes ? Et Jérémie ?

- Il y a une échelle de secours derrière l'hôtel, qui monte jusqu'au 3 ème étage, et qui ne passe pas devant les fenêtres. Si tu enjambes le portail de sécurité, tu pourras monter me rejoindre dans ma petite chambre.

- Mais c'est super dangereux, non ?

- Oui, peut être. Mais si tu veux la voir…

Draco secoua la tête, indécis :

- Je… je ne sais pas. On risque gros, tu sais…

- Oui mais là, si on se fait prendre, on pourra dire que tu venais voir ta fille. C'est quand même moins scandaleux… assura Harry en lui souriant. Tu pourras la serrer dans tes bras…

Avec une hésitation, l'autre releva la tête et fixa Harry, qui rayonnait :

- Et ce serait quand ?

- Quand tu veux. Le jour de la randonnée de Franck, si tu veux. C'est quand ?

- Demain.

- Alors on fera ça demain… souffla Harry dans un frisson.

oOo oOo oOo

Le soir même il annonça la bonne nouvelle à Sophie et Ginny qui battirent les mains de joie, et il se sentit honteux. Pierre fit un petit sourire en coin sans relever les yeux de ses mots croisés et Jérémie offrit une tournée générale, au grand plaisir de tous. Il aimait que ses clients soient heureux et déployait autant d'énergie à les satisfaire qu'à les rabrouer, parfois, ce qui lui avait coûté une étoile. L'apéritif puis le vin détendirent Harry qui bientôt ne vit plus que des motifs de réjouissance à ce plan, et bénit les cieux d'avoir eu un fils si utile, avec un peu de honte quand même.

Son fils comme son épouse n'étaient plus prioritaires dans sa vie et il s'en voulait parfois, quand il y pensait. Parfois son obsession l'inquiétait, et il aurait bien voulu en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Ses rares amis étaient à Paris et même eux n'auraient pas compris, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre, ni à choisir. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout. Un caprice de destin ou une folie passagère, inexplicable.

Il resta longtemps sur la terrasse ce soir-là, délaissant la télévision et la chambre familiale, à regarder les étoiles en silence. Le vent chaud de l'été lui caressait le cou et les cheveux, lui rappelant d'autres caresses moins innocentes, réveillant le désir assoupi en lui, et il soupirait. Parfois il lui semblait même sentir Draco à côté de lui, deviner sa voix et la chaleur de sa chair contre son ventre, et le soir l'enveloppait de ses bras soyeux. Chaque bruit de volet le faisait sursauter, interrompant sa rêverie et il se tassait un peu plus dans son siège, cherchant à se faire oublier pour quelques minutes encore.

Le lendemain matin Ginny l'assomma à nouveau de conseils et il partit se réfugier dans le salon pour écrire et penser à autre chose, car la réalité le rattraperait bien assez vite, et la perspective du danger imminent le minait. A midi il n'était plus si sûr que ce fût une bonne idée et il envisagea de se rendre chez Franck pour demander à Draco de ne pas venir, mais Ginny avait encore tant de choses à lui dire qu'il ne fût pas seul un instant jusqu'à leur départ précipité, vers 14 heures.

Dès qu'elles eurent refermé la porte derrière elles il courut au balcon pour apercevoir sa voiture sur la route, et souffla. Il vérifia que les enfants dormaient bien, sagement couchés dans leurs berceaux, et ferma les volets pour protéger leur sommeil. Avec mauvaise conscience il monta jusque dans sa chambre sous les toits, qui côtoyait l'échelle extérieure, et se mit à scruter les environs, en faisant parfois des allers et retours jusqu'à la chambre des enfants. L'anxiété lui nouait les tripes et plusieurs fois il sursauta en entendant des bruits de porte ou de voix dans les couloirs.

Il était tellement tendu qu'il poussa un cri bref quand la tête de Draco apparut par la petite fenêtre, tel un voleur, et il le fixa avec étonnement :

- Comment tu as fait ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu monter…

- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? J'ai fait très attention à ne pas ameuter le quartier, et puis j'ai une longue expérience de monte-en-l'air derrière moi…

- C'est vrai ?

- Idiot ! Je dévalise toujours les gens de leur plein gré, tu ne le sais donc pas ? dit-il en enjambant le montant de la fenêtre, et en sautant d'un bond dans la chambre. C'est marrant, je la voyais plus grande, ta chambre. En fait elle est aussi petite que la mienne l'était… tu ne dois pas faire partie des élus, toi non plus…

Harry haussa les épaules, agacé :

- C'est juste pour écrire, je n'ai pas besoin de plus…

Ils se regardèrent, hésitants. Harry était gêné de lui dévoiler son antre, comme si elle risquait de révéler quelque mystère à son sujet. Pourtant Draco n'ignorait plus grand-chose de lui, de bien des points de vue, et se moquait sans doute du reste. Quand il le vit s'avancer vers le paquet de feuilles qu'était son roman, il lança d'une voix fausse :

- Hé bien, si on allait retrouver nos enfants ?

Draco fit un pas vers lui, qui le fit reculer :

- Tu as peur de moi ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Ca me fait bizarre que tu sois là, chez moi. C'est idiot, je sais. Et puis tu es venu pour ta fille, non ?

- Oui, répondit l'autre, surpris. Je te suis, si tu veux…

Il atteignit la porte et attendit Harry, toujours indécis. Pris dans des contradictions insolubles, ce dernier se rendait compte qu'il avait autant envie de faire l'amour dans son petit lit exigu que de se tenir à distance et se cantonner dans son rôle de père, moins dangereux. Il frôla Draco, troublé, et sentit une main sur ses fesses, presqu'innocente. Il décida de l'ignorer, même si les coups sourds de son cœur résonnaient jusque dans ses oreilles. Ils se glissèrent dans le couloir sombre et au moment de fermer à clé Harry se pencha et embrassa furtivement les lèvres de son compagnon, le faisant sourire dans le noir.

La descente des deux étages lui parut interminable, tellement le stress de la présence de Draco dans son dos était grand. S'ils croisaient Jérémie ils étaient foutus, et soudain Harry n'était plus certain que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Chaque bruit lui faisait dresser les cheveux sur la tête, il se serait cru dans un mauvais roman d'espionnage.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte de la chambre familiale, les enfants dormaient et ils n'avaient croisé personne. Draco se dirigea dans la pénombre vers le berceau de sa fille et s'accroupit devant, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle dormait tranquillement, son petit poing fermé sur un morceau de drap et une fine sueur recouvrait son visage serein. Draco leva un instant les yeux vers Harry et son sourire s'élargit. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, toute la gratitude du monde s'y lisait, et les coups sourds s'accélèrent dans la poitrine d'Harry. L'émotion était presque palpable entre eux, la fierté d'être pères et le bonheur partagé. Harry pensa confusément qu'il se rachetait ainsi de tous ses péchés, et que l'acte physique n'était pas toujours mauvais puisqu'il produisait des miracles comme les enfants, tout en étant conscient de la naïveté de cette pensée.

Il s'approcha de Draco toujours accroupi et posa sa main sur son épaule, ému. Après tout la morale ne pouvait rien contre ça, et il avait le sentiment d'être dans le vrai, le Bien. Quoi de mieux pour un enfant que de retrouver son père, ne fut-ce que pour quelques instants ?

Draco murmura des mots d'amour à sa fille et Harry se sentit envahi de frissons, bouleversé.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles et muets mais un flux chaud passait de la main d'Harry à l'épaule fine de Draco et quand il se releva enfin, il se tourna tout naturellement vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer intensément, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Merci… merci… balbutia Draco en approchant dangereusement ses lèvres de la bouche d'Harry, qui tenta de se dérober avec maladresse en tournant le visage.

Mais l'autre le retenait avec fermeté et il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille : « Chuut… n'aie pas peur, je veux juste te remercier » murmura-t-il en le serrant un peu plus contre lui, le regard clair. Encore troublé par la scène précédente Harry sentit sa volonté fléchir et il ne détourna plus la tête, laissant le premier baiser les électriser et faire fondre ses remords. Il était à peine conscient du danger, du monde extérieur et des enfants qui dormaient, tout avait disparu autour d'eux, dans un silence vibrant.

Leurs corps étaient comme soudés, embrasés par un besoin intense de se toucher, se posséder, un désir inapproprié.

- Je… je crois qu'on ne devrait pas… tenta Harry maladroitement mais l'autre le fit taire d'un geste impérieux et l'amena doucement vers l'autre partie de la pièce où se trouvait le lit.

- Non ! non… pas ici, on ne peut pas…

- Chut… Pourquoi ? ils dorment, tu vois bien. Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour avec ta femme quand le bébé dormait à côté, la nuit ?

- Ce… Ce n'est pas pareil… reprit Harry tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne résisterait pas, et il lut dans la petite moue entendue de Draco qu'il ne trompait personne avec ses remords.

Faire l'amour avec Ginny n'avait rien à voir avec l'afflux de sensations qu'il ressentait contre la chair fine de Draco, et il n'avait en général pas à lutter contre les gémissements de plaisir qui montaient dans sa gorge, avec elle. Le fait d'être sur son propre lit accroissait son malaise, et il hésita avant de se déshabiller, ou plutôt, de se laisser déshabiller. La petite lueur obscure au fond des yeux gris et la chaleur de la pièce lui firent entrevoir un enfer sensuel, interdit, dans lequel il mourait d'envie de sombrer.

« Non, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est impossible » se dit-il en essayant de se soustraire à la main habile du blond, mais Draco savait si exactement comment s'y prendre qu'il ne lutta pas longtemps et se laissa faire, vaincu. Les pulsions déclenchées par les frôlements intimes de son compagnon prirent le dessus sur ses principes et il oublia les enfants et le monde alentour, le risque et ses conséquences.

Ils s'étendirent nus l'un contre l'autre, chairs frémissantes dans cette chambre conjugale et se caressèrent délicatement de leurs peaux humides, avides. Tout en glissant ses doigts dans ceux de Draco Harry le pénétra doucement, attentif à ses réactions et à ce qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, et il commença sa douce intrusion. C'était presque dérangeant de s'aimer aussi lentement et tendrement, et il vit Draco s'abandonner sans cynisme ni réticence, acceptant le corps impérieux et recherchant les caresses de son amant, presque fragile.

- Oh putain je t'aime… murmura Harry en sentant le plaisir déferler, incapable de le juguler.

Draco poussa une longue plainte et se cambra, plantant ses ongles dans la main d'Harry, et ils entendirent les pleurs des bébés.

- Merde, on les a réveillés ! grommela Harry. Flûte, faut se rhabiller, vite. Dépêche-toi, intima-t-il à Draco qui ne bougeait plus, yeux fermés, gisant sur le drap.

Harry sauta en bas du lit et se rhabilla rapidement, prenant bien soin d'éviter le regard curieux de son fils, déjà debout dans son berceau. Il bénit l'obscurité ambiante et courut se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage avant de le récupérer, pendant que Draco s'éclipsait à genoux dans la salle de bain.

En voyant Laurent lui tendre les bras en sautillant de joie Harry ressentit une bouffée de honte, et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir les fenêtres et volets pour aérer, après l'avoir posé par terre. Isabelle se tortillait dans berceau, toute rouge, et il la prit délicatement pour la changer sur le grand lit, qui était un vrai champ de bataille. En tirant rapidement sur les draps et couvertures défaits il se demanda jusqu'où il irait en suivant cette voie, s'il n'était pas en train de perdre la raison, ou le sens commun.

Il chercha Draco des yeux qui n'avait pas l'air très bien non plus, immobile près de la porte, le visage fermé et les yeux au sol.

- Hé bien alors, tu viens la changer ou quoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'occuper d'elle ! lança Harry sans le regarder, déjà couvert de sueur.

- Je ne sais pas comment on fait… maugréa l'autre, sans bouger.

- C'est le moment ou jamais pour apprendre ! Allez viens, je vais te montrer… pas de raison que tu ne te débrouilles pas, pas vrai ?

Avec une mauvaise grâce évidente il le rejoignit, bras derrière le dos.

- Allez, tu viens ici, tu soulèves ses jambes et tu l'essuies… je t'apprendrai à l'emmailloter, après.

Les gestes maladroits du jeune père le firent sourire ironiquement, c'était comme une vengeance pour lui, un juste retour des choses. Il fallait assumer la paternité après avoir assumé l'adultère, se racheter aux yeux des enfants.

- M'man pa'tie ? demanda Laurent en le tirant par le pantalon.

- Oui, elle est partie avec tata Sophie, mais elles vont bientôt revenir, murmura Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

A ces mots Draco lui lança un regard angoissé et il accéléra, la main un peu tremblante.

- Tu crois qu'elles vont rentrer bientôt ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Ca s'est bien passé la dernière fois, il n'y a pas de raison qu'elles soient inquiètes. Elles doivent être en train de vider les boutiques… ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

- Et le père d'Isabelle –enfin je veux dire le mari de Sophie-, il ne s'occupe jamais des enfants ?

- Oh non ! Pas de risque. Les tâches maternelles ou ménagères, il n'y touche pas. Il n'y a que les mots croisés pour lui, ou ses journaux favoris.

- Tu crois que c'est un bon père pour elle ? demanda Draco en la prenant dans ses bras pour déposer un baiser sur son front humide. Voilà ! Tu es toute propre ma chérie !

- Oui, je crois. Il est sérieux et il pourvoit à ses besoins. Pour le reste…

Il se rappela qu'il ne la prenait jamais dans ses bras ni sur ses genoux mais n'en parla pas. Draco se mordit la lèvre et murmura, tout en la serrant contre lui :

- Tu crois qu'il sait ?

- Qu'elle n'est pas sa fille ? S'il sait compter, oui. Mais Sophie est une jolie femme, et la dot devait être conséquente, alors…

- Alors ça fait passer la pilule, c'est ça ? fit l'autre en se rembrunissant. L'argent a toujours été le nerf de la guerre dans cette famille, ça me dégoûte. Ils s'achètent des gendres comme des voitures, c'est immonde.

Harry ne répondit pas mais ces mots résonnèrent amèrement en lui, et il détourna le regard. Laurent trépignait sur le balcon, apercevant ses petites voitures sur la terrasse, en bas, et souhaitait visiblement sortir.

- Mais tu aurais voulu t'en occuper, de cette enfant ? Je veux dire, si vous n'aviez pas été cousins ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Draco en hochant la tête dubitativement. Je ne sais pas si j'en serais capable. Je suis un coucou moi, un oiseau voyageur, je n'arrive pas à me fixer. Et je ne suis pas sûr que sa présence aurait changé grand-chose, même si elle est adorable, ajouta-t-il en embrassant à nouveau les cheveux humides. Je ne suis pas un bon père comme toi…

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu crois qu'un bon père ferait ce que j'ai fait ? Tu te rends compte de ce que nous venons de faire, dans cette chambre ? rétorqua Harry sourdement.

- On ne leur a pas fait de mal, répliqua Draco. Ils n'ont rien vu, rien compris. Ils sont trop jeunes, fit-il en soutenant le regard curieux de Laurent.

Isabelle se mit à geindre et Harry soupira :

- Ils ont faim. C'est l'heure du goûter. Il va falloir descendre, je suis désolé…

- On ne pourrait pas… et si tu le faisais monter ici, le goûter ?

- Sous quel prétexte ? Il fait super beau, dehors… en général ils sortent toujours à cette heure-ci… hésita Harry. Tout le monde va trouver ça bizarre.

- Appelle la réception et dit qu'il fait trop chaud. J'aimerais bien lui donner son biberon, juste une fois… souffla Draco en le fixant intensément, et Harry sentit son pouls accélérer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre puis répondit :

- C'est de la folie, tu le sais ?

Draco opina avec tristesse et Harry saisit le téléphone, tout en traitant intérieurement d'idiot.

Quelques minutes plus tard Draco tenait sa fille sur ses genoux, fasciné par le mouvement régulier de ses lèvres et par la petite main qui tenait le biberon fermement, et Harry donnait sa compote à son fils, mal installé sur son lit, l'oreille aux abois. Il analysait chaque bruit extérieur, préparant déjà des arguments s'ils étaient découverts, horriblement stressé. Il avait oublié de vérifier l'heure mais il ne devait pas être loin de 4 heures, voire même 5, l'heure à laquelle les épouses étaient rentrées, la fois précédente. Le scandale serait énorme, et il ne se voyait pas expliquer comment il avait retrouvé le cousin maudit censé avoir disparu depuis une semaine.

Pourtant le tableau de Draco et de sa fille était si émouvant –et si conforme à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un père- qu'il ne regrettait pas tout à fait d'avoir pris ce risque. Après le rot le jeune père remit sa fille dans les bras d'Harry, visiblement ému.

- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi, Harry. Quoiqu'il se passe je n'oublierai jamais ça, c'était un des moments les plus forts de mon existence, conclut-il en le regardant avec intensité, et Harry se demanda à quoi il faisait allusion, exactement, mais ne posa pas la question.

Draco murmura encore quelques mots à l'oreille d'Isabelle qui lui sourit, et lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la porte pour remonter vers la petite chambre d'Harry.

- Tu n'auras qu'à laisser la porte ouverte, j'irai la fermer tout à l'heure…

- D'accord…

- On se revoit quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de Franck, malheureusement. Je glisserai un mot pour toi dans la boîte, si j'arrive à me libérer. On se retrouvera à l'endroit habituel, répondit Draco avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais parut une grimace à Harry.

- Je t'attendrai dès que je pourrai à l'endroit habituel, à 10H, renchérit ce dernier, en se trouvant un peu pathétique.

L'invité repartit comme il était venu, tel un voleur, et Harry descendit dans le jardin avec les enfants, après avoir remis de l'ordre dans la chambre.

**A suivre…**

**Bon, je sais, le contexte est choquant, j'ai honte je le jure mais quand on est amoureux on prend beaucoup de risques sur un coup de tête, croyez-moi…**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Jessica : Merci d'avoir aimé mon chapitre, et de trouver mon histoire déchirante. C'est comme ça que je les aime, j'avoue… merci de ta fidélité ! **

**Merci d'avoir trouvé le chapitre précédent superbe, et d'avoir apprécié la force de leur passion… J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !**

**Cinal : Merci d'aimer ma fic (et d'avoir aimé les autres, d'après ce que je comprends). Merci pour ta review ! **

**Sly : je comprends tout à fait que le perso d'Harry t'énerve, par son côté peureux et étriqué, et que Draco te séduise, par son côté mystérieux. Après, il faudra voir au-delà des apparences… Merci d'être toujours là !**

**Ptytemama : je suis ravie que l'histoire prenne un tournant que tu adores, tant mieux, c'est une excellente nouvelle pour moi ! Merci de ta fidélité…**

**BISOUS A TOUS !**


	11. The fool

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 11**

**The fool**

**Merci d'avoir globalement apprécié le chapitre précédent, et de n'avoir pas été trop choqués… bande de fripons, vous n'avez pas honte ? Bon, ça passe pour cette fois, mais gare… accrochez vos ceintures pour la suite, ça va commencer à secouer ^^**

**Allez, bonne lecture !**

_**« The fool » est une chanson de Gilbert Montagné ( à écouter sur mon mur FB)**_

Il n'y eut aucune conséquence fâcheuse à cette « escapade », les enfants étant trop jeunes pour raconter quoi que ce soit, et Draco étant reparti aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé, par l'échelle de secours.

Depuis chaque matin Harry n'avait plus qu'une hâte : se rendre au rocher de Diable pour y attendre Draco, attente souvent déçue, dont il rentrait amer, presque désespéré. En voyant son fils et sa femme le soir il regrettait de s'être laissé entraîner dans cette aventure absurde, alors que sa vie était si calme et tranquille, avant. Pas de gros soucis ni d'angoisse, il vivait au jour le jour sans se poser de questions, et sans se demander pourquoi il se couchait toutes les nuits à côté d'une femme qui le laissait indifférent. Elle n'était pas plus en manque de sexe que lui, leurs rapports se cantonnaient aux dîners passés à retracer les exploits de leur fils, plutôt précoce, et à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps.

Mais les journées où Draco arrivait à déjouer la surveillance de Franck justifiaient tout le reste, le manque, l'attente, la douleur. Leurs ébats brefs et parfois brutaux le laissaient pantelant mais soulagé. Il vivait, il avait vécu. Toute sa vie se résumait à ces heures volées au quotidien, à cette communion païenne au pied des arbres, au plaisir glauque et violent.

« Putain, j'ai mal partout » gémissait-il parfois après une étreinte un peu éprouvante et Draco répondait : « C'est ce que tu cherches, non ? » d'un ton si amer qu'Harry le détestait, pour quelques minutes.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je cherche. Je ne suis pas une épave, je n'ai pas de goût particulier pour ça, mais j'ai juste pas le choix. Si tu revenais à l'hôtel, on pourrait s'aimer confortablement, comme la dernière fois et…

- Si je revenais à l'hôtel ! Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, parce que ta chère famille me déteste. Tu crois que j'ai le choix ?

Ils s'observaient alors avec une vieille rancoeur dans les yeux, à peine masquée par la fumée de leurs cigarettes.

- Et si tu travaillais ? Tu gagnerais de l'argent, non ?

- Pff ! Travailler ? maugréait-il en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. Faire quoi ? Vendre des voitures ? Des maisons ? Rentrer tous les soirs à 18h retrouver bobonne et regarder la télé ? Très peu pour moi.

- Pourquoi ? Tu fais quoi avec Franck, le soir ? Vous jouez au casino, vous avez des discussions philosophiques ?

Draco secouait la tête d'un air dégoûté et crachait par terre, la mine sombre.

- C'est pour toi que je reste là, Harry. C'est pour toi que je vis avec lui, même si je m'emmerde chaque soir, et chaque nuit. Parce qu'il compte les nuits où on ne baise pas, quand je suis trop fatigué, et il se frotte à moi comme un chien, si tu savais…

- Passe-moi les détails, s'il te plait.

- T'es jaloux ? Monsieur est marié et jaloux ! La belle affaire…

Alors Harry sautait sur ses pieds et faisait mine de partir, dégoûté, mais au bout de 30 mètres il revenait toujours sans un mot, piquait une nouvelle cigarette et fumait en silence à côté de lui. Plus le temps passait plus il se rendait compte de l'absurdité de la situation mais il n'était pas prêt à rompre.

Pas encore.

Il en venait presque à détester cette forêt, ces arbres témoins de sa déchéance et les mouchoirs sales laissés par terre, mais l'idée de quitter Draco lui transperçait la poitrine comme une lame affûtée, à chaque fois qu'il l'évoquait.

- On va devenir quoi ? demandait-il au bout de la cigarette, sans regarder son compagnon.

- Vieux. Et c'est tout.

Le cynisme de Draco était une souffrance de plus, après l'amour. Une autre petite brûlure, cendre de cigarette. Il avait beau savoir que c'était pour se protéger, pour « dormir tranquille » comme disait le blond, c'était dur quand même dur de ne pas échanger de mots tendres ni de gestes amoureux, même si c'était trop fleur bleue. C'était dur de ne pas se blottir dans ses bras, juste pour souffler, comme ça.

Mais il voyait dans le pli amer de la bouche de Draco que les mots d'amour auraient été plus douloureux encore, parce qu'illusoires. Une seule brèche dans le barrage aurait pu faire déborder toutes les vannes, tout ce désespoir cristallisé dans les yeux gris, saumâtre comme une eau croupie.

- Parfois je me demande si tu ne me détestes pas, soufflait Harry à mi-voix.

- Mais je te déteste, rassure-toi. Je n'ai jamais supporté la moindre entrave et je reste ici comme un idiot, avec un homme marié qui est mon cousin par alliance. C'est complètement débile…

Les minutes passaient et ils finissaient par se regarder, épuisés et déçus. L'allégresse des premiers rendez-vous avait disparu, ils avaient froid ou mal au dos, et Harry souhaitait secrètement en finir. Ne plus en avoir besoin.

Ils se quittaient presque sans un mot, ne se fixant jamais d'autre rendez-vous, mais dès qu'il regagnait sa chambre Harry était pris d'une crise de mélancolie profonde, générée par le manque. Il se mettait à tourner en rond inlassablement, écoutant à s'en briser l'âme « Yesterday » en boucle, comme obsédé. Il sentait cet amour dans chaque fibre de son corps, il devenait pratiquement incandescent, dévasté par le désir qui l'irradiait en ondes irrégulières.

Il avait perdu plusieurs kilos et Ginny s'inquiétait de sa maigreur et des griffures sur son corps, les rares fois où elle le voyait déshabillé. Il prétextait des randonnées dans les ronces, tout en sachant que certaines traces étaient injustifiables, et la prenait dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement, pas fier de lui. Elle finissait par hausser les épaules et revenait à son fils, qu'elle ne quittait jamais longtemps du regard. Les repas avec Sophie et Pierre étaient d'une routine lassante, à part les verres de vin qui l'aidaient à oublier ses états d'âme et à s'endormir rapidement, même s'il se réveillait à 4h du matin.

C'était l'heure des doutes et des espoirs, l'heure où le rêve se mélangeait à la réalité et où il se retournait sans fin entre ses draps, angoissé et impatient. Sophie ronflotait doucement à côté et parfois le bébé gémissait dans ses songes de bébé, Harry lui subissait le poids du temps qui passe au ralenti, ce temps qui le torturait régulièrement : trop rapide quand il était avec Draco, trop lent au petit jour, quand il écoutait les premières trilles des oiseaux, espérant l'aube.

Il se levait avec la migraine, trop de stress et de nervosité, pas assez de sommeil. Sa première pensée était toujours pour Draco et à partir de là tout endormissement était impossible, son cœur partait au galop, suivi de près par ses pensées, revivant le passé insatisfaisant et anticipant l'avenir, encore pire. La fin de l'été n'était pas le moindre danger, il s'imaginait en train de supplier Draco de s'installer près de chez eux, mais ce dernier lui riait toujours méchamment au nez, même dans ses rêves. Draco repartirait un jour vers d'autres horizons moins médiocres que sa petite vie de famille, du moins l'espérait-il.

oOo oOo oOo

Plusieurs matins de suite Draco ne vint pas, et l'angoisse s'accrut, avec la colère. Avait-il osé repartir sans même lui dire au revoir, sans un seul mot ? Harry scrutait sa boîte aux lettres, le matin, avant de partir en « randonnée » pour attendre le cœur battant un amant capricieux, mais elle était toujours vide. Même les courriers du journal contenant parfois des chèques l'indifféraient, et le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, il ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Il devenait irascible, n'ayant plus aucune patience pour le bébé, et s'éclipsait dès qu'il pouvait des repas pour ruminer ses idées noires. Au détour de sa dernière « balade » bredouille il se dit avec amertume qu'il ferait mieux de chercher des champignons, ce serait à peu près la même position et le même mal de dos, les ennuis en moins.

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un détour par le village, espérant croiser Draco à la poste ou au café, en vain. Il s'approcha de la maison de Franck et entendit le chien aboyer mais nulle tête n'apparut derrière les rideaux jaunis, et il ne vit pas non plus la voiture de Draco derrière le jardin. Il rentra mécontent à l'hôtel et fit claquer la porte de sa petite chambre, la rage au ventre.

« Putain, je me suis bien fait avoir ! Quel salaud, mais quel salaud ! » grinça-t-il en tournant autour de la pièce, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il descendit à contre cœur au restaurant rejoindre sa famille, avec une bonne demi-heure de retard et Ginny lui lança un œil noir.

- Tu as raté l'entrée, Harry.

- Je m'en moque, je n'ai pas faim, rétorqua-t-il en essayant de ne pas remarquer la moue sceptique de Pierre, et en se servant un grand verre de vin.

Il buvait beaucoup en ce moment, trop sans doute, mais l'alcool lui semblait être son unique soutien, illusoire lui aussi.

- Laurent t'a réclamé, tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu ne viens plus pour son coucher ?

- Parce que je suis en train d'écrire, et je déteste être dérangé, tu le sais, grommela-t-il en attaquant son gratin dauphinois.

- Et ça marche, votre roman ? demanda Pierre avec un petit sourire en coin. Bientôt fini ?

- Non, pas trop, répondit Harry sans lever les yeux.

- C'est dommage… heureusement que vous n'avez pas besoin de ça pour vivre, reprit Pierre, parce qu'avec aussi peu de rendement…

- Je ne suis pas payé à la pièce, mon cher Pierre. La qualité d'un écrit ne se mesure pas au nombre de mots, répliqua Harry en l'affrontant du regard.

- Encore heureux, oui. Un bien beau métier, à n'en pas douter. Rester enfermé chez soi pendant des heures…

Les épouses se regardèrent, interdites, et Sophie lança :

- Hum… vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai aperçu traîner près de l'hôtel, tout à l'heure…

Harry ne répondit pas mais tressaillit, aux abois. Il n'avala pas sa bouchée de salade et attendit qu'elle poursuive :

- Draco. Il était encore là ! Incroyable, non ? Je pensais qu'il était parti depuis longtemps…

- C'est fou, oui, reprit Ginny en se penchant vers elle. Mais tu ne sais pas la meilleure…

- Non, quoi ?

- Devine où il habite ?

Sophie haussa les épaules et Harry crut qu'il allait s'étouffer, alors il se cacha derrière sa serviette, toussant douloureusement. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent vers eux et il but un grand verre d'eau, confus.

- Ca ne va pas mon chéri ?

- Si, si. C'est rien. Ce gratin est délicieux, non ?

- Oui, le cuisinier le prépare comme personne, c'est vrai. J'adore la touche de crème à l'intérieur, et les pommes de terre sont coupées fin, c'est parfait.

- Alors ? Il vit chez qui ? reprit Sophie en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Chez Franck ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est ce pauvre garçon qui organise des randonnées et qui vit dans une petite bicoque à la sortie de la ville avec son chien, dit-elle à l'intention de Pierre qui levait un sourcil surpris. N'importe quoi, non ?

- C'est clair ! Draco a toujours été si snob. C'est incroyable, je trouve. Franchement, il me déçoit… tu crois que… enfin, Franck et lui ? souffla Sophie.

- Je sais pas. Sans doute, oui… C'est horrible, hein ?

- Ah oui, je n'imaginais pas qu'il tomberait aussi bas… mais qu'est ce qu'il lui trouve ?

- Bah, à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents, rappela Ginny avec ironie.

- Mais voyons Sophie, il a toujours couché avec n'importe qui, tu ne le sais pas ? lança Harry d'un ton entendu, et son épouse lui flanqua un grand coup de pied sous la table.

Pierre les dévisagea tour à tour puis replongea le nez vers son assiette, perplexe.

- Ce genre de choses devrait être interdit, conclut-il d'un ton sentencieux. Les allemands les mettaient dans des camps, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient…

- Et pour les juifs aussi ? J'ignorais que vous aviez ce genre d'idées, Pierre, répliqua vivement Harry.

- Et moi je ne vous savais pas aussi large d'esprit, mon ami. Mais je suppose que c'est à la mode dans les lieux intellectuels, à Paris.

- Oui, nous autres les intellectuels sommes larges d'esprit, ça nous permet de supporter beaucoup de choses…

- Laurent a dit plein de mots nouveaux, aujourd'hui, intervint Ginny en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. Il était mignon comme tout ! Tu sais qu'il appelle Isabelle « Babou » ?

- Sans blague ? répondit Harry avec humeur. Un futur intellectuel, lui aussi… bon, vous m'excuserez, je vais vous laisser, je n'ai plus faim pour le dessert et mon roman manque cruellement de mots, puisque je le vends au poids. Bonne soirée !

- Mais…

Il se leva d'un bond et traversa la salle du restaurant en trois pas, ignorant l'oncle Jérémie qui venait lui demander des explications sur sa « désertion subite », et les appels de Ginny, dans son dos.

« Tous des cons » pensa-t-il en regagnant sa chambrette quatre à quatre, pressé d'être seul. La manière dont ils s'étaient moqués de Draco lui restait au travers de la gorge au sens propre, il avait eu l'impression de s'être fait traiter de pédale lui aussi, et de faire partie de la lie du monde, des débiles ou pervers. Le plus douloureux était de réaliser qu'il n'était pas loin de penser comme eux, avant. Avant d'avoir goûté la peau de Draco, avant qu'elle devienne une drogue. Se rendre compte que l'homosexualité était un sujet de conversation plaisant à table l'énervait cruellement, c'était comme une gifle, un affront.

En reprenant ses allées et venues dans l'étroite pièce il rumina ensuite le fait que Draco était toujours présent, mais n'avait pas pris la peine de monter au rocher ou même lui écrire un petit mot, et ça c'était le comble. En plus tout le monde était au courant qu'il vivait chez Franck, humiliation suprême. Harry eut une fois de plus l'impression de s'être bien fait avoir, d'avoir été le dindon de la farce, bien fourré, bien profond.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule, hein Draco ? » interrogea-t-il à voix haute, incapable de calmer ses émotions. Il lui semblait qu'il allait exploser de haine et de colère – ou était-ce de jalousie ?- non, ça ne pouvait pas être de la jalousie, décida-t-il. Lui ne pouvait pas être jaloux d'un petit berger, ça aurait été lui faire beaucoup d'honneur, juste pour une histoire de cul. Parce que ça ne pouvait être que ça, une bête histoire de cul, une folie passagère.

« En tout cas, je suis bien guéri, maintenant. C'est fini, fini, fini » se répéta-t-il en poursuivant ses enjambées dans la chambre, pendant des heures. Il finit par tomber tout habillé sur son lit et retint ses sanglots d'amertume, avant de s'endormir enfin.

oOo oOo oOo

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner il rejoignit Ginny qui finissait de donner son biberon à Laurent et lui dit avec humeur :

- Bravo pour ta petite scène d'hier soir, Harry. Bien joué ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié de tu me fasses passer pour une imbécile devant mes cousins.

- Je te t'ai pas fait passer pour une imbécile, Pierre m'a énervé, c'est tout. En plus il me méprise alors qu'il n'est qu'un petit comptable, c'est insupportable, dit-il en servant un café noir.

- Il n'est peut être qu'un comptable mais il fait vivre sa famille…

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Rien. Je me comprends.

- Oui, moi aussi je te comprends très bien Ginny. Si tu n'avais pas la folie des grandeurs je pourrais tout à fait nous faire vivre, mais moins luxueusement que chez tes parents. Alors choisis, ma chérie. Eux ou moi. Je ne supporterai pas d'être traité comme un larbin, je te préviens. C'est fini cette époque là, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Bon, on en parlera plus tard, Pierre et Sophie arrivent.

- Mais j'en ai rien à…

- Tais-toi ! Bon dieu, ferme-la. Tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant de nos difficultés ?

- Quelles difficultés ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se leva pour faire la bise à Sophie et Pierre, mais Harry ne bougea pas, obligeant Sophie à se pencher, ce qui était très grossier, mais il n'était pas déterminé à faire le moindre effort. Il admira la capacité de son épouse à paraître joyeuse et à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, en toutes circonstances, tout en s'interrogeant sur leurs « difficultés ». De quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'avait pas la sensation que leur couple traversait la moindre difficulté, surtout par comparaison avec sa relation impossible avec Draco. Avait-elle remarqué son trouble ? Regrettait-elle son absence dans la journée, le soir ? Etait-elle frustrée par le manque de tendresse ou de relations sexuelles ? Il l'observa et se dit qu'il ne la connaissait guère, finalement, et que ça ne l'avait jamais gêné.

Pierre et Sophie ne le regardèrent pas et ne lui adressèrent pas une seule fois la parole, et il tartina et dégusta ses tartines comme s'il était seul à table, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Laurent qui grignotait un bout de pain avec ardeur, au bout de la table. Une longue journée s'ouvrait devant lui, et il se demanda comment l'occuper.

Il avait décidé la veille au soir de ne plus rejoindre Draco au rocher habituel, autant pas dépit que par peur de se voir découvrir, lui aussi. Il était temps de rentrer dans le rang, même si l'avenir lui paraissait long et désert comme un purgatoire, et il ferma les yeux quelques instants. Comment trouver l'énergie de continuer, faire semblant d'être un bon père de famille quand rien n'avait d'importance, quand sa vie était vide et absurde ? La joie de Laurent lui serrait le cœur, il aurait tant voulu la partager et s'en contenter.

- On remonte dans la chambre ? lui demanda Ginny avec un sourire crispé.

- Non. J'ai du travail. On se verra à midi, répondit-il en se levant et se dirigeant vers le hall.

Arrivé dans sa chambre il décida d'expédier enfin l'article promis pour la semaine précédente, ce qui lui permettrait de sortir et d'éviter la tentation de retourner au rocher.

Comme le temps était couvert il prit sa gabardine et fit un signe de la main à Laurent, qui le regardait partir depuis le jardin. Ginny semblait préoccupée mais elle ne lui demanda pas où il allait, se concentrant sur son fils qui courait allégrement après un gros ballon. Sophie avait installé le landau à côté de leur banc et ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil, et Pierre était invisible, sans doute devant des mots croisés dans le petit salon.

Il se gara au centre ville sans difficulté et se rendit à la poste déjà bien remplie de touristes et de vacanciers, ce qui l'agaça. Pourquoi avait-il choisi un samedi, jour de forte fréquentation ? En plus la postière était en train de discuter avec la femme du boulanger, et ne paraissait pas remarquer la file qui s'allongeait devant son comptoir.

- C'est pour Paris, comme d'habitude ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air revêche quand enfin ce fut son tour.

- Oui, comme d'habitude.

- En express ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude.

Elle pesa le paquet en reniflant d'un air méprisant, puis il paya et ressortit rapidement. En constatant qu'il pleuvait et qu'il n'était que 11 heures il s'engouffra dans le café voisin, s'assit sur la banquette usagée d'une petite table et commanda un café, après avoir hésité à prendre un alcool. Le lieu se remplit rapidement d'habitués et de touristes chassés par la pluie et bientôt la fumée et le brouhaha des conversations envahirent la salle un peu exiguë.

Harry, après avoir un peu rêvé et observé la faune, se commanda un verre de vin blanc, en attendant que la pluie cesse.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas sous la pluie au rocher » se félicita-t-il intérieurement, souhaitant que Draco s'y trouve, et l'attende en vain. Il attrapa un journal oublié sur une table et commença à le feuilleter quand soudain un courant d'air froid le frôla, le faisant frissonner. Sans doute un client mouillé qui s'était assis à côté de lui, se dit-il, et quand il leva la tête il eut la désagréable surprise de voir Draco assis sur la chaise en face de lui, trempé.

Il sourcilla puis se recula sur sa banquette, alarmé par l'air paniqué de Draco qui regardait autour de lui avec crainte.

- Qu'est ce tu fais là ?

- Je voulais te voir. Il fallait que je te voie, c'est très important, dit Draco en se penchant un peu au-dessus de la table.

- Monsieur désire ? Comme d'habitude ? interrogea le serveur avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- Oui, oui, répondit Draco sans même le regarder.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? reprit Harry d'un air méfiant.

- Oui, parfois avec Franck. Pourquoi ? C'est un crime ? répondit Draco en allumant une cigarette et en soufflant la fumée au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Non, non. Pas du tout. Tu fais ce que tu veux…

- Harry, c'est pas le moment de me faire une scène de jalousie… laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- Oh mais tu n'as rien à m'expliquer ! Tu as parfaitement le droit de voir qui tu veux et de faire ce que tu veux, on ne s'est rien promis, l'interrompit Harry en essayant de paraître détaché. Sauf qu'il faut choisir, à un moment donné.

Draco se retourna une nouvelle fois et enleva son loden trempé, Harry remarqua que ses mèches blondes commençaient à friser sur son front, ce qu'il trouva comique. Il remarqua que Draco ne répondait pas mais le fixait avec intensité, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

Dès que le serveur eut posé un verre de whisky devant lui, Draco se pencha un peu et souffla :

- Je n'ai rien choisi du tout. J'ai des emmerdes, Harry. Des graves.

- Avec Franck ? fit Harry en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Non, pas directement. Je… j'ai besoin d'argent, ou je suis foutu.

- D'argent ? Combien ?

- 70 000 francs, lâcha Draco avec une petite grimace.

- Anciens ?

- Non. Nouveaux.

- Quoi ! Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? lança Harry à voix haute, faisant se retourner plusieurs têtes.

- Chuuut… un peu de discrétion, bon Dieu ! fit Draco en se grattant le cou d'un air gêné. Tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant ?

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura Harry en secouant la tête. C'est un peu brusque comme demande, et c'est une somme énorme en plus.

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était raidi sur son siège, et il dévisagea Draco comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il était mal rasé et portait une chemise élimée au cou, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un instant Harry se demanda ce qu'il était advenu du superbe dandy rencontré 3 ans plus tôt, et il eut presque pitié. Mais un éclat métallique dans son œil et le pli méprisant de sa bouche le mirent en éveil, et il se demanda si tout cela n'était pas qu'une subtile mise en scène.

- Je te trouve un peu gonflé de venir me réclamer de l'argent alors que tu m'as laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette, grinça-t-il à mi-voix, les yeux sur son verre.

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber, Harry, j'avais des soucis. Je suis suivi, souvent, alors je ne suis pas libre de mes mouvements, fit-il en jetant des coups d'œil alentour.

- Suivi par qui ? Franck ?

- Non. C'est une histoire un peu compliquée, et je… j'espérais ne pas avoir à t'en parler, mais… je suis vraiment dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, et tu es la seule personne dont je suis proche, alors…

- Alors ?

- Alors, soupira Draco, je me tourne vers toi. Si tu veux bien m'aider…

Harry finit son verre de blanc et claqua la langue contre son palais, avant de lever son verre pour indiquer au serveur qu'il en voulait un second. Il sentait que l'affaire allait être épineuse, et il avait besoin d'un petit remontant.

- Ne compte pas sur mon aide si tu ne me racontes pas tout…

- Ok. Je comprends. Je vais tout te dire, fit l'autre d'un ton lugubre. J'ai joué plusieurs fois au Casino, sur le lac, et j'ai perdu beaucoup d'argent. Pour me refaire j'ai emprunté à des hommes un peu… louches et maintenant ils me réclament le remboursement de la somme, et je ne l'ai pas.

- T'as perdu 70 000 francs ?

Il émit un long sifflement et fut presque heureux de voir Draco ainsi déconfit, minable sur sa chaise, dégoulinant de pluie.

- Hé bien tu ne te mouches pas du coude, dis moi !

- Épargne-moi le couplet de remontrances, s'il te plait. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Dans ce milieu là on joue gros, et souvent, reprit Draco sourdement. C'est pas le loto du dimanche à l'hôtel.

- Tu l'as dit ! Mais d'où tu avais tout cet argent ? reprit Harry, poussant son avantage.

Draco fit une moue exaspérée et répliqua :

- Je suis désolé, mais ça ne te regarde pas.

- Attends un peu ! Tu viens ici me racketter après avoir pleuré sur mon épaule que ma famille t'avait volé tout ton héritage, et là j'apprends que tu as perdu 70 000 francs… tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, je ne me fous pas de toi, Harry, je te jure, fit il en se radoucissant. Je n'avais pas cet argent au départ, je l'ai gagné puis reperdu, c'est tout. Je te jure que c'est vrai.

En s'adossant contre la banquette Harry croisa ses bras devant lui, sévère :

- Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?

- Parce que ta chère belle famille t'a longuement répété que je suis un menteur et un escroc, bien sûr. Cherche pas. Bon, tant pis, merci de m'avoir écouté, conclut Draco en faisant mine de se lever.

- Non, attends ! fit Harry en posant sa main sur son bras. Reste assis. Pourquoi tu demandes pas à ton cher Franck ?

- Parce que tu crois que Franck a cette somme ? ricana l'autre.

- Parce que tu crois que moi, je l'ai ? Je suis le pauvre hère de cette famille, moi aussi, je te rappelle. On me tolère mais je ne roule pas sur l'or, tu t'en doutes. Je suis désolé, tu n'as pas visé la bonne personne dans cette branche, Draco.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi ? Tu crois que j'ai couché avec toi pour te demander de l'argent ? Mais tu me prends pour une ordure, ou quoi ? siffla Draco en le fusillant du regard, mais Harry ne broncha pas.

- Je ne sais pas. Je m'interroge, fit-il froidement, sans ciller.

Il attrapa son verre qu'il mena à ses lèvres presque sans trembler, pas mécontent d'avoir rivé son clou à Draco, pour une fois. Il était abasourdi qu'il vienne lui parler d'argent après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, sans même y mettre les formes, simuler un peu de remords, ou d'amour. Il se demanda si tout n'avait été qu'illusion, mascarade vénale, dès le début. Il aurait pu lui demander des explications sur son attitude, quémander un peu de tendresse en souvenir de leur aventure, mais l'homme en face de lui ne lui inspirait plus que mépris, désormais.

Ce dernier resta stoïque sur sa chaise, blême et les lèvres serrées, puis laissa sa tête tomber en avant, lentement, en rabaissant les épaules. Dans d'autres circonstances Harry aurait pu le trouver émouvant, il le trouva juste pathétique.

Il l'observa avec intensité avant de détourner les yeux, gêné de s'apercevoir qu'on les regardait, dans le café. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette comédie, il était bientôt midi à sa montre et il avait faim, alors il se leva :

- Je dois rentrer pour le déjeuner. Peu importe que je croie cette histoire ou pas, je n'ai pas cet argent, je ne l'aurai jamais, désolé.

Draco opina faiblement sans lever la tête et Harry sortit fièrement après avoir réglé leur note, grand seigneur. La pluie s'était arrêtée et un petit rayon de soleil faisait briller les pavés humides, devant l'Eglise. Il rejoignit sa voiture en souriant, enfin libéré.

Harry grimpa les marches de l'hôtel quatre à quatre, se repassant en boucle la discussion, trouvant ses répliques excellentes, satisfait de son attitude. Tout le passé honteux avait été soldé, cette fois, et il n'aurait plus à rougir devant le regard de son fils, désormais.

Il embrassa tendrement son épouse et son fils, heureux de les revoir, et promit de les emmener se promener dans les prés, s'il ne pleuvait pas.

- Ca fait plaisir de te voir de si bonne humeur ! Tu étais où, ce matin ?

- A la poste, j'ai expédié mon article, enfin. Cette fois c'est fait, je suis soulagé. Oui, je n'ai pas perdu mon temps, ce matin, conclut-il en souriant largement. Et j'ai faim ! On va déjeuner ?

- Oui, on y va, si tu veux, répondit Ginny, étonnée.

Il prit son fils sur ses épaules, le faisant rire aux éclats et ils descendirent l'escalier tous les trois, comme la parfaite petite famille qu'ils étaient.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Oui, bon, je sais, vous n'y avez pas trouvé votre compte d'amour, mais dans une relation, il n'y a pas que l'amour (si,si) et là on va aborder d'autres rives, si vous le voulez bien…**_

_**Jessica : je suis heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent, plein de passion. On change un peu de registre ici, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même ^^**_

_**Ptytemama : Oui, Harry est difficile à cerner, il a tendance à changer souvent d' avis, au gré de son humeur et ses mésaventures…et ce n'est pas fini ) Merci d'être toujours là !**_

_**Jessica et Ptytemama : merci pour vos délires, ils m'ont bien fait rire (et c'est pas tous les jours). Merci pour toutes les reviews, vous allez faire exploser le compteur ! Bisous à vous deux, merci encore !**_

_**Sly : Si, j'ai honte, mais comme tu dis tant qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé dans la situation on ne peut pas savoir comment on agirait… et parfois c'est bien de n'être pas trop sage… Pour Laurent, y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne parle pas trop (en fait il ne dit quelques mots, heureusement). Il y aura une vingtaine de chapitres en tout, je ne fais pas de roman fleuve cette fois ci !**_

_**Lalouve : Merci de ne pas avoir choquée, je vois que tu connais la vie :) Merci pour ta review ! **_

_**Kaylee : Merci d'avoir trouvé le chapitre extra, ça me fait super plaisir tu sais… eh oui, ils ne sont pas très prudents, t'as raison. Aïe aïe aïe ! A très bientôt !**_

_**Justine : je suis contente que tu trouves cette fic différente des précédentes, même si elle l'est encore davantage qu'on ne le voit actuellement. Oui, il y a un petit côté « BBM », c'est possible, c'est un film que j'ai adoré et une ambiance commune, c'est possible. Merci de ne pas décrocher, surtout ! **_

_**BISOUS A TOUS**_


	12. The stranger song

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 12**

**The stranger song**

**Suite de notre histoire où tout est possible et impossible, merci de la suivre toujours, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir ^^ Merci pour tous vos voeux d'anniversaire sur FB, ils m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur ^^ **

**« The stranger song » est une chanson de Léonard Cohen, que vous retrouverez sur ma page FB **

_**« I told you when I came I was a stranger »**_

La vie parut soudain beaucoup plus simple et aisée à Harry, qui avait par son refus direct retrouvé l'estime de lui-même, face à la tentative de manipulation de Draco. La demande avait été si démesurée qu'elle lui avait paru grossière, presque grotesque.

« Quand même, il est gonflé » se disait-il pour faire taire ses derniers doutes et ses derniers sursauts amoureux, souvent nocturnes. Bien sûr l'attirance physique et le besoin de son corps n'avaient pas complètement disparus, mais il réussissait parfaitement à se raisonner, du moins le croyait-il. Il s'étonnait quand même de la grosseur de la ficelle, et du fait que Draco ait pu penser qu'il avait autant d'argent. Ou alors peut être croyait-il qu'aveuglé par l'amour Harry allait emprunter ou subtiliser des sommes à sa belle-famille, sous un prétexte ou un autre ?

Le plus douloureux était ce sentiment de s'être fait avoir, qu'Harry jugulait heureusement en pensant à sa « revanche » au café, et il se félicitait qu'il n'y ait finalement pas eu de mots tendres entre eux, ni de promesses. Tout cela appartenait désormais au passé, pour lui, et il ne remit pas les pieds au rocher de Diable. Quand il passait en ville il évitait le café de la poste et gardait les yeux au sol, anxieux d'être à nouveau interpellé par Draco.

Il observait parfois Isabelle avec un peu de mélancolie, qu'il dissimulait soigneusement en public, d'autant plus qu'elle était souvent bougonne ou pleurnicharde, à l'inverse de Laurent. Les repas en famille avaient repris sans anicroche, Pierre et lui dissimulant leurs différents et leur rancœur, et Harry s'était remis à son roman. Il avait fait un sort fatal au bellâtre apparu quelques semaines plus tôt, et passait des heures dans sa chambre à écrire, en prenant soin de réapparaître quelques soirées aux côtés de son épouse.

Un soir qu'ils dînaient tous les quatre, Sophie et Ginny discutaient des derniers ragots de la ville –colportés par Jérémie et Sabine, pour la plupart- quand le prénom maudit arriva aux oreilles d'Harry.

Il avala sa bouchée de polenta et tendit l'oreille, mine de rien :

- C'est quand même un peu fort, tu ne trouves pas ? demandait Ginny à Sophie qui sourcillait.

- En plus ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout ! Il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux… Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui a pris. Une voiture en excellent état, encore à la mode, en plus.

- Vous parlez de quoi ? lança Harry négligemment, en s'essuyant la bouche.

- Cet idiot de Draco a vendu sa voiture, sa belle décapotable… tu te rappelles ?

- Ah bon ? A qui ?

- A Franck. Maintenant c'est lui qui se pavane au volant, il est ridicule, si tu savais ! Avec son chien et ses pattes pleines de boue à l'arrière, il forme un drôle équipage… qu'est ce qu'ils sont marrants, tous les deux !

- Franck avait assez d'argent pour acheter une décapotable ? interrogea Sophie, sceptique.

- Tu sais ce qui se raconte, en ville ? Que Draco serait fou d'amour pour lui et qu'il lui aurait offert la voiture !

- Non ? C'est trop fort ! s'exclama Sophie, abasourdie et Harry pâlit.

- Tout cela me conforte dans l'idée que ce genre de comportement devrait être banni par la loi, maugréa Pierre en chipotant sur sa viande, un peu filandreuse. Quand on pense que ces gens là dilapident leur fortune, c'est complètement aberrant.

- Ces gens-là ? cilla Harry.

- Oui, ces gens là. Ils ne sont pas comme nous, vous le savez bien. Comment accepter qu'ils distribuent leurs biens au premier venu ? Un berger, en plus ! Enfin, il ne l'emportera pas au paradis, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Harry but un verre d'eau pour se remettre de ses émotions, stupéfait. Par quel coup du sort Draco avait-il donné sa voiture à Franck ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec les 70 000 francs, et si oui, lequel ? Il avait beau tourner l'information dans tous les sens, elle restait hermétique.

- C'est quand même bizarre qu'il reste dans les environs, non ? murmura Sophie en regardant sa cousine d'un air entendu.

- C'est vrai. Il est peut être très amoureux… répondit Ginny sur le même ton, le regard pétillant.

Sophie et Harry replongèrent le nez dans leur assiette, préoccupés, et le dîner se termina dans un silence à peu près complet, à part le bruit des couverts.

Imaginer Draco amoureux de Franck était au-dessus des forces d'Harry –qui pourtant était sûr de l'avoir oublié- et il ressassa cette information toute la soirée dans sa petite chambre, contrarié. C'était comme une nouvelle gifle, un affront impardonnable. Ou bien Draco avait-il fait cela par dépit, parce qu'Harry s'était refusé à lui ? Ca lui semblait d'autant plus incroyable qu'il n'avait jamais montré que du mépris pour le jeune guide, mais avec Draco les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses, il en avait fait l'amère expérience.

Harry finit par s'endormir sur le petit matin, avec une bonne migraine et du vague à l'âme.

oOo oOo oOo

Il se replongea tant bien que mal dans son roman et le soir suivant il était en pleine création, dans sa chambre du dernier étage, quand il entendit un petit grattement à la fenêtre. Il se retourna, surpris, mais ne vit que l'obscurité et se dit qu'un oiseau avait simplement dû frôler la vitre au passage, alors il se remit à écrire.

Un coup plus sourd le fit sursauter et soudain il vit à travers la vitre une ombre, qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur la tête. En étouffant un cri il se leva et recula vers la porte, avant de reconnaître la silhouette caractéristique de Draco.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es malade ou quoi ? s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Il fallait que je te voie, c'est important.

- J'ai pas d'argent à te donner. Tire-toi, Draco, ou ça va mal se passer.

- C'est pas qu'une question d'argent… fit l'autre en enjambant la fenêtre et en avançant vers lui, épaules basses. Je sais que tu as des tonnes de trucs à me reprocher, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. J'ai pas d'endroit où dormir, cette nuit.

- Et Franck ?

Draco soupira et se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit, le visage dans les mains :

- Je l'ai quitté. C'était plus possible, je ne le supportais plus. Et puis j'avais trop envie de te revoir, poursuivit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tiens ? un brusque retour de flamme, juste quand tu n'as plus de toit ? Ben voyons ! C'est tellement pratique…

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non, j'ai du mal, vraiment. D'abord tu me demandes de l'argent, puis de t'héberger et enfin tu te souviens que tu es fou amoureux de moi… tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Le regard vide de Draco le fit sourciller, mais il décida de ne pas se laisser émouvoir.

- Oui, je sais que tout ça n'est pas très cohérent, je comprends ta réticence. Mais je te jure que je ne cherche pas à abuser de toi, je suis vraiment dans la panade. Et j'avais vraiment besoin de te revoir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton morne.

Harry se mit à marcher de long en large, le cerveau en ébullition. Draco était encore plus mal vêtu que la fois précédente, et ses cheveux paraissaient sales, ainsi que ses vêtements. Harry se demanda s'il était en voie de devenir un clochard, mais décida de l'ignorer.

- C'est vraiment plus possible, Draco. C'est fini, toi et moi, tu entends ? FINI ! Alors je te conseille de disparaître une bonne fois pour toutes, compris ?

- Juste une nuit… s'il te plait. Je n'ai nulle part où dormir…

- Et ta voiture ?

- Je ne l'ai plus, répondit le blond en gardant les yeux au sol.

- Sans blague ? Tu dois 70 000 francs à des malfrats et tu donnes ta voiture à Franck ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?

Draco leva un sourcil surpris puis sourit amèrement :

- Non, tu n'es pas un idiot, et c'est bien dommage. J'ai essayé de sauver les apparences pour garder ton estime et ne pas t'inquiéter, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Et maintenant le piège se referme sur moi, c'était couru d'avance…

- C'est quoi cette histoire encore ?

- Tu vas me détester mais tant pis. Je vais tout te dire, Harry, et tu jugeras par toi-même. Je n'ai pas perdu d'argent au jeu. J'ai donné tout ce que j'avais – y compris ma voiture- à Franck. Je n'ai plus rien à moi.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es fou ?

- Oui, il faut croire. Il m'a suivi un matin que je venais te rejoindre et il nous a vus ensemble, dans la forêt. Tu imagines le type de spectacle…

- … ?

- A mon retour il m'a fait du chantage, le salaud. D'abord je ne devais plus te voir et puis je devais lui filer de l'argent pour acheter son silence. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus. D'abord j'ai pensé que c'était par jalousie mais il n'y a pas que ça, hélas.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Pour ne pas t'effrayer. Je pensais qu'il bluffait, au début. Mais il est devenu de plus en plus agressif et je lui ai donné tout ce que j'avais, dont ma voiture, pour le faire taire.

Harry eut l'impression que la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, il se mit à trembler violemment et dut s'asseoir, les jambes coupées.

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je suis désolé. Il en veut encore plus maintenant, et je ne sais plus quoi faire. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te demander de l'argent, la dernière fois.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- Par honte. Et puis pour ne pas que tu prennes peur…

En secouant la tête d'un air songeur Harry se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas, si tout cela était bien réel. L'énormité de la nouvelle était ingérable pour lui, tout son monde s'écroulait d'un coup, sa vie de famille, de père, et sans doute sa réputation.

- Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? balbutia-t-il, abasourdi.

- Pour te protéger, Harry. Il menaçait de tout raconter à ton oncle, qu'il connaît bien. Je te laisse imaginer le scandale dans la famille…

- Mais c'est une vraie ordure ! Et c'est illégal, en plus…

- Je sais. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, moi non plus. Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais. Je ne pensais pas qu'un si brave garçon pouvait avoir des idées pareilles…

Harry fixa ses mains dans l'obscurité, incapable de réagir. C'était si inattendu que ses pensées semblaient comme bloquées, pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait, dans ce récit. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec le reste, et il demanda :

- Et il veut quoi maintenant ?

- 50 000 francs de plus.

- Mais il sait que tu ne les as pas, pas vrai ?

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il ne me croit pas. Il dit qu'avec la famille que j'aie, je peux trouver de l'argent… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, je te jure…

Un soupçon sourd naquit dans l'esprit d'Harry, qui l'envahit bientôt comme une certitude. Serait-ce possible que …?

- C'est bizarre comme histoire, quand même. Comment un homme tel que Franck a-t-il pu avoir une idée pareille seul ? Est-ce qu'on ne la lui aurait pas soufflée, par hasard ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui… C'est bien pratique de faire partie d'une famille aisée, surtout quand on a couché avec le maillon faible, pas vrai Draco ?

- Quoi ?

Une vague d'excitation s'empara d'Harry, convaincu d'avoir percé le piège de son amant :

- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tout ça est un coup monté par toi, pour me soutirer du fric, et que ce n'est pas Franck qui tire les ficelles, mais toi…

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Pour l'argent, bien sûr. Ton mensonge sur tes pertes au jeu n'a pas fonctionné, alors tu en as monté un autre !

- … ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? souffla Draco, abasourdi.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, tendus comme des fauves, et Harry releva le menton :

- Oui. Je crois vraiment ça. Pourquoi tu aurais accepté de te laisser plumer par Franck, que tu as toujours méprisé, dans ce cas ?

- Mais tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

- Mais… pour toi, répondit Draco en fixant ses lèvres avec avidité. Parce que je suis fou de toi, Harry, tu ne le sais pas ? Tu ne le vois pas ? Pour quoi ou pour qui tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça ? Accepter de loger chez ce crétin de Franck, filer ma décapotable, donner tout mon argent ? Mais c'est pour toi, évidemment ! Parce que je t'aime, putain, je t'aime ! dit-il avec force en collant ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry et en le faisant basculer sur le lit. Je t'aime comme un fou…

Après un instant de surprise Harry tenta de se reprendre et de se relever, mais Draco le tenait avec une telle force qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger, à peine détourner la tête. Il sentit une bouche avide contre la sienne et une langue chaude s'immiscer en lui, et le désir revint, brutal.

Les bras pourtant minces le tenaient fermement contre le matelas et quand il sentit le ventre de Draco contre le sien il étouffa un gémissement, en se traitant intérieurement d'idiot.

Il ne croyait pas une minute à toutes ces histoires mais le feu dans sa poitrine se répandait dans tous ses membres, jusqu'à l'étourdir.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… murmurait Draco tout en le dévorant de baisers, et Harry cessa de penser.

Il en avait si envie et depuis si longtemps qu'il se laissa déshabiller sans réagir, déjà vaincu, et la chair nue contre la sienne provoqua des millions de frissons le long de son dos, faisant gonfler un peu plus son sexe déjà dur.

Dès qu'il fut en lui il oublia le passé, les mensonges et le chantage, il n'y avait plus que l'amour et le plaisir brutal, irrépressible. Toutes les sensations étaient comme décuplées par le manque, et il dut mordre le drap pour ne pas crier son plaisir, dépassé par ses émotions. La soudaine douceur de Draco et ses mots d'amour le plongeaient dans un état de confusion absolue, bien loin des étreintes froides et saccadées du bois.

Par instants il se disait qu'il devait arrêter, sortir de ces bras, sortir de ce lit mais son corps avait pris le pouvoir, réclamant sa dose de chair et de frissons. Quand enfin il fut rassasié, ou du moins trop épuisé pour continuer, il se cala contre le mur, repliant ses jambes contre lui :

- Tu m'as bien eu, hein ? Encore une fois ?

- Non. Je ne t'ai pas eu et je n'espère plus rien, parce que je sais que tu me méprises. Je suis un bel idiot, tu sais. J'ai toujours mené ma vie en égoïste, évitant soigneusement de me laisser prendre à l'amour ou même à l'amitié, et finalement la seule personne qui compte pour moi me prend pour un salaud et un escroc. Beau résultat, hein ? Mais c'est bien fait pour moi, j'aurais dû te parler avant, te dire mes sentiments au début. J'ai fait connerie sur connerie, c'est incroyable.

Les jambes toujours repliées contre lui Harry ne répondit pas, incertain. La repentance tardive de Draco lui paraissait louche, trop à propos, et les mots d'amour trop vifs.

Malgré le plaisir la confiance n'était pas revenue, alors il demanda :

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti, alors ?

- Sur quoi ?

- Pourquoi cette histoire de jeux d'argent ?

- Mais je te l'ai dit : Parce que j'avais honte de m'être laissé embringuer là dedans, et pour ne pas t'effrayer.

- Et tu croyais vraiment que j'avais cet argent ?

Draco haussa les épaules :

- J'en savais rien. J'étais affolé, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. A qui j'aurais pu m'adresser ?

- A ton oncle Jérémie, non ? C'est pas un mauvais bougre, il t'aurait peut être dépanné pour éviter le scandale.

- Et ça l'aurait conforté dans la mauvaise opinion qu'il a de moi, soupira Draco. J'ai un reste de fierté, je ne veux pas tomber si bas. Je vais disparaître, en espérant que ça suffise.

- Et Franck ?

- Quoi Franck ? On s'est engueulés, je lui ai dit qu'il n'aurait rien de plus de moi… franchement je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera. J'espère que si je disparais il laissera tomber, qu'il aura peur du scandale. C'est un tout petit village ici…

- Mais j'arrive pas à croire qu'il va vraiment faire ça ! Il oserait aller voir Jérémie et tout lui dire ?

- Aucune idée. Il semblait bien décidé, mais c'est vrai qu'on s'était engueulés, avant. J'en pouvais plus… j'ai réussi à faire semblant de l'aimer tant qu'il n'avait rien découvert, mais maintenant, il m'en veut à mort. Je suis désolé, Harry… je t'ai foutu dans la panade sans le vouloir, je ne pensais pas que ça ferait tant de dégâts…

Harry se mit à trembler, recroquevillé au bout du lit :

- J'arrive pas à y croire… j'arrive pas à y croire…

L'angoisse était revenue, mêlée d'incrédulité. Toute l'affaire était comme une farce macabre, impossible à croire. Le fait d'avoir couché avec Draco ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, il ne se comprenait plus, il ne comprenait plus rien. Il se dit qu'il allait se réveiller et que ce ne serait qu'un cauchemar, soudain il eut violemment besoin de voir Ginny et Laurent, de reprendre sa vie d'avant.

Les draps défaits le dégoûtaient, il remonta une couverture sur son corps nu en frissonnant, malgré la chaleur. Après avoir longuement observé ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, il releva la tête vers Draco, qui attendait toujours près de la fenêtre :

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne te crois pas.

Draco hocha la tête avec résignation puis ouvrit la fenêtre, prêt à l'enjamber. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche, et se retourna. En un éclair Harry pensa qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, et sans l'avoir vraiment voulu s'entendit dire :

- Tu vas dormir, où, alors ?

- J'en sais rien. Devant la gare, en attendant le prochain train, je pense.

- Tu repars vers la France ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ca ne se bouscule pas au portillon pour m'accueillir, tu t'en doutes. Je crois que je vais aller chez ma sœur, c'est bien la dernière à m'accepter je crois. Putain, quel crétin ! fit-il en secouant la tête. Quel crétin j'ai été !

Un silence s'installa entre eux, épais comme la nuit autour d'eux, et quand un oiseau hulula Harry sursauta et Draco fit un bond de côté, aux abois.

- Bon, ben, je vais y aller, Harry, soupira-t-il enfin. J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi et ta petite famille… Je suppose que si je pars Franck se calmera et ne dira rien. Je te le souhaite, du moins...

L'autre agita la tête, cherchant quelque chose à dire, soulagé et anéanti à la fois par la perspective de ne plus le revoir, l'esprit en ébullition. En un saut Draco fut sur l'échelle de secours qu'il descendit le plus discrètement possible, alors qu'Harry fermait la fenêtre derrière lui, nerveux. Il scruta la nuit noire mais ne vit rien, et il se recoucha, abasourdi.

Incapable d'analyser ce qui s'était passé, ni de savoir où se trouvait la vérité il se tortura jusqu'au petit matin en échafaudant tous les scénarios possibles, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Draco avait paru sincère mais Harry avait encore son mensonge précédent en tête, et tous les mots d'amour subits l'étonnaient un peu. De plus, s'il pouvait comprendre la jalousie de Franck il ne comprenait pas sa cupidité, qui ressemblait davantage à Draco. Pourquoi un garçon simple comme Franck se serait-il soudain mis à réclamer des sommes importantes, surtout dans un petit village comme le sien, où tout finissait par se savoir ? Cette histoire d'argent ternissait ses sentiments et bientôt il ne sut plus du tout ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

En tournant et retournant l'affaire dans sa tête Harry finit par se convaincre que tout avait été monté par Draco pour lui soutirer de l'argent, et que tout était faux, chantage et amour.

Il se leva au petit jour avec un mal de tête et des crampes d'estomac et fixa les feuillets de son manuscrit avec mélancolie : son roman était moins complexe que sa situation actuelle, et il se demanda qui tirait vraiment les ficelles, au final. En prenant une douche il pensa avec amertume au corps de Draco, se disant qu'il avait été cinglé de lui céder une fois de plus, alors qu'il voulait le faire chanter. A croire que plus il lui mentait, plus le plaisir avec lui était grand.

« Je suis complètement idiot » se répéta-t-il sous l'eau fraîche, « à moins que je ne sois devenu fou. Vraiment fou », pensa-t-il avec un frisson. Il y avait des envoûtements de cette sorte, semblait-il, il en avait déjà entendu parler. Des gens normaux qui soudain donnaient tout leur argent à des escrocs ou quittaient femmes et enfants pour suivre un ou une aventurière, à leurs propres dépens.

« Draco, tu me manques, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? » murmura-t-il en s'observant longuement dans le miroir, cherchant des traces sur sa peau, des indices quelconques, mais il ne vit que ses cernes et ses lèvres un peu gonflées après ses baisers voraces. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas évoquer les instants intimes entre eux, ni le plaisir, et s'habilla rapidement.

oOo oOo oOo

Il fut heureux de retrouver sa femme et son fils pour le petit déjeuner, et prit deux grands cafés pour se remettre de ses émotions et tenter de chasser la fatigue. Mais il avait du mal à suivre les conversations à table, obnubilé par les évènements de la nuit, incapable de prendre une décision sur la conduite à tenir.

Il avait presque envie d'aller voir Franck directement pour le sonder, savoir si oui on non cette histoire de chantage était réelle. Mais se jeter ainsi dans la gueule du loup risquait d'être plus dangereux qu'autre chose, et en terminant sa tartine il se dit que c'était de la folie furieuse. Le mieux était d'attendre que les choses se tassent, en priant pour qu'il en se passe rien. Il tergiversa ainsi encore une bonne partie de la matinée, tout en essayant de continuer son roman, en vain.

Une peur diffuse circulait en lui, lui donnant des maux d'estomac et le faisant sursauter à chaque bruit, et il finit par se lever pour faire les cent pas, incapable de se concentrer.

« Bon dieu je vais pas me laisser pourrir la vie comme ça ! » se dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas pressé, et il dévala les escaliers comme s'il avait le feu aux trousses. Arrivé devant l'hôtel il aperçut Pierre qui faisait ses mots croisés sur un coin de la terrasse et détourna la tête rapidement. Un peu anxieux il vérifia que Draco n'était pas dans les parages puis monta dans sa voiture, poussé par un besoin subit.

Après avoir fait le tour du petit centre ville sans s'être décidé à s'arrêter –de peur de rencontrer Draco au café- Harry prit la route qui menait à la sortie du village et s'arrêta 500 mètres devant la maison de Franck, derrière un panneau indicateur. Il resta un long moment à observer la maison, sans bien savoir ce qu'il attendait vraiment, comme si le simple fait d'être là pouvait empêcher son ennemi – Draco ou Franck ?- de sévir.

Il finit par sortir de son véhicule et s'approcha lentement de la maison, pris par l'envie de tirer enfin l'affaire au clair, quelle qu'elle soit. Le temps passait au ralenti, ça ne faisait que quelques heures que le danger rôdait autour de lui mais il était déjà à bout, alors autant en finir.

« Tant pis, j'y vais », se dit-il en s'approchant du petit jardin fleuri, dont l'herbe avait considérablement poussé. En contournant la maison il vit la voiture décapotable et son coeur accéléra, il eut envie de fuir. La pensée qu'elle appartenait désormais à Franck l'irrita et le conforta dans son idée, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Un bruit de dégringolade le fit sourciller et immédiatement après Harry entendit les aboiements du chien, d'abord furieux puis plus plaintifs, et ses grattements contre la porte.

Il se demanda si Franck faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu mais la maison paraissait désolée et le chien ne se calmait pas. Un instant il imagina Franck en train de tout raconter à l'oncle Jérémie mais chassa cette pensée et décida d'aller faire une longue balade en voiture, pour se vider la tête. Il n'osait plus se promener en forêt ni en ville de peur de rencontrer Franck ou Draco, il en conclut que son existence devenait invivable et qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps comme cela, quoi qu'il se passe.

En s'éloignant Harry se dit qu'il reviendrait plus tard, et envisagea même d'écrire une longue lettre à Franck, mais elle aurait pu constituer une preuve contre lui, ce qu'il devait éviter.

Les aboiements du chien ne cessèrent pas quand il s'éloigna à nouveau vers sa voiture et il démarra avec à nouveau une boule dans le ventre, et pas de plan précis. Il se demanda ce que Draco était devenu, s'il avait pris le train ou traînait encore dans les parages, et il passa près de la gare au ralenti pour tenter de l'apercevoir, avec une forte envie de le revoir.

Mais la petite gare était déserte, il soupira et retourna à l'hôtel, sombre.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants Harry eut l'impression de vivre dans un songe éveillé, faisant les gestes quotidiens comme un robot, l'esprit obsédé par le chantage qui planait au-dessus de lui. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Draco ni Franck et ne savait plus trop bien de qui il était la victime, Draco ou Franck, ou de sa propre imagination. Il ne sortait pratiquement plus de sa chambre, se noyant dans son roman jour et nuit pour faire taire sa peur et ses remords. Par moments il se disait que tout cela n'avait pas existé, mais le manque de Draco était trop vif certaines nuits pour qu'il y crût vraiment.

La joie et l'insouciance de son fils restaient un peu cruelles mais l'été passait et avec la rentrée Harry voyait se profiler une porte de sortie, le moyen d'échapper à cet hôtel et aux menaces.

Ginny n'était guère pressée de rentrer, heureuse de partager son temps et ses contraintes avec Sophie, et proposait systématiquement des dates lointaines de retour quand il abordait le sujet de la rentrée.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es aussi pressé, Harry. Mes parents te manquent, ou la région parisienne ?

- Non, mais je travaille mieux dans mon bureau, et le rédacteur en chef du journal veut me voir, pour une série d'articles.

- Vous ne pouvez pas parler de ça au téléphone ?

- Au téléphone ? Non, ça ne fait pas bien sérieux. Et puis rester en vacances deux mois ne fait pas très sérieux non plus.

- Oh là là ! Qu'est ce que tu es petit bourgeois, Harry ! Tu devrais en profiter, plutôt que de te plaindre. Tu préfèrerais aller pointer à l'usine tous les jours ?

- J'ai pas dit ça. Mais je n'ai pas envie de profiter de l'aide de tes parents toute ma vie, j'aimerais bien me faire un nom dans ce journal, et si je suis là plus souvent je pourrai peut être avoir une rubrique régulière, voilà.

- Mais je croyais que tu voulais devenir écrivain ?

- Ginny… je ne peux pas miser sur ça. Tu sais combien de gens écrivent, et combien sont publiés ? Le journalisme est plus sûr et plus rémunérateur, tu peux le comprendre, non ?

Dans ces cas là elle faisait une petite moue et lui disait :

- Regarde comme Laurent a de bonnes couleurs ! Tu crois qu'il sera aussi bien à Paris, sans le bon air des montagnes ?

La rengaine du « bon air des montagnes » commençait à agacer sérieusement Harry et il serrait les poings, tentant de garder son calme. La routine des journées mêlée à l'angoisse du chantage lui mettait les nerfs à vif, et rien ne parvenait à le tranquilliser vraiment.

Un matin en rentrant de la poste où il venait d'expédier son dernier article, il rejoignit Ginny dans la salle de bain où elle se mettait du vernis en surveillant d'un œil les enfants dans le bain et lui dit d'un ton ferme :

- Je repars la semaine prochaine, en train. Le rédacteur en chef m'a proposé une série de portraits d'hommes politiques, je ne veux pas laisser passer une occasion pareille.

- Tu t'intéresses à la politique, maintenant ? fit-elle d'un ton sceptique sans même lever les yeux de sa main vernie.

- Non, mais les élections approchent et si je ne dis pas oui, il confiera ça à quelqu'un d'autre, et j'aurai tout gagné. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, je ne suis pas idiote, quand même ! Mais tu ne peux pas écrire ça ici ?

- Ben voyons ! Je vais demander aux ministres et aux députés de venir en Suisse pour pouvoir les interviewer ! Mais dans quel monde tu vis, bon dieu ?

Elle se rembrunit et lâcha sèchement :

- Je ne sais pas dans quel monde je vis mais je ne me plains pas tout le temps, moi, et je ne suis pas nerveuse comme toi ! Je te trouve déjà très stressé et je ne pense pas que ça va s'améliorer quand tu retourneras à Paris, mais je n'ai rien à dire, n'est ce pas ? Tu as déjà pris ta décision ?

- Comment ? Mais non, pas du tout… on en parle, c'est tout, se défendit Harry en reculant d'un pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que je ne te reconnais plus, Harry. Tu ne t'es jamais beaucoup intéressé à nous, mais là c'est le bouquet. Je crois que tu n'as pas dit 10 mots en trois jours, et tu ne dors presque plus jamais avec moi.

- C'est pas vrai !

- Si, c'est vrai, mais tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, reprit-elle plus doucement. Je ne sais pas qui ou quoi t'obsède à ce point là ni qui tu vas rejoindre à Paris, mais moi je ne partirai pas. Pas tout de suite. Laurent est heureux ici, et je veux rester avec lui, ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Harry se pencha vers elle et passa la main dans ses cheveux, alors que les petits s'éclaboussaient gaiement :

- Je te jure que je ne vais rejoindre personne, et que je n'aime que toi, Ginny. C'est mon roman qui me torture, je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment, et je m'ennuie franchement dans cet hôtel. J'ai besoin de retrouver Paris, la vie, les cafés. J'ai besoin de voir du monde, et pas seulement Sophie et Pierre… tu comprends ça, ma chérie ? dit-il piteusement, avec une grimace.

Ginny leva ses yeux humides vers lui, en reniflant :

- Tu me jures qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ?

- Bien sûr que non, ma chérie ! répondit-il rapidement, de tout son cœur.

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui, vraiment ! Tu vas voir, on sera d'autant plus heureux de se revoir quand tu reviendras avec Laurent, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant à travers ses larmes.

- Oui.

- Mais tu vas me manquer, Harry… j'aime pas dormir seule la nuit, tu sais…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Si je ne dors pas avec toi, la nuit, c'est pour ne pas te réveiller, ma chérie. Je ne savais pas que je te manquais à ce point-là… dit-il en la serrant fort dans ses bras. Toi aussi tu me manques, mais tu détestes quand je te réveille…

- C'est vrai, mais c'est parce que tu te couches si tard. On pourrait pas se coucher à nouveau ensemble, vers 22 heures, comme avant ? minauda-t-elle en se lovant dans ses bras.

- Si ! bien sûr que si… je le ferai, je te promets, et je t'aimerai comme avant, promis ! C'était pas évident, la vie avec le bébé, et…

- Chuuuuttt… ne dis plus rien, mon chéri. Je crois que j'entends la porte, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

Ils se redressèrent et tendirent l'oreille :

- Les petits monstres sont sages ? cria la voix de Sophie depuis la chambre. Oups ! J'interromps quelque chose ? Tu pleures, Ginny ? ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Non, non, c'est rien… Harry doit repartir à cause de son travail, ça me fait de la peine, murmura Ginny en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son mari.

Sophie tiqua mais ne répondit pas, et elle se pencha vers la baignoire, forçant Harry à se pousser :

- Viens Isa ma beauté, on va rejoindre papa pour une petite promenade, tous les trois. On se retrouvera pour le dîner, Pierre nous emmène au restaurant à Megève, décréta-t-elle en séchant sa fille dans une grande serviette.

- Quelle bonne idée ! Harry, si en faisait autant ?

- Tu veux aller à Megève ? sourcilla Harry alors que Sophie sortait avec sa fille sous le bras.

- Non, pas à Megève, mais ailleurs, n'importe où, pour sortir de cet hôtel. T'as raison, moi aussi cet hôtel me tape sur les nerfs parfois. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Ca pourrait être super, non ?

La joie de Ginny était si évidente qu'Harry ne put qu'y répondre favorablement, et ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard bras dessus bras dessous, ravis. Elle prit place à côté de lui dans la grande voiture, bien coiffée et habillée, et le cœur d'Harry repartit un peu plus rapidement.

Le repas dans une auberge au pied des montagnes fut parfait, Laurent qui avait l'habitude de déjeuner au restaurant se tint tranquille et fit l'admiration des aubergistes, et Harry se sentit subitement fier de lui. Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il avait une si magnifique famille, un fils sage et une épouse ravissante ?

Un rayon de soleil éclairait la nappe immaculée, le petit bouquet de fleurs et les ongles éclatants de Ginny, il se sentit le plus heureux des hommes.

- Je regrette presque de partir, murmura-t-il à la fin du repas, en finissant sa Pêche Melba.

- Oui, moi aussi. En tout cas ça aura été des vacances extraordinaires, les premières vacances de Laurent, pas vrai ? demanda Ginny, pleine d'espoir.

- Oui, vraiment extraordinaires, confirma Harry en regardant leur reflet dans la vitre du restaurant.

Il soupira et se demanda ce qu'il en resterait, à la fin, de ces vacances en Suisse. Un couple heureux avec un petit garçon blond, ou des étreintes malhabiles dans les fourrés broussailleux de la forêt, qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier ? Le bonheur simple et facile était un peu trop sucré, comme le coulis groseille de la Pêche Melba, mais la passion brutale lui avait cassé le cœur et les reins, le laissant k.o. debout. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, et pria pour se contenter du bonheur évident de cette journée, du sourire de sa femme et du sérieux de son fils qui arrachait les pétales d'une marguerite, en tirant un peu la langue, sous l'effet de sa concentration.

- Vous avez une bien belle famille, lui dit le restaurateur en lui tendant l'addition et il le remercia d'un sourire, un peu gêné.

Oui, la famille était belle et il avait failli la perdre, il avait failli tout foutre en l'air pour un paumé, alors il secoua la tête comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve et demanda à Ginny :

- On va se promener un peu, ma chérie ?

- Oui, mais ça va être l'heure de la sieste de Laurent, comment on va faire ?

- Oh, c'est pas grave, je le porterai sur mes épaules. Il faut profiter du beau temps, pas vrai ?

- Tu ne préfères pas rentrer pour écrire ? interrogea-t-elle, surprise.

- Non ! J'en ai marre. On va dire que c'est dimanche et on se paie une journée juste pour nous, hein ma chérie ? fit-il en la prenant par la taille, en sortant de l'auberge après avoir laissé un bon pourboire.

Ils firent quelques pas sur un petit chemin derrière l'auberge, le soleil réchauffant de ses doux rayons de fin août leur nuque, et Laurent courut dans l'herbe pour attraper les papillons, son jeu préféré. Harry ne lâcha pas la main de Ginny, émue par cette tendresse retrouvée, et ils profitèrent avec bonheur de cette lune de miel retrouvée, pour une après-midi.

- Tu pars quand même ? demanda-t-elle sur le chemin du retour, alors que le bébé dormait sur la banquette arrière en serrant encore ses marguerites entre ses petits doigts recroquevillés.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il sans quitter la route des yeux, ébloui par les rayons du soleil couchant, qui tombaient en oblique sur ses yeux. Si tu veux, je reste.

Ginny sourit doucement et posa sa main sur la manche de son mari :

- C'est gentil à toi, Harry. Je sais que ton boulot est important pour toi, et que Sophie et Pierre t'énervent, aux repas. Moi-même ils m'agacent parfois, même si Sophie m'amuse, en général. Mais avec elle je me sens moins seule, tu comprends ? Passer toute sa journée avec un bébé, c'est pas évident, surtout que toi tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre à écrire. Mais je t'en veux pas, tu sais. Je t'admire plutôt, parce que moi j'ai tout juste eu mon bachot.

- Tu m'admires ? ?

- Oui. Ca t'étonne, hein ? En fait j'aime bien ton côté intellectuel, tu n'es pas comme tous ces hommes qui roulent des mécaniques et méprisent les femmes, toi tu es sensible et intelligent, c'est ça qui me plait…

Sous le coup de la surprise Harry ne répondit rien, il se concentra sur les lacets de la route, secrètement ravi par cette nouvelle admiration.

- Mais je ne rapporte pas beaucoup d'argent à la maison, nuança-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- Et alors ? Ca signifie quoi, l'argent ? Tu sais, je serai très fière si tu deviens un journaliste ou un écrivain connu, plus que si tu gagnes beaucoup d'argent, mon chéri, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire.

- Vraiment ? Décidément, c'était une très bonne idée, ce restaurant, conclut-il en ralentissant au passage au niveau.

Un train poussif passa devant eux, ils en profitèrent pour se retourner et observer leur fils toujours endormi, le pouce dans la bouche cette fois.

- Il est trop mignon, non ? Mais je vais rester avec toi, je crois que c'est préférable, reprit Harry en redémarrant, peu avant d'arriver au village.

- Non, rentre si tu dois rentrer, Harry, mais pas tout de suite… passons encore quelques jours ensemble ici, et on pourrait faire comme si c'était de nouvelles vacances, non ? Rester un peu tous les deux –tous les trois, corrigea-t-elle- et passer du temps ensemble, comme aujourd'hui. Je ne verrai plus Sophie et toi tu laisseras un peu ta machine à écrire de côté… qu'est ce que tu en penses ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton mutin.

- J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée, ma chérie. Excellente. C'est vrai qu'on s'est un peu perdus de vue, ces derniers temps, mais ça peut changer, ça doit changer !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et il posa sa main sur le genou fin et bronzé de Ginny, se disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux dorés ni goûté à ses seins bien ronds, et il fut heureux d'en avoir à nouveau envie. Il respira un grand coup l'air chargé de parfums champêtres de la fin de journée, pressé de se retrouver en tête à tête avec elle.

En se garant devant l'hôtel ils notèrent avec satisfaction que Sophie et Pierre étaient rentrés depuis longtemps et s'ennuyaient visiblement sur la terrasse, mais au lieu de les rejoindre ils montèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer Laurent toujours assoupi dans son berceau, et s'aimer tendrement dans le grand lit conjugal. En laissant le désir l'envahir Harry s'obligea à fermer les yeux et la bouche pour ne pas soupirer le prénom de celui qui lui avait carbonisé l'âme et le corps, qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier.

**A suivre….**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire et surtout à tous ceux qui se sont inscrits sur MMCB pour soutenir « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », j'ai près de 450 fans, c'est juste incroyable, et c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez me faire…**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **

**Jessica : Merci de trouver mon histoire passionnante, et d'apprécier la tension du chapitre précédent ! Oui, l'aspect financier relance l'histoire, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ^^Merci pour ta review !**

**Sly : Oui, Harry a commencé à s'affirmer face à sa belle famille, mais tout n'est pas gagné encore… rassure-toi, on saura le fin mot de cette histoire d'argent, un jour ^^ Merci de ta fidélité ^^**

**Kaylee : merci d'accrocher toujours autant… et d'être toujours là ! **

**Camee : heureuse de te retrouver ! Heureuse surtout que tu apprécies cette fic très particulière, je suis contente que tu y retrouves l'atmosphère d'époque (que j'ai un peu connue, bien qu'étant toute petite), et que ça te plaise. Merci pour ta longue review, surtout ! Oui, Draco est bien mystérieux, mais c'est pour ça qu'il est séduisant, non ? Bienvenue à bord ^^**

**BISOUS A TOUS !**


	13. Même si tu revenais

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 13**

**Même si tu revenais**

**Suite de ma fic qui suscite beaucoup de questions, tant mieux…merci de la suivre toujours !**

_**« Même si tu revenais » est une chanson de Claude François, bien sûr (en lien sur FB) **_

Le lendemain soir les deux couples se rejoignirent pour le dîner, et ils discutèrent avec animation pendant tout le repas de leur après midi, chacun faisant assaut d'anecdotes. Harry se sentait vraiment mieux depuis qu'il avait « retrouvé » son épouse, il avait presque l'impression d'avoir entamé une nouvelle lune de miel, la conscience au repos. L'idée du chantage lui pesait moins, et il se disait que si rien ne s'était passé jusqu'alors, c'est que Franck – Draco ?- avait changé d'avis, ou que ça avait été du bluff. Il se rassérénait d'autant plus qu'il repartait quelques jours plus tard pour Paris, son échappatoire.

- Alors tu nous quittes bientôt, Harry ? demanda Sophie un soir en finissant sa terrine campagnarde.

- Hé oui, ça se rapproche, répondit sobrement Harry sans lever le nez de son entrée.

- Tu t'ennuies trop ici, hein ? reprit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil. Les parisiennes te manquent ?

- Pas du tout, je suis parfaitement heureux ici avec Ginny et mon fils, mais il faut que je rentre pour mon boulot.

- C'est dommage, lâcha Pierre mine de rien, sans le regarder.

- Oui, c'est dommage, mais les affaires sont les affaires, pas vrai ?

Ginny lança un coup d'œil sombre à Pierre puis posa la main sur la manche de son mari :

- Harry va beaucoup me manquer, mais nous serons d'autant plus heureux de nous retrouver à la fin du mois, hein mon chéri ?

- Bien sûr mon amour. Et Laurent aura encore grandi, ce sera bien. De toute façon, je ne me fais pas de souci, Ginny est entre de bonnes mains avec toi, Sophie…

Cette dernière fit une petite moue et se versa un grand verre d'eau en soupirant :

- On va s'ennuyer de plus en plus ici ! Tout le monde part et nous on reste…

- Tout le monde ?

- La plupart des touristes, du moins ceux qui étaient sympas. Ca devient désert. Même Draco est parti, paraît-il, même si sa voiture est toujours ici. D'ailleurs vous savez quoi ? fit-elle en baissant le ton et en se penchant en avant.

- Non, quoi ? répondit Harry du ton le plus neutre possible.

- Franck a disparu aussi. Personne ne l'a vu depuis plusieurs jours, alors qu'il avait des randonnées programmées. Les touristes sont fous de rage et l'oncle Jérémie a eu des problèmes pour les calmer, il a dû les accompagner lui-même, à son âge !

- Non ? A ce point là ? Mais il est passé où, Franck ? interrogea Ginny, stupéfaite.

- Ah ça ! Personne ne sait. Il n'a prévenu personne, il a disparu dans la nature.

Harry était sous le choc, muet et encaissant difficilement la nouvelle, incapable de l'analyser. Il avait tout envisagé sauf ça, et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade, malgré lui.

- Tu crois qu'il est parti avec Draco ? interrogea Ginny.

- Si ça se trouve. C'est fou, non ?

- Voilà une magnifique histoire d'amour, intervint Pierre avec un petit sourire. Vous croyez qu'ils vont se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants ? Dans ce cas-là, j'espère qu'ils vont m'en garder un, je voudrais bien voir ça…

- Pierre ! s'esclaffa Sophie. Enfin, on rigole mais c'est peut être plus grave que ça, il parait qu'il n'a rien emporté et que le chien hurle à la mort, chez lui. C'est ce que m'a dit oncle Jérémie.

- Non ? fit Harry malgré lui, secoué de frissons.

- Si. C'est un voisin qui a cassé une fenêtre pour le nourrir, mais il n'arrête pas de gémir. Bizarre, hein ?

Harry cessa de manger, l'appétit coupé, alors que les épouses se perdaient en conjectures au sujet de l'évènement. Serait-il possible que Franck soit parti avec Draco ? Il ne parvenait pas à se dire que cette disparition était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, tant la coïncidence était forte. Il repensa à sa petite expédition jusqu'à la maison de Franck, et pria pour ne pas avoir été vu, ni laissé d'indice. Il n'aurait pas dû y aller, il avait agi sur un coup de tête, une fois de plus.

- Tu crois que les gendarmes vont le rechercher ? reprit Ginny en attaquant sa côte de bœuf.

- Non, pourquoi ? Il a le droit de partir de chez lui quand il veut, réussit à dire Harry avec fermeté. Ce n'est pas un crime.

- En laissant son chien ? Et c'est quand même étrange qu'il soit parti sans sa voiture, non ?

- Pauvre garçon. Une fois de plus je constate les effets de ce genre d'individu pervers, c'est désolant, ajouta Pierre. Il avait l'air pourtant tout à fait normal.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rétorquer : « C'est quoi, avoir l'air normal ? » mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux faire profil bas et garda la bouche close, tout en pinçant les lèvres.

- Enfin, venant de Draco ça ne m'étonne pas, conclut Sophie d'un air entendu. Il a déjà fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui…

Ginny lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Sophie s'interrompit, rouge de confusion. La serveuse fit diversion en leur rapportant du pain et Ginny s'extasia sur la nouvelle dent de Laurent, son exploit du jour. Sophie embraya sur les pleurs de sa fille, le sujet était clos.

Harry de son côté dut vider deux verres de vin avant de réussir à reprendre ses esprits et se convaincre que tout cela n'avait aucune importance. Après tout, même s'il y avait enquête il pourrait toujours dire qu'il voulait voir Franck pour organiser une randonnée et ne l'avait pas trouvé chez lui, ce qui était exact. En plus il ne le fréquentait plus depuis longtemps, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'on fasse le lien entre eux.

Aucun lien, sauf Draco. Le mystérieux Draco.

« Heureusement, je pars dans trois jours » se dit-il pour faire baisser la tension dans ses membres, et il regarda sa montre. Pouvait-il avancer son départ, fuir avant que ça dégénère ? L'envie était violente mais Ginny trouverait ça bizarre, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Il soupira et décida de prendre son mal en patience, angoissé.

oOo oOo oOo

La veille de son départ le sujet n'avait pas été ré-abordé à table et Harry commençait à respirer quand il croisa en début d'après midi deux gendarmes dans le hall, qui demandèrent à parler au Directeur de l'hôtel. Leur uniforme l'impressionna, il se sentit immédiatement rougir et eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient le lâcher. Le plus grand approchait la cinquantaine et avait des cheveux noirs et un visage fermé, l'autre était roux et rond, d'allure plus joviale.

Harry battit en retraite rapidement dans les escaliers, rejoignant son épouse qui faisait la sieste dans leur chambre, en compagnie du bébé. Etrangement il se sentait protégé par leur présence, comme s'ils étaient la preuve de son innocence, et de sa normalité. Puis il se mit à marcher de long en large autour du berceau, affolé. Pourquoi les gendarmes étaient-ils là ? Allaient-ils l'interroger ? Que répondrait-il ?

A un moment la pression fut si forte qu'il décida de sortir, conscient qu'il s'agissait plus d'une fuite que d'autre chose, mais incapable d'attendre. En se dirigeant vers le parking il envisagea de sauter dans le premier train pour Paris, puis réalisa que ce serait un indice accablant contre lui, le cas échéant.

« Mon Dieu, faites qu'ils ne m'interrogent pas. Laissez-moi repartir pour Paris, je vous en supplie » répéta-t-il en s'éloignant vers la forêt, dans laquelle il n'était pas retourné depuis longtemps. Il avait peine à croire que tout était là, immobile et indifférent, alors que le piège allait se refermer sur lui. Il reprit mécaniquement le chemin du rocher du Diable, s'égratignant aux branches et se tordant les pieds sur les pierres avec ses chaussures de ville, puis s'arrêta net en arrivant au lieu même où ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous si souvent, près du rocher. Il regarda de loin le fourré de leurs ébats, pris entre l'envie de détaler et celle de vérifier qu'il ne traînait plus aucun indice compromettant pour eux.

Après avoir longuement hésité, il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds –comme si cela avait eu la moindre importance- et se pencha d'un air dégoûté vers le sol. Au milieu des branchages et des toiles d'araignées il aperçut un bout de tissu sale et déchiré, sans doute un reste de mouchoir utilisé par Draco pour s'essuyer, après. En retenant la nausée qui pointait il le ramassa et le fourra dans sa poche rapidement, honteux. Il osait à peine détailler le lieu, anxieux d'y découvrir des miasmes de leurs étreintes, presque paralysé par la peur, et finit par s'éloigner hâtivement, non sans avoir fait un immense détour pour enterrer les restes du mouchoir au pied d'un sapin. Il s'accorda ensuite une petite pause pour reprendre son souffle et rentra à 17 heures à l'hôtel, l'air de rien.

Le hall semblait calme, il rejoignit Pierre dans le petit salon pour le loto, incapable de monter rejoindre directement son épouse. Les habitués étaient là, avec leurs grilles et leurs bières, aucun émoi ne troublait la salle, alors il s'assit et attrapa un journal qu'il feuilleta sans le lire. Il se dit que s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave Pierre l'aurait informé, ou Sabine qui lui apporta un cognac.

- Vous êtes bien rouge, M. Harry ! Vous êtes allé vous balader, par ce temps froid ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules :

- Il ne fait pas si froid que ça, et c'est plutôt vivifiant, justement. Je pars demain, je voulais en profiter une dernière fois, ajouta-t-il pour se donner bonne contenance.

- Vous avez bien raison, va ! C'est pas à Paris que vous aurez un bon air comme ça ! Et elle vous laisse partir seul, votre dame ?

- Bien obligé, vous savez… le travail, hélas…

- Hé oui, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, hein ! Si ça se trouve, vous allez le trouver changé, votre gamin. Ca change vite, à cet âge…

- Oh, quand même pas. Enfin, on verra ! dit-il en replongeant dans son journal, pour la faire partir.

Après le loto il remonta dans la chambre mais constata que Ginny était déjà descendue dîner, alors il se changea rapidement et alla la rejoindre, le plus naturellement possible.

- Ah ! Te voilà Harry ! T'as loupé un truc, tout à l'heure… l'accueillit Ginny avec empressement. T'étais où ?

- J'ai fait une dernière balade dans la forêt, avant de repartir vers la ville, répondit-il posément en s'asseyant.

- Hé bien c'est dommage, figure-toi qu'oncle Jérémie a été entendu par la police, cet après midi.

- Non ? A quel sujet ?

- A ton avis ? Franck bien sûr !

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? fit-il en essayant de paraître détaché, tout en dépliant sa serviette d'une main un peu tremblante.

- Mais parce qu'il a disparu ! Je crois que c'est sa famille qui s'est inquiétée, ou un truc comme ça… c'est fou, non ? répondit Ginny avec fébrilité.

- Mais pourquoi interroger ton oncle Jérémie ? Quel rapport avec lui ?

- Parce qu'il travaillait pour lui, évidemment ! Il parait qu'ils lui ont posé plein de questions, qui il fréquentait, quand il l'a vu pour la dernière fois, si quelque chose s'était passé avant sa disparition. Ils sont restés longtemps, en plus... ajouta Ginny avec fierté.

- Ah ? Et il leur a dit quoi ?

- Ben, il était gêné à cause de Draco. Il est de la famille, tu comprends ?

- Oui, j'imagine. Il a menti, alors ? fit Harry avec espoir.

- Mais non, il n'a pas pu parce qu'ils ont déjà posé plein de question à plein de monde et Jérémie ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. De toute façon en ville tout le monde les avait vus ensemble, alors il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il ne savait pas. Il parait qu'ils ont fouillé la maison et la voiture – ça les a drôlement surpris, cette histoire de voiture. C'est fou, non ?

Harry ne répondit pas, agacé par l'excitation de sa femme et terrifié par les évènements. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser à son assiette, mais Ginny insista :

- On dirait que ça te fait rien ! Tu trouves pas ça incroyable ?

- Si, si, mais je les connaissais très peu, tu sais. Et dans mon métier on en voit d'autres, fit-il en adoptant la posture du journaliste blasé.

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas beaucoup de bruit pour rien, intervint Pierre d'un ton morne. Il n'y a sans doute pas grand-chose de mystérieux là dedans… ils sont partis se payer du bon temps sur la Côte, loin des gêneurs, et c'est tout. Je ne comprends pas que ça fasse tout ce foin.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Pierre, renchérit Harry. On va les voir revenir dans quelques jours la mine enfarinée et tout retombera comme un soufflé. Il y a quoi en plat principal, ce soir ?

- Quand même Harry, je te trouve bien indifférent ! C'est pas tous les jours que la police vient interroger mon oncle ! fit Ginny, frustrée.

- C'est bien ce que je dis : on fait beaucoup d'histoires pour rien. A Paris des dizaines de personnes disparaissent tous les jours, et on n'en parle pas. Ton oncle a appris quelque chose de concret ?

- Non, fit-elle à contrecoeur, avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette. Mais c'est bizarre quand même, insista-t-elle en fixant sa cousine, qui baissa les yeux.

Ce fut à cet instant là qu'Harry constata que Sophie semblait gênée et n'avait pas participé à la conversation, ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle grappillait des morceaux de son pamplemousse d'une main nerveuse et se mordillait la lèvre, l'air soucieux, sans intervenir. Il se demanda ce qu'elle savait ou de quoi elle avait peur, et la fixa avec attention. Depuis le début Ginny et Sophie paraissaient en savoir davantage sur leur cousin que ce qu'elles disaient, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir la vérité, et une vague de peur l'envahit. Une fois de plus il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû se lancer dans une aventure avec lui, mais il était trop tard.

Sa seule chance était son train du lendemain, et Paris.

- Les policiers vont interroger d'autres personnes ? demanda-t-il enfin, stressé.

- Non, pas pour l'instant. C'est une enquête de routine, ont-ils dit, avoua-t-elle, morose.

- Bon ! Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, alors, ajouta-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

- Espérons, marmonna Ginny en terminant son pamplemousse, et elle ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

Le lendemain Harry prit le premier train pour Paris, soulagé.

**oOo oOo oOo**

S'il ne retrouva pas ses beaux parents avec plaisir –son beau père lui fit d'ailleurs une réflexion douce-amère sur son retour anticipé- il reprit ses habitudes parisiennes avec enthousiasme, heureux de n'avoir pas de contrainte d'horaire, le soir. Prétextant un surcroît de travail en ville il ne dînait pas avec ses beaux parents, à part le dimanche, et flânait avec ses amis journalistes de bars en petits restaurants. L'effervescence de Paris était telle qu'il sentait une nouvelle énergie le parcourir, avec une forte envie de liberté. Refaire le monde pendant des heures chaque soir était sa principale activité, et il se couchait à point d'heure dans la maison familiale, bien après les autres.

- Vous menez une vraie vie de patachon, mon gendre, lui lança un matin sa belle mère au petit déjeuner, en lui jetant un coup d'œil acerbe.

- Oui, je travaille tard le soir, vous avez raison. Mes rendez-vous me retiennent à Paris, souvent. J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, la nuit ?

- Pas du tout. Nous ne vous entendons jamais. A croire que vous ne rentrez pas, reprit-elle froidement en lui versant une tasse de café.

- Si, si, je rentre. Mais je vais peut être m'organiser pour rester en ville, et ne pas être un poids pour vous, répondit-il d'un ton léger en beurrant sa tartine de confiture.

Le regard entre ses beaux parents fut éloquent, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Je dois faire une série de reportages à Versailles, et c'est vraiment loin d'ici. Je me trouverai une petite chambre pour éviter de courir…

« Courir après quoi ? » sous entendait la moue de sa belle-mère, et il enchaîna rapidement sur la politique du Général de Gaulle, dont son beau père était un fervent admirateur.

Ginny a appelé, hier soir. Laurent est malade, et elle voulait vous parler, intervint la mère de son épouse d'un ton sec.

- Oh vraiment ? Mince, je suis désolé… C'est grave ?

- Aucune idée. Avec les enfants, vous savez…

- Je vais la rappeler tout à l'heure, sans faute, reprit Harry rapidement et il se maudit intérieurement de se montrer si pusillanime.

- Oui, ce serait bien, oui…

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans un silence total et Harry se sentit comme un petit garçon pris en faute, ce qu'il détesta. Il se promit intérieurement de tout faire au retour de Ginny pour trouver une petite maison ou un appartement à eux, loin des regards et jugements parentaux. La maison avait beau être grande, il ne supportait plus de les croiser à chaque repas et de subir leur curiosité, même si elle s'exerçait principalement sur Laurent. Il termina son café et se leva pour aller téléphoner, inquiet.

Si le standardiste de l'hôtel lui répondit rapidement il dut attendre de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un décroche, dans la chambre.

- Allo ? fit la voix essoufflée de son épouse.

- Ginny ? C'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Laurent est malade ?

- Ah ! Quand même… Hé bien dis donc tu n'es jamais à la maison, d'après ce que me dit maman ! J'ai pourtant appelé tard, hier soir…

- Oui, mais je travaille sur Paris, moi.

- Même le soir à 10 heures ?

- Ginny… comme tu n'es pas là, je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer, voilà. J'avoue… Alors, il a quoi, Laurent ?

- Il a de la fièvre et il tousse. Le pauvre, il est tout rouge et il transpire, fit-elle d'une voix radoucie. Il a presque pas dormi cette nuit, je suis épuisée.

- Ma pauvre. Ca doit être dur pour toi. Tu as vu le médecin ?

- Oui, oui. Il lui a prescrit de l'aspirine et des bains tièdes, j'étais justement en train de lui en donner un.

- Tu l'as laissé seul dans le bain ?

- Mais non. Sophie est là, elle le surveille, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu me manques, Harry, fit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

- Toi aussi tu me manques ma chérie. Je pense à vous tous les jours, tu sais.

- Même quand tu es avec tes copains avec Paris, à te payer du bon temps ?

- Mais oui… c'est justement parce que je m'ennuie de toi que je reste avec mes amis, le soir. J'aime bien tes parents, mais enfin…

- Oui, je comprends. Plus que deux semaines, ouf !

- Déjà ?

- Ben oui. Pourquoi ? On est fin août, je te signale. Tu n'as pas l'air bien pressé de me voir revenir…

- Si, si, au contraire ! Je suis fou de joie.

Un léger silence se fit entendre, puis elle reprit :

- Je vais te laisser, j'entends qu'il pleure, il a peut être froid.

- D'accord… tu l'embrasseras pour moi, alors. Au fait… tout va bien, sinon ? Rien de neuf ?

- Du neuf ? A quel sujet ? L'hôtel se vide tu sais, on commence à s'ennuyer.

Harry retint la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres concernant Franck et Draco, et raccrocha après avoir transmis ses amitiés à Sophie. L'épisode passionnel qu'il avait vécu commençait à s'estomper et la crainte ne le tenaillait plus comme avant, mais il demeurait toujours une angoisse sourde qui revenait la nuit, et qu'il tentait de faire taire en se couchant tard et ivre.

Dès le lendemain il se loua une chambre de bonne près la Bastille, ravi d'échapper aux repas familiaux et à la curiosité de sa belle mère. C'était comme une nouvelle jeunesse, les premiers jours de liberté à Paris l'enchantèrent et en retrouvant son cadre professionnel et ses collègues journalistes il se dit que cette aventure n'était qu'une passade sans conséquence, un instant de folie.

Pourtant la nuit les images de leurs rencontres revenaient le tarauder, avec la honte. Puis la peur prenait le dessus, et il réalisait combien il avait à perdre, combien il avait changé intérieurement. C'était comme si l'insouciance s'était envolée, il faudrait vivre avec ce poids sur ses épaules toute sa vie, et cette fatigue nommée remords.

« J'ai été idiot, complètement idiot » se répétait-il en se retournant dans ses draps humides, au petit matin, mais il suffisait parfois d'un parfum ou d'une chanson pour que tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti se réveille en lui, et le rende mélancolique. Parfois en traversant les jardins du Luxembourg son regard s'arrêtait sur telle ou telle silhouette fine, et les hommes aux cheveux très blonds attiraient toujours son œil, comme un aimant.

Un soir chez des amis « Yesterday » lui fit presque monter les larmes aux yeux, d'autant plus qu'il était tard et qu'il avait déjà trop bu. La mélancolie venait toujours dans ces moments là, qu'il chassait plus ou moins bien en se morigénant, ou par la peur. Le sceptre de la police rôdait parfois, et dans ses rêves il avait déjà été interrogé et arrêté plusieurs fois, voire emprisonné. Parfois ses cauchemars étaient si réalistes qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait rêvé, au matin. Chaque jour qui passait il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'aurait plus jamais de nouvelles de lui, et qu'il pensait de moins en moins à lui, ce qui était faux.

Ses articles avançaient pourtant, le travail étant plus que jamais une échappatoire à l'amour et à la peur. Les heures passées au journal lui permettaient de se concentrer sur son sujet, de reprendre pied dans la vraie vie, au milieu des cliquetis des machines à écrire et de la fumée des cigarettes.

- Tu vas bien, Harry ? demandaient ses collègues quand soudain il décrochait au milieu d'une conversation, et restait muet trop longtemps, les yeux dans le vide.

- Oui, oui.

- Tu rêves à ta dulcinée ?

- Oui, ma femme me manque, et mon fils, répondait-il avec le plus de sincérité possible. Heureusement ils rentrent bientôt.

Le meilleur moment de la journée était le pot pris au café avec François et Paul, ses meilleurs amis, l'un célibataire et l'autre divorcé. Les petits verres de blanc se succédaient au bar jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à dîner dans le restaurant d'à côté, où la serveuse les appelait par leurs prénoms.

- Un sourire de vous et je quitte ma mère, lui lançait François et elle répondait par un grand éclat de rire, révélant ses dents bien blanches.

- Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda un soir Harry, en attaquant son œuf mayonnaise.

- Oh non ! Les bonnes femmes ça va bien tant qu'on les voit de temps en temps, mais quand on est mariés avec, c'est une autre chanson ! Enfin, tu dois en savoir quelque chose, hein mon gars ?

- Mais je suis parfaitement heureux avec ma femme, rétorqua Harry, un brin vexé.

- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça que tu traînes avec nous tous les soirs ?

- Mais non, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas là, sinon je rentrerais chez moi, bien sûr.

- Dis donc, t'en as des sous pour payer des vacances comme ça à ta femme ! Ou t'as gagné à la loterie ?

- Mais non, c'est l'hôtel de son oncle, on ne paie pas. Presque pas. Et puis pour le bébé c'est mieux, le bon air de la montagne.

- Tu parles ! C'est sûr qu'avec ce qu'on fume ici, il ne serait pas heureux. Au fait, il est où, ton petit nid d'amour ? demanda François, l'œil vif.

- Mon quoi ?

- Ton appartement sur Paris. J'imagine que tu dois recevoir, le soir, hein mon cochon ?

- Comment ? Mais pas du tout ! rétorqua Harry en se redressant sur son siège.

Le tour de la conversation ne lui plaisait pas et il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, sans vraie raison. Il termina son entrée et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, pressé de rentrer.

- Allons donc, reprit Paul avec un clin d'oeil, tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu n'as jamais donné un coup de canif dans le contrat !

- Mais non, je vous jure. Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas, de toute manière, conclut-il d'un ton qu'il espérait définitif.

François se pencha vers lui pour lui reverser un verre de vin :

- Ah ah ! Tu rougis, mon gars, c'est qu'il a bien dû se passer quelque chose, hein ?

- Vous êtes deux idiots, et je vous assure que je n'ai jamais trompé Ginny. Avec une autre femme, ajouta-t-il par scrupule.

Tous deux s'esclaffèrent et Paul murmura d'un ton de confidence :

- Hé bien tu es bien bête. Tu es assez beau garçon, tu devrais en profiter tant qu'elle n'est pas là. Toujours ça de pris !

- Mais j'aime ma femme…

- Mais on ne te parle pas d'amour. On te parle de prendre du bon temps avec une jeunesse, pendant qu'elle est pas là. Y en a tant qui demanderaient que ça. Regarde la petite brune, là-bas, au fond du restau. Elle n'arrête pas de te fixer.

- N'importe quoi. Elle regarde par ici parce que vous faites du bruit, et c'est tout. J'aimerais qu'on parle d'autre chose, vous m'ennuyez, là.

- Mais tu nous la feras visiter, ta garçonnière ?

- Si vous continuez comme ça, non. Et puis de toute façon Ginny rentre bientôt, et ce sera terminé.

- Mon pauvre, pas de chance… soupira François faisant signe à la serveuse.

Harry ne répondit pas mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison, au fond.

oOo oOo oOo

Un lundi soir, alors qu'il était sur le point de se coucher dans sa chambre de bonne après avoir tranquillement dîné avec ses amis il eut la surprise d'entendre frapper à la porte. Il crut d'abord à une erreur, car il ne connaissait personne, puis se trouva face à une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, habillée en pantalon, qui lui dit :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Sylvie, j'habite en face de chez vous et je voulais vous prévenir qu'un homme vous a attendu une bonne partie de la journée, sur le palier. Vous auriez une cigarette ?

- Pardon ? Non, je ne fume pas, et vous êtes un peu jeune pour fumer, non ?

- J'ai 17 ans, et j'ai déjà fumé, vous savez, dit-elle en redressant le menton.

- Ben voyons. De quel homme parlez-vous ? Je ne connais personne ici, à part mes collègues et amis, et ils savent que je travaille, dans la journée.

- D'accord. C'était peut être une erreur. Je voulais vous prévenir, car ma mère déteste quand des gens rôdent dans l'escalier, surtout à notre étage. Parce que vous êtes notre locataire, vous savez ! ajouta-t-elle avec une fierté qui le fit sourire.

- Ah, très bien. Non, je ne vois pas qui c'est, dit-il en faisant mine de refermer la porte.

- Attendez ! Vous allez rester longtemps chez nous ? reprit-elle vivement.

Harry réprima un sourire en voyant qu'elle se tortillait pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de son petit meublé.

- Non, je ne compte pas rester ici longtemps, je vais bientôt retrouver ma femme et mon fils, répondit-il posément.

- Oh, vous êtes marié ?

- Hé oui. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, mademoiselle…

- Hum, oui. Bonne nuit. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, j'habite dans le petit meublé juste en face. Mes parents sont en dessous, ça me permet d'avoir un peu de liberté, pour préparer mon bachot. Mais dites à vos amis de ne pas trop traîner dans les couloirs, sauf s'ils sont mignons, bien sûr ! Comme celui de tout à l'heure, par exemple… conclut-elle en retournant vers sa porte.

- Attendez ! Qu'est ce que vous appelez mignon ? Il était comment ?

- Ah ah ! Vous voyez que vous le connaissez ! Il était grand et blond, bel homme. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait il est parti assez vite, ça m'a paru louche. C'est pour ça que je vous en parle…

- D'accord, merci, fit Harry, le cœur battant.

Draco.

Que faisait Draco ici, comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Harry eut l'impression que le plancher s'ouvrait sous lui, et son cerveau se mit à travailler à toute allure. Personne ne connaissait cette adresse, à part Ginny.

- C'était qui, alors ? redemanda la jeune fille d'un ton mutin.

- Euh… un cousin, qui n'habite pas Paris, improvisa-t-il. Il a dû vouloir me faire la surprise, ajouta-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il s'appuya quelques instants contre le mur, l'esprit embrouillé et le cœur à l'envers, incapable de savoir s'il était heureux ou non. Il redoutait de le revoir mais l'espoir l'emportait sur la peur, dans son excitation, et il n'osait se l'avouer. Comme à son habitude il se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa pièce, se demandant le but de cette visite.

Il oscillait entre la joie de le serrer dans ses bras, le besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, et son odeur… -ah ! son odeur- et la crainte qu'il lui réclame à nouveau de l'argent, sous un prétexte ou un autre. Etait-il seul ou avec Franck, allait-il poursuivre son horrible chantage ou au contraire le rassurer ?

« Draco, Draco, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? » murmura-t-il plusieurs fois, et le fait de prononcer son prénom accrut son émotion, il se mit à trembler.

Il se rendit à la fenêtre et scruta la petite rue plongée dans le noir, il n'y avait plus personne, il en fut presque déçu. Incapable de faire taire son énervement il descendit les marches et ouvrit la porte extérieure, pour vérifier son absence. Chaque ombre lui paraissait receler un secret, il fixa avec attention les rares passants de la ruelle qui le dévisagèrent, surpris.

Où le trouver, comment le fuir ?

Finalement Harry remonta chez lui d'un pas anxieux en se disant qu'avec un peu de chance il ne réapparaîtrait pas, tout en souhaitant le contraire. Il finit par se coucher l'esprit en émoi, bouleversé.

Le lendemain matin il retourna au journal et reprit sa vie, en parvenant presque à oublier l'incident, pris dans son quotidien et ses articles, jusqu'à son retour chez lui le soir. En montant les marches il pria pour ne pas le trouver en haut, ni sa jeune voisine, et fut soulagé de ne croiser personne.

Il venait à peine d'allumer la radio pour écouter son feuilleton préféré quand on frappa à la porte. Tout d'abord Harry ne bougea pas, tétanisé, puis devant l'insistance des coups se leva et ouvrit la porte, plus mort que vif. Il se retrouva en face non pas de la jeune Sylvie mais de Draco, trempé et l'air fatigué.

- Il pleut ? demanda-t-il bêtement, ne trouvant rien d'autre.

- Faut croire… je peux entrer ? demanda Draco d'un ton las.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? balbutia Harry en reculant d'un pas.

- Je voudrais juste un peu me sécher, répondit l'autre d'un ton si faux qu'Harry sut immédiatement qu'il mentait.

- Non. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi, Draco. C'est du passé tout ça, enfin c'était une erreur, plutôt. Va-t-en, s'il te plait.

Il lui sembla que Draco vacillait et il prit peur. Il n'allait pas se sentir mal chez lui, quand même ? Il secoua la tête et referma la porte en murmurant :

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne veux pas te voir, c'est impossible. Pardon…

« Harry » commença Draco, mais Harry n'en entendit pas davantage, ayant refermé la porte sur le blond.

Harry s'éloigna de l'entrée comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses et se mit les mains sur les oreilles, apeuré. Son cauchemar se matérialisait, avec le retour de Draco, et il dut se répéter qu'il le détestait pour se convaincre que les coups sourds dans sa poitrine n'étaient que de la peur. Au bout de quelques instants il se précipita à la fenêtre, pour vérifier qu'il était parti, mais la rue était déserte, et la pluie battante l'empêchait de discerner les rares silhouettes.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pour lui ? Pour l'argent ? Franck l'attendait-il en bas ? Harry resta longtemps immobile devant la vitre froide, et bientôt la buée la recouvrit presque complètement, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à bouger et reprendre sa vie, comme si le simple fait de quitter son poste d'observation le mettait en danger.

Il frissonna plusieurs fois et se chercha finalement un pull, qu'il enfila sans vraiment y penser. Le feuilleton à la radio n'avait aucun sens, il ne comprenait aucune parole, ne réussissant pas à retrouver ses esprits. Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation il se dit que Draco lui avait peut être laissé une lettre dans la boîte, avec une explication – ou un chantage à la clé.

« Je verrai ça demain » se dit-il en tentant de respirer calmement. Il s'étendit sur son lit dans l'espoir de dormir mais l'agitation ne le quittait pas, et bientôt la pensée de l'éventuel courrier fut si forte qu'il se releva d'un bond et se précipita sur la porte pour vérifier. Si le chantage avait repris il devait le savoir, absolument.

En ouvrant sa porte donnant sur le couloir il trébucha sur une forme et faillit tomber, avant de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un était assis par terre, à ses pieds.

- Draco ! Mais tu es fou ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques là ? dit-il en se rattrapant à l'épaule humide de son cousin.

- Tu vois bien. Je me sèche, répondit une voix rauque dans l'obscurité.

- Mais tu ne peux pas rester là ! Il faut partir, Draco, tout de suite, reprit Harry à nouveau en colère, en allumant la lumière dans le couloir.

- Non. Je ne bougerai pas. Je n'ai pas les moyens de passer une autre nuit à l'hôtel, je suis désolé. Je resterai là, et je ne ferai pas de bruit, ne t'inquiète pas. Demain je partirai, mais là je n'ai plus le courage…

Harry l'observa de haut, Draco n'ayant pas levé la tête vers lui, et son ton morne et ses épaules basses l'irritèrent encore davantage.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu as bien de la famille à Paris, non ? Il n'y a pas que moi ici, que je sache ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi !

Devant le silence et l'immobilité de Draco il s'accroupit pour enfin le voir, et fut surpris de ne lire aucune émotion sur sa face maigre, ni dans ses yeux vides.

- Tu m'entends ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir ta famille ! fit Harry en le saisissant par les épaules et en le secouant, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco se laissait secouer sans réagir, tête et bras ballants, telle une poupée de chiffon, puis leva un regard fatigué sur Harry.

- La famille ? Quelle famille ? Ils me rejettent tous, tu le sais bien, non ?

- Mais tu veux quoi, à la fin ?

Le regard las du blond devint plus intense, et Harry y vit briller une drôle de lueur, qui lui serra le cœur.

- Dormir. Juste dormir. Ca fait trop longtemps que je traîne dehors. Et te parler.

- Ben voyons ! Encore un prétexte, hein ? Mais réponds, bon sang ! reprit Harry au moment où la lumière s'éteignit sur le palier. Merde, ça s'est éteint. Bon, rentre 5 minutes pour te sécher. Mais que 5 minutes, hein ?

Ils se relevèrent en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, Harry luttant contre le trouble provoqué par la présence du blond et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, au milieu de sa petite chambre. Draco était blême et las, mais Harry décida de ne pas se laisser émouvoir, et releva le menton :

- Bon, je t'écoute.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Je ne me sens pas très bien, souffla l'autre en vacillant légèrement.

- Oui, prends une chaise. Ca ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas dormi ni mangé depuis longtemps, j'ai les idées floues, répondit Draco en s'asseyant.

- Mais tu viens d'où ? Tu n'étais pas à l'hôtel ? Où sont tes affaires ?

- Je les ai laissées dans le dernier hôtel que j'ai quitté en douce, la nuit. Je n'ai plus d'argent depuis pas mal de temps, en fait. Je n'ai plus que ça, dit-il en désignant du menton ses vêtements froissés, à la propreté douteuse.

- Mais comment t'as fait pour en arriver là, bon dieu ?

- C'est une longue histoire, tu sais… je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles l'entendre.

Harry crispa ses poings, fou de rage :

- Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, tu m'entends ? Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes embrouilles !

Draco acquiesça et posa ses mains sur la table, qu'il regarda longuement, sans parler. Tout ce que son attitude sous entendait de problèmes futurs mit les nerfs d'Harry à rude épreuve, et il reprit, la mâchoire presque bloquée de colère :

- Et puis enlève cet imper trempé, ça dégouline par terre !

Il éteignit la radio alors que Draco se dévêtait maladroitement, et le silence lui parut soudain encore plus menaçant, presque étouffant. Il s'assit à table en face de lui, la peur au ventre. Sans quitter ses propres mains des yeux, Draco commença lentement :

- C'est une histoire un peu compliquée… j'ai tout fait pour éviter ça, tu sais…

- Eviter quoi ? demanda Harry alors que le silence se prolongeait.

Draco haussa les épaules, visiblement mal à l'aise et Harry s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient, même s'il tentait de les tenir fermement l'une contre l'autre. L'exaspération se mêlait à la pitié, son vis-à-vis n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune homme élégant, voire prétentieux qu'il avait connu. Il sentit une vague de pure terreur monter en lui, accrue par la gêne du blond.

- Draco, je t'en supplie, l'attente est insupportable. Viens en au fait ou pars tout de suite. En fait je préfèrerais que tu partes tout de suite, que tu ne me dises rien, ajouta-t-il en se mettant debout d'un bond.

- Tu parles. Tu ressembles bien à ta famille d'adoption, de ce côté-là. Le même courage, le même soutien. Bravo.

- Arrête avec tes salades. J'ai refait ma vie, je t'ai oublié. Sèche toi et pars, s'il te plait.

En hochant lentement la tête Draco essaya de se remettre debout mais retomba lourdement sur la chaise, déséquilibré.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade, blessé ?

- Je… je n'ai pas mangé depuis trois jours, j'ai la tête qui tourne. C'est rien, ça va passer.

- Ok, je comprends mieux. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te donner, je dîne au café du coin en général. Il doit me rester des biscuits, dit-il en sortant un paquet de petits-beurre de son unique placard. Tu veux boire quoi ?

- N'importe quoi de chaud, je suis gelé. Gelé jusqu'à la moelle.

- Ca doit être à cause de la pluie. Tu es idiot de t'être fait tremper comme ça, fit Harry en faisant chauffer de l'eau pour lui préparer un café.

Le fait d'agir lui fit du bien et il sentit l'angoisse diminuer. Il sortit deux tasses, des cuillères et du sucre, avant d'aller chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain.

- Essuie au moins tes cheveux, tu vas attraper la mort, dit-il en la lui tendant sans le regarder. Un sucre ou deux ?

- Un seul, merci, répondit Draco qui grignotait un biscuit sans entrain.

- Ta veste est mouillée, tu veux un pull ?

- Je ne veux pas abuser…

Harry ne releva pas et partit chercher son pull favori dans ses affaires, mais détourna les yeux quand l'autre l'enfila. L'imaginer dans son pull était déjà une torture bien suffisante, et il se promit de le laver ensuite sans le respirer profondément. Toujours debout il observait Draco comme une mère regarde son enfant manger, avec exaspération et compassion. Les mains fines de Draco lui paraissaient presque cadavériques, chaque veine était apparente sous la peau rougie par le froid.

- Tu es bien installé, reprit Draco après son second biscuit.

- Tu trouves ? C'est très simple, mais c'est plus pratique que d'habiter chez mes beaux parents, pour mon boulot.

- Et puis ta voisine est charmante…

- Moui. Elle est particulière. J'aime pas quand elle me surveille comme ça, conclut Harry en se rasseyant à table. Mais tu n'es pas venu ici pour me parler de ma voisine, j'imagine ?

- Non, tu as raison. J'aimerais bien.

La tasse de café tinta en se posant la table et Harry se demanda pourquoi ils échangeaient des banalités dans un tel moment. Excès de politesse ou fuite ? Il soupira et déclara finalement : « Vas-y. Je t'écoute. Autant être fixé. Tu veux quoi ? De l'argent ? ».

Une esquisse de sourire dépité apparut sur le visage maigre, et Draco baissa les yeux :

- Si seulement. Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est important. C'est presque une question de vie ou de mort pour moi. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je comprendrai.

- C'est-à-dire ? fit Harry en sentant son estomac se nouer.

- La police a retrouvé le corps de Franck au fond d'un lac, en Suisse.

- Quoi ? Fit Harry en sentant ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête.

- Ils cherchent le coupable – a priori ce n'est pas un suicide- et je suis le suspect tout trouvé, tu imagines. Avec ma réputation et les révélations de ma chère famille sur mes relations avec lui, ils m'ont interrogé pendant deux longues heures. J'ai cru ne pas en ressortir...

- Ils t'ont laissé repartir ? fit Harry sans réfléchir, sous le coup de l'étonnement.

- Oui, ils m'ont laissé repartir, grâce à l'avocat payé par ma soeur… merci de ta confiance, Harry. Toi aussi tu penses que je suis coupable, c'est ça ? reprit Draco, les épaules basses.

- Non ! Je ne dis pas ça. Enfin je n'en sais rien… mais je ne pense pas que ce soit toi, bien sûr. Tu dis qu'on l'a retrouvé au fond d'un lac ? Quelle horreur ! Il y a longtemps ? demanda Harry en frissonnant malgré lui.

- Non, c'est tout récent. Le corps avait séjourné dans l'eau quelques semaines, mais –bien entendu- ils pensent qu'il a été assassiné dès sa disparition, et c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont interrogé.

- Oh merde…

Harry regarda les mains de Draco puis détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre, sur laquelle tombaient des gerbes d'eau. Il avait comme un sentiment d'irréalité, une histoire aussi horrible dans son cadre quotidien, c'était comme un cauchemar qui prendrait vie, et il tenta de se raccrocher à des pensées rassurantes –sa femme, son fils- sans vraiment y parvenir. Son monde semblait glisser et sombrer comme les gouttes sur la vitre, silencieusement.

- Ils sont persuadés que c'est moi, parce que nous vivions ensemble. Et bien sûr, pour la Police, si on est pédé on est perverti, et dangereux. Si tu avais vu le petit sourire du policier qui m'a interrogé sur nos relations, à Franck et moi… ce qu'on faisait ensemble, et comment, et pourquoi. C'était immonde, fit Draco en secouant la tête.

- Il a demandé des détails ?

Draco se raidit mais ne répondit pas, et Harry se sentit atrocement gêné. Il connaissait tous les mots, tous les gestes mais les évoquer devant un policier devait être une humiliation absolue, et son cœur se serra. Comment justifier d'une telle attitude, quoi raconter ? Tout était intime et indicible, inexplicable.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux, aucun n'ayant le courage de le rompre. Harry en avait déjà trop entendu, il aurait voulu que Draco parte, qu'il disparaisse à jamais avant que la honte ne se propage sur lui, par un virus abject. Son regard se fixa sur la photo sur la commode, Ginny, Laurent et lui, assis sur la pelouse devant l'hôtel, heureux et souriants.

Où était la vérité, la réalité ?

Il ne le savait plus, mais à cet instant il aurait tout donné pour ne jamais avoir connu l'homme assis en face de lui. Un poids immense sur les épaules l'empêchait de se lever, et presque de respirer. Son cerveau bloquait toujours sur le même point : les policiers feraient-ils le lien entre eux ?

- Et… et moi ? souffla-t-il enfin. Tu attends quoi de moi ?

- Je… c'est compliqué. Tu te rappelles que je suis passé te voir dans ta chambre, un soir ? Tu t'en souviens, hein ?

- Oui, et alors ? demanda le brun à contre coeur.

- Hé bien… si tu pouvais dire que j'étais avec toi, cette nuit-là… tu me sauverais la vie, car c'était sûrement le soir du meurtre, et le lendemain matin j'ai pris le train à la première heure -Dieu merci j'ai encore le ticket, murmura Draco en levant un regard plein d'espoir vers lui.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? Dire ça à la Police ? Tu te rends compte du scandale ? Mais je suis fichu, moi, si je dis ça ! Tu imagines la réaction de ma femme, ses parents ? rétorqua Harry en se levant d'un bond et en se mettant à tourner en rond autour de la table. Non, c'est impossible. Non, non, je ne peux pas faire ça, c'est impossible. C'est impossible, tu entends ?

Draco se tassa légèrement dans son siège, yeux clos, mais Harry ne le regardait plus. Toute sa compassion s'était envolée au profit d'une terreur brutale qui lui vrillait le ventre et les nerfs, il aurait pu hurler. Soudain il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Draco :

- Tu n'as pas parlé de moi, j'espère ? Tu n'as rien dit, hein ? fit-il en le secouant par les épaules. Réponds, bon sang ! Réponds…

- Non, je… pas directement.

- Pas directement ? Ca veut dire quoi ? Oh merde, t'as parlé de moi ! Tu leur as tout raconté, avec tous les détails ? fit-il en le secouant de plus belle. C'est pas vrai, hein ?

Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres fines, et Draco lâcha :

- Non, je ne leur ai pas tout raconté, rassure-toi. Ils n'ont pas trop fouillé de ce côté-là, ce qui les intéressait c'était Franck et moi. Je t'ai juste cité parmi les gens que j'ai rencontrés en balade, ou au bar, en passant. T'es de la famille, de toute façon. J'ai même rien dit pour la nuit ensemble, je voulais te demander l'autorisation avant. Parce que je me doutais que ça ne te ferait pas plaisir, la vérité.

- Quoi ? Quelle vérité ?

- La vérité sur tes penchants, la vérité sur toi et moi dans les fourrés, à l'hôtel, tu te rappelles ? Tu veux les détails ?

- Non ! non, surtout pas, répondit précipitamment Harry, les oreilles brûlantes.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité, la sacro sainte vérité si chère aux gens biens, comme toi et ta famille. Et le fait qu'on a passé une partie de la nuit ensemble, ce soir-là, c'est aussi la vérité, Harry. Tu veux que je mente pour toi ? ajouta-t-il en cillant.

- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

- Mais pour te protéger, pour sauver les apparences… si je mens pour toi, tu feras quoi pour moi ?

- Quoi ?

Harry fit un bond en arrière, sentant un précipice s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, et renversa de son coude le cadre de la photo de famille qu'il chérissait, qui se brisa à ses pieds.

- On est dans la même galère, mon amour. Alors il va falloir qu'on s'entraide, tu comprends ? Il va falloir que tu m'aides, Harry, souffla Draco en étirant ses lèvres en un petit sourire crispé.

**A suivre….**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent, et surtout à ceux qui reviewent...RDV la semaine prochaine pour la suite ^^**

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**_

_**Jessica : Tu avais parfaitement raison, c'est bizarre ce bruit de dégringolade et le chien qui aboie… maintenant on sait pourquoi ! Je suis contente que tu aies plus apprécié Ginny dans le chapitre précédent, tout le monde la déteste d'habitude alors qu'elle n'est pas si horrible que ça, son seul défaut c'est d'être une femme ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant mon histoire, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'on ne s'ennuie pas, j'espère que c'est toujours le cas ! Merci pour ta longue review et ta fidélité !**_

_**Sly : la voilà la suite, tu vois que ça ne s'arrange pas, loin de là ! C'est clair qu'on a envie de croire Draco, mais ça devient de plus en plus difficile, non ? A moins que… Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! **_

_**Kaylee : mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu laisses une review juste pour dire que tu aimes ! Ca me fait super plaisir, et c'est l'essentiel (de toute façon je ne crois pas aux reviews constructives, anyway). J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! **_

_**BISOUS A TOUS ! **_


	14. Quand on a que l'amour

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 14**

**Quand on a que l'amour**

**Merci d'être toujours là, semaine après semaine, à suivre cette histoire pas toujours simple, dans un contexte difficile… merci d'être toujours là, cette histoire je l'ai écrite pour vous, même si je sais qu'elle ne correspond pas aux attendus du genre ^^ **

**_"Quand on que l'amour" est bien sûr une chanson de Jacques Brel, sur mon FB vous en trouverez deux versions, choisissez votre préférée..._**

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise, livide :

- Tu me menaces ? Tu vas tout raconter à la Police ? Mais tu te rends compte que ma vie est finie, si tu racontes tout ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça, hein ?

Draco baissa les yeux et touilla le reste de son café d'une main un peu malhabile :

- Et moi, ma vie ? Elle n'a pas d'importance, hein ? Je suis un salaud, donc tout le monde s'en fiche, c'est ça ? Je parie même que toi et ta chère famille vous seriez heureux que je me retrouve en prison, hein ? Bon débarras…

- Non, non, mais enfin… si ça se sait pour toi et moi, c'est la fin de tout, et je ne reverrai plus jamais mon fils. Tu te rends compte du scandale ?

Une esquisse de sourire amer se dessina sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis :

- Et moi, ma fille ? Tu crois que je la reverrai si je suis derrière les barreaux ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir une famille ?

Les derniers mots résonnèrent dans un silence lourd, entrecoupé du bruit des rafales de pluie sur la fenêtre. Plus que jamais la famille était leur lien et leur frein, et tous deux savaient qu'il ne fallait espérer aucun soutien de ce côté-là. Harry hésitait entre la fureur et le désespoir, il crispa ses poings pour résister à l'envie de déformer le visage trop lisse en face de lui, faire saigner la bouche qui lui avait sûrement menti. D'abord le chantage pour avoir de l'argent puis celui-là, il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter cela, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait contre lui de la sorte.

Un instant il se dit qu'il lui suffirait de sortir un grand couteau du tiroir sous la table pour le faire taire, voire même s'en débarrasser définitivement. Le cerveau en ébullition il caressa cette idée quelques secondes, voir la longue lame transpercer la poitrine maigre et s'enfoncer jusqu'au cœur, entre les côtes. Si Draco avait un cœur, ce qui était loin d'être sûr. Il lui apparaissait en cet instant comme un suppôt du Diable, un monstre malfaisant, à éliminer par tous les moyens. Il se vit en train de traîner le corps dans les escaliers avant de réaliser qu'un meurtre ne serait qu'un scandale supplémentaire dans cette pénible histoire, et qu'il faisait fausse route.

« C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller », se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, plein d'espoir.

Mais Draco était bien là, face à lui, le rictus amer à la bouche, les yeux cernés, fiévreux. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à soulever sa tasse sans trembler, dépassé par les évènements, puis dans un sursaut il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser avoir comme ça, sans combattre. Il secoua la tête et déclara :

- Si tu racontes quoi que ce soit, je nierai. Personne ne sait que tu venais me voir. Personne ne t'a vu ce soir-là, à l'hôtel. Je nierai.

- Bravo, belle mentalité. Quand je pense que tu te crois supérieur à moi, meilleur que moi ! En fait tu es prêt à mentir pour sauver ta réputation, hein ? Finalement tu as choisi la bonne famille, tu leur ressembles bien, Harry, lâcha Draco avec amertume.

- Arrête avec ça ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait le reste de la nuit, si tu l'as passé avec Franck ou un autre, alors tu veux que je me sacrifie pour toi ? Après le chantage que tu m'as fait ? Non, je ne me laisserai pas faire, Draco, pas question. Je ne gâcherai pas tout pour toi. Pas pour un menteur comme toi.

- Le mensonge. La vérité. Tu n'as que ces mots là à la bouche, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu sais du mensonge ? Crois moi, toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire, et tu le sais très bien. Quand on a fait ce que tu as fait, avec moi, on s'abstient de faire la morale, Harry. Tu es aussi perverti que moi, voire plus, parce que je ne me cache pas, moi. Je n'ai pas un fils et une gentille femme qui ne se doutent de rien, moi. Tu es pire que moi, en fait.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, et tu as tellement honte que tu es prêt à me voir pendu pour sauver les apparences. Pas pour sauver ta peau, non, juste pour sauver les apparences. Mais tu crois que même si tu nies il n'y aura pas un doute ? Toutes ces soirées seul dans ta chambre, loin de ta famille, et les draps qu'on a souillés, ce soir là ? Combien tu crois que ça peut durer, ce petit jeu ?

- Il n'y a pas de petit jeu. J'ai eu un moment d'égarement mais c'est fini. Je suis rentré dans le rang, il ne se passera plus rien. C'est fini. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, fit Harry d'une voix un peu plus ferme.

Draco hocha la tête puis alluma une cigarette à moitié écrasée, d'un geste habile :

- Ben voyons. C'est tellement pratique. Tes remords t'achètent une nouvelle virginité, c'est ça ? Mais quand tu seras face aux juges, tu crois que ça suffira ? Quand les policiers t'interrogeront toute une matinée, comme moi, tu crois que tu tiendras le coup ?

- Arrête. Tais-toi. Fous le camp. Fous le camp ! cria Harry en se levant et en ouvrant la porte toute grande.

Pendant quelques instants Draco ne bougea pas, puis les doigts qui tenaient la cigarette se mirent à trembler et il murmura :

- Ne mets pas dehors, s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas tomber ou je serai obligé de tout dire à la Police, parce que je serai si seul que plus rien n'aura d'importance.

- Mais tu veux quoi, exactement ?

- Je voudrais commencer par me reposer. Une nuit. Tout ça est trop lourd pour moi, Harry, je n'y arrive plus.

- Mais… et la Police ? fit Harry avec méfiance.

- Pour l'instant ils n'ont aucune preuve contre moi, que des présomptions. Si tu me soutiens, si tu peux me trouver un endroit pour dormir je ne dirai rien, promis. Je garderai notre secret jusqu'au bout, si tu es avec moi. Je n'ai pas plus envie d'un scandale que toi, tu sais. Je veux juste sauver ma peau, tu comprends ? Même si elle ne vaut pas grand-chose.

Harry fronça les sourcils puis reprit lentement, sceptique :

- Si je t'aide à te trouver un endroit tu ne diras rien ?

- Non, je ne dirai rien. Pas si je n'y suis pas obligé. Je n'ai aucune envie d'alimenter les gazettes avec notre histoire, je veux juste un endroit pour me poser et préparer ma défense calmement, avec mon avocat. Je n'utiliserai l'alibi de notre nuit ensemble que si je n'ai pas le choix, je te le jure. Il ne faut pas qu'on se batte l'un contre l'autre, il faut qu'on fasse front ensemble. Je ne te veux pas de mal, Harry. Je te le jure. Aide-moi, et je disparaîtrai dès que je le pourrai.

- Comment tu as fait pour me trouver ici, d'abord ?

- Je connaissais l'adresse de tes beaux parents, je t'ai suivi jusqu'à ton bureau puis ici.

- Vraiment ? Mais je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…

- Je sais être discret, et je n'avais nulle part où aller, de toute façon. Tu es mon seul soutien, mon seul… ami. Tu veux bien m'aider ? dit-il plus doucement.

Pendant un instant Harry hésita, perplexe. Draco paraissait sincère et l'angoisse venait de retomber d'un coup sur ses épaules nouées, il ressentit une immense fatigue.

- C'est un cauchemar, n'est ce pas ? Je vais me réveiller, hein ? Dis moi que tout cela n'est pas vrai, Draco. Comment on en est arrivés là ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il tendit la main et alluma le plafonnier, qui les aveugla d'un coup. Réalisant qu'on les verrait de l'immeuble en face Harry l'éteignit à nouveau et alluma la petite lampe basse, près de son lit, avant de fermer les volets. Il se retourna ensuite et fit face à Draco, qui n'avait pas répondu.

- Raconte moi toute l'histoire avec Franck, au moins. Qui l'a assassiné ? Pourquoi ? Je n'y comprends rien, pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

- Oui, tu as raison, j'aurais dû commencer par le commencement, je crois, fit Draco à mi-voix. Drôle d'histoire. Je ne sais même pas quand elle commence, en fait. C'est idiot, hein ? Et pourtant ça ne me ressemble pas, de me fourrer dans des histoires sentimentales inextricables. C'est tout ce que je déteste, en fait. Il reste encore du café ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants.

- Oui, dans la cafetière. Sers-toi, répondit Harry sans bouger.

- Ca fait du bien de boire quelque chose de chaud et sucré, reprit Draco en entourant la tasse de ses longs doigts, pour les réchauffer. En fait tout a commencé vraiment quand Franck s'est douté que je voyais quelqu'un, alors que j'habitais chez lui. Je n'y prêtais pas attention mais il était très jaloux, il posait des questions tout le temps.

- Mais pourquoi tu habitais chez lui, alors ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Pour ne pas m'éloigner de l'hôtel dont on m'avait foutu à la porte. Je n'avais pas les moyens de me payer quelque chose ailleurs, tout était si cher, là bas.

- Pour ne pas t'éloigner de ta fille, ou de moi ?

- Bonne question. Tu veux quoi ? Un joli mensonge, ou la vérité ? Tu ne réponds pas ? Oui, c'était pour Isabelle, mais c'était surtout pour toi. Je t'avais dans la peau, je n'arrivais pas à partir. Amusant, hein ? Moi qui ai toujours joué avec les sentiments des autres, je me suis trouvé pris comme un collégien, presque malgré toi. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi. Tu m'as toujours pris pour un salaud et un menteur, ce que je suis en général, et pourtant là j'étais sincère. Et amoureux, pour ce que ça peut recouvrir. Tu m'as fait payer tout ce que j'ai fait aux autres je crois, et je ne sais toujours pas comment.

En sentant ses joues et ses oreilles chauffer Harry fixa le tapis au sol, comme s'il essayait d'en apprendre les motifs. Ces aveux le mettaient mal à l'aise, lui non plus ne comprenait pas bien ses sentiments et aurait préféré que tout cela reste sur le plan physique.

Il déglutit et attendit la suite, le regard rivé au plancher. Draco reprit à voix basse :

- La suite, tu la connais. Franck était moins sot que je ne l'aurais cru, un jour il m'a suivi et il nous a vus en forêt, toi et moi. Cet imbécile a vu rouge et quand je suis rentré il m'a fait une scène –une scène de jalousie, tu imagines ?- et m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et toi. Je lui ai ri au nez, j'avoue. C'était peut être pas la meilleure réaction à avoir, il tenait vraiment à moi je crois, mais c'était tellement grotesque ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de faire semblant, pas pour lui. Je le considérais comme un gentil garçon un peu niais, que j'avais bien entortillé, comme les autres. C'est pourtant là qu'il a commencé à être menaçant, à me demander de l'argent pour garder le silence. Au début je ne l'ai pas trop pris au sérieux puis j'ai compris qu'il était prêt à tout pour se venger de nous, alors j'ai payé. Des petites sommes d'abord, puis de plus grosses, empruntées ça et là. C'est là que je suis venu te voir, rappelle-toi. Et quand je n'ai plus eu d'argent je lui ai donné ma voiture, mais il devenait de plus en plus gourmand. Et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça se sache, pour toi et moi, conclut-il les yeux dans le vague. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Harry resta muet quelques instants, indécis, mais ne répondit pas. L'histoire paraissait crédible pourtant quelque chose le gênait, sans qu'il pût dire pourquoi. Imaginer Franck en voyou et Draco amoureux était largement improbable, bien plus que l'inverse.

- Mais… pourquoi a-t-il été assassiné, alors ? interrogea Harry avec difficulté.

- Bonne question. Cet idiot avait pris goût au jeu, aux casinos clandestins. C'est moi qui l'avais emmené là-bas, au départ, pour me distraire. Les soirées avec lui étaient si ennuyeuses, si tu savais… Au moins là bas je m'amusais un peu, même en sa présence. Et puis tout ça lui est monté à la tête, les jetons, les belles toilettes, l'argent facile, le champagne. Il s'est laissé prendre dans l'engrenage, avec mon argent. Cet idiot qui n'avait jamais joué s'est fait plumer et a perdu tout ce que je lui ai filé, jusqu'à ma voiture.

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour l'aider ?

- Non, je le détestais. Je te jure à la fin je n'avais plus que mépris pour lui, qui me rackettait sans remords. Ah, il avait bien changé le petit guide timide des débuts, qui était puceau –d'après ce qu'il disait ! Je ne le reconnaissais plus, et il n'écoutait rien. Et je ne voulais pas que le scandale t'éclabousse, alors j'en ai accepté tant et plus. Ca t'étonne, hein ? Oui, je suis un imbécile, faut croire. Peut être que moi aussi je voulais me protéger par rapport à ma fille, à notre famille. Garder un semblant de dignité.

- Et alors ?

- Alors un soir qu'il essayait encore de me soutirer de l'argent parce que ses créanciers étaient après lui je lui ai dit que cette fois c'était terminé, je n'avais plus rien à lui filer. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était trop. J'étais sec, laminé. Et je suis passé te voir, souviens-toi. C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, le lendemain je suis parti en train et je suppose qu'ils l'ont rattrapé.

Harry resta interdit quelques instants, tentant de démêler le faux du vrai, puis il souffla :

- Et tu l'as dit à la Police ?

- Oui. Ca, je leur ai dit. Qu'il avait des dettes de jeu et qu'il ne s'en sortait pas. Mais je n'ai pas parlé du chantage. Et je n'ai pas parlé de toi et moi.

Toi et moi. Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Harry, lui donnant le tournis. Toi et moi. Il détestait Draco de tout son cœur mais il y avait eu ces moments intenses entre eux, les plus intenses qu'il ait vécus. Il y avait eu leurs peaux moites et les gestes interdits, la souffrance et le plaisir, inoubliables. Et les mots d'amour, illusoires.

Ils se regardèrent longuement et Harry sentit des fourmillements dans son ventre, une tension qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Il s'efforça de se calmer et d'oublier le passé, les images trop précises qui lui venaient en tête pour garder la tête froide, le cœur sec. La température semblait avoir grimpé de plusieurs degrés et en même temps des frissons le parcouraient, irrépressibles.

Comme mû par une force invisible Draco se leva et s'approcha du lit d'un pas un peu mécanique, la nuque raide, les yeux rivés sur Harry qui recula sur le lit, apeuré.

- Non. Reste où tu es, Draco. Ne me touche pas, surtout pas. Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à ça ? croassa-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Avec tous les ennuis qu'on a et …?

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà la bouche affamée de Draco se pressait sur ses lèvres, et des bras nerveux l'enserrèrent presque convulsivement, sans tendresse. Harry tenta faiblement de se dégager mais Draco pesait de tout son poids sur lui, le coinçant entre le lit et le mur.

- Mais… non, non, je ne veux pas… lâcha-t-il dans un souffle peu convaincant, en essayant de se dégager.

C'était le pire moment pour ce genre de choses et pourtant il avait accumulé tant de tensions ces derniers temps que son corps semblait attendre, voire espérer ce type d'affrontement. Il se mit à se débattre plus fermement, lançant bras et jambes pour se libérer, donnant des coups de rein au hasard mais les mains de Draco le tenaient comme des pinces et son corps maigre le bloquait contre le matelas. Après quelques ruades malhabiles il parvint presque à se redresser et s'échapper, quand Draco l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa à nouveau sans ménagement, enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche sans hésitation. Il en profita pour se placer à califourchon sur lui et se mit à se frotter sans retenue contre son bas ventre comprimé.

- Tu vas voir, ça va nous faire du bien à tous les deux, souffla-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry et ce dernier ferma brièvement les yeux, immobile.

- Non…

- De toute façon la messe est dite pour nous, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter, une dernière fois ? Juste toi et moi, une dernière fois…

En secouant la tête de droite à gauche Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres meurtries, sentit le goût métallique de son propre sang dans sa bouche et cessa de résister, étendu sur le couvre-lit. Tout cela finirait mal, la rage qui les habitait était telle qu'ils auraient pu aller très loin, par folie ou désespoir, s'entretuer peut être. La lueur dans le regard de Draco lui parut démente et un flux d'adrénaline le traversa de la tête aux pieds, il se cambra et se laissa submerger par les émotions violentes, haine et désir mêlés.

En soufflant bruyamment ils se déshabillèrent maladroitement, retrouvant les gestes un peu chaotiques de leurs étreintes en forêt, souvent hagardes. Mais cette fois la bestialité était accrue par la désespérance de leur situation, ce danger qui rôdait autour d'eux, la famille, la police et le sceptre de Franck. En se mettant à genoux Harry s'agrippa aux hanches de Draco, qu'il griffa de ses doigts trop crispés et pénétra brusquement, le faisant gémir.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni morale ni famille, que cette chair rougie et maltraitée, sous lui, que cette haine qu'il ressentait pour lui, ardente comme le désir. Chaque coup de rein les amenait un peu plus près du gouffre, entre plaisir et douleur, honte et jouissance. C'était leur revanche sur la vie et le monde, cette perversité assumée pleinement, explosant par tous les pores de leurs peaux moites.

L'excitation retombée ils se rhabillèrent sans se regarder, trop fatigués pour se jouer la comédie de l'amour. Le sexe les avait brièvement unis mais ils restaient une menace l'un pour l'autre et Harry refit le lit avec dégoût, après.

- Tu veux que je dorme où ? demanda Draco en ré-enfilant ses vêtements sales et en jetant un coup d'œil à la petite pièce.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit ici, tu ne vas pas dormir sur une chaise, si ? Tu peux aller te laver, si tu veux, il y a un lavabo là-bas, fit-il en montrant la porte des toilettes.

L'appartement était sommaire et ne comportait pas de douche, comme souvent à l'époque. Harry le vit s'enfermer sans les toilettes avec lassitude, regrettant déjà d'avoir accepté de l'aider. Mais avait-il vraiment accepté, et avait-il eu le choix ?

Il était tard, il décida de se coucher, les membres engourdis par la fatigue et l'esprit brumeux.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours qui suivirent furent source d'angoisse intense pour Harry, qui craignait à chaque instant voir débarquer la police chez lui mais ne trouvait pas d'alternative pour loger Draco. Ce dernier reprenait peu à peu des couleurs mais se plaignait de devoir rester enfermé toute la journée, pour échapper au regard curieux de la voisine qui n'aurait pas manqué de les interroger. Harry avait beau faire et refaire ses comptes, il n'avait pas suffisamment d'argent pour lui payer un autre appartement ou une chambre d'hôtel, ayant tout juste assez pour financer avec son salaire le sien et les restaus avec ses collègues.

Il disparaissait chaque matin pour aller travailler et retrouvait Draco chaque soir, parfois avec déplaisir. S'il parvenait à l'oublier au journal grâce à son travail sa présence constante le soir l'agaçait, d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour participer à l'entretien ou au ménage de l'appartement et paressait toute la journée sur le lit, à lire ou écouter la radio. Harry devait également lui rapporter à manger, en général du pain et du jambon que Draco mâchonnait sans entrain, seul à table.

Mais certains soirs ils se lovaient l'un contre l'autre avec tendresse, avides d'amour et de caresses, et Harry ne regrettait plus sa présence. Il retrouvait avec plaisir sa bouche tiède et son corps mince, son agacement disparaissait avec les baisers ardents du blond, toujours empressé auprès de lui.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point-là ? lui demandait-il quand Draco l'attirait à lui, en fin de journée.

- Oui. Et je n'ai rien fait de la journée que de penser à toi…

- Menteur ! murmurait alors Harry en faisant mine de se dégager, sans beaucoup de force.

- Si, je t'assure… Viens par là, viens…

Si les gestes de l'amour étaient devenus un rituel bien rôdé, jusque dans leurs dérobades parfois, le fait de dormir l'un contre l'autre les réconfortait plus qu'ils ne se l'avouaient, la nuit. Ils restaient souvent à se regarder, après, sans mot dire. Parfois ils partageaient une cigarette, et Harry sentait le corps frêle trembler contre le sien, malgré la tiédeur de septembre. Les mots étaient inutiles à cet instant là, ils partageaient juste leur mélancolie commune, et la certitude des regrets à venir.

- C'est bon que tu sois là, soupirait parfois l'un ou l'autre, en ultime confidence.

Pour quelques heures ils tentaient d'oublier les doutes et les soupçons, et Harry, qui avait toujours préféré dormir seul aimait mêler ses jambes à celle de Draco, et l'écouter respirer. Un besoin de protection de réveillait parfois en lui, alors il remontait le drap sur eux et il fermait les yeux, imaginant un cocon moelleux au lit de son lit trop petit. Plusieurs fois il avait eu envie de lui demander de partir mais sa présence lui était devenue salutaire, malgré lui. Un rayon de lune passait parfois dans ses cheveux clairs, un soupir le réveillait et il restait longtemps à regarder au plafond, solidement ancré à son corps, presque rassuré.

- Et si on partait tous les deux ? souffla Draco un soir, la tête posée contre son épaule, nu contre lui.

- Partir ? Partir où ?

- Je ne sais pas. En Allemagne, chez ma sœur. On trouvera bien un lieu pas trop cher, un petit boulot…

- Un petit boulot ? Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas travailler…

- Ici, non. Mais pour qu'on vive ensemble, pourquoi pas.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, perplexe. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco malgré la pénombre, pour voir s'il plaisantait, mais ne sut rien lire sur les traits émaciés de son compagnon. Il se raidit imperceptiblement et murmura :

- Et nos enfants ? Laurent, Isabelle ? Tu te rends compte du scandale si on part ensemble ? On ne les reverra jamais…

Il se rendit compte que sa voix déraillait alors il se tut, mal à l'aise. Draco redressa un peu la tête et le fixa dans le noir, de ses prunelles sombres :

- Pour moi de toute façon la paternité c'est fichu. Et si je reste en France je finirai en prison, c'est inévitable. Il ne me reste que la fuite…

Un silence s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel ils ne perçurent que le battement de leurs cœurs, et le bruit d'une voiture qui passait.

- Tu ne m'accompagnerais pas, donc ? reprit Draco sans le regarder.

- Je… je voudrais bien, je te jure. J'aimerais tellement… s'il n'y avait que nous. Mais il y a la famille, ma femme, mon fils. Je ne peux pas les laisser, tu comprends ? C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas leur faire ça. Tu imagines ce que ce serait pour mon fils, de subir une honte pareille ?

- La famille. Ta sacro-sainte famille ! ricana l'autre avec amertume. Il fallait bien qu'ils me privent de ça, aussi…

En secouant la tête Harry se pencha sur lui, passant doucement la main dans ses cheveux :

- Ce n'est pas que de leur faute, cette fois. Rends toi compte de ce que Laurent risque d'affronter, à l'école, dans sa famille même, si on part ensemble… si tu savais ce que Pierre et mes beaux parents pensent des gens comme nous…

- Oh, j'imagine bien, rassure-toi. Très très bien. Et je sais très bien ce que c'est d'être mis au banc de la société, Harry. J'ai vécu ça presque toute ma vie. C'est pour ça qu'avec toi, je me disais… Donc, c'est non ? fit-il en relevant un peu la tête, pour le fixer tristement.

Harry remarqua le léger tremblement qui l'agitait et il sentit son coeur se serrer, mais il n'y avait pas de solution. Aucune. Comment choisir entre son fils et son amant ? Le choix était impossible, exclu.

- Tu sais, Draco, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, reprit-il à voix basse. Alors quand Laurent est né, je me suis juré de ne jamais l'abandonner, jamais. J'avais tellement rêvé d'avoir une famille, petit… tu comprends ?

Draco acquiesça doucement, sans relever la tête, et Harry sentit des larmes humecter son buste, alors il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui :

- On ne peut rien contre eux. Rien. Ne me demande pas te choisir, s'il te plait. Si tu… si tu tiens à moi, ne me demandes pas de choisir. Mon fils, ma femme, c'est toute ma vie…

- Je comprends, répondit le blond d'une voix sourde. D'un côté, il y a ta famille, la société, ton boulot, tes projets et de l'autre… rien. Rien que moi. Rien que notre amour…

- Chuuut… ne dis pas ça. Je t'en prie, ne dis pas ça. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme toi, mais ça ne suffit pas. Ca ne suffit pas, répéta-t-il plus fermement. Je ne pourrai jamais quitter mon fils, ou je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder en face, dans la glace. Ca me minerait, tu sais, et je finirais par te détester. Je suis désolé…

Le sujet ne fut plus jamais abordé entre eux et peu à peu une sorte de rancœur s'installa, soir après soir, alimentée par les craintes d'Harry et la déception de Draco, insidieusement.

oOo oOo oOo

- Tu ne devais pas voir ton avocat cette semaine ? demanda Harry un soir en faisant la vaisselle.

- Si, mais comment je fais pour sortir ? rétorqua Draco, en train de lire le journal ramené par Harry, en haussant les épaules.

- Tu regardes par le judas pour la voir sortir, en général elle descend à midi ou le soir pour manger avec ses parents en bas, et tu te glisses dehors. Au moins elle ne te verra pas sortir d'ici. Pour revenir, tu montes les escaliers sans allumer la lumière. C'est pas trop compliqué, non ?

- Que tu dis ! Je ne vais pas passer toute la journée derrière le judas de la porte, moi.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Tu veux voir débarquer les flics ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais pour l'instant on est bien ici, non ?

- Oui, mais c'est trop dangereux, ici. Tu comprends ? C'est trop dangereux. J'y pense tout le temps, je dors pas la nuit, ça m'obsède.

- Sans blague ? Pourtant tu ronfles souvent, la nuit… Tu n'es pas satisfait du petit couple qu'on forme, tous les deux ? Tu n'es pas heureux, avec moi ? grimaça-t-il derrière son journal.

- Idiot !

- Au pire, tu diras que tu m'héberges pour me dépanner, parce que je suis de la famille. Ca se fait, entre cousins. Enfin je veux dire… entre cousins normaux.

Agacé, Harry serra fortement dans sa serviette le verre qu'il essuyait, qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux dans le tissu. Après la douleur aiguë une tache de sang apparut sur le torchon et Harry jura.

- Ca va ? Tu veux que je te mette un pansement ? demanda Draco en se levant.

- Non, c'est bon, je vais y arriver tout seul, grommela Harry avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

La tension était telle désormais qu'il supportait de moins en moins Draco, sa nonchalance et ses caresses nocturnes empressées. Le plaisir le satisfaisait à peine, il était uniquement physique et ne faisait que relâcher un peu la pression, pour quelques instants. La crainte de voir débarquer la police commençait à l'obséder, sans qu'il le dise clairement. Il se demandait même si Draco tenait vraiment à lui ou le considérait simplement comme un compagnon docile et accueillant, à l'instar de Franck. Chaque soir il rentrait de plus en plus tard, gêné par la présence de Draco, inquiet des conséquences.

Lorsque le week-end arriva il retourna à Choisy, chez ses beaux parents, comme chaque semaine, et partit presque avec soulagement. Un comble, pensa-t-il en montant dans sa 404 après avoir fait ses recommandations d'usage à son colocataire forcé.

- N'écoute pas tout ce qu'ils te diront à mon sujet, ils me détestent, lui avait répété Draco plusieurs fois avant son départ.

- Je le sais bien, mais nous ne parlerons même pas de toi, rassure-toi. Tu n'es pas un sujet de préoccupations pour eux, tout juste de moquerie.

- Merci. Mais méfie toi, ce sont de vraies langues de vipères.

- Je les connais. Je connais toutes leurs histoires, rassure-toi.

Le regard de Draco lui avait déplu mais il était déjà presque 11 heures, et il était attendu pour midi. Au bout de quelques kilomètres la pluie commença à tomber et il se dit que c'était décidément un été pourri, en soupirant.

Il se gara devant le pavillon et vit brièvement apparaître le visage de sa belle-mère derrière les rideaux du salon, mais elle disparut et il dut sonner et patienter, comme s'il n'était pas attendu. Elle prit son imperméable avec une petite grimace et le conduisit dans la salle à manger où l'attendait son mari, qui préparait l'apéritif. Il fut surpris de voir une bouteille de champagne sur la table et s'interrogea sur la raison de cet extra, sans la trouver.

- Alors mon gendre, vous avez une petite mine ! Ca ne vous réussit pas, Paris, lança son beau père dès qu'il s'assit. Ou alors vous travaillez trop…

- Oui, j'ai pas mal de travail, en ce moment. Et je ne dors pas très bien, avec la chaleur, improvisa Harry en se redressant.

- De la chaleur ? Vous avez vu ça où ? Il ne fait pas le même temps qu'ici, alors, il n'a pas arrêté de pleuvoir de la semaine, s'étonna sa belle-mère en sortant les cacahuètes.

- Je vis sous les toits, à Paris, il fait toujours chaud. Humide, mais chaud.

Ses beaux parents échangèrent un regard sceptique, et son beau père reprit :

- Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Ginny, dernièrement ?

- Pas depuis dimanche dernier, non. On l'a appelée d'ici, rappelez-vous. Je n'ai pas le téléphone, dans ma petite chambre.

- Donc, vous n'êtes pas au courant, hein ? Il n'est même pas au courant !

- Au courant de quoi, il y a du neuf ? demanda Harry en sentant une sourde angoisse lui serrer l'estomac.

- Ah oui ! Il y a du nouveau ! Vous pouvez le dire… se rengorgea sa belle-mère en tripotant son collier de perles. On lui dit ? Ou on attend que Ginny lui dise ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle est malade ? Laurent est malade ?

- Malade, non. C'est pas une maladie, hein, chérie ?

- Oui, enfin, bon, dans certains cas, si.

- Mais quoi, enfin ? interrogea Harry, de plus en plus nerveux.

- Je vais être grand père pour la seconde fois !

Tout d'abord Harry ne comprit pas et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis l'explication émergea enfin et il demanda, abasourdi :

- Ginny est enceinte ?

- Oui !

- Vraiment ?

- Mais oui ! Pourquoi ? C'est si surprenant ? Il n'a pas l'air d'y croire, glissa son vis-à-vis à son épouse. C'est bien vous le père, non ?

- Comment ? Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas, je m'y attendais si peu…

- Ca arrive, quand on est mariés, vous savez. Vous êtes tout pâle, allez on va s'ouvrir cette bouteille à la santé de mes petits-enfants. Simone, tu me tiens le verre ?

Harry resta les yeux dans le vide, envahi de frissons. Un second enfant. Une merveilleuse nouvelle, mais qu'il eut du mal à apprécier, l'esprit encore occupé par Draco et le meurtre de Franck. Comment deux évènements si éloignés pouvaient-ils se produire en même temps et faire irruption dans sa vie si brutalement ? Encore étourdi par la nouvelle il n'eut même pas l'idée de téléphoner à Ginny pour la féliciter, c'était trop d'émotions d'un coup, et ses craintes concernant leur cousin assombrissait sa joie, la gâchant presque. Le scandale ne serait-il pas encore pire si on apprenait sa double vie ? Il serait d'autant inexcusable, forcément. Et que dirait-on au journal ?

Il leva néanmoins sa coupe avec un sourire forcé et une main tremblante, trinquant à la santé du bébé. Son beau père lui offrit un cigare, le félicita chaudement et à la troisième coupe l'épisode Draco lui parut beaucoup moins grave. Ses beaux parents commençaient à parler du réaménagement de l'étage, de la peinture et de la moquette –si confortable et chaude- à installer, il réalisa que c'était ça, sa vie, et que toutes ses péripéties actuelles n'avaient pas de réelle importance. Oui, il redeviendrait un bon père de famille, cette fois il serait installé dans la vie, fini le temps des gaudrioles.

Après un coup de fil ému à Ginny il s'installa à table et mangea de bon appétit le gigot dominical, plaisantant même avec son beau père. Il s'imaginait avec sa petite famille autour de lui, poussant le landau fièrement dans la rue, au bras d'une Ginny épanouie. Ce serait une petite fille cette fois, une petite merveille aux yeux verts comme lui, à la petite bouche charnue et il serait si fier, si heureux.

Au dessert la belle-mère commença à évoquer le baptême et il se rembrunit, malgré lui.

- Au moins, on ne verra pas débarquer Draco, cette fois, dit-elle en lui servant un café. Comme c'est parti, il sera en prison.

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ça non plus ?

- De quoi ? fit Harry du ton le plus dégagé possible.

- Il a assassiné son petit ami, le guide. Vous vous souvenez de lui, non ?

- Co… comment ? Non, je ne suis pas au courant. Ca s'est passé comment ? fit Harry en sentant ses oreilles rougir.

- On n'a pas les détails, mais on a retrouvé le corps du pauvre malheureux dans un lac, ou une rivière, je ne sais plus. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un homme si jeune, presque un enfant encore. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris d'aller fricoter avec ce pervers ! Ca c'est une chose que je ne peux pas comprendre, fit-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désolé. Quelle misère…

- Au moins on en est débarrassés. Il ne viendra plus nous embêter, renchérit le beau père avec satisfaction.

- Quand je pense à ce qu'il nous a fait… au moins, ce sera réparé, fit son épouse à mi-voix.

- Oui, cette fois, ce sera réparé. Bien fait.

Harry les regarda tour à tour, et demanda :

- Il a fait quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est réparé ?

- Rien, mon gendre. C'est sans importance, conclut la belle mère d'un ton sec.

- J'aimerais bien savoir, pourtant. Ca concerne Sophie ?

- Sophie ? Pourquoi Sophie ?

- Mais qui alors ? Ginny ?

- Mais non, qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer ! Bon, je crois que c'est l'heure de mon émission de télé. Vous voulez voir ? dit-elle en se levant.

- La télé ? Vous l'avez achetée ?

- Oui, hier. Il était temps, reprit-elle d'un satisfait. Toutes mes amies l'avaient déjà… Vous allez voir, elle est belle.

Harry la suivit docilement, l'esprit préoccupé par la conversation sur Draco. Il était certain qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, aussi décida-t-il de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé avec elle :

- Mais vous avez eu des nouvelles de Draco, dernièrement ?

- Des nouvelles ? Manquerait plus que ça. Nous ne le fréquentons pas, vous le savez. Un vaurien pareil… chut, taisez-vous c'est Dim Dam Dom, il parait que c'est très bien.

- Et comment vous savez que c'est lui qui a tué Franck ?

- Parce qu'il est en fuite ! Il parait qu'il ne s'est pas présenté aux dernières convocations de la Police, c'est Jérémie qui m'a dit ça. Quelle honte pour notre famille, vous vous rendez compte ? Enfin, il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne revienne jamais, cette fois. Regardez moi celle–ci, elle n'a presque pas de voix. Elle n'ira pas loin, cette Françoise Hardy, moi je vous le dis.

- Mais…

- Chuuuutttt… firent ses beaux parents de concert, et il se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant, foudroyé par la nouvelle de la fuite de Draco.

Etait-il possible qu'il se soit dérobé aux convocations de la Police ? Avait-il au moins gardé contact avec son avocat ? Un précipice s'ouvrait sous les pieds d'Harry, si immense qu'il n'en imaginait même pas le fond. Un bruit de porte de prison qu'on referme résonna à ses oreilles, et il frissonna. Aimer Draco était une chose, risquer la prison comme complice en était une autre.

- Je crois que j'ai oublié de fermer une fenêtre… je vais rentrer en vitesse, avant qu'il pleuve, bafouilla-t-il en cherchant ses clés de voiture dans sa poche.

- Hé oui, quand on n'a pas de tête, faut avoir des jambes ! Hé bien bon retour, fit-elle sans se lever. Rappelez-vous que Ginny rentre jeudi, ce serait bien que vous soyez là.

- Bien sûr, je serai là. Pas de souci. Merci pour le repas !

Ils agitèrent une main et Harry se précipita dans sa voiture, fou d'angoisse. Pendant tout le trajet il tâcha de se convaincre qu'il s'agissait d'une information erronée, due à la mauvaise foi familiale, mais le doute subsistait et même la perspective d'avoir un autre bébé ne le rassura pas, au contraire. Il se gara devant chez lui, à Paris, et ne trouva pas le courage de sortir tout de suite. Une lumière brillait dans son appartement, et il se demanda comment aborder le sujet avec son hôte.

**A suivre… **

**Oui, je sais, vous me détestez de plus en plus car l'histoire se complique, et je n'ai même pas d'alibi... en tout cas m****erci à ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent !**

**Excellentes vacances aux veinards, et bon courage aux autres ^^ Bonne semaine à ceux qui adorent Noêl et bon courage à celles qui détestent, pour plein de raisons... RDV la semaine prochaine ?**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Kaylee : Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre, c'est clair que ça prend une autre tournure, et ce n'est pas terminé ! Tu soupçonnes tout le monde ? tu as peut être raison… Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! **

**Shin : un écrivain lâche, ça te dit quelque chose ? De toute façon les écrivains sont lâches, sinon ils seraient entrain de se battre dans la rue, pas d'écrire ! T'as raison, mon perso d'Harry est totalement OOC par rapport à l'original, toutes mes excuses aux fans, j'ai honte (si, si). Draco coupable, pas coupable ? A voir… Merci pour ta review !**

**Jessica : merci d'avoir été « captée » par ce chapitre, ça me fait plaisir ! Tu as raison, Draco fait un coupable idéal, peut être trop idéal… On ne sait pas encore tout sur lui (Ginny et Sophie en savent plus que nous, c'est vrai que c'est énervant), mais patience, patience… Je suis d'accord avec toi : Harry ne se comporte pas bien avec Draco mais je suis sûre qu'il ressent encore beaucoup de choses pour lui (même s'il lutte contre lui-même), et on ne sait pas soi même ce qu'on serait capable ou pas de faire pour ceux qu'on aime, en cas de crise grave. Merci pour cette sagesse... à bientôt ?**

**Sly : gloup, je ne veux quand même pas que tu sois chauve par ma faute, même si je suis sûre que ça t'irait à ravir ^^ Désolée pour ton petit fragile… Merci de ta fidélité !**

**Pichenlit : Merci de trouver que j'écris bien et que je sais faire monter la pression par de petits détails « fortuits », désolée pour le comportement d'Harry qui est viscéralement pleutre, je sais que c'est insupportable mais il a beaucoup à perdre et à l'époque ce genre de choses ne pardonnait pas… Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies les persos de Ginny et Sophie, tu es bien une des seules ! Merci pour ça…**

**Matou : merci d'apprécier ma maîtrise de la langue, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça fait du bien de lire des textes sans fautes…Merci pour tes compliments sur la crédibilité et la cohérence de mon histoire, ça me fait super plaisir ^^ t'as raison : y a qu'avec Draco qu'Harry montre les dents (si j'ose dire), il a du respect pour sa belle famille ). Quant à la fin, je ne parlerai pas, même sous la torture, lol… Merci pour ta review !**

**GROS BISOUS A TOUS**


	15. Göttingen

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 15**

**Göttingen**

**Tout d'abord un très joyeux Noêl à vous tous, lecteurs et reviewers, toujours présents après toutes ces semaines d'aventures et de mystères crispants ^^**

**Pour les amoureux de « mon ciel dans ton enfer », je vous annonce une petite surprise à la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_**« Göttingen » est bien sûr une magnifique chanson de Barbara…**_

Harry monta les marches jusqu'à chez lui d'un pas lourd, la peur au ventre. Les mots de ses beaux parents résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, il espérait pourtant se tromper. Il entendit du bruit à son étage et se planqua dans un coin de l'escalier, sans réelle raison. Des voix lui parvenaient, il reconnut celle de sa voisine et pria pour qu'elle ne soit pas en train de parler avec Draco. Quand enfin le silence fut revenu il grimpa les dernières marches dans l'obscurité et atteignit à tâtons sa porte, dans laquelle il eut du mal à introduire sa clé.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se demanda comment il allait aborder le sujet avec Draco, quelle serait la meilleure technique pour avoir la vérité, juste la vérité. Il entra, Draco était couché sur le lit, en train de lire, et il ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- C'est toi qui parlais avec la voisine ? demanda Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Moi ? Non, je lis, tu vois bien.

- J'avais entendu des voix…

- C'était pas la mienne, en tout cas. Comment ça s'est passé ? ajouta Draco avec une légère réticence.

- C'était… surprenant, fit Harry en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, près du lit. Très surprenant.

- Des mauvaises nouvelles ? reprit Draco en levant un sourcil.

- Oui. Et des bonnes. Je vais être papa.

- Comment ? Mais tu l'es déjà, non ? Oh, tu veux dire, pour la seconde fois ? Félicitations… ajouta Draco d'une voix morne.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

- Quoi ? Oh si, si. C'est bien d'avoir une grande famille. C'est magnifique. Je pense juste à ma fille que je ne reverrai jamais, mais c'est bien pour toi. Remarque, c'est normal, tu es quelqu'un de bien, toi.

Harry hocha la tête, pensif, et parcourut la pièce du regard. Une assiette et deux verres sales traînaient sur la table, avec un morceau de pain et du jambon en train de sécher.

- T'aurais pu ranger la table !

- Hmmm ? Oui, c'est vrai.

- Tu me prends pour ta bonne ?

- Comment ? Non, je pensais que tu rentrerais plus tard, je croyais avoir le temps…

Cette réflexion sonna bizarrement aux oreilles d'Harry, qui reprit :

- Oui, mais en général on a toujours moins de temps qu'on ne pense. Au fait, tu as vu ton avocat cette semaine ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tout à coup ?

- C'est une question, c'est tout. Alors ?

- Tu parles que c'est une question ! C'est tes salauds de beaux parents qui t'en ont parlé, hein ? fit Draco en se redressant. Ah les fumiers !

- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai ? Tu m'as menti, alors ?

- Ben voyons. Tu es beaucoup plus prompt à les croire eux qu'à me croire moi, hein ?

Après avoir haussé les épaules Harry se pencha un peu en avant, pour être à la hauteur du visage de Draco :

- Je ne sais plus qui croire, pour être franc. J'ai l'impression d'être gentiment manipulé depuis le début, dans cette histoire. Pour moi, tu n'es pas plus sincère qu'eux, et j'en ai marre de démêler le faux du vrai. J'en ai marre de cette situation, Draco, fit-il d'une voix sourde. Je tiens à toi, mais ça devient trop lourd. Je suis fatigué, je veux juste retrouver ma femme et mon fils, préparer l'arrivée du bébé. Tout cela me dépasse, c'est trop pour moi. Trop.

Draco se recula dos contre le mur, blême. Il hocha la tête et fixa Harry un long moment, la bouche pincée, les épaules raides, puis esquissa un sourire amer, en allumant une cigarette. En soufflant une volute entre eux il murmura :

- Il y a toujours un moment de vérité, pas vrai ? Un moment où on se révèle vraiment, sans artifice. Je sais que tu en as marre, je sais que je t'en ai trop demandé. L'amour -ou l'attirance physique- ne suffit plus, tu veux te débarrasser de moi, en fait. Alors je vais jouer franc jeu. Oui, tu as raison, je n'ai pas pris contact avec mon avocat, et il ne sait même pas où me joindre.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis en cavale, comme on dit. Je leur ai donné une fausse adresse. Chaque jour je me dis que je dois voir mon avocat, ou donner des nouvelles à la police, mais je n'en ai pas le courage… Ils veulent ma peau, tous, ils feront tout pour l'avoir. Mais il faudrait déjà qu'ils mettent la main sur moi.

Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête, la situation était encore pire que ce qu'il imaginait, il était fait comme un rat.

- Tu es sûr que personne ne sait que tu es ici ?

- Non, personne. C'est une bonne nouvelle à court terme, mais le jour où ils me retrouveront, ce sera plus compliqué. Tu comprends pourquoi, n'est ce pas ? Voilà pourquoi je ne sors pas, jamais.

- Mais… et quand ils te retrouveront, qu'est ce qui se passera pour moi?

- Je ne sais pas. A priori personne n'a fait le lien entre nous, pas même dans ta charmante belle famille. Du moins pour l'instant. Tu crois que quelqu'un a des doutes, sur nous ?

- Quoi ? Je… je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, non. Personne n'était au courant, à l'hôtel, à part… Franck, ajouta Harry au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ce pauvre Franck. Quel idiot ! Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu quand on a peur de se brûler, pas vrai, Harry ? Pourtant le feu est si tentant… cette belle flamme, cette douce brûlure… difficile d'y résister finalement, quand on se sent seul. Difficile de dire non à ce qui vous fait frissonner, alors que vous vous ennuyez tant, murmura Draco d'un ton rêveur.

- De qui tu parles ?

- De Franck, bien sûr. De qui crois–tu que je parle ?

- J'ai bien l'impression que tu me prends moi aussi pour un idiot, depuis le début. Qu'est ce que tu caches ? Pourquoi tu rôdais autour de la famille, pourquoi tu t'es intéressé à moi, au début ? J'arrive pas à avoir des réponses, et ça m'énerve ! C'est comme mes beaux-parents, encore tout à l'heure, avec leurs sous entendus infernaux. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce, depuis le début ?

- Quels sous entendus ? reprit le blond en se redressant d'un coup. Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit, encore ? Réponds. Réponds !

- Hé, calme toi, Draco, fit Harry à voix basse, inquiet. Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Pourquoi je m'énerve ? T'es marrant, toi ! Tout le monde me prend pour un assassin, je suis obligé de me planquer ici et tu demandes pourquoi je m'énerve ? Tu t'imagines ce que je vis, l'enfer que c'est pour moi ?

- Oui, j'imagine très bien, tu sais. Très bien. C'est pareil pour moi, sauf que moi je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis un pion dans cette affaire, je n'ai ni les tenants ni les aboutissants. Alors j'en ai marre, tu comprends ? Marre. Pourquoi moi, Draco ? Pourquoi moi ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier, sur le lit, puis en ralluma une autre d'un geste nerveux. Dans la pénombre Harry ne voyait pas bien ses yeux et les ombres sur son visage lui conféraient un masque presque cadavérique. Il souffla une longue volute et soupira :

- Tout cela a commencé longtemps avant nous, longtemps avant Franck, par une mésalliance. Je t'en ai déjà parlé je crois, et ce dès le début. Ca a commencé par le mariage express de mon père, fils de la bonne bourgeoisie française, avec une allemande. Oh, elle n'était pas pire que les autres mais elle avait le tort d'être allemande dans cette période terrible qu'était la guerre, et d'être belle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ça, mais j'ai toujours pensé que la beauté de mes parents avait causé leur perte, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, ma mère était très discrète là-dessus, et je n'ai pas connu mon père, alors je vais te raconter ce que je sais. Fais pas cette tête là, je vois que tu te dis « encore une de ces histoires d'officier caché dans une cave qui tombe amoureux d'une belle villageoise », mais non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Mon père se rendait souvent en Allemagne à la fin des années 30 pour ses affaires – construction de moteurs d'avion- et l'un de ses clients principaux était un capitaine d'industrie allemand, qui possédait des usines d'aéronautique. C'est au cours de ses voyages à Berlin qu'il a rencontré sa fille, ma mère, qui était très jeune et très inexpérimentée, et ils sont tombés amoureux. Belle histoire, n'est ce pas ? Sauf qu'à cette époque-là ça a déjà été considéré comme un drame, dans la famille bien française de mon père – ta famille. Après la première guerre mondiale ils méprisaient les allemands, peu ou prou. Il était acceptable de leur vendre des moteurs, ou des pièces détachées, mais pas de les épouser, tu penses bien.

Il s'interrompit pour prendre une longue bouffée de cigarette, Harry crut voir trembler ses doigts.

- Je crois qu'en plus le mariage a été un peu précipité, comme ça arrivait souvent à l'époque, bref personne ne s'est déplacé et à partir de là mon père, ulcéré, n'a plus eu de contacts avec eux. Plus tard il a été mobilisé par la France pour se battre contre les allemands –ironie du sort-, il y est allé la mort dans l'âme et a été tué quelques mois plus tard, juste après ma naissance. Edifiant, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien, se gardant bien de prendre partie.

- Bon, reprit Draco, je te passe les détails, à la libération mon grand père maternel a été jugé et exécuté comme nazi et les biens de ma famille ont été saisis, ma mère s'est retrouvée à vivre dans le plus grand dénuement. Ma sœur et moi avons été envoyés en pension, avec les subsides de la famille, famille qui elle vivait très confortablement en France. Après ma mère s'est remariée avec un certain Gift et nous sommes partis vivre en Angleterre, quelques années plus tard. Voilà, ça aurait pu être la fin de l'histoire mais après la mort de son époux elle s'est retrouvée dans une chaise roulante, presque sans argent, il y a deux ans. Pas de chance, hein ?

- En effet…

- Pas de chance. C'est la malédiction de ma famille, faut croire. Tout aurait été différent s'il n'y avait pas eu cette fichue guerre, j'imagine. Enfin, bref. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai repris contact avec la famille française de mon père- dont tes beaux parents-, pour qu'ils nous viennent en aide. Nous sommes de la même famille, merde ! T'aurais pas fait ça, toi ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules, nouveau silence.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai été reçu ! « Le fils de l'allemande », un presque bâtard. Comme ils n'avaient pas assisté au mariage, nous n'existions pas. Pour eux mon père avait été tué pendant la guerre, point final. C'était presque un héros de la famille, ils avaient oublié l'Allemande et ses mioches. Bien pratique, hein ? Ca m'a pris du temps pour avoir des informations, démêler les fils de la pelote pour tenter de prouver les fraudes lors de la succession de mon père, mais tout avait malencontreusement brûlé, il ne restait plus rien. Plus de preuve de rien. Tout l'argent dont nous aurions dû hériter avait disparu, pffuut ! Comme la fumée de cette cigarette… un bel écran du fumée. Tu te rends compte ? Tu imagines ma rancœur, je veux dire ma rage ?

- Oui, je crois… souffla Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Je devenais un profiteur, une espèce de vautour alors qu'ils avaient si bien étouffé l'affaire, fait disparaître ces détails gênants. Les salopards… et leur manière de me prendre de haut, de me mépriser. C'était insupportable, Harry, insupportable. En tout cas moi je ne l'ai pas supporté. Alors j'ai décidé de me venger.

Un silence s'installa autour d'eux, Harry n'osait plus bouger, il était suspendu aux lèvres de Draco, atterré par ses révélations –qui n'en étaient pas vraiment jusque là, car il connaissait déjà une grande partie de l'histoire- mais la suite risquait de se révéler plus gênante. Il redoutait et attendait la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. Draco cacha brièvement son visage et secoua un peu la tête, en signe d'incompréhension. De regret ?

- Je n'avais aucun recours juridique –ou alors ça aurait pris des années- donc j'ai décidé de me servir du seul héritage de mes parents : la beauté. Ou la séduction, disons. Je n'en suis pas très fier mais c'est la seule arme que j'avais, à l'époque.

- Et… ?

- Et j'ai commencé à fréquenter en douce une fille de la famille, pour coucher avec elle. C'est pas qu'elle me plaisait vraiment, elle était sotte et naïve, mais je me disais que la honte que ressentiraient ses parents serait ma meilleure vengeance. Ca n'a pas été très difficile de l'approcher, j'avais déjà cette aura de mauvais garçon, et…

- C'était qui ? l'interrompit Harry, les nerfs à vif.

- Une cousine, tu ne la connais pas, répondit Draco en baissant les yeux.

- Sophie ?

- Non.

- Ginny ?

- Non. Tu ne la connais pas, j'ai dit…

- Faux ! Tu mens. Ce sont les deux seules filles de la famille proche qui aient ton âge, je commence à connaître tout le monde, avec le temps. Tu avais bien commencé, j'arrivais presque à te croire, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Pourquoi ne pas me dire en face que tu as couché avec ma femme, pour te venger de sa famille ? C'est une magnifique vengeance, ça, de pouvoir le dire en face au mari, hein ? Pourquoi t'en profites pas ?

- Harry, arrête, fit Draco d'une voix sourde. Je ne l'ai pas fait. Elle n'a pas voulu, parce qu'elle était voulait rester vierge, elle a pris peur quand j'ai essayé de la déshabiller. Tous ces principes de bonne famille ! Ou alors elle t'avait déjà rencontré et elle était amoureuse, qui sait ? Elle m'a laissé lui tourner autour puis elle m'a congédié comme un malpropre, elle aussi. Comme cette imbécile en a parlé à sa mère, sa famille a accéléré le mariage avec toi, et m'en veut à mort. Mais je n'ai pas couché avec elle, je te jure.

- Tu mens, j'en suis sûr ! Tu avais une liaison avec elle, c'est pour ça que tu traînais toujours de nous pendant sa grossesse, c'est pour ça que tu es venu voir le bébé au baptême ! Pour t'assurer que tu étais bien le père. Salaud ! fit Harry en bondissant en avant et en flanquant un coup de poing à Draco, qui se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur. Tu as baisé ma femme et tu m'as baisé après, t'es qu'une immonde crapule !

- Non ! Non, je te jure que non. Ginny était encore vierge à votre mariage, non ? Rappelle-toi. J'ai pas couché avec elle, Laurent n'est pas mon fils. Je vous ai tourné autour pour lui gâcher sa grossesse, c'est vrai. J'étais ulcéré de ne pas avoir réussi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive en paix, mais c'est tout. Et puis… j'étais attiré par toi, malgré moi. Parce que les femmes ne me plaisaient pas vraiment. Mais toi…

- Tais toi ! fit Harry en se bouchant les oreilles et en se rasseyant sur sa chaise, les yeux fixés au sol.

- Ben voyons ! Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais la vérité, toute la vérité. Hé bien tu vas l'avoir… Oui, tu m'attirais, mais je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Je voulais quand même semer le doute dans ton esprit, c'est là que je t'ai filé le livre de Gide. Peut être que ça m'a amusé, à l'époque, l'idée de troubler le mari de ma cousine Ginny, oui. C'est vrai. J'avoue.

Harry sentit à nouveau ses oreilles chauffer, et son cœur battait si sourdement qu'il eût l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Toutes ces révélations –qu'il soupçonnait- lui tapaient sur la tête comme un marteau, enfonçant bien le clou de la honte.

- J'étais amer de ne pas avoir coincé Ginny, ni toi, alors je me suis rabattu sur Sophie. Un second choix, mais une manière de me venger, quand même. Mieux que rien. Ca n'a pas été difficile de m'inviter au baptême de ton fils, ni de la séduire, elle ne demandait que ça. Ce n'était même pas amusant. Là où elle m'a bien eu, c'est avec cette histoire de bébé. Je n'en espérais pas tant à vrai dire, le déshonneur familial m'aurait suffi. Parce que j'ai fait en sorte que ça se sache, notre petite escapade au baptême, mais je n'avais pas prévu la suite. Pas du tout.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Je n'avais pas prévu sa grossesse, ni de tomber amoureux de toi. Je suis revenu à l'hôtel avec l'intention de gâcher le bonheur familial, comme d'habitude, de pourrir leur petite vie bien tranquille et je suis tombé sur toi, qui as accepté de m'aider à voir le bébé. C'est là que tout est parti de travers. J'ai été ému de la tenir dans mes bras et ému que tu m'aides. Tu étais le premier et le seul à me secourir dans cette famille, tu comprends ? Je me suis attaché à toi, comme un crétin que je suis. Et quand on a couché ensemble…

- Non. Non. Tais-toi.

En fermant les yeux Harry secoua la tête négativement, réalisant qu'il avait le cœur serré dans un étau, écartelé entre le besoin de le croire et l'inévitable doute.

- Comment tu veux que je te croie, Draco ? reprit-il. Tu as couché avec tout le monde sans sentiments, sauf moi ? Comment je pourrais croire ça, après tout ce que tu viens de me raconter ? En fait moi aussi je fais partie de ton plan, hein ? Après les cousines, le mari. Bon plan. Bien cynique. Bravo. Tu m'as bien eu.

- Non, je te jure que non. Souviens toi de nos nuits ensemble, souviens toi de ces moments d'amour… ils étaient vrais, Harry. Ils sont vrais.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants, aux abois. La lèvre de Draco était un peu enflée, et des émotions contradictoires agitaient Harry, le faisant passer de l'amour à la haine. Comment croire encore cette bouche menteuse, après toutes ces confidences ? Mais comment accepter l'idée de n'avoir pas été aimé, juste manipulé ? La colère bouillonnait dans ses veines, et sous le coup du stress il explosa :

- Arrête avec tes salades, Draco. Range tes violons, ça ne marche pas. Ca ne marche plus, plutôt. Tu veux me faire croire que le loup est tombé amoureux de l'agneau ?

- Pourquoi je te raconterais ça, sinon ?

- Pour m'émouvoir. Pour que je te garde encore ici, avec moi, et pour continuer à me baiser. C'est une belle vengeance que tu tiens là, bravo. Tu es très fort. Très très fort. Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Tu es une pourriture, je ne veux plus de toi. Tu vas foutre le camp, et tu pourras raconter tout ce que tu veux à la police, je nierai. Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne, rien de plus. Et la balance ne penchera pas en ta faveur, tu t'en doutes.

- Quoi ?

- Personne ne sait qu'on est sortis ensemble, personne ne sait que tu es là. Alors pars, va trouver une autre victime, moi c'est fini. Je rentre chez moi, avec ma famille, et toi tu peux bien aller au diable. Tire-toi !

Draco resta quelques instants interdit puis il hocha la tête, lentement. Sans plus regarder Harry il attrapa ses maigres affaires et sortit, sans un bruit.

Harry resta encore longtemps immobile à fixer la porte, après son départ, avant de s'écrouler dans son lit, tétanisé. Il se repassait en boucle les révélations de Draco, son plan pour séduire ses cousines, son soi disant amour pour lui, la cavale dont il était le complice.

« Comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour gober tout ça ? Comment j'ai pu coucher avec lui, l'aider même, comment ? Mais je suis un crétin, un vrai connard, c'est pas possible, pas possible». Il se leva et se remit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, tremblant de colère. « Quel connard, mais quel connard ! J'aurais dû le faire taire, lui faire rentrer toutes ses belles paroles dans la gorge, le… le… ». Le verbe était là, tout proche, mais il ne sortait pas, comme si le simple fait de le prononcer avait pu faire de lui un assassin. Oui, en cet instant il souhaitait qu'il meure, qu'il disparaisse définitivement, comme on écrase un insecte sous son talon. Il comprenait enfin tous les sous entendus de sa belle famille, les petites phrases mystérieuses hors contexte qui fusaient parfois. Comme il avait été naïf de croire que sa belle famille l'avait accepté pour ses qualités ! Non, il avait été la roue de secours, l'alibi pour un mariage rapide qui permettrait de sortir un cousin encombrant du circuit.

Un instant il se demanda avec angoisse si Ginny l'avait jamais aimé mais repoussa cette pensée, elle avait toujours été tendre et très attachée à lui, malgré ses enfantillages. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, souvent. Avec force, même. Il compara ses mots d'amour un peu mièvres à ceux de Draco, plus passionnés, mais en conclut qu'il n'y avait pas de comparaison à faire, ce dernier ayant toujours été un menteur. Et les menteurs s'expriment avec d'autant plus de passion qu'ils mentent, non ? L'amour vrai était délicat, subtil, pas violent et sexuel. C'était ça la vérité, la seule vérité.

« J'ai été l'objet d'une machination, je suis une victime » se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois devant le miroir, comme s'il avait été face à un juge. Draco était une fripouille, tout le monde le savait depuis longtemps, personne ne mettrait en doute sa parole contre celle de ce mécréant, heureusement. Au pire il pourrait toujours prétendre avoir été drogué, ou menacé. « Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Ca n'arrivera pas. Tout est fini, tout se passera bien désormais » scanda-t-il à plusieurs reprises, pour se réconforter. Les sentiments violents qui l'agitaient le poussaient à oublier l'amour qu'il avait eu pour lui, tout le passé prenait une teinte saumâtre, les souvenirs les plus tendres devenaient obscènes, Harry crut qu'il allait hurler.

Il se tortura pourtant une partie de la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil ou brièvement pris dans des cauchemars sanglants et se leva aux aurores avec une belle migraine. Il essaya de s'habiller pour se rendre au travail, mais impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à la menace de Draco, à cet invraisemblable piège dans lequel il s'était laissé enferrer, impossible de trouver la force de faire semblant.

Au petit matin il se sentait fiévreux et se mit à tousser, plus par nervosité qu'autre chose. Sans vraiment réfléchir il fit ses valises et quitta son petit appartement en lançant des coups d'oeil inquiets autour de lui, bien décidé à quitter cet environnement malsain. Il monta dans sa voiture et partit sans un regard derrière lui, pour lui l'appartement était maintenant « souillé », il se promit de ne plus y mettre les pieds, même si le bail n'était pas tout à fait échu. Il arriva à Choisy l'air hagard, sa belle-mère lui lança un coup d'œil soupçonneux puis lui fit prendre une aspirine en l'invitant à se soigner avant que son épouse enceinte ne revienne, il maugréa un « oui, oui » puis s'étendit sur le lit conjugal pour se reposer, vanné. Les émotions de la veille eurent raison de lui et il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil lourd sur la courtepointe damassée.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le soir il rejoignit ses beaux parents pour le dîner, presque soulagé de retrouver l'atmosphère bourgeoise et convenue qui lui pesait tant d'ordinaire. Sa belle-mère déposa le plat de viande et la purée sur la table avec une certaine fierté, ravie d'avoir un hôte pour apprécier sa cuisine. La solitude lui pesait quoi qu'elle en dise, même si elle aimait se plaindre à ses amies de la présence un peu pesante de ses enfants et de son petit fils.

- Alors mon gendre, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes revenu bien vite cette fois, dit son beau père en commençant à découper le reste de rôti de la veille. C'est à cause des nouvelles ?

- Des nouvelles ? Quelles nouvelles ?

- Hé bien l'heureux évènement ! De quoi croyez-vous que je parle ? Vous êtes étrange ce soir, mon ami. Vous avez vu un fantôme cette nuit, ou quoi ? On dirait que vous avez les yeux qui vous sortent de la tête…

- Comment ? Oui, je ne suis pas très bien, une légère grippe sans doute. Mais ça va vite passer, je ne m'inquiète pas.

- J'espère que vous serez guéri quand Ginny rentrera ! Et vous avez réintégré pour de bon, cette fois, ou vous repartez encore sur Paris ?

- Je reste. Je ne retournerai pas vivre à Paris, répondit-il avec force. Maintenant que Ginny va rentrer je n'ai plus de raison de partir… enfin je veux dire je dois être là pour veiller sur elle, pas vrai ?

Ils lui lancèrent un regard méfiant et le repas se poursuivit dans le bruit des couverts et des mastications, avant la soirée télé de rigueur.

Les jours suivants furent calmes jusqu'au retour de Ginny et Laurent, Harry avait appelé son boulot et argué d'une grippe, il reprenait doucement ses esprits dans son entourage familier, se persuadant que jamais Draco n'oserait venir jusque là. Il entreprit de réaménager une pièce de leur étage pour le futur bébé et bientôt il fut entièrement pris dans les travaux de peinture et de rénovation, heureux d'avoir l'esprit et les mains occupées. Ses relations avec son beau-père s'améliorèrent également, ce dernier étant agréablement surpris par les efforts d'Harry, même maladroits.

Il expédia un courrier à son propriétaire sur Paris pour dire qu'il rendait l'appartement plus tôt que prévu mais paierait le loyer prévu en entier, et promis de passer rendre les clés dès que possible.

Le retour de Ginny et Laurent fut un soulagement pour lui, une vraie bénédiction, avec l'impression de repartir de zéro, même si rien n'était réglé. Il les entoura de tant de preuves d'affection que Ginny lui dit en riant qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus, et que la vie parisienne lui avait fait du bien. Ce soir-là il lui tendit les bras avec impatience, heureux de retrouver sa douceur et son parfum fleuri.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point-là, mon chéri ? dit-elle en se lovant dans ses bras.

- Oh oui, si tu savais…

- Pourtant on n'a été éloignés que quelques semaines.

- Oui, mais elles m'ont paru des années, tu sais. Et moi, je t'ai manqué ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement sur la bouche. J'en avais marre à la fin, surtout après les évènements…

- Quels évènements ?

- Tu sais bien, le meurtre de ce pauvre Franck. Mon Dieu, quand je pense que c'est mon propre cousin qui l'a assassiné, c'est horrible. Tu te rends compte ? Un homme qu'on a croisé à l'hôtel, un membre de ma famille ! Mon oncle Jérémie en est malade, il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il aurait dû le mettre à la porte dès le début, famille ou pas. Et je ne te parle pas de tout ce qu'a raconté Pierre…

- J'imagine, oui. Mais… on est sûr que c'est lui ?

- Ben qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Il parait que Draco a raconté une histoire de dettes de jeu à la police, mais ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, à ce pauvre garçon. Tu l'imagines dans un casino, avec sa chemise à carreaux ? Et après poursuivi par des voyous ? Il n'avait pas d'argent, qu'est ce qu'il aurait joué ? C'est n'importe quoi, déclara-t-elle d'un définitif.

- Il faut se méfier des apparences, non ? Peut-être qu'il a pris goût au jeu avec Draco ?

- Tu défends Draco maintenant ? dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai que tu le voyais parfois, non ?

- Qui, moi ? Oh, très peu, en fait. Quelquefois au bar, et c'est tout. Je trouve étrange que tout le monde s'acharne contre lui, c'est tout. Surtout que je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on lui reproche, en fin de compte. Qu'est ce qu'il fait, au juste ? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger en se serrant contre elle.

Le mutisme soudain de son épouse le surprit, alors il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me raconter ?

- Oh, c'est des vieilles histoires, pendant la guerre. Des querelles entre frères et sœur. Rien d'important.

- Alors pourquoi tout le monde le déteste autant ? Parce que sa mère était allemande ? Allons, on n'en est plus là maintenant, non ?

Ginny haussa les épaules et soupira :

- Tu as raison, il n'y a pas que ça. Il s'est conduit d'une manière… choquante.

- Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

- Il a séduit Sophie et lui a fait un gamin, tu trouves que c'est bien ?

- Attends une minute… Qui a séduit qui ? D'après ce que je me rappelle c'est elle qui lui tournait autour, non ? Et vous le détestiez déjà avant… dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, ma chérie… ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Je voudrais comprendre.

- Mais…

- S'il te plait. Je sais qu'il y autre chose. Tu peux tout me dire, rassure-toi…

- J'ai promis à maman de ne jamais… mais comment tu as su ? Qui t'a dit, Harry ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Personne ne m'a rien dit. J'ai surpris des bribes de conversation, chez tes parents ou ailleurs, c'est tout, alors j'ai eu des doutes. J'aimerais mieux que ce soit toi qui me racontes tout. Il t'a séduite et tu as couché avec lui, hein ?

- Non ! Non, dit-elle en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui, c'est faux. On n'a pas été jusque là, je n'ai pas voulu, ajouta-t-elle avant de faire la moue.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux en guise d'apaisement, puis murmura :

- Mais ça a failli, hein ? Tu peux tout me dire, je ne t'en voudrai pas, je te le jure.

Devant l'hésitation de son épouse rougissante, il continua :

- C'était quand ?

- Oh, il y a longtemps, peu avant qu'on se rencontre. Il a débarqué un jour, pendant la période de Noël, on était tous en famille chez mon oncle, en Suisse. Je ne le connaissais pas, je crois que je n'avais même pas entendu parler de lui. Oncle Jérémie était gêné mais il n'a pas osé le mettre à la porte, alors il lui a donné une chambre, mais tout le monde l'évitait. J'entendais mes parents chuchoter à son sujet, et j'ai compris qu'il leur avait demandé de l'aide pour sa mère qui était très malade, et plusieurs fois ma mère a répété « Il est gonflé, quand même ». Un jour il nous a rejointes à la patinoire, Sophie et moi, et il nous a proposé un café. C'était idiot mais je l'ai trouvé un peu… touchant, avec ses joues rouges et ses gants troués. Au café il nous a raconté son histoire, c'était un peu révoltant, enfin du moins comme il l'a présentée on était révoltées, ma cousine et moi. En plus il était mignon avec ses cheveux blonds, et il avait un humour noir qui nous plaisait, un humour dont on n'avait pas l'habitude. En fait il nous a donné rendez-vous chaque après midi pour patiner et à chaque fois on en découvrait un peu plus à son sujet, et on lui racontait nos vies à nous aussi. J'avoue c'était devenu notre sujet de conversation favori, et au moins on ne s'ennuyait plus… Un soir il m'a glissé un papier dans la poche, avec son numéro de chambre, et une heure de RDV. J'étais… oh là là ! complètement énervée et surexcitée, tu imagines…

- Oui, répondit Harry, mal à l'aise.

- Tu me trouves idiote, hein ? Une vraie oie blanche. Une sotte…

- Mais non. Je comprends très bien, rassure-toi. C'est quelqu'un qui est assez mystérieux et donc attirant, pour une jeune fille. Du moins j'imagine, reprit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

- Heureusement que tu es compréhensif, mon chéri… merci de ne pas te moquer de moi, dit-elle en se lovant contre lui.

Une vague de culpabilité envahit Harry mais il ne broncha pas, même si son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il imaginait bien les aveux de Draco, son air désabusé et sa voix douce, il savait quel effet ça faisait, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai été le rejoindre dans sa chambre. Il m'avait complètement entortillée avec ses histoires, tu comprends ? En plus j'avais pris fait et cause pour lui contre mes parents, même au-delà de la pitié. Je le voyais comme une sorte de héros, la victime d'un complot. Quelle idiote !

Elle s'interrompit, prise dans ses pensées, et Harry ne bougea pas. Il savait que si elle continuait il boirait le calice de la jalousie jusqu'à la lie, mais en même temps, il avait besoin de savoir.

- Enfin bref Draco m'a à nouveau parlé de sa vie, de la maladie de sa mère, du mépris de mes parents et ça m'a fait quelque chose, tu comprends ? Il disait que moi au moins je le comprenais, que j'étais différente des autres. Qu'avec moi il se sentait un peu moins seul…

Harry ferma les yeux, au supplice. Il connaissait si bien cette situation qu'il sentit comme un étau autour de sa poitrine, comme si une main de fer lui broyait le cœur. Et pourtant tout cela était prévisible, logique.

- Je… j'ai eu pitié alors quand il a essayé de m'embrasser, je l'ai laissé faire. J'étais si naïve ! Et en même temps j'étais contente de me dire que c'était une vengeance contre ma famille, contre tout ce conformisme, cet égoïsme. C'était un peu comme une aventure, il était si tendre, il avait l'air si paumé, par moments. Bien loin du garçon sûr de lui qui tenait tête à tout le monde, d'habitude. Je suis retournée le voir plusieurs soirs, et il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant à chaque fois. Et moi…

- Oui ? souffla Harry, comme dans un rêve.

- J'ai eu peur. Ma mère m'avait tellement seriné qu'il fallait être pure au mariage que j'ai reculé au dernier moment, heureusement. Il insistait trop, ça m'a mise mal à l'aise. Je me suis sauvée de sa chambre et je ne suis pas retournée le voir à la patinoire, ni ailleurs. Le jour de mon départ il m'a traitée d'idiote et de fille coincée, et là son visage était entièrement différent, comme s'il me détestait. C'est plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il m'avait sans doute manipulée pour se venger de mes parents, qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à moi. Et là je l'ai détesté. Quel salaud !

- Et tu ne l'as jamais revu ?

- Seule, non. Il a osé se présenter au baptême de Laurent, alors qu'il n'était même pas invité. Tout ça pour séduire Sophie. Quel culot !

Elle se redressa dans le lit, irritée, et sursauta quand un volet claqua. Ils entendirent le bruit du vent dans les branches autour de la maison et Harry se leva pour mieux refermer les volets. Il fut surpris par le froid de la nuit, alors que la journée avait été très belle.

Quand il se recoucha il demanda avec une petite hésitation :

- Et moi ? Comment j'interviens là dedans ?

- Mais tu n'interviens pas ! Je t'ai rencontré juste après, en février et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, fin de l'histoire. J'ai oublié ce malotru et j'ai apprécié ta délicatesse et ta gentillesse, mon chéri. Tu n'avais rien de commun avec lui, tu étais timide et maladroit, tu étais sincère, quoi ! C'est là que j'ai compris la différence avec ses manœuvres, et ça m'a dégoûtée de lui.

- Mais on s'est mariés un peu vite, non ? C'était à la demande de ta famille ?

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pas du tout, c'était parce qu'on s'aimait ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? fit-elle avec une petite moue.

- Si, si. Je me souviens qu'on s'aimait, mais c'est vrai que c'était rapide.

Il se remémora le passé, leur rencontre puis leurs fiançailles, tout lui avait paru simple et logique, à l'époque. Certes ils s'étaient mariés rapidement mais il avait été heureux d'intégrer une famille, lui qui était orphelin, et Ginny tenait tellement à ce beau mariage ! Pourquoi attendre, disait-elle, ils étaient si sûrs de leurs sentiments, si impatients d'entrer dans cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux ? Il se souvenait de leurs baisers brûlants et de leur nuit de noces, il avait été ébloui par son corps et sa fragilité, et n'avait eu aucun soupçon.

- Il n'était pas venu, à l'époque ? Je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vu.

- A notre mariage ? Si, mais mon père l'avait mis à la porte. Il parait qu'il avait juré de se venger, ajouta-t-elle en frissonnant. C'est pour ça que je voulais que tu le fasses partir, au baptême. Mais il a quand même fini par mettre le grappin sur Sophie, et disparaître avec elle pour lui faire un gosse. Au vu et au su de tous, sinon ça n'aurait pas été drôle. J'arrive pas à comprendre qu'on puisse utiliser les gens comme ça, tu te rends compte du culot qu'il faut pour coucher avec quelqu'un juste pour se venger ?

Devant le silence d'Harry elle haussa les épaules, se pencha pour éteindre la lumière et glissa :

- Finalement je suis contente de t'en avoir parlé, ça me pesait un peu cette histoire. C'est jamais drôle de s'être fait avoir, même quand on est jeune. J'avais fini par tout raconter à ma mère mais j'ai eu droit à un tel sermon – et elle m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne- que j'ai pas osé t'en parler avant. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non, non, bien sûr, fit-il d'une voix morne.

- C'est pour ça que j'avais toujours un peu peur quand tu le croisais, je craignais qu'il se vante de cette amourette ridicule, il est tellement pervers. Et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait tué ce pauvre guide, je le crois capable de tout. Et puis si Draco était innocent, pourquoi se serait-il enfui ?

Harry ne trouva pas de réponse convenable alors il soupira et serra son épouse un peu plus contre lui, en posant sa main sur son ventre encore plat :

- Alors, fille ou garçon cette fois ?

- Fille !

- Tu es sûre ?

- Non, mais j'ai déjà deux hommes à la maison, je vais avoir besoin de soutien féminin. Tu es heureux ?

- Très, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant et en fermant les yeux. Très heureux.

**A suivre… **

**Merci à vous qui suivez cette fic depuis quelques mois déjà, et mille mercis à ceux et celles qui me suivent depuis encore plus longtemps, bon an, mal an.**

**Pour vous remercier et pour satisfaire celles et ceux qui avaient adoré « Mon ciel dans ton enfer », sachez que je vais poster le 24 et le 25 deux extraits de cette histoire sur ffnet et sur FP, deux moments emblématiques, pour les nostalgiques. Encore merci à ceux qui se sont inscrits sur MMCB pour me soutenir, votre enthousiasme et votre gentillesse sont ma plus belle réussite ! **

**En revanche, je serai à New York pour le Nouvel An, il faudra attendre la semaine suivante pour le chapitre 16 d' « un secret de famille »… A très bientôt, joyeuses fêtes !**

_**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **_

_**Ptytemama : Merci d'avoir aimé mes chapitres, c'est vrai que c'est plus sympa de pouvoir lire plusieurs chapitres d'un coup ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira autant )**_

_**Jessica : Hé oui, c'est toujours bien compliqué, même si on commence à en savoir plus sur ce mystérieux « secret de famille »…Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce moment plus calme entre eux, d'autant qu'avec ce bébé leur amour est d'autant plus compliqué. Merci d'aimer cette fic si éloignée de l'univers d'HP !**_

_**Nina angelia : Merci d'aimer ma fic et surtout merci de me le dire, tu es adorable )**_

_**Sly : Je sais, j'ai honte, c'est affreux…pardon, pardon, pardon ^^ Joyeux Noêl quand même ?**_

_**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS !**_

_**Gros bisous à tous**_


	16. Wild is the wind

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 16 **

**Wild is the wind**

**Tout d'abord je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une magnifique année, avec la réalisation de tous vos projets et bien sûr plein d'amour et de joie ^^ Je demanderais bien aussi la paix dans le monde, mais c'est un peu au dessus de mes moyens…**

**Retour à nos héros… bonne lecture ^^**

_**Wild is the wind…est une vieille chanson reprise par David Bowie, dans une version que je vous recommande (en ligne sur FB)**_

Les jours suivants la famille retrouva rapidement son train-train quotidien, et Harry retourna à son travail en essayant d'oublier la « parenthèse » Draco. Bien sûr la crainte était toujours là, en arrière-plan, mais il s'efforçait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait sans se disperser. Depuis les « aveux » de Ginny les liens du couple s'étaient resserrés, elle était heureuse d'avoir crevé l'abcès et redoubla de tendresse envers son époux, comme pour lui prouver que cet épisode lointain était bien oublié.

Ils décidèrent de dîner en tête à tête chez eux certains soirs, en faisant aménager une petite cuisine dans une pièce inutilisée de l'étage. Les parents de Ginny montrèrent leur désapprobation mais devant sa détermination ils cédèrent malgré tout, de mauvaise grâce, et le jeune couple eut enfin un peu d'intimité. Harry mit aussi un point d'honneur à être présent et disponible chaque soir pour sa famille, se rachetant ainsi à ses propres yeux.

Un jour après le travail il retourna à son petit appartement la mort dans l'âme, avec la crainte diffuse de retrouver son invité indésirable devant le palier. Heureusement tout était calme, il ne croisa même pas son encombrante voisine et fut soulagé de ne voir personne devant chez lui. Il fit le tour des pièces, prenant bien garde de tout ramasser et nettoyer, et enleva les draps du lit avec une sourde nostalgie. Ce lit représentait pour lui un passé gênant mais fort, et il repensa à leurs nuits, et à leur dernière conversation. Il fixa longuement le lit comme pour y trouver des traces d'eux, puis haussa les épaules pour chasser les pensées qui lui venaient, et surtout ses doutes. Draco l'avait-il jamais aimé, avait-il été sincère à un moment ou un autre ? Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'une infâme mascarade, une vengeance absurde ? Les derniers mots de Draco lui revinrent à l'esprit, ce moment où il lui avait affirmé être tombé amoureux malgré lui, et sa gorge se serra. C'était son dernier espoir d'éviter le scandale, et Harry s'y accrocha comme à une bouée, se disant que même un excellent comédien n'aurait pas simulé à ce point.

En secouant le tapis par la fenêtre il s'interrogea ensuite sur ses propres sentiments, sur cette passion brutale qu'il avait vécue, ce tourbillon insensé. En voyant les milliers de poussières s'envoler il se dit qu'elles étaient à l'image du passé, envolé à jamais en particules fines, âcres et volatiles. Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la pièce il descendit pour la dernière fois l'escalier et remit la clé au concierge, qui ne lui posa pas de question.

Il eut l'impression d'être plus léger en repartant, et il se sentit heureux de quitter la rue et la ville. Il rentra rapidement à Choisy pour le dîner et but plus que de raison, ce soir-là, pour chasser les fantômes de sa mémoire.

Le dimanche il partit en promenade dans la forêt alentour avec Laurent, dans le but de chercher des champignons et eut à plusieurs reprises l'impression d'entendre des craquements non loin d'eux, mais ne vit personne. « Je deviens fou, ou paranoïaque », se dit-il en soulevant une feuille pour cueillir délicatement un bolet. Laurent gambadait devant lui dans son petit manteau bleu marine, sautillant et ramassant indifféremment des feuilles et des cailloux, et il dut plusieurs fois accélérer pour ne pas le perdre de vue dans les feuillages. Ginny avait préféré rester à la maison, c'était l'heure de son émission préférée qu'elle regardait en compagnie de sa mère, chacune commentant à son tour les images des invités ou les reportages.

A un moment il lui sembla voir une silhouette entre les arbres et il fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Des bruits de voix parvinrent jusqu'à lui, c'étaient des promeneurs accompagnés d'un chien, sans doute des voisins, et il respira.

Au bout d'une heure son panier était encore à moitié vide et il se morigéna, mécontent de ne pas arriver à se mieux se concentrer sur sa promenade. Chaque nuit il faisait des cauchemars dans lesquels la police arrivait chez lui, lui demandant des comptes sur ses relations avec son cousin, et chaque matin il se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur. « Pourtant je n'ai rien à me reprocher, merde ! » se répétait-il à chaque fois qu'il y repensait –à peu près tous les jours.

Il avait appris la veille au dîner que Draco n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son dernier interrogatoire, et que la police en avait conclu qu'il avait sans doute fui à l'étranger, en Angleterre ou en Allemagne.

- C'est bien fait ! Au moins on en est débarrassés, avait déclaré sa belle mère d'un ton sec, en leur servant des flageolets.

- C'est dommage pour ce pauvre garçon suisse, mais si la police ne retrouve pas Draco il n'y aura pas de procès, et donc pas de scandale, avait renchéri son époux. Tu as mis de l'ail ?

- Vous trouvez ça normal qu'il ne soit pas jugé pour ce qu'il a fait ? était intervenue Ginny, outrée.

- Tu crois que ça ferait revenir la victime ? Que tu es naïve ! Crois-moi, le mieux est qu'on n'en entende plus parler, et qu'il disparaisse à jamais. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les voisins soient au courant. Et que diraient les gens, à l'église ? Je ne saurais plus où me mettre… fit sa mère avec un frisson. Oui, j'ai mis une pointe d'ail mais ça ne sent même pas. Mange !

- Espérons qu'il sera assez futé pour ne pas se faire prendre. Mais comme je le connais, je pense que oui, avait conclu le père en observant ses légumes avec suspicion.

Harry était resté muet, les yeux fixés sur son assiette, mâchonnant un morceau de viande sans parvenir à l'avaler, priant pour que la conversation dévie sur un autre sujet. Heureusement Ginny avait haussé les épaules avec humeur et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, le dîner avait donc été très calme, voire morose, à la grande satisfaction d'Harry.

A la fin de sa promenade il appela son fils et lui dit « On rentre bredouilles, hein, qu'est ce qu'elle va dire, maman ? Qu'est ce qu'on va manger ce soir ? », mais sourit lorsque ce dernier lui montra avec fierté un gros bouquet de feuilles multicolores.

- C'est pour maman ?

- Vi.

- Ah, c'est bien, elle va être contente ! Ca ne nous nourrira pas beaucoup, mais ça lui fera plaisir. C'est bien, mon bonhomme, dit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux clairs. On rentre ?

- Tafigué, moi…

- T'es fatigué ? Tu veux que je te porte ? Mais pas longtemps, hein, parce que t'es lourd !

Laurent éclata de rire quand son père le souleva pour le mettre sur ses épaules et agita ses bras avec entrain, fier d'être soudain aussi grand.

- Quel temps il fait, là haut ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Là, là ! fit le garçonnet en montrant des fourrés sur le côté.

- C'est quoi ? Des animaux ? Des gens ?

- Sais pas, fit Laurent en se penchant en avant. Oh ! là, là, ajouta-t-il en pointant le doigt vers le sol, … 'gade, papa, là.

- Ah oui. Des beaux champignons, dis donc. T'as plus l'œil que moi, mon gars !

Il se pencha difficilement avec son fils sur les épaules et les ramassa, heureux d'avoir quand même rempli un peu son panier. En se redressant il eut à nouveau l'impression d'une présence et se retourna, sur ses gardes. Personne. La forêt bruissait de ses échos habituels, l'envol d'oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes et les feuilles craquant sous leurs pas.

Harry décida de rentrer, son fils pesait lourd et les ombres commençaient à s'allonger entre les troncs, rendant l'atmosphère un peu onirique. Il se retourna plusieurs fois sur son chemin, en vain, tout en se traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Le soir en fermant les volets de sa chambre il scruta les alentours mais l'obscurité avait presque déjà tout absorbé, et la nuit était tranquille.

- Il y a quelque chose dehors ? demanda Ginny qui brossait longuement ses longs cheveux blonds, son rituel nocturne.

- Comment ? Non, non, rien.

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? T'as l'air inquiet. Je t'ai vu regarder plusieurs fois par la fenêtre, tout à l'heure. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, rien. Une impression, c'est tout.

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu, puis murmura :

- Il ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici, hein ?

- Qui ça ?

- Tu sais bien qui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis un peu inquiète. Maman a dit qu'elle a vu rôder un homme près de la maison ce matin, mais elle ne l'a pas reconnu.

- Un homme ? Elle est sûre que c'était un homme ?

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ! En général les rôdeurs sont des hommes, et comme on a une belle maison on a un peu peur que ça attire les voleurs. Mais là on craint que ce ne soit pas n'importe qui, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Harry avala sa salive et se redressa, affichant une assurance de façade :

- Qu'est ce qu'il ferait là ?

- Peut être qu'il a besoin d'argent, ou qu'il cherche à se cacher. Dans sa situation…

- Mais tes parents le détestent, ils ne vont pas l'aider ! Il n'est pas idiot, quand même.

- … ou peut être qu'il nous veut du mal, qu'il veut se venger… reprit Ginny à voix basse.

- Mais se venger de quoi ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant lentement sur le bord du lit, près de son épouse.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux épais autour de son visage, et répondit :

- Des histoires anciennes, tu sais bien. Son héritage qui aurait été détourné par ma famille, tout ça...

- C'est donc vrai ?

- Oui, en grande partie, même si je n'ai jamais su le fin mot de l'histoire. Et j'ai peur que tout ça l'ait rendu fou, tu sais. Tant de haine et de rancœur… il a déjà tué Franck et il nous tourne peut être autour, pour nous tuer nous, à présent… ajouta-t-elle en se raidissant et en frissonnant, prête à se réfugier dans les bras de son mari.

Ce dernier sentit une onde d'angoisse le traverser mais il répondit avec un sourire forcé :

- Mais non, tu te fais un film, ma chérie. Il n'est pas pervers à ce point-là, et je suis sûr qu'en ce moment il est au chaud, chez sa sœur, bien caché. Nous ne sommes pas si importants que ça pour lui, tu sais… assura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, en priant pour avoir raison.

Dehors un chien aboya et Harry sursauta en entendant un claquement devant la maison, qu'il n'identifia pas. Il tourna longtemps dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil, et rêva de guerre et de prison une bonne partie de la nuit.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Le lendemain lorsqu'il rentra du journal il trouva son épouse et sa belle-mère très énervées, tournant en rond dans la cuisine alors que Laurent s'amusait avec sa petite voiture rouge, par terre. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, le faisant protester, et demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Tout le monde a l'air bien énervé !

- Oh là là… figure-toi que la police est passée ce matin, ils cherchent toujours Draco et ils pensent qu'il pourrait venir ici, tu te rends compte ?

- Ici ? Pourquoi il viendrait ici ? demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit et il se tourna instinctivement vers la porte, sur ses gardes. Comment la police avait-elle fait le lien ?

- Il est allé voir Sophie, en fin de semaine dernière, il a demandé à voir Isabelle, tu imagines ? Pierre était au travail mais Sophie a pris peur, elle l'a mis à la porte, mais il a juré de revenir avec un revolver et de se venger d'eux et de nous.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il est devenu fou, il faut croire. Du coup la police a mis notre maison sous surveillance, depuis quelques jours, mais on ne l'a su que ce matin. Ils espèrent qu'il vienne jusqu'ici pour pouvoir l'arrêter.

- Ca doit être un policier que j'ai vu hier, qui rôdait, l'interrompit sa mère. Si ça avait été Draco je l'aurais reconnu. En tout cas ils ne sont pas très discrets. Si c'est comme ça qu'ils comptent l'attraper !

- Maman… ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. Enfin, c'est rassurant quand même, non ? demanda Ginny avec une nervosité contredisant ses paroles.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est rassurant. Je pense que le bruit qu'on a entendu hier soir, c'était un policier. Tu vois, on ne risque rien, affirma-t-il en posant ses mains sur le ventre encore plat de son épouse.

La belle–mère haussa les épaules, ouvrit puis referma plusieurs tiroirs, visiblement sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait :

- On devrait peut être dormir avec un couteau avec nous, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- Un couteau ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Mais enfin mon gendre, pour se défendre la nuit ! Avec ce meurtrier dans les parages, vous vous rendez compte ? Il pourrait tous nous trucider avec son revolver !

- Oh maman ! Ne dis pas ça ! s'exclama Ginny en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche, alarmée.

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de son épouse et fit face à sa belle mère :

- Enfin, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il veuille tous nous assassiner ? Ce n'est quand même pas un fou furieux ! En plus je ne fais pas du tout confiance à Sophie, je parie qu'elle raconte n'importe quoi, comme d'habitude. Vous ne croyez qu'elle dit ça pour se débarrasser de lui, plutôt ? Qui veut tuer son chien…

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait été la voir, alors ?

- Pour voir sa fille, j'imagine. Ca n'a rien de si extraordinaire, si ?

- Sa fille ? reprit la belle–mère en les regardant tour à tour. Qui vous dit que c'est sa fille ?

- Enfin maman, tout le monde s'en doute ! Cet été il est venu en Suisse pour la voir, déjà.

- Et je parie qu'il lui voulait du mal, heureusement qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Tu te rends compte, s'il s'en était pris à Isabelle ou Laurent ?

- Arrête maman, ne dis pas ça…

Devant leur affolement, Harry reprit d'un ton sec :

- Peu importe que ce soit sa fille ou non, mais il va falloir vous calmer, toutes les deux, ou c'est vous qui allez devenir folles. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il a des raisons de vous en vouloir au point de vouloir vous assassiner ?

- Qui ? Nous ? Bien sûr que non, répliqua la mère de Ginny d'un ton définitif. On n'a rien à se reprocher, nous !

- Alors vous voyez ! Qu'est ce que la police vous a dit, exactement ?

- Hé bien, fit Ginny en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise de la cuisine, tout d'abord ils nous ont posé des questions pour savoir si on l'avait vu dernièrement, depuis notre retour de Suisse. Puis ils nous ont dit que Sophie avait porté plainte contre lui parce qu'il s'était présenté un matin chez elle, et qu'il serait reparti en nous menaçant tous. Les policiers ont interrogé tout le monde, et ils ont dit qu'ils reviendraient un soir pour te voir, toi…

- Moi ?

A ces mots Harry pâlit et s'accrocha au rebord de la chaise, mâchoires serrées. Le regard inquisiteur de sa belle mère ne le quittait pas, et il tenta d'esquisser un sourire, en vain. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et finit par s'asseoir à côté de Ginny, tournant le dos au regard soupçonneux qui pesait sur lui.

- Il parait que l'enquête a avancé, il aurait un complice, mais ils n'ont pas voulu nous ne dire plus… ajouta Ginny avec une petite grimace. En tout cas on sait qu'il n'a pas quitté la France, cette fois. Quand ils ont dit à papa qu'il aurait peut être acheté un revolver mon père a pris peur, mais l'officier de police lui a assuré qu'on était en sécurité, parce qu'ils font surveiller la maison.

Harry opina sans répondre, obsédé par cette histoire de complice. Etait-il soupçonné ? S'agissait-il de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il avait l'impression que l'étau se refermait autour de lui, d'être fait comme un rat. Peu à peu la police ferait tous les liens, et c'est lui, Harry, qui serait bientôt au cœur du scandale.

Son fils vint s'accrocher à son pantalon, lui tendant sa petite voiture pour qu'il joue avec lui, mais Harry ne broncha pas, lessivé.

- Hé bien mon gendre, vous êtes bien muet d'un coup ! Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

- Je réfléchis, fit ce dernier d'une voix mal assurée. Je ne pense pas que Draco soit dangereux, vraiment pas. Il a dû menacer de prendre une arme pour faire peur à Sophie, c'est tout. Il n'a jamais été violent jusqu'ici, non ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, incertaines, puis son épouse répondit :

- Il a été renvoyé de plusieurs collèges, quand il était jeune, mais on n'a jamais vraiment su pourquoi. A vrai dire, ça ne nous intéressait pas vraiment, hein maman ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi ça nous aurait intéressés ? Quel rapport entre ce voyou et nous ?

- Disons qu'il a toujours été réfractaire à beaucoup de choses, pendant sa jeunesse, et on n'en entendait parler que de loin à des réunions de famille. C'est ça maman ?

- Oui, c'est ça. J'aurais mieux aimé qu'il ne revienne jamais nous voir, surtout avec ses exigences ! Il réclamait l'argent de son père, des sommes incroyables, comme si on avait eu tout cet argent ! Quel culot ! Quand on pense à l'attitude de son grand père pendant la guerre, c'est honteux. Moi je dis c'est honteux de venir voir les gens comme ça et d'oser réclamer l'argent des morts… fit la belle mère en faisant de grands pas dans, sa cuisine, un couteau à la main.

- Belle-maman, posez votre couteau. La police veille, vous le savez bien, et vous allez juste réussir à blesser quelqu'un avec ça. Vous vous rendez compte, si Laurent trouve ce couteau quelque part, de ce qui va se passer ?

- Pauvre petit bouchon… il n'est pour rien dans ces histoires de famille, mon pauvre petit ange, fit Ginny en tendant les bras à son fils.

Harry passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils et murmura :

- Ce n'est jamais la faute des enfants, ce genre de choses. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils paient pour leurs parents ? C'est toujours pareil. Comme pour Draco…

- Ah ah ! nous y voilà ! J'en étais sûre… Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Ginny, qu'il ne comprendrait pas. En fait vous êtes de son côté, hein, Harry ?

- Je ne vous permets pas de…

- Si, si, j'en suis sûre. Tu vas voir que bientôt ça va être de notre faute ! C'est facile de juger, quand on ne connait pas. Vous lui aviez parlé à l'hôtel, hein ? Jérémie me l'avait dit, il m'avait prévenue ! Il vous a entortillé avec ses histoires en se faisant passer pour une victime, hein ? Ca c'est la meilleure !

- Ecoutez, je ne veux pas savoir qui est la victime ou le bourreau, vous commencez à me saouler avec vos rancœurs et vos peurs, j'en ai assez entendu, fit Harry en se levant. Il y a un principe dans ce pays qui s'appelle la présomption d'innocence, pour moi un homme est innocent tant qu'il n'a pas été jugé coupable de ses crimes, pas de ceux de ses parents !

- Et le revolver ? Vous oubliez le revolver ?

- Oui, j'oublie le revolver parce que je n'ai rien à me reprocher moi, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici -et on ne sait même pas s'il en a vraiment un. Je répète, vous feriez mieux de ranger ce couteau, avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres morts. Ginny, tu viens ? Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on remonte chez nous, au calme. Nous ne dînerons pas avec vous, ce soir, asséna-t-il à sa belle mère outrée, campée au milieu de la cuisine, les mains sur les hanches. Vous n'avez qu'à inviter le policier, dehors ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera très intéressé par vos histoires…

- Oh ! fit cette dernière en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Ginny se leva en jetant un regard hésitant à sa mère mais accompagna Harry dans l'escalier, suivie par Laurent qui trottinait derrière eux, la voiture à la main, simulant le bruit du moteur.

Arrivés dans la chambre elle s'étendit, pâle, et souffla :

- Quelle histoire ! T'as vu comment tu as parlé à maman ?

- Que veux-tu, j'en avais marre, à force. T'as entendu ta mère ? Se promener avec un couteau, et puis quoi encore ? Draco n'est pas un saint mais je crois que tes parents n'ont pas été bien nets non plus, à la mort de son père, et ils exagèrent le danger, pour nous faire peur. J'en ai assez de cette paranoïa autour de Draco, je suis sûr qu'il ne viendra pas ici, et qu'il ne nous fera pas de mal. Tu crois ce que raconte Sophie ?

- Euh… j'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus, du coup. Oh là là ! Toutes ces salades… je n'en peux plus. J'ai peur, Harry, si peur, si tu savais !

- Je comprends, ma chérie, mais tu ne dois pas écouter ta mère, elle adore faire des histoires pour pas grand-chose, tu la connais. Nous ne risquons rien, pour le peu que je sais de Draco, il n'est ni fou ni courageux, il ne viendra pas jusqu'ici. Ginny, regarde-moi, je te jure qu'on ne craint rien, répéta Harry avec force, en lui tenant les mains.

Soudain il se sentait fort, sûr de lui, prêt à combattre pour ses proches. Le fait de s'être affirmé auprès de sa belle mère lui avait fait un bien fou, il sentait une énergie nouvelle couler dans ses veines, avec la certitude d'avoir raison. Draco n'était pas dangereux, il fallait que quelqu'un raisonne dans cette famille, et c'était son rôle.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux humides.

- Tout à fait certain. Et s'il y a un policier à l'extérieur, c'est parce qu'ils veulent l'arrêter, pas pour nous protéger. Qui pourrait nous faire du mal, ma chérie ? On restera unis, et personne ne pourra rien contre nous. Personne !

Ginny lui sourit à travers ses larmes, et se lova dans ses bras :

- Tout ira bien, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- On ne mérite pas ça, hein ?

Harry acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Répondre quoi ? « On n'a pas toujours ce qu'on mérite ma chérie, tu le sais bien ? ». Mieux valait se taire.

Qui méritait quoi, en l'espèce, de toute façon ?

- Regarde Laurent, il est passé sous le lit, avec sa petite voiture. Tu l'entends qui fait « vroum vroum » ? Il est marrant, dit-il en souriant, pour détourner l'attention de son épouse.

- Quoi ? Il est sous le lit ? Mais il va être plein de poussière… Attrape-le, Harry !

- Bah, pourquoi ? Laisse-le un peu s'amuser, au moins il est heureux, pendant ce temps là. On lui fera prendre un bain après, et il sera à nouveau tout propre. Pas la peine de s'inquiéter, conclut-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

En soupirant il regretta que tout ne puisse pas s'effacer aussi facilement que la poussière, mais il était bien déterminé à se battre et à lutter s'il le fallait. Contre ses beaux parents, la police ou même Draco. Ca valait le coup de sauver sa famille, son bonheur, et il le ferait. Oui, il irait jusqu'au bout, cette fois, il n'avait plus peur.

oOo oOo oOo

Les jours suivants furent particulièrement tendus entre Harry et ses beaux parents, sa tentative de rébellion n'ayant pas été appréciée, pas plus que sa décision de ne pas dîner avec eux. Ginny était prise entre deux feux, essayant de modérer les élans de chaque côté -avec difficultés-, incapable de choisir nettement un camp. Ses parents soutenaient qu'il y avait danger, Harry prétendait que tout cela était exagéré, même s'il était loin d'en être persuadé, en son for intérieur.

Chaque matin il se réveillait en pensant qu'il serait bientôt interrogé par la police, et chaque soir à son retour il s'attendait à les trouver dans la cuisine, en compagnie de sa belle–mère. Toute la journée il se repassait ses alibis en tête, les peaufinant comme un rôle, bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser confondre par eux.

Quand enfin ils apparurent un soir avant le diner il en fut presque soulagé, au moins il n'en rêverait plus chaque nuit, il serait fixé. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger déserte, que les parents de Ginny avaient quittée avec regret, avides de connaître la version de leur gendre.

Les deux hommes étaient bruns, habillés en costumes un peu élimés mais l'un avait bien vingt ans de plus que l'autre, et ils lui parurent froids et détachés. Harry leur proposa à boire, ce qu'ils refusèrent, et il eut confusément l'impression d'être dans un roman de Simenon, qu'il adorait. Le policier le plus âgé, qui lui parut être le chef, s'assit à table en face de lui et l'interrogea tout d'abord longuement sur ses activités en Suisse, cet été là, puis sur ses relations avec Draco.

Harry prit bien garde de répondre lentement en se montrant le plus détendu possible, citant quelques anecdotes vérifiables pour les mettre en confiance, comme leurs soirées au bar, de temps en temps.

- Vous étiez proche de lui ? demanda le plus jeune, qui prenait des notes.

- Proche ? Non, on ne peut pas dire ça…

- Pourtant le barman vous a vu souvent chuchoter, tous les deux.

- Souvent, il ne faut pas exagérer. Une fois ou deux, oui.

- Et de quoi parliez-vous ?

- De choses et d'autres, vous savez ce que c'est. On bavarde, on boit, on parle de la pluie et du beau temps…

- Et on doit chuchoter pour ça ? interrogea l'aîné en allumant une pipe. Ca vous dérange si je fume ?

- Comment ? Non, non, allez-y, je vous en prie, répondit Harry.

En quelques instants il pesa les risques de mentir ou lâcher une partie de la vérité, la plus avouable, et se décida pour la seconde solution. Il alluma une cigarette à son tour, en essayant de ne pas trop trembler, et souffla la fumée vers le plafond, d'un air inspiré.

- En fait, je… je vais vous dire la vérité, inutile de tourner autour du pot. Voilà, Draco est venu un soir au bar me demander si je pouvais l'aider à voir Isabelle, la fille de Sophie et je… j'ai accepté, voilà.

- Pourquoi vous ?

- Pardon ? fit Harry, surpris de la question.

Il s'attendait à des questions sur l'éventuelle parenté de Draco et du bébé, pas à ce type de questions, il en déduisit que les policiers étaient déjà bien au courant de l'affaire, par les déclarations des uns et des autres, ce qui le stressa encore davantage. Comment savoir ce qui avait été dit sur Draco et lui, et par qui ?

- Pourquoi vous l'a-t-il demandé à vous, à votre avis ?

- Ah… euh, parce que j'étais le seul à ne pas le rejeter j'imagine. Je suppose que vous savez qu'il y avait un lourd passif entre les branches de la famille, depuis longtemps. Moi je ne le savais pas, ou du moins je ne connaissais pas les détails, il me... faisait confiance, j'imagine. Et moi j'ai eu un peu pitié, j'avoue. Tout le monde le détestait, je ne voulais pas faire comme les autres, et son histoire d'enfant illégitime m'a touché.

- D'accord… reprit l'homme mûr. Donc il vous a dit qu'il était le père de l'enfant, et vous l'avez cru ?

Harry haussa les épaules, puis aspira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette :

- Il n'était pas sûr, en fait. Il voulait juste la voir de près, d'après ce qu'il disait. Il m'a demandé ce que je ferais à sa place, et… j'ai accepté, c'est tout. Je n'y ai pas vu le mal, ce n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux pour moi. Il avait l'air parfaitement normal, il voulait juste voir le bébé de près…

- Ca s'est passé où ?

- Dans notre chambre, à l'hôtel. Il l'a prise dans ses bras, lui a parlé et après nous sommes descendus jusque sur la terrasse, et il est reparti. Quelqu'un l'a vu, et il a dû quitter l'hôtel, c'est tout.

- Vous l'avez dit à votre famille ?

- J'en ai parlé à mon épouse, elle m'a demandé de ne plus le revoir ni l'aider, fit-il en baissant la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Et vous ne l'avez plus revu ?

- Je l'ai croisé à plusieurs reprises dans le village, il voulait que je l'aide à nouveau, mais je n'ai plus voulu. Je ne voulais pas d'ennuis avec ma famille, ajouta-t-il l'air sombre.

Les deux policiers se regardèrent, puis le plus âgé demanda :

- Quand l'avez-vous revu pour la dernière fois ?

- Je ne sais plus. Ca fait plusieurs semaines, au moins, dans un café, au village. Il m'a redemandé de l'aider, de lui donner de l'argent ou de le loger, mais j'ai refusé. Je l'évitais, après cet épisode. Je sais qu'il s'était installé chez le guide, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi l'avoir évité, après l'avoir aidé ?

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, parce que Ginny m'a averti qu'il voulait juste faire du chantage à Sophie, répondit Harry avec réticence. Son mari Pierre n'était pas au courant pour le bébé…

- Et vous croyez que c'était vrai, cette histoire de chantage ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry sans mentir. C'est possible. Mais comme je ne voulais pas d'ennuis, je l'ai évité. Je ne l'ai pas revu, conclut-il d'une voix plus ferme, en écrasant sa cigarette.

- Il n'est pas venu vous voir, à Paris ? interrogea le plus jeune, et Harry prit peur.

Un instant il se demanda si sa jeune voisine avait parlé, elle qui avait croisé Draco, alors il improvisa :

- Non. Mais il est possible qu'il soit venu, ma voisine m'a dit avoir vu un homme blond devant mon palier, c'était peut être lui.

Les policiers échangèrent un regard entendu, puis le plus jeune tourna les pages de son petit carnet, sourcils froncés.

Un silence s'installa, qu'Harry trouva insupportable, alors il bafouilla :

- Je peux y aller ?

- Non. Vous savez combien ça coûte un faux témoignage ?

- Pardon ? Je… non, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi vous dites ça ? balbutia Harry, cramoisi.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas la tête d'un innocent, sur ce coup là. Pourquoi mentez-vous ?

- Comment ? Je… pourquoi je mentirais ?

- Il y a des tonnes de raisons pour dissimuler la vérité, vous savez, et certaines sont futiles, parfois. Pour cacher à votre belle famille que vous l'avez revu, par exemple, voire même aidé. Je pense que ça ne ferait pas plaisir à votre belle mère, n'est ce pas ?

Harry déglutit, la gorge serrée, le cœur battant la chamade, et tenta :

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il est venu me voir, il ne savait pas où loger, il voulait que je l'héberge. Je lui ai donné à manger et à boire, et puis je lui ai dit de partir. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'abriter un fuyard, fit-il en se grattant le crâne.

- Ah ! là, on vous croit déjà plus. Vous lui avez parlé du crime ?

- Oui…

- Et ?

- Il a affirmé être innocent, fit Harry en les regardant dans les yeux. Il a dit que Franck avait des dettes de jeu, que des mafieux l'avaient assassiné et qu'on voulait lui faire porter le chapeau. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Et vous l'avez cru ?

- Oui, je l'ai cru. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un assassin. C'est un homme paumé, mais pas un meurtrier. Pourquoi aurait-il tué ce pauvre Franck qui l'abritait ? demanda-t-il avec candeur, les fixant tour à tour. C'est idiot, non ?

- Vous savez, la passion pousse les hommes à bien des extrémités, répondit l'homme mûr en soutenant son regard. Et quand il est venu, il vous a menacé ou a menacé sa cousine ?

- Sophie ? Non. Il m'a juste reparlé de sa fille, enfin d'Isabelle, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment sa fille, en fait. Il a dit qu'il aimerait la revoir, et que s'il était envoyé en prison il n'aurait aucune chance de la voir grandir, et ça avait l'air de lui faire du mal, affirma Harry en fermant brièvement les yeux.

- Il vous a fait des aveux ?

- A quel sujet ?

- N'importe lequel…

Harry chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire ce qu'il pourrait bien avouer qui ne lui porterait pas préjudice, puis souffla, les épaules basses :

- Il m'a parlé de son enfance, des problèmes avec l'autre branche de la famille, du rejet qu'il subissait de leur part. Je connaissais déjà une partie de l'histoire par Ginny, en fait. Mais il ne m'a rien dit sur Franck, à part qu'il était innocent de son meurtre. Il parait que Franck jouait et devait de grosses sommes d'argent, sa mort serait liée à un règlement de comptes…

- Et vous croyez qu'il cherchera à se venger, comme il l'a dit à votre cousine Sophie ? interrogea le plus jeune brusquement.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Ce n'est pas son genre. Enfin, pour ce que j'en connais, ajouta-t-il d'un air gêné. Il parle beaucoup mais il n'est pas violent, non.

- Et vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il peut être, actuellement ? Vous a-t-il dit quelque chose à ce sujet ?

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller, qu'il errait dans les rues. Je n'en sais pas plus.

- Et vous ne lui avez pas offert l'hospitalité ? demanda le policier le plus âgé en le scrutant.

- Non. Je ne voulais pas avoir d'ennuis, affirma Harry avec détermination.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, le plus jeune referma son calepin et dit :

- Si jamais vous avez de ses nouvelles, appelez-nous. Sans attendre, cette fois.

- D'accord. Pour ce que je vous ai dit… est-ce que… est-ce que ma famille saura… ?

- Vous voulez dire, est-ce qu'ils sauront que vous l'avez vu à Paris ? Ils vous font vraiment peur, hein ? ricana le chef, et Harry sentit une bouffée de colère l'envahir.

- Non, fit le plus jeune en se levant. On rend des comptes au juge, pas à votre famille. Mais on compte sur vous pour tout nous dire, désormais. Vous semblez être un des seuls prêts à l'aider, il n'est pas impossible qu'il fasse appel à vous, à nouveau. Soyez prudent.

En opinant lentement Harry se leva à son tour, les épaules basses. L'entretien s'était moins bien passé que prévu, il avait dû avouer une bonne partie de la vérité, même s'il avait préservé l'essentiel, heureusement. Il leur tendit la main et en croisant le regard du plus âgé il eut l'impression qu'il savait tout, intuitivement. Il lui sembla que la poignée de main durait plus longtemps que nécessaire alors il se dégagea lentement tandis que l'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il les raccompagna à la porte, croisant ses beaux parents qui les attendait dans la cuisine, et vit rouge quand il entendit son beau père demander aux policiers: « Alors, vous avez appris quelque chose ? ».

- Ce fut un entretien très intéressant, en effet, mais nous n'allons pas abuser de votre hospitalité plus longtemps. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, et surtout n'hésitez pas à nous appeler si vous voyez ou apprenez quelque chose. Au revoir, messieurs dames, fit l'homme en les saluant tour à tour, avant de s'éloigner lentement.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis le beau-père se campa devant lui, les mains sur les hanches :

- Alors ? Vous leur avez dit quoi ?

- J'ai dit tout ce que je savais, sur tout le monde. Et ça les a beaucoup intéressés, répliqua Harry, au grand dam de son interlocuteur, avant de monter dignement les escaliers pour rejoindre Ginny en haut.

Il se sentait beaucoup moins confiant qu'il ne l'était réellement, et serra Ginny longuement dans ses bras, pour se rassurer.

- Ca va, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle en remettant une mèche sur son front du bout des doigts. Tu es tout pâle, ça ne s'est pas bien passé ?

- Si, si, très bien. Mais ça fait toujours bizarre de répondre à des policiers, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Si, c'est vrai. Ils t'ont posé beaucoup de questions ? Tu es resté longtemps avec eux…

- Ah bon ? Ca a passé vite, pourtant. Ils m'ont surtout interrogé sur ce qui s'était passé en Suisse, avec le bébé, tu sais…

Ginny se rembrunit et s'écarta de lui, suspicieuse :

- C'est vrai que tu l'avais aidé, à ce moment-là. Quelle bêtise ! J'espère que tu n'en as pas fait d'autres, hein ?

- Comment ? Mais non, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire…

Elle le dévisagea longuement puis murmura : « J'espère » en se lovant à nouveau dans ses bras, et Harry se sentit rougir à nouveau, embarrassé. Il regarda au loin par la fenêtre, espérant que Draco ne réapparaisse pas, jamais.

-oOo oOo oOo

Si les parents de Ginny lui posèrent de nombreuses questions ce soir-là il s'en tint à des réponses brèves et les évita le plus possible les jours suivants, détournant les conversations à table dès qu'elles concernaient le sujet, et il insista auprès de son épouse pour qu'ils dînent seuls, cette semaine-là.

- Que se passe-t-il mon gendre, fit son beau-père alors qu'il emmenait Ginny au restaurant pour la troisième fois de la semaine, on dirait que ça vous gêne de dîner avec nous ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais je pense que ce n'est pas bon pour Ginny d'entendre toujours parler de cette histoire, et ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé non plus. Regardez-là, elle n'a pas bonne mine et elle se ronge les ongles, alors j'essaie de lui changer les idées. Vous croyez que c'est bon pour une femme enceinte de penser à un meurtre tout le temps ?

Devant le froncement de sourcils de son père Ginny se serra dans les bras de son époux, l'air boudeur.

- C'est vrai, Ginny ?

- Oui, papa. J'en ai assez, parce que maman discute tout le temps de ça, avec moi, avec les voisins, à la poste, partout. Je n'ose plus sortir seule, j'arrête pas de regarder autour de moi, pour chercher les policiers, j'ai peur, c'est vrai. Alors ça me fait du bien de sortir avec Harry, au moins on voit des gens heureux, au restaurant, et on n'en parle pas…

- C'est bien ta mère, ça, de faire des histoires de tout ! Alors sors, ma petite chérie, si ça te fait du bien. Sors… j'expliquerai à ta mère, ne t'inquiète pas, fit le père en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

Les deux époux firent un petit signe de la main avant de sortir, puis s'enfoncèrent dans la nuit sans prêter attention à la silhouette qui les suivait, à quelques pas de là, silencieusement.

**A suivre…**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et reviewent, depuis plus de trois ans pour certains. Merci de faire un peu partie de ma famille, je vous souhaite le meilleur pour 3 ans encore ^^**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits : **

**Manon 76200 : Merci pour ta review, même courte, et tes bons vœux ! Reçois tous les miens en retour… merci d'être toujours là ! **

**Jessica : Merci de me trouver géniale, tu as bien raison, je le suis ^^ … si seulement tout le monde pouvait être de ton avis ;) Comme tu dis si bien, difficile de faire confiance à Draco, vu tout ce qui s'est passé précédemment. Qui ne réagirait comme Harry ? Je suis ravie de savoir que tu es prise par mon intrigue ^^ Merci !**

**Eden : Ben voyons, pourquoi je le prendrais mal ? Tu as le droit de ne pas me trouver géniale, même si tu es ultra minoritaire ;) C'est clair qu'en reprenant toujours les mêmes persos on finit toujours par écrire plus ou moins la même histoire, et je ne suis pas celle qui a inventé Draco en mouton noir, c'était JKR. Si tu le préfères en saint libre à toi, mais tu trouveras peu de fics pour te satisfaire… il faut quand même un minimum de cohérence, non ? Merci pour tes bons vœux, je t'envoie tous les miens ^^ A part ça, je suis désolée de t'avoir visiblement blessée dans une RàR précédente, d'autant plus que je ne m'en souviens absolument pas, et que je ne vois pas du tout qui tu es. Sorry…**

**Sly : Tu ne crois pas Draco ? Etonnant ;) Pourtant il est franc comme un âne qui recule, non ? Merci de ta fidélité, et tous mes vœux pour 2011 !**

**Ptytemama : Merci de ton enthousiasme ! Oui, mon séjour à NY était génial, même si j'en suis revenue avec la grippe. Pour les photos j'ai mis en ligne sur FB une chanson d'Art Garfunkel avec de magnifiques images de NY, je n'ai pas fait mieux moi même^^ Merci de ta gentillesse !**

**Kaylee : Merci pour ta review… oui, je suis une veinarde d'avoir été à NY, mais plus encore d'avoir des gens qui suivent et apprécient ma fic, crois-moi. Merci d'avoir aimé les révélations du chapitre précédent, et d'être toujours là !**

**GROS BISOUS A TOUS**


	17. La minute de silence

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Chapitre 17**

**Bang bang**

**L'une d'entre vous m'a demandé, pour le Nouvel An, de toujours vous faire vibrer. Je m'y engage, pour tout ce que je mettrai en ligne, je vais essayer de vous toucher, parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire que de ne pas vivre, ou ne pas ressentir, quelle que soit l'émotion. **

**Voilà, c'est un chapitre en deux parties (à chaque partie correspond une chanson), pas le plus évident à écrire ni le plus facile à lire, je vous invite à lire les deux parties à la suite, jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Merci de ne pas oublier le contexte, merci de me faire confiance.**

_**« Bang bang » a été interprété par beaucoup d'artistes, personnellement j'ai un faible pour la version de Dalida, reprise dans l'excellent film « les amours imaginaires ». **_

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…**

Il ne se passa rien plusieurs jours et l'effervescence familiale retomba peu à peu, en grande partie en raison de l'ordre intimé par le père de Ginny de ne plus parler de « l'affaire » à la maison, au grand dam de son épouse, privée là d'une bonne occasion de brasser du vent.

Un dimanche matin Harry prit son fils sur ses épaules et retourna en forêt à la cueillette des champignons, rituel qu'ils adoraient tous deux, quand il faisait beau. Le reste de la famille allait à l'église mais Harry n'y mettait plus les pieds, ce qui avait été finalement accepté par un haussement d'épaules de la belle mère. Si les matinées étaient fraîches les après midi étaient radieuses et Harry n'aimait rien tant que de regarder les feuilles se colorer de jaune et de rouge, heureux de voir son fils les ramasser avec enthousiasme pour en faire un bouquet chatoyant pour sa mère.

Cette dernière s'était calmée et passait ses soirées à écouter la radio avec Harry, délaissant la télévision familiale. Le couple vivait une nouvelle lune de miel malgré les évènements, bien décidés à ne pas se laisser pourrir la vie par des rengaines familiales, et ils aimaient évoquer le futur bébé, cherchant des prénoms de fille. Ginny s'était mise à la cuisine et si ses plats étaient simples, plus simples que ceux de sa mère, ils les régalaient tout autant, voire davantage, car les repas étaient pris dans la sérénité. Ginny déjeunait en général avec ses parents pendant que son mari travaillait, mais le soir ils aimaient se retrouver à trois, tranquillement.

Les policiers étaient passés à deux reprises, sans nouvelles informations, et Harry s'était dit qu'avec un peu de chance tout cela allait se tasser, et disparaître. Le policier le plus âgé lui avait encore posé des questions sur ses relations passées avec Draco, auxquelles il avait répondu avec le plus de fausse candeur possible, qui avait eu l'air de le convaincre. Du moins l'homme n'avait-il pas insisté, et Harry avait poussé un ouf de soulagement après son départ. Grâce à des collègues journalistes il savait que l'affaire n'avançait pas, et qu'elle était en passe d'être supplantée par d'autres faits divers sanglants, arrivés à Paris même alors que le corps de Franck avait été retrouvé loin de là, en Suisse.

Dès qu'ils furent au milieu de la clairière Laurent sauta de ses épaules et se précipita vers des petites fleurs blanches qu'il arracha avec un cri de joie, et tendit à Harry avec fierté :

- Elles sont magnifiques mon chéri… maman va être très contente.

- Va là ? interrogea le petit en montrant le cœur de la forêt, et son père acquiesça.

Il suivit le petit du regard, ravi de le voir trottiner dans les hautes herbes. Quand il entendait des bruits Harry ne sursautait plus, c'était souvent des chasseurs ou des cueilleurs de champignons, accompagnés de leur chien, qui les saluaient d'un hochement de tête. Il alluma une cigarette et aspira la première bouffée avec plaisir, sentant un petit rayon de soleil lui caresser le visage. La forêt était beaucoup moins imposante qu'en Suisse mais il aimait s'y promener, et suivre son fils des yeux dans les bois clairsemés, tout en écoutant les trilles des oiseaux.

Le vent se leva et souleva les mèches claires de Laurent qui se mit à rire, surpris d'être ainsi poussé en avant. Il tendit les bras sur le côté comme s'il allait s'envoler et se mit à tournoyer, toujours en riant, Harry le rattrapa à l'orée du bois et fit mine de lui courir après, ce qui fit hurler de rire le gamin.

- Coucou ! dit-il en se cachant derrière un arbre, ne laissant que sa petite frimousse dépasser.

- Ah tu veux jouer à cache-cache ! D'accord… on y va. Moi d'abord. Tu mets tes mains sur tes yeux et je me cache, d'accord ?

- 'Accord ! fit le petit en battant des mains, tout heureux.

- Mais tu ne triches pas, hein ? Regarde par là, et attends que je t'appelle. Après tu essaieras de trouver où je suis, ok ?

- Ok !

Harry tourna son fils face contre un chêne et fit quelques pas pour se cacher derrière un orme majestueux, puis lança un « coucou » sonore, et entendit les pas de son fils dans le craquement des feuilles sèches.

- Papa ! T'es où ? T'es où ?

En se gardant bien de se montrer il répondit « Je suis là ! », curieux de voir si le petit le retrouverait grâce à l'origine du son. Il se pencha un peu et vit qu'il s'éloignait, alors il reprit : « Par là, Laurent ! » et l'enfant fit demi-tour, aux abois. Toujours en rigolant il se précipita sur tous les arbres des environs, en faisant le tour pour vérifier la présence de son père. Quand enfin il le trouva il éclata de rire, battant des mains.

- Bravo chéri, t'es trop fort ! A toi, maintenant. Tu te caches, je compte jusqu'à 20, d'accord ? fit Harry, conscient que de toute manière l'enfant ne savait pas compter.

- 'accord ! A moi !

Harry ferma les yeux, se tournant à son tour contre un tronc et il tendit l'oreille pour définir dans quelle direction le petit était parti, sans beaucoup de difficultés. Il l'entendit glousser et courir et décida de le rechercher à 18, pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne trop. Du haut de trois ans Laurent courait vite déjà, et Harry constata avec déplaisir qu'il ne le voyait pas, même s'il percevait encore le bruit de ses pas. Il parcourut rapidement quelques mètres jusqu'à l'endroit où il pensait le trouver, en vain. Il se retourna pour vérifier les environs, personne.

Harry repartit alors en courant vers le lieu où il avait entendu du bruit, appelant son fils, mais n'eut pas de réponse. Il commença à s'affoler et repartit de plus belle, faisant le tour des plus gros troncs, soulevant les branches qui lui cachaient la vue, trébuchant sur les racines.

- Laurent ! Laurent !

Bien que sachant que c'était un jeu, il se mit à courir, le cœur au maximum, fou d'angoisse. Comment son petit bonhomme avait-il pu parcourir tant de distance en si peu de temps ? Ou s'était-il trompé de direction ? Harry repartit en arrière, ses jambes commençaient à se changer en coton, elles se mirent à trembler et il dût s'arrêter un instant, pour se calmer et reprendre sa respiration. « Il faut que je réfléchisse calmement » se répéta-t-il plusieurs fois, incapable d'élaborer une stratégie viable. La forêt rieuse lui paraissait d'un coup sinistre et froide, et il se demanda si Laurent ressentait la même chose, au même moment. Le vent fort sifflait dans les branches, assourdissant tous les bruits, faussant ses sens.

Il avait beau se dire que c'était une farce il n'arrivait pas à se tranquilliser, et il repartit tant bien que mal, criant le prénom de son fils le plus fort qu'il pût. Il lui sembla que le temps passait à une vitesse folle, l'éloignant à chaque instant de son fils, qui courait peut être à l'opposé, par jeu. Ce qui le terrifia le plus fut l'idée de raconter à sa famille qu'il avait pu perdre son enfant, il en conçut une honte indicible et pensa confusément que c'était un châtiment divin contre ses fautes, tout en sachant que ça n'avait pas de sens.

Un craquement dans son dos le fit se retourner et il découvrit avec stupéfaction son fils dans les bras de Draco, tous deux un doigt sur la bouche, en train de sourire. Mais si celui de Laurent était franc et sincère celui de Draco lui parut faux et équivoque, et il prit peur.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui, il n'y avait personne pour lui venir en aide, il n'y avait que son fils dans les bras d'un homme recherché par la police, il crut sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Il respira un grand coup puis lança d'un ton dégagé, comme s'il s'était agi d'une bonne blague :

- Ah ! Te voilà, Laurent ! Tu m'as fait une belle peur…

- Regardez moi ça, le petit papa idéal a failli perdre son fiston… qu'en aurait dit la belle famille ? ironisa Draco, et Harry rougit à ses paroles, qui correspondaient effectivement à ce qu'il avait brièvement pensé.

- Bon, viens Laurent, il est temps de rentrer, reprit Harry comme si tout était parfaitement normal, en tendant la main vers son fils.

- Allons, tu veux déjà partir ? Dommage, moi qui me réjouissais tant de te revoir, minauda Draco, et Harry se demanda s'il avait bu. Tu n'es pas heureux de me revoir ?

En se rapprochant doucement Harry s'aperçut qu'il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements sales, encore plus sales si c'était possible, que ses cheveux étaient raides de crasse, presque bruns. Sa maigreur était effrayante, ses pommettes creusées lui donnant une allure cadavérique, accentuée par la saleté. Harry tenta de sourire pour ne pas effrayer Laurent, mais ne réussit qu'à étirer ses lèvres en une grimace angoissée.

- Si, je suis content de te revoir, mais il va être midi et c'est bientôt l'heure de manger. Tu peux lâcher Laurent s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi ? Il est bien dans mes bras, regarde. Hein, mon bouchon ? dit-il au gamin qui commençait à se tortiller pour descendre. Au moins lui il ne me fuit pas, ça fait plaisir. Tu sais quoi ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait tes yeux, avant…

- Ah ? Merci… mais on doit vraiment y aller, sinon mes beaux parents vont s'inquiéter. Tu viens, Laurent ?

Le petit se débattit de plus belle, forçant Draco à le relâcher et il vint se réfugier dans les bras de son père, d'un bond. Harry le serra contre lui avec un soupir de soulagement, enfouissant son nez dans les mèches claires.

- Comme c'est mignon ! Le père et le fils réunis… c'est touchant, vraiment. Tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas voulu me faire voir Isabelle, quand j'ai été chez ma cousine ? ajouta-t-il avec une nuance de détresse dans la voix. Ils m'ont mis à la porte comme un malpropre. Ma fille, ma petite chérie… quand est-ce que je la reverrai, hein, Harry ? Quand ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Bientôt, peut être, fit Harry en commençant à reculer, mine de rien.

- Bientôt, mais quand ? Pourquoi ils ne me laissent pas la voir ? Elle est si mignonne tu sais, toute blonde avec une fossette. Juste, une, là, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Ma fille, ma fille chérie… Je ferais tout pour elle, tout.

- Bien sûr…

- J'ai dit à Sophie que je voulais juste la voir quelques minutes, l'embrasser. Je sais bien que je ne peux pas l'élever, je sais bien qu'ils lui ont trouvé un autre père, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi. Pourquoi ils n'ont jamais voulu de moi, Harry ? Pourquoi ? Pourtant je l'aime, je la protégerai. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent mais dès que j'en aurai je lui achèterai tout ce qu'elle voudra, un nouveau vélo, un rouge. Ou un cheval… oui, je lui offrirai un poney, ça a toujours mon rêve quand j'étais petit. Elle sera si mignonne sur son poney, avec sa petite queue de cheval blonde. Et je me cacherai pour la regarder galoper, de loin, puisqu'ils ne veulent pas de moi. Ils m'ont chassé comme un mendiant, Harry, alors que je suis son père. Son seul père, son vrai père. Pas l'espèce de vieille chouette qui a épousé Sophie. Je voulais juste lui parler, l'embrasser… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, à ma fille… Pourquoi personne ne veut me voir ?

- Ce n'était peut être pas le bon moment. Une autre fois, peut être. Mais je suis sûr que tu la reverras, Draco, fit Harry d'un ton apaisant.

- Attends Harry, ne pars pas ! Attends encore… ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux te voir, tu sais. Tellement longtemps que je te suis, que je t'attends… Je vous regarde vivre de loin, jour après jour, mais tu es si difficile à approcher, avec ces policiers qui rôdent partout. C'est toi qui les as appelés ?

- Non ! Pas du tout, je te jure que non. Moi je t'ai toujours aidé, tu le sais bien. Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Pourquoi tu es parti, alors ? Pourquoi tu as quitté Paris ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? fit Draco en tendant le bras vers lui.

- Mais tu sais bien pourquoi. On ne peut plus se voir, c'est impossible. Trop dangereux… Il faut vraiment que je rentre maintenant, Laurent a faim…

Il fit quelques pas en arrière avec son fils dans ses bras, lentement, effrayé par le regard fixe de Draco, le cœur battant. Son discours décousu le déroutait, il se demanda comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Le vent ne faiblissait pas, les feuilles tournoyaient autour d'eux, il se rendit compte qu'il avait les mains glacées et commençait à claquer des dents, malgré lui, et que sa patience arrivait à bout.

Laurent recommença à se trémousser pour descendre, mais son père était bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher, quoiqu'il arrive. Il recula de trois pas encore quand un mouvement brusque de Draco le fit sursauter.

- Attends ! fit ce dernier en sortant un revolver et en le pointant sur lui. Où tu vas ? Reste avec moi, Harry !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? fit Harry avec effroi.

- Il faut que je me protège, tu sais, parce qu'ils veulent ma peau. Tous. Ils sont après moi, Harry… les policiers, les avocats, ils sont après moi. Il faut bien que je me défende, non ?

- Draco, tu risques juste de faire une connerie, et d'aggraver ton cas. C'est pas une bonne idée, je te jure. Pose ce revolver, s'il te plaît. Il y a d'autres solutions.

- D'autres solutions ? Mais non, il n'y en a pas. Il n'y en a plus, fit-il en secouant la tête. Ca fait des nuits que j'erre et que je ne dors plus, j'en peux plus maintenant… Il faut en finir, maintenant. Ne pars pas, il faut que tu m'aides, Harry…

- Moi ? Mais comment ?

- Il faut que tu leur dises que tu étais avec moi, cette nuit-là. Sinon ils ne me croiront pas. Ils ne croiront jamais.

- Mais…

- Sinon ils vont me pendre, Harry, ils vont me pendre. Ca fait longtemps qu'ils en rêvent, ils vont le faire, cette fois-ci, fit Draco en approchant encore et en penchant la tête dans une position étrange, grotesque.

Harry se demanda s'il avait perdu la raison à cause de la traque ou de la peur, ou si c'était plus ancien que ça, mais la question était vaine. Il serra son fils un peu plus fort contre lui, cherchant une échappatoire des yeux, derrière cet arbre, là bas, ou peut être en courant très vite… Son cœur battait si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, et Laurent commençait à lui donner des coups de pieds, pour descendre, en gémissant sourdement.

- Mais non, personne ne te pendra, puisque tu es innocent, Draco, reprit-il le plus posément possible, en le regardant en face. Et puis pose ce revolver, tu ne vas pas me faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pose ça, c'est dangereux. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une autre manière de faire…

- Mais ils ne me croient pas, Harry. Ils ne me croient pas. Il faut leur dire, tu dois leur dire. Toi, ils t'écouteront parce que tu fais partie de la bonne branche de la famille, et puis tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu le feras, hein ?

- Mais tu n'as rien à craindre de toute façon, puisque tu n'as rien fait, fit Harry d'une voix mal assurée. Je crois que me mieux serait que tu ailles voir ton avocat, pour qu'il prépare ta défense, qu'il parle aux policiers. La Justice ne fait pas d'erreur, ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras innocenté. Tout ira bien.

- Oui, mais il faut que tu leur dises, Harry, pour nous. Il faut que tu leur dises qu'on était ensemble cette nuit-là, toute la nuit, et que tu m'as accompagné au train, le matin. Ils te croiront, toi… tu le feras, hein ? Hein ? reprit le blond, plein d'espoir, en avançant d'un pas.

- Mais… mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Souviens-toi, Draco, c'est pas vrai, fit Harry en secouant la tête, angoissé. On n'a pas passé toute la nuit ensemble, tu le sais.

- Et alors, on s'en fiche, non ? C'est quoi, la vérité ? La vraie vérité ? La vraie vérité c'est toi et moi, notre amour, c'est ça la vérité, Harry, la seule vérité… Tu sais quoi ? On va partir, tous les deux, avec ton fils, et ils ne nous retrouveront jamais.

- … ?

- Parce que je n'en peux plus d'être seul, c'est trop dur, Harry, trop dur, Harry, trop dur… fit-il en laissant ses épaules retomber, et en abaissant son arme. C'est trop dur sans toi…

Il s'approcha encore d'eux et Laurent commença à pleurnicher, sentant la peur de son père. Le vent sifflait de plus en plus fort dans les branches, Harry avait parfois du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, et il sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Bien que terrifié il se força à réfléchir, il devait bien y avoir une manière de raisonner Draco, mais comment raisonner un fou ?

Ce dernier tendit la main qu'il passa dans les cheveux de Laurent :

- Calme-toi, mon ange, tout va bien. On va bientôt rentrer à la maison… Ton papa va dire la vérité, et on sera tous les trois, après. On sera heureux tous les trois, tu sais… C'est fou comme il te ressemble, par moments. C'est bien ton fils, tu vois… Tu en as de la chance, Harry, tu as une belle famille, une femme qui t'aime, un fils… Moi je n'ai rien, rien que toi… Tu leur diras, hein ? Tu leur diras ? fit-il avec un sourire triste.

Harry recula malgré lui, en tremblant, paniqué par le discours décousu de Draco, par cette affection mal venue, cet amour inconvenant.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, Draco. Et je ne veux pas mentir. Pourquoi tu veux que je mente ? répéta-t-il d'une voix angoissée en regardant autour de lui.

Draco s'avança à nouveau, le fixant avec une intensité inquiétante et souffla :

- Mais parce que c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, Harry… c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait, alors tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber, hein ?

- Quoi ? Fait quoi ? demanda Harry, soudain alarmé.

En souriant le blond tendit la main vers lui, en un geste tendre, pour frôler ses lèvres :

- C'est pour toi que je l'ai tué, mon amour. Pour te protéger. Il menaçait de tout révéler à ta famille, il avait déjà tout écrit dans une lettre, qu'il allait poster. Je n'avais pas le choix, mon amour, pas le choix. Je l'ai tué pour le faire taire, pour t'éviter le scandale, alors il faut que tu m'aides… il faut que tu m'aides, fit-il en s'avançant d'un pas encore.

Puis il se pencha soudain et essaya d'embrasser Harry, forçant sa bouche de ses lèvres sèches et sa langue avide, sans prendre garde à Laurent qui protestait et se mit à le repousser de ses petits bras.

- Non ! fit Harry en tentant de se dégager mais la main libre de Draco le tenait fermement par la nuque, et la présence de son fils l'empêchait de se débattre.

Il ne voulait pas de ce baiser, le contact de cet homme lui était devenu insupportable. Qui voudrait embrasser un homme sale et fou ? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il y avait son fils, que tout était fini entre eux ? Comment même avait-il pu… ?

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, murmura Draco à son oreille et Harry eut l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, bloqué contre le tronc d'un arbre. Reste avec moi, toujours…

Comment cela pouvait-il arriver ? Comment c'était possible ? La révélation du meurtre de Franck terrifia Harry, cela signifiait que Draco était un meurtrier, qu'il pouvait très bien recommencer.

Les lèvres gercées et les dents de Draco lui écorchaient un peu la peau, il tourna la tête et gémit :

- Pas devant Laurent, je t'en prie… Lâche-moi.

- Mais où, alors ? Quand ? Tu restes avec moi, hein ? Tu restes avec moi ? On va partir tous les trois, et on ira chercher ma fille, après, d'accord ? On ira vivre à Göttingen, tous les quatre chez ma sœur, et on sera une famille, une vraie famille, hein Harry ? fit Draco en reculant d'un pas, le regard halluciné. On sera une belle famille, hein, une grande famille… comme quand on était à l'hôtel, tu te rappelles ? Quand on était devant les berceaux, juste toi et moi et les petits… Dis moi oui, Harry, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, sans toi… Dis moi oui, répéta-t-il en levant à nouveau lentement son revolver.

- Lâche ce revolver, Draco ! cria Harry. On fera ce que tu voudras mais lâche ce revolver !

Le bruit mat d'une branche qui casse à côté d'eux les fit sursauter et Draco tendit son bras, en alerte, sur le point de tirer.

- Non ! hurla Harry, en mettant le visage de son fils contre lui pour le protéger et en fermant les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

Il était trop tard pour fuir ou parlementer, trop tard pour tout, il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres en suppliant Dieu de sauver son fils, au moins.

Immédiatement après une énorme déflagration retentit, qui le fit bondir sur le côté, suivie d'un bruit sourd de chute dans les feuilles et Laurent se mit à hurler. « C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible » se dit Harry en tenant fermement la tête de son enfant contre sa poitrine, priant qu'il n'ait pas été blessé.

En ouvrant les yeux à nouveau il vit le corps de Draco par terre, le buste couvert de sang. Ce dernier leva une main tremblante vers lui mais Harry resta immobile, les jambes en coton. Après avoir vérifié que Laurent était indemne il finit par reculer de quelques pas, affolé. Draco avait-il retourné l'arme contre lui ? Etait-il gravement touché ? Que faire ? Qui prévenir ?

- Harry… Harry… gehe nicht weg, murmura Draco à Harry qui reculait de plus en plus, et le son de sa voix se perdit dans les rafales de vent.

Hébété, pris entre l'envie de fuir et sa raison qui lui soufflait de ne pas l'abandonner en forêt, Harry ne savait que faire, bouleversé par les évènements. La main se soulevait encore faiblement vers lui, il reconnut les doigts maigres et crut qu'il allait vomir en voyant un mince filet de sang s'écouler de la bouche de Draco. « Mon dieu, mon dieu, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » se dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Il était tétanisé, un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, abasourdi. Il lui serait bien venu en aide s'il n'avait pas serré désespérément son fils contre lui, mais la vision d'un homme blessé à terre était un spectacle qu'il voulait absolument éviter à Laurent, qui recommençait à geindre et se débattre.

Il sentit tout à coup une main sur son épaule et sursauta. Il se retourna d'un bond et découvrit le policier âgé qui se tenait derrière lui :

- N'ayez pas peur, ça va aller. Mettez vous derrière un arbre et attendez-moi, je reviens.

- C'est vous qui… ?

- Il allait tirer, alors j'ai tiré le premier. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je vais le voir, cachez-vous.

Harry resta un instant immobile puis obéit et s'adossa à un tronc, tremblant comme une feuille. Laurent pleurait à gros sanglots, il essaya de le consoler en murmurant à son oreille, comme si c'était un simple chagrin, mais les mots ne venaient pas. La déflagration résonnait encore à ses oreilles, les faisant bourdonner, et son esprit se refusait à comprendre. Tout cela n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas la réalité. Il fixa son regard sur un champignon au sol, raison de sa venue, et tenta de se convaincre qu'il ne s'était rien passé, qu'il suffirait de se pencher et de le ramasser pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, en ce dimanche matin.

Au bout de quelques minutes l'homme revint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule :

- C'est fini, mon vieux. Venez avec moi.

- Il est… ?

- Pas encore, mais il perd beaucoup de sang. Venez, on va prévenir les secours, mais je crois que c'est trop tard, de toute façon.

- Mais on ne peut pas le laisser… fit Harry en fixant le corps inanimé par terre, déjà recouvert par quelques feuilles cramoisies. Oh mon dieu, mon dieu… Mais qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? murmura-t-il, anéanti.

- Rien. C'est fini.

En regardant alternativement la forme allongée sur le sol et le policier, Harry balbutia :

- Mais… comment vous saviez ?

- J'étais en surveillance, je vous ai entendu crier et je suis venu, fit l'homme calmement. C'est mon métier.

- Vous étiez là depuis longtemps ? Vous …vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Harry sans parvenir à cesser de trembler.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit le policier en sortant sa pipe de sa poche, avec le vent, on n'entendait rien. Peu importe ce qu'il a dit, il vous a menacé, je suis intervenu, c'est tout. L'affaire est simple, elle sera bientôt classée. Venez, je dois prévenir les secours. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la maison sans plus dire un mot, Harry avait une impression bizarre, celle de marcher dans un rêve, au beau milieu d'un songe atroce, avec son fils accroché autour de son cou. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'un policier se tenait à ses côtés et que Draco était mort, que sa vie avait basculé en si peu de temps. Quelques minutes auparavant il jouait à cache-cache avec Laurent, c'était un dimanche matin banal, et soudain il accompagnait un policier qui avait tué Draco, d'un coup de revolver, sans sommation. Pourtant la forêt était toujours là, avec ses couleurs d'automne et il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche le panier pour les champignons, vide.

Au début du chemin il se demanda comment expliquer l'affaire, comment Ginny réagirait, s'il serait mis en cause. Tout ce qu'il avait craint avait fini par se réaliser, de la pire manière, et il en devinait à peine les conséquences. C'en était fini de se réputation, fini de sa vie de famille, alors il serra un peu plus son fils contre lui, qui ne disait plus rien. Le gamin était étrangement calme comme s'il avait compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, ne pleurant plus. Un mince filet de morve coulait sous son nez, et Harry regretta de ne pas avoir de mouchoir.

L'idée de la mort de Draco le laissait curieusement insensible, il ne ressentait ni peine ni soulagement, c'était un fait, un simple fait. Un instant il se dit qu'il aurait pu écrire un article à ce sujet, décrire l'affaire comme un banal accident de chasse, sans émotion, mais secoua la tête. Non, il était en état de choc, un état normal pour une victime, la peine viendrait plus tard, mais elle viendrait, forcément. Il fallait juste prier pour s'en remettre, alors il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue sale de son fils, et lui murmura à l'oreille « C'est bientôt fini, mon chéri », en frôlant de son nez les mèches claires.

Tout en cheminant difficilement à côté du policier muet – son fils était lourd dans ses bras, il commençait à avoir mal partout- Harry se sentit peu à peu confusément rasséréné par son calme, sa présence rassurante et l'absence de questions ou de reproches. L'homme avait allumé sa pipe et tirait doucement dessus, sans tension, marchant d'un pas lent. Harry se demanda s'il savait déjà tout ou réfléchissait à la suite de l'enquête, si ce n'était qu'une éclaircie provisoire ou une vraie chance du ciel qu'il lui offrait là.

En arrivant sur le seuil, l'homme s'arrêta et marmonna entre ses dents serrées : « C'est mieux comme ça, croyez-moi. Il ne vous aurait pas fait de mal, mais c'est mieux comme ça. Pour tout le monde », et Harry comprit. Il hocha la tête et murmura « Merci », avant de poser son fils à terre, prêt à affronter la suite.

**Epilogue**

**La minute de silence**

_**« La minute de silence » est une chanson de Michel Berger, avec Daniel Balavoine en contre chant. Ils nous manquent, je trouve. Vous la trouverez sur ma page FB, pour ceux qui souhaitent l'écouter. **_

_**Je dédie le personnage de Katherine à Katymini, qui lui ressemble en tous points, j'en suis sûre. Merci pour tout ma belle, merci ^^**_

**Un an plus tard**

Harry s'avançait lentement au milieu des tombes, le cœur serré et les mains glacées, cachées au fond de ses poches. Il jouait machinalement avec son alliance, la faisant tourner autour de son doigt, la tête baissée, évitant le regard des rares passants. Heureusement ce n'était pas encore la Toussaint, il n'y avait que quelques dames âgées portant des bouquets un peu fanés, trottinant de leur démarche hésitante vers un mari, un père, un enfant trop tôt disparu.

Le matin était beau et frais, le vent avait chassé les nuages du ciel bleu dur, l'odeur piquante de l'herbe et des chrysanthèmes lui montait un peu à la tête, à moins que ce ne fût la migraine. Il y avait pensé depuis le lever, à ce jour particulier et quand Ginny était partie à l'église avec les petits, c'était devenu une obsession. Il était monté dans son bureau sous les toits pour écrire, mais impossible. Les mots se refusaient à lui, l'idée était là, au coin de son esprit.

Un an.

Il s'était finalement levé et avait enfilé sa vieille veste marron, la même qu'il portait à l'époque, mais n'avait pas emporté le panier en osier. A quoi servirait un panier en osier dans ces circonstances ? Il était passé devant la forêt en accélérant, bien droit dans sa voiture, sans même tourner la tête. Cette forêt, il savait qu'il n'y remettrait jamais les pieds, de peur d'entendre encore raisonner le coup de feu, et le cri de son fils à cet instant. Laurent avait fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs semaines, il n'avait jamais demandé à chercher des champignons avec son père, et évitait désormais de cueillir des fleurs.

Harry se dit qu'il aurait pu amener un pauvre bouquet, mais il n'aimait pas les chrysanthèmes et les roses auraient été malvenues. Après avoir circulé distraitement entre les tombes il s'arrêta enfin devant la tombe toute simple du bout de la rangée, avec sa croix en bois déjà bien abîmée, et fixa le nom inscrit sur elle. Il sortit enfin ses mains de ses poches et les joignit devant lui, incapable de faire le signe de croix ou de murmurer une prière. Ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur la plaque en marbre noir « A toi », si inhabituelle au milieu des « A mon cher époux » « A mon père regretté », mais si sincère, pourtant.

Il resta longtemps immobile, la nuque chauffée par le soleil, dans le silence du cimetière parfois entrecoupé de trilles d'oiseaux, l'esprit vide. Des images du passé lui revenaient parfois, lui serrant la gorge, qu'il essayait de chasser un mouvement de tête involontaire. Il ne voulait penser à rien, juste être là, en un hommage muet.

Quand il entendit du bruit derrière lui il se redressa et releva la tête en reniflant, essuyant d'un revers de main furtif la larme qui pointait au coin de son œil.

- Vous le connaissiez ? demanda une voix féminine dans son dos, et il secoua la tête machinalement, sans se retourner.

- Ah, je croyais… fit la voix avec un léger accent et il vit une jeune femme brune se pencher sur la tombe, pour y déposer un bouquet blanc. Vous pouvez m'aider s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'arracher les mauvaises herbes qui y avaient poussé.

La voyant s'activer Harry fit un pas en arrière puis revint, il attrapa à son tour à pleines mains les herbes parfois coupantes, en observant sa voisine à la dérobée. Elle était très grande, les pommettes hautes et le teint clair, habillée simplement mais avec une élégance naturelle. Son port de tête ne lui était pas inconnu et il se fit la réflexion que ses yeux étaient d'un bleu dur, le même que le ciel, quand elle se tourna vers lui :

- Merci. C'était mon frère, vous savez. Enfin, c'est toujours mon frère, même maintenant. Ca fait un an aujourd'hui qu'il… qu'il est parti, reprit elle en baissant la tête. Je ne viens pas souvent, j'habite en Allemagne, et ça fait loin. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit enterré là-bas mais je n'avais pas les moyens de payer le rapatriement et la tombe, chez moi. Ma plaque y est encore, heureusement, même si elle est sale… « A toi », je trouvais ça mieux que « A mon regretté frère », non ?

Elle se tut quelques instants, s'essuya les mains avec un mouchoir puis reprit :

- Elle n'est pas en très bon état, c'est dommage. Chez nous toutes les tombes sont impeccables, le gardien s'en occupe, mais ici…

En haussant les épaules elle commença à murmurer quelques mots en allemand et Harry devina qu'il s'agissait d'une prière, sans doute le « Notre Père ». Il savait qu'après avoir affirmé qu'il ne connaissait pas Draco il aurait dû partir mais n'en trouvait pas le courage, et la présence de cette femme lui apportait de l'apaisement, d'une certaine manière.

Un homme passa dans l'allée devant eux en leur lançant un regard noir, les dévisageant avec mépris, et elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise. Harry tendit la main, la posa sur son bras en murmurant sourdement « Continuez, s'il vous plait », elle s'exécuta dans un soupir. Même s'il ne la regardait pas Harry savait qu'elle pleurait, son débit de voix était haché et ses mots de plus en plus incompréhensibles. Malgré lui il sentit la même émotion le gagner et cacha ses yeux derrière son mouchoir.

- Amen, dit-elle enfin et il répéta le mot d'une voix sourde, en fermant les paupières brièvement.

Ils demeurèrent côte à côte plusieurs minutes, puis elle se pencha à nouveau pour modifier l'arrangement des fleurs, et il sentit son parfum. Il ne reconnut par la fleur, ce n'était ni de la rose ni des chrysanthèmes, mais un parfum raffiné et un peu suranné, poudré.

En se tournant vers lui, elle le fixa avec un sourire triste puis murmura :

- Merci d'avoir prié avec moi, même si vous ne le connaissiez pas.

- Je… j'ai menti. Je le connaissais en fait, c'était un… lointain cousin à moi. Par alliance, ajouta-t-il en faisant à nouveau tourner le mince anneau d'or entre ses doigts, distraitement.

- Oh ! fit-elle avec surprise. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un de la famille s'intéressait encore à lui, après ce qui s'est passé. Merci.

- Je vous en prie…

Il fit un pas de côté, gêné, puis fit mine de partir quand elle reprit :

- Vous le fréquentiez un peu, avant ? Je ne savais pas qu'il avait des amis, parmi nos cousins. Vous savez, moi je ne les connaissais pas, je ne suis presque jamais venue en France. Mais Draco, lui, voulait connaître sa famille française, à tout prix.

Elle se tut et baissa la tête : « Je vous ennuie avec nos histoires de famille, hein ? Je ne veux pas vous retenir, vous savez ».

- Non, vous ne m'ennuyez pas. Pas du tout. En fait je le connaissais très peu, et je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé, mentit Harry sans la regarder.

D'un geste elle ouvrit son petit sac noir et en sortit une photo un peu jaunie, qu'elle lui montra. On y voyait deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années, elle de face et souriante, les longs cheveux bruns remontées en natte au dessus de la tête et Harry reconnut Draco dans le petit garçon aux cheveux clairs et au regard triste, un peu voilé, fixant le lointain sans sourire.

Elle retourna la photo et il y lut « _Katherine et Draco, Göttingen, 1950_ ».

- C'était tout lui, cette photo. Il n'a jamais eu une enfance heureuse, vous savez. Moi j'avais quand même des amies mais Draco était souvent seul, à part. Sa scolarité a toujours été difficile, il s'est fait renvoyer de beaucoup de collèges, il était… révolté, vous comprenez ? Pas prêt à suivre les règles, à jouer le jeu. Insolent, souvent. Et pourtant il était si gentil, si sensible… Personne ne le connaissait comme ça, je crois, mais la souffrance des gens et des animaux lui était intolérable, alors il se cachait derrière son orgueil, pour ne pas qu'on se moque de lui. Pauvre Draco… il a tant souffert de sa naissance, de la honte de notre famille, après la guerre. « Fils de nazi » disaient les autres, à l'école, et il était si blond…

Sa voix se brisa, elle prit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux, incapable de continuer. Harry écoutait sans bouger, le cœur pris dans un étau, enferré dans un mélange de sentiments contradictoires et puissants. Il avait la sensation de vivre, vivre vraiment, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis la naissance de sa fille, ou la mort de Draco. Un battement de cœur dans un désert.

- Mais c'est quand il est venu en France réclamer sa part d'héritage que tout a basculé, vraiment. Le rejet de la branche française a été si violent qu'il ne s'en est jamais remis, et tout s'est enchainé. Toute cette histoire scandaleuse…

Katherine secoua la tête plusieurs fois, comme anéantie par les souvenirs, puis souffla :

- Il n'aurait jamais dû venir. Jamais. Le pauvre, ils l'ont rejeté si violemment, lui qui voulait tant retrouver sa famille… J'ai essayé de le raisonner, de lui dire de ne rien demander, mais il était si têtu. Je crois que ça l'a brisé, définitivement, d'apprendre que… fit-elle avant de s'interrompre, frissonnante.

- Apprendre quoi ? interrogea Harry, anxieux.

- Rien, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps plus longtemps, je crois que je vais repartir, maintenant, fit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Harry opina doucement puis reprit, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne :

- Vous pouvez me parler de lui, vous savez. Si ça peut vous soulager…

En disant ces mots il sentit un bref étourdissement, évoquer Draco avec quelqu'un qui l'avait aimé lui montait à la tête, faisait battre son cœur trop rapidement, ravivait trop d'émotions. C'était comme s'il était là à nouveau, presque vivant. Comme s'il allait revenir.

- Je… je ne sais pas si je dois vous en parler, c'est une histoire douloureuse… honteuse. Mais vous êtes venu pour lui, hein ? demanda-t-elle en posant la main sur le bras d'Harry. Vous ne le détestiez pas, et vous ne nous jugerez pas, hein ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non, répondit-il, plus mort que vif.

Elle regarda à nouveau la photo puis la posa contre son cœur, fermant ses yeux :

- Draco, tu seras toujours mon frère, toujours. Mon petit frère. C'était pas de ta faute, hein ? Tu n'y étais pour rien, forcément. Mon pauvre chéri…

- Il a appris qu'il avait été dépouillé par sa famille, c'est ça ?

- Non. Enfin pas seulement.

Avec une petite grimace elle releva la tête, et continua :

- Draco n'était pas le fils de mon père, les dates ne coïncidaient pas, à cause de la guerre. Ma mère ne nous en a jamais parlé, mais la belle-famille a vite fait le calcul, après sa mort. Et personne n'a cette blondeur, chez nous.

- Mais… ce serait qui, alors ? fit Harry, rempli de frissons.

- Aucune idée. Un soldat allemand, ou un fugitif, je ne sais pas. Ma mère n'a jamais rien dit, mais elle lui a donné un prénom anglais, tirez en vos propres conclusions. Et elle adorait mon père, il faut voir comment elle parlait de lui… comme un héros, un saint. Je pense que ce n'était pas une naissance désirée, pas un enfant de l'amour. Et comme elle le regardait parfois, avec tant de douleur… ça me donnait des frissons, tout cet amour et toute cette douleur, dans ses yeux. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, je crois. Non, elle s'en voulait à elle-même de lui avoir donné naissance. De lui avoir infligé ça, la honte. La honte d'être trop blond, trop différent. Elle n'a jamais rien dit pour éviter le scandale, mais bien sûr la famille française de mon père nous a déshérités, puisque leur petit-fils était un bâtard. Pas question que l'argent sorte de la famille ! Et c'est lui qui est venu leur demander des comptes, vingt ans après, le pauvre, il ne savait pas… alors que c'est par sa naissance qu'on a tout perdu. L'ironie du sort, on dit en français, hein ?

- Et il le savait ?

- Qu'il était un bâtard ? Il ne me l'a jamais dit dans ses lettres, il ne parlait que de vengeance, de leur faire payer, à tout prix. Par tous les moyens. Il était fou de rage, de haine. Alors que je l'ai supplié de rentrer en Allemagne, et vite. Mais lui voulait se faire une place dans la famille, c'est ce qu'il répétait tout le temps. Pourtant, je l'ai supplié, supplié… il n'a jamais voulu revenir.

Un nuage passa devant le soleil, le froid s'insinua dans le cou d'Harry, et il se recroquevilla un peu en avant. Se faire une place dans la famille. Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps en lui, lui transperçant le cœur comme une lame, il revit Draco au baptême de Laurent, lui tendant son cadeau, puis Draco avec Isabelle dans les bras, dans leur chambre, en Suisse. La contemplation des chrysanthèmes lui brouilla la vue mais il ne cilla pas, de peur de s'effondrer.

Katherine se moucha à nouveau, puis elle rangea la photo :

- Je ne pensais pas parler de ça aujourd'hui, surtout avec quelqu'un de cette famille. Mais ça me fait du bien, vous savez, de dévoiler enfin ces vieux secrets de famille et de voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui ne le détestait pas. Si j'osais…

- Oui ? lâcha-t-il, la gorge serrée.

- Vous connaissez Isabelle, la fille de Sophie ?

- Oui, je la connais.

- Draco pensait… enfin, il croyait que c'était sa fille. Il m'en a longuement parlé dans sa dernière lettre. Il était si fier et si heureux, c'était incroyable, même s'il n'avait pas épousé la mère. Sa propre cousine, quelle folie ! C'était tout Draco, ça, de s'attacher à la mauvaise personne, au lieu de trouver une gentille fille, et se marier. J'étais surprise d'ailleurs, parce qu'il s'était plusieurs fois fait renvoyer du lycée pour avoir débauché des garçons, mais bon… Ca devait être un coup de foudre, ou quelque chose comme ça, avec cette Sophie. Tant mieux s'il l'a aimée, un peu, et s'il a été un peu heureux, dans sa vie. Dans sa dernière lettre il me disait qu'il était amoureux, très amoureux, d'une personne qui n'était pas libre. Non, ce n'était pas exactement ces termes là, il parlait d'un amour impossible, interdit. J'en ai conclu que c'était elle, Sophie, mais en fait je n'en sais rien. C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer en Allemagne, je pense. Elle était étrange, cette lettre, vous savez. Pleine de passion et de douleur, lui qui paraissait si froid, avec le temps. Il me disait qu'il devenait fou, à se cacher tout le temps, pour vivre cet amour secret.

Harry avala sa salive et sentit ses oreilles rougir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il continua à regarder fixement le bouquet sur la tombe, l'âme déchirée par la confirmation tardive de cette passion, par son évocation. Draco était à nouveau partout en lui, dans chaque membre, chaque soupir, chaque battement de cœur, il n'y avait plus que lui, son souvenir incandescent comme un remords. Il lui semblait que sa poitrine brûlait autant que ses yeux, il pria pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. Heureusement elle aussi avait les yeux rivés au sol, perdue dans ses pensées, et elle reprit sourdement :

- Je n'ai pas osé prendre contact avec elle, mais… Est-ce que la petite va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle lui ressemble ?

- Oui. Oui, elle va bien, elle est très fine, très mignonne. Très gaie aussi, ajouta-t-il avec difficultés, terriblement ému.

- Vraiment ? Oh, je suis si heureuse. Vous n'auriez pas une photo, par hasard ?

Harry acquiesça et sortit de son portefeuille d'une main tremblante une photo qu'il gardait précieusement, représentant deux enfants blonds sur une terrasse, sur de petits vélos rouges. Elle avait été prise quelques mois plus tôt, dans un coin on apercevait un landau en arrière plan et Ginny, les cheveux ramenés en chignon blond, penchée vers le bébé.

- Qu'ils sont mignons ! C'est qui ?

- Ca, c'est Isabelle, ici c'est mon fils, et là c'est ma fille, dans son berceau, fit-il en se mouchant pour cacher ses larmes.

- Moi aussi j'ai deux enfants, mais ils sont plus grands. Donnez-moi la photo, que je la voie de plus près. Elle est jolie comme tout, cette petite Isabelle ! On dirait qu'ils sont frère et sœur, c'est amusant. Vous trouvez qu'elle ressemble à Draco ?

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix sourde. Oui, répéta-t-il plus fermement. Du moins d'après ce que je me rappelle de lui…

- Ca lui ferait plaisir de voir qu'elle grandit. Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? ajouta-t-elle, soudain alarmée.

- Oh, un simple rhume, c'est rien. Et puis ce froid…

- C'est vrai qu'il fait froid, avec ce vent d'est. Vous la voyez souvent, cette petite ?

- De temps en temps, oui. On part parfois en vacances en Suisse tous ensemble.

- La Suisse... s'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. La Suisse… Tout a commencé là, avec ce guide. Pourquoi y a t-il été ? Il cherchait quoi ?

- Voir sa fille, je pense. Le reste, c'est de la malchance… fit Harry en avalant difficilement sa salive, souhaitant qu'elle se taise, à présent.

Les images de leur rencontre en Suisse lui revinrent en mémoire en un flash, le feu où ils avaient chanté « Yesterday », leur première nuit, leur amour violent, insensé, et il vacilla. Il serra fortement ses ongles dans son poing pour ne pas gémir, car elle n'aurait pas compris.

Ou trop bien compris, ce qui eût été pire.

L'image de Draco serrant sa fille bébé dans ses bras dans la chambre restait gravée dans sa mémoire, c'était la plus douloureuse, au final. L'instant où il avait été un père grâce à lui, juste un père. L'instant où ils auraient pu n'être que cousins, éloignés mais proches. L'instant où il aurait pu lui sauver la vie, en ne couchant pas avec lui.

Un corbeau passa au dessus d'eux, lançant son cri funèbre, il sursauta. Il s'aperçut qu'elle parlait encore, même s'il ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille.

- Et dire qu'on l'a traité d'assassin ! Mais Draco n'aurait jamais tué, jamais. Il ne pouvait même pas tuer une mouche quand il était petit, il détestait la violence. Qu'est ce qui l'a rendu fou comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas…

Il connaissait trop bien la réponse, elle le réveillait en sursaut toutes les nuits. Mais il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, pas même au seuil de sa mort, le silence était sa tombe à présent, et il n'y fleurissait rien.

- Quand je pense qu'il n'y a même pas eu d'enquête… Le policier l'a abattu comme un chien enragé, et personne ne l'a inquiété. Ils ont classé l'affaire, et c'est tout. Il a été enterré à la sauvette, personne n'est venu, à part moi. Vous trouvez ça normal ?

Harry haussa les épaules, impuissant et fixa la plaque « A toi », comme s'il y avait quelque chose à déchiffrer derrière les mots, une logique, une raison.

- Mais il n'aurait jamais tiré sur cet homme et son enfant, jamais ! reprit-elle avec force. Il aurait été incapable de faire du mal à un enfant, j'en suis sûre, et ce n'est pas lui qui a tué ce guide. Ca les arrangeait bien de tenir un coupable, ils lui ont tout collé sur le dos, mais il n'y avait pas de preuve. Aucune preuve. Je n'ai pas trop suivi l'affaire depuis l'Allemagne, c'était trop douloureux, mais je suis sûre qu'il était innocent et qu'il n'aurait pas tiré… j'en suis certaine.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry sourdement. Il aurait retourné le revolver contre lui, je pense. Il n'aurait pas tiré sur Laurent.

- Mon Dieu, quelle horreur… Ce pauvre enfant. Il s'appelle Laurent ? Vous le connaissez, non ? C'est un neveu à vous ? Il va bien maintenant ?

- Oui, il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, mentit-il à nouveau, la voix tremblante. Il ne se souvient de rien, parait-il. Il était si petit…

- Mais comment Draco a-t-il pu les mettre en joue, les menacer ? Comment a t-il pu même…

Elle s'interrompit et ses yeux s'assombrirent, puis elle tendit à nouveau la photo à Harry qui la fixa quelques instants avant de la remettre dans sa main :

- Gardez-la, je vous en prie. C'est un peu votre famille aussi… enfin, c'est notre famille. Votre nièce. C'est important, je crois.

- Oui, c'est important, reprit-elle d'une voix cassée. Il aurait été si heureux de trouver une place dans votre famille…

- Mais il l'a, il l'a, je vous assure, murmura Harry, le cœur lourd comme une enclume. Vous aussi.

- Merci, vous êtes gentil… C'est bien de savoir que quelqu'un ne l'a a pas oublié. Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, hein ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant plus largement.

« Si, je suis comme eux » pensa-t-il furtivement mais il passa sa main sous son bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie du cimetière, lentement, comme une vieille amie, ou une cousine. Le crissement de leurs pas sur le gravier remplaçait la conversation, il en fut soulagé.

Au moment de se séparer Harry se tourna vers elle, admira une dernière fois le profil fin, les yeux bleu dur et déclara:

- Je vous enverrai d'autres photos d'Isabelle, je vous promets.

- Merci. Et de vos enfants aussi ? Ils s'appellent comment, déjà ?

- Laurent et Catherine, répondit-il en tournant la tête pour ne pas montrer son émotion, mais il la sentit se crisper, s'accrochant un peu plus fort à son bras.

**FIN**

**Hum, bon, je sais, ce n'est pas la fin que vous attendiez mais tout happy end aurait été factice, vue l'époque et les évènements, ils n'auraient pu espérer qu'un long exil, au mieux. Même si c'est difficile à comprendre Harry a fait le choix de privilégier son fils à son amant, je trouve que c'est un comportement digne d'un parent, et ce n'est pas toujours le cas dans la vraie vie, je suis bien placée pour vous en parler. Après, on peut discuter à l'infini de morale ou de choix de vie, savoir si l'amour justifie tout, etc…**

**Voilà, j'espère que cette fin ne vous laisse ni indifférents ni amers, je demande pardon à ceux qui sont déçus ou traumatisés, ce n'était pas mon but, mais il fallait une cohérence à l'ensemble. **

**C'est un peu la raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit « Miracle Goodnight » : vous offrir une fic qui correspondra mieux à vos attentes, et qui ne finira pas en drame, promis…**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire pendant ces longues semaines, merci en particulier à ceux qui reviewent, et à bientôt j'espère…**

**Je réponds ici aux non inscrits :**

**Cinael : Merci de ta review ^^ Oui, Harry est borné, ou trop attaché à ses principes, je ne sais pas, et Draco est torturé, c'est comme ça que je les imagine (ou que je les aime). Merci d'y trouver du charme ^^ **

**Jessica : merci pour ta review pleine d'enthousiasme, elle m'a fait très plaisir tu sais… je suis contente que tu aies aimé le passage dans la forêt, il n'était pas là par hasard, je dois avouer. Tu posais la bonne question : que peut faire un homme au bord du désespoir ? On a la réponse hélas, j'espère que tu l'as comprise, je suppose que oui. Je suis ravie d'avoir fait battre ton cœur pendant toutes ces semaines, j'espère que ce n'est pas terminé (pas tout à fait). A bientôt j'espère, merci pour ta fidélité !**

**Sly : Oui, Harry a commencé à tenir tête à ses beaux parents, à l'époque ce n'était pas si évident, crois moi. Ce chapitre t'avait mis les nerfs en pelote, je crains le pire pour le suivant ^^ Merci pour ta fidélité tout au long de cette fic…**

**BISOUS A TOUS !**


	18. Remerciements

**UN SECRET DE FAMILLE**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Je me décide (enfin) à répondre à tous ceux d'entre vous qui ont laissé un message en anonyme et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement, et surtout que je n'ai pas pu remercier. J'ai été extrêmement touchée et émue par vos messages, et comme j'en reçois encore parfois je reprends la plume pour vous dire combien ils sont importants pour moi. **

**J'ai surtout été ravie que les réactions aient été positives (bien qu'émues), j'avais vraiment peur de décevoir avec cette fin tragique. Mais, comme je l'ai répondu aux lecteurs inscrits, il n'y avait, dans ce contexte, pas d'autre fin possible, la mort de Draco cristallise l'amour entre eux et le fixe dans une éternité parfaite, et c'est ce que je voulais. Je pense qu'à la fin, avec l'intervention de la sœur, on comprend combien ils se sont aimés et combien Harry sera marqué à jamais par cette histoire.**

**Je note d'ailleurs que ce dernier chapitre a amené beaucoup de commentaires de personnes qui n'avaient pas reviewé avant, ce qui indique qu'il est réussi, merci. **

**Voilà, merci donc à :**

_**Kaylee : Merci d'avoir aimé ma fic même si tu préfères les happy ends, ce que je peux comprendre. Comme tu dis, le plus triste est que Draco aurait et a tout fait pour Harry, et c'est ça qui l'a perdu. Merci d'avoir été présente tout au long de cette fic, c'était un plaisir de lire tes commentaires. **_

_**Jessica : Merci d'avoir trouvé cette fin absolument magnifique, autant la scène dans la forêt où Draco est pathétique que la scène du cimetière. Les deux se complètent et s'enrichissent, du moins c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. En effet Harry a choisi son fils (sans doute parce qu'il est orphelin) c'est un choix courageux qu'il paiera longtemps, on ne peut que le comprendre, même si on aurait aimé qu'il choisissse l'amour. Merci de trouver que j'ai du talent, ça me touche beaucoup.**_

_**Cinael : Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, mais pour moi c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, je voulais que cette fic soit poignante, je suis rassurée, elle l'est. Merci d'aimer mes fics, je suis très très touchée… j'espère que tu aimeras les prochaines aussi ! **_

_**Vicky : Oui, c'est violent, j'avoue. Pardon. Je pense comme toi qu'un happy end aurait été décevant, après tout ces drames. Merci de trouver que le dernier chapitre est le meilleur, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il le soit, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi. Merci pour ton « bravo » !**_

_**Ptytemama : Désolée pour les larmes, mais je suis sûre, avec le recul, que tu ne regretteras pas cette fin, car elle est marquante, beaucoup plus qu'un happy end banal. Merci pour ta fidélité ^^**_

_**Fifrelin : Merci pour cette longue review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que cette fin t'ait plu et surtout que tu l'aies parfaitement comprise, car la fin n'est pas hyper explicite, ce qui est un choix. J'ai préféré évoqué la vie et l'amour de Draco via sa sœur et une simple lettre plutôt que de tomber dans un mélo démonstratif, de même effectivement l'amour d'Harry ressort par le simple choix d'un prénom (de deux dans la version FP Lloyd/Laurent), ces petits indices me paraissent plus parlants que de grandes déclarations. Merci de prendre plaisir à me lire, et surtout merci de me le dire !**_

_**Une potterienne : Merci d'avoir aimé ma fic, merci pour ta gentillesse ! La traduction de ce qu'a dit Draco est « ne pars pas »…**_

_**Marie la petite : Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu me fais plaisir de me dire que mes fics sont à la fois un plaisir et un calvaire, mais qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de les finir quand même. Merci, c'est un merveilleux compliment… de même que de trouver que ce qui est insupportable c'est de voir ses défauts en face, parce que, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Harry est si humain qu'il nous ressemble dans ce qu'on a de lâche, de moins reluisant. C'est ce que j'aime écrire, nos défauts et nos souffrances, alors qu'on essaie de se comporter le mieux possible. En vain souvent... merci d'avoir été là jusqu'à la fin !**_

_**Sly : Merci de reconnaître que cette fin est la meilleure possible, vu le contexte, c'est bien de ta part ! Merci pour ta fidélité constante et ta gentillesse, surtout…**_

_**WhiteCoco : Je comprends que cette histoire plus la chanson te donne envie de crever, c'est fait pour ça, j'avoue…Parfois c'est bon de se laisser aller à ça, par procuration. Je suis heureuse qu'elle reste plausible et d'avoir pu maintenir le « suspense » sur les vrais sentiments de Draco jusqu'à la fin, vus par le prisme du regard d'Harry. J'aime bien quand il y a des découvertes à la fin, quand on est amené à revoir l'ensemble de la fic sous un jour différent. Merci de ton soutien, mais je n'ai eu aucune réaction violente à la fin, ouf…**_

_**Maline : Merci d'aimer me lire et de trouver que j'ai un don, ça me fait vraiment plaisir tu sais ! C'est vrai qu'on ne reconnait pas les persos dans cette fic, les persos sont les miens plus que ceux de JKR, j'avoue. C'est pourquoi désormais j'écris plutôt des originaux. J'espère continuer à te faire rêver avec mes écrits ^^ Merci de ta gentillesse…**_

_**Jo : Merci d'avoir aimé la fin, si tu n'as pas adhéré à l'ensemble de l'histoire. Elle est peut être trop longue, j'ai du mal à être concise et percutante mais au moins j'ai sauvé la fin. **_

_**Cassandre : Que dire ? Cet hommage sonne un peu comme un éloge funèbre, je l'accepte comme tel, vu le contexte. Merci de trouver que j'ai progressé, c'est ce que je cherche, merci d'avoir compris et aimé cette fic, et à bientôt j'espère sous d'autres cieux ? **_

**J'en profite pour vous signaler la mise en ligne de ma nouvelle histoire sur FP (fictionpress), avec mes propres persos et ma propre histoire, je change de style mais on ne change jamais fondamentalement, vous le savez… Vous la trouverez sous mon profil FP, elle s'appelle « Lettres mortes », j'espère que vous me ferez l'amitié d'y jeter un œil, à l'occasion. **

**Je vous embrasse très très sincèrement, merci de m'avoir accompagnée aussi longtemps sur ce site ^^**

**BISOUS A TOUS ! **


End file.
